Sailor Moon: La Batalla de los Dioses
by SeReNyMoOn
Summary: La batalla final se ha llevado a cabo, el filo de la espada acabo con la vida de uno de los mas queridos. ¿Volvera serena? ¿Cuál sera la reaccion de Isis? ¿renunciara a su inmortalidad? ¿Qué haran las sailors scouts? ultimos capitulos se acerca el final!
1. Chapter 1

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**SUMMARY:** Después de la batalla con galaxia todo vuelve a la normalidad… serena y darien viven su amor pero la distancia se interpone de nuevo entre ellos dos; la pasión desenfrenada destruye los sentimientos de ella, las ilusiones del futuro prometido son borrados por la infidelidad de darien; sin embargo la guerra se avecina jurando destruir toda la creación que una vez nació del amor… ahora el enemigo ha vuelto con mas poder los dioses intervienen ya que esta es su pelea… el despertar de la diosa madre hace un revuelco entre las sailors y su príncipe… podrá Darien recuperar el amor de Serena?... ó será capaz serena de renunciar a esa inmortalidad y a los placeres de ésta le provee por darien?

**INTRODUCCION**

La creación desde sus inicios fue concebido de una Diosa Madre… Isis… sin embargo al mismo tiempo surgió Caos, el viento, el agua, la tierra, el fuego pero todos estaban revueltos así que la diosa no encontró nada sólido en donde apoyar los pies y a causa de ello, separó el mar del firmamento y danzó solitaria entre sus olas en dirección sur… hacia su cuna, y entonces apareció el viento danzando y a su lado entre el torbellino de su delicadeza y furia apareció la isla de la creación "Genèse" en donde su magneficioso lago irradiaba luz y belleza es por eso que de él salieron todos los seres y elementos del Cosmos.

Isis y caos fijaron su morada en el Monte Olimpo. Cuando caos irritó a su compañera adjudicándose el título de autor del universo, ésta le pegó tan tremendo puntillazo que le arrancó los dientes y los arrojó a la tierra al pie del Olimpo. Seguidamente la diosa creó siete potencias planetarias y colocó una Guerrera en cada una: SunNy para el sol, Selene para la luna, Rei para el planeta Marte, Amy para Mercurio, Lita para Júpiter, Mina para Venus, Hotaru para Saturno. Haruka para el planeta Urano, Michiru para el planeta neptuno y Setsuna para el planeta plutón. Haciéndose todos guardadores de la sucesión del tiempo.

Sin embargo en esta armoniosa creación faltaba el hombre, y entonces apareció Endymion que brotó del barro que se encontraba en el abismo del planeta tierra. Endymion fue aclamado como jefe precursor de la humanidad.

Pronto todo fue cambiando se hicieron divisiones en clases y castas la Noche de las Alas Negras junto con la luna engendraron un cristal de plata al que puso en el seno de la Oscuridad para dar luz y esperanza ya que fue creado por el amor que se tenían y que impulso el movimiento del Universo.

Y por otro lado fue creado el cristal amageo que en contraste al de plata éste absorbía la vida de todos los seres transformándola en negativa… a partir de entonces Isis de nuevo tomo el mando y creo diversos cristales para proteger a su creación dándoles un poder único e inigualable para que pudieran hacer un buen uso… así que al planeta tierra le entrego el cristal dorado… la luna ya poseía el cristal de plata… y cada planeta del sistema solar poseía su propio cristal y que además las guardianas custodiaban. Finalmente cada galaxia y constelación tuvo su guardián y cristal a lo que Isis decidió descansar y dormir por el bien de la humanidad; resguardando todo el poder en si misma, el poder del universo… el cristal Estial… el cual fue extraído de la isla y era el que gobernaba a todos los demás cristales.

Poco a poco estos elementos se fueron separando y se formó la Tierra y el Cielo. En esta época el mundo, estaba poblado por divinidades terribles: los titanes y los cíclopes. Los titanes eran gigantes, con una extraordinaria fuerza, y los cíclopes eran seres salvajes con un sólo ojo en medio de la frente.

Sobre el universo reinaba Cronos o el Tiempo, quien tomó por esposa a la reina Rhea, creando una época de prosperidad y bienestar. Sin embargo milenios mas tarde todo comenzó a cambiar… los acontecimientos giraban en un eje con dirección negativa…

- ESO NO ES POSIBLE!!! – Grito el hombre rubio muy exaltado a la vez que golpeó con el puño el escritorio que estaba frente a él… - TE HE DICHO QUE NO Y NO ME GUSTA QUE ME CONTRADIGAS… VE AHORA MISMO Y HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO!!!

- pe… pero señor – dijo el pequeño hombre con la voz entrecortada debido al miedo que sentía

- entiende… ella… ella es la única que tiene el poder – dijo un poco mas calmado haciendo que el hombrecillo que estaba frente a él se tranquilizara un poco ya que temblaba por la impotencia que sentía – ella es el poder del universo… todo esta a sus pies, aunque se haya convertido en una simple mortal… - esto ultimo lo dijo con un poco de recelo – quiero que lo entiendas… la extraño demasiado, se que es feliz pero… el universo la necesita de nuevo…

- Hare todo lo posible… la encontrare… - dijo para después marcharse…

- "El caos nuevamente se aproxima y si no nos ayudas el universo entero se destruirá… tienes que regresar"- pensó al mismo tiempo que se sitúa frente a un gran ventanal y en su rostro se notaba una gran preocupación…

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hola a todas he traído para ustedes esta nueva historia que desde hace un tiempo tenia en mente solo que por motivos técnicos no podía llevar a cabo… ahora he comenzado con un poco de la introducción ya que esta información será de importancia en el transcurso de la historia. Espero de todo corazón sea de su agrado y deseo poder contar con su apoyo para la realización del fic… porfa podéis dejar un rw… bueno nos vemos en el primer cap que espero poder subir lo mas pronto posible…**

**Besos a todas y un gran abrazo**

**Con cariño para todas…**

**SeReNyMoOn**


	2. UN CUMPLEAÑOS PASIONAL

Bien antes de comenzar kisiera agradecer enormemente a Cherrie quien me ayudo bastante con el inicio de esta historia y por sus grandes ideas el rumbo de la historia se esta definiendo muy distinto al concepto original…, esta historia es un drama conjuntado con romance, aventura, pasión, traición y venganza… los personajes se verán involucrados en muchas situación en donde la existencia misma de la vida se pone en juego…

Habrá muchos personajes que se irán descubriendo conforme pase la historia, sin embargo en uno o dos capítulos mas pasare una lista de ellos con sus características para que no se me confundan… los dioses juegan un papel sumamente importante… la trama esta basada gran parte en la mitología griega conjugada con otras tantas partes de la historia y otras culturas y claro también con la de sailor moon… de antemano muchas gracias a todas la que me hicieron llegar un rw y a todas la que leyeron y no se animaron a dejarlo también… les mando un enorme abrazo de oso y muxos besos…

Bueno ahora si las dejo para que lean y al final me dejen su opinión, recuerden que se acepta de todo siempre y cuando la critica sea constructiva… miles de gracias

Por cierto lo olvidaba aquí en este cap les dejo un poco de miel ya que dentro de unos caps mas llegara la hiel… jejeje…

**SAILOR MOON: LA BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES**

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**CAPITULO I: UNA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS MUY PASIONAL**

- Serena Apúrate!!!!- Gritaba con enfado la chica de cabellos negros – eres una lenta!... hasta las tortugas caminan mas rápido que tu…

- hay Rei ya déjame en paz, no me molestes – dijo la rubia muy desanimada

- serena te pasa algo? – dijo la más seria de la cinco chicas – has estado muy extraña estos últimos dos días…

- …no, no me pasa nada… estoy bien solo un poco cansada – aunque en su mirada reflejaba un gran tristeza -

- serena tiene razón esto de los preparativos es muy agotador… pero arriba esos ánimos todo esto vale la pena

- si es verdad …mina tiene razón, hay que poner todo el entusiasmo para ser las mas hermosas en esa fiesta tan importante… dentro de unas horas nos graduaremos de la preparatoria y… - la emoción se veía reflejado en sus hermosos ojos verdes

- lita te ves muy feliz – dijo serena – es por la sorpresa que te tiene preparada Andrew?

- eh? …yo …bueno… la verdad me tiene intrigada y muy emocionada… sin embargo que podrá ser?

- no te lo imaginas? – pregunto rei

- creo que puede ser… - dijo de manera pensativa y poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla – no, la verdad es que no tengo la mas minima idea…- desmayo colectivo

- hay lita y luego dicen que soy yo la despistada…

- ya llegamos! – dijo mina muy emocionada al ver el hermoso lugar donde Haruka las había mandado para que se consintieran un buen rato…

- esta muy lindo este lugar ¿no lo creen chicas?

- si Amy… es muy bonito

- pero que esperamos, vallamos adentro… - y así las cinco jóvenes entraron al edificio en donde se comprarían el vestido para la graduación y además tendrían una sesión en el spa mas lujoso de todo Tokio.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar dentro de los confines del universo…

- señor… me ha mandado llamar? – pregunto el pequeño hombre al imponente sujeto

- si Zack… quiero que reúnas al consejo dentro de dos días… - dijo con un dejo de preocupación en sus hermosos ojos azules – no puede faltar nadie…

- así será señor… -haciendo una reverencia se despidió para hacer lo que se le había indicado…

- te encontré… ahora solo falta que regreses a mi lado de donde nunca debiste irte… pequeña, por fin volverás a casa…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Después de pasar toda la mañana de compras y relajándose de las presiones de su nueva vida como chica normal en compañía de sus mejores amigas serena regreso a su casa decidida a dormir toda la tarde hasta el día siguiente, sin embargo la insistencia del teléfono no la dejo así que tuvo que ir a contestar…

- diga?... – contesto un poco baja de ánimos pero al escuchar la voz al otro lado su emoción se volvió diferente – Darien… como has estado?

- bien… pero necesito platicar contigo paso por ti en 15 minutos… - le dijo el joven un tanto serio

- que pasa amor?... acaso sucede algo malo? – la preocupación de serena se vio reflejada en su rostro y en su voz

- alístate… ya te enteraras – termino de decir para después cortar la comunicación

- mmm… que pasara lo note extraño ¿acaso será un nuevo enemigo?... hay serena ya deja de pensar en eso… hace tanto tiempo que no ha pasado nada extraño, mejor me iré a cambiar…

Al paso del tiempo Darien llego como había acordado y partieron con rumbo conocido, pero durante el trayecto la pareja no pronuncio palabra alguna; serena por su parte tenia un gran temor instalado en su pecho… y Darien solo permanecía callado sin ninguna expresión… cuando llegaron serena copudo reprimir mas lo que sentía y le dijo…

- que pasa Darien?... porque hemos venido al templo hikawa?

- Haruka pidió esta reunión, al parecer michiru vio algo en su espejo – volteo a ver la cara de su novia la cual mostraba una gran preocupación – pero no te preocupes – le dijo tomándola de la mano – yo siempre voy a estar contigo… no te dejare sola… - sonrío y al mismo tiempo se acerco a ella para darle un tierno y calido beso… - ahora vamos?

- si… vamos… - le dijo un poco más tranquila

Al bajar del auto comenzaron a subir los interminables escalones cuando por fin llegaron observaron a detalle, el lugar esta totalmente solo.

- mmm, creo que no ha legado nadie… tendremos que esperar

- por lo pronto porque no vamos a saludar al abuelo de Rei? – dijo tomando la mano de serena

- si vamos…

Al llegar a la habitación donde suponían se encontraba el abuelo Darien tomo la puerta corrediza y al abrirla comenzaron a volar pequeños confetines… - felicidades!!! – gritaron al unísono ocho chicas y dos jóvenes que las acompañaban…

- chicas… chicos… yo… yo… gracias… pero, porque?

- serena tonta, ni de tu propio cumpleaños te acuerdas – le dijo Rei – esto es increíble!!!

- ya déjala rei es su cumpleaños y todas hemos estado bajo mucho estrés por los exámenes finales… es normal que se le halla olvidado

- Amy tiene razón mejor vamos a gozar la fiesta!!!

- cabeza de bombón – caminando hacia ésta – déjame abrazarte

- Haruka pensé que estarían fuera durante mucho tiempo

- y perdernos tu fiesta… claro que no

- michiru… muchas gracias – dijo abrazándola también

- princesa… déjeme felicitarla

- setsuna no me llames así, sabes muy bien que no me gusta nada de eso…

- es que aun no me puedo acostumbrar…

- de acuerdo, entonces es una orden de tu princesa… tu deber es llamarme serena

- como usted ordene

- jajajaja… - todos rieron ante este comentario

- princesa… - dijo lamas pequeña de todas

- tu también hotaru?

- es que…

- nada… seguirás las mismas ordenes que setsuna…

- esta bien princesa…

- ustedes no entienden… por favor llámenme serena… solo así…

- esta bien – ambas contestaron

-serena… ahora ya has cumplido 18 años déjame felicitarte

- gracias Andrew

- serena… has cambiado mucho y mas ahora que ya eres toda una mujer

- Nicolás, pero que cosas dices… - el color rojo intenso se puso en su rostro

- bien… vamos a disfrutar esta fiesta…

Así trascurrió toda la tarde hasta y ya entrada la noche las sailors tenían que partir a sus respectivos hogares ya que al día siguiente seria la gran fiesta de graduación.

- vamos serena te llevare a tu casa, tus padres deben de estar esperando

- si Darien… chicas mañana nos vemos

- si, si serena – dijo rei con tono de fastidio cosa que nadie noto – pero llegas temprano he?

- si rei… lo voy a intentar

Después de que se despidieron todos salieron y serena subió al auto de Darien para retirarse del lugar…

- a donde vamos?

- al mirador…es que necesito hablar contigo…

- me asustas

- ya llegamos… la luna esta preciosa… ¿no lo crees? – dijo para después bajarse del auto

- que pasa?

- te traje aquí porque necesito hablar contigo… - esto lo dijo un poco preocupado

- estoy asustada… dime que es lo que pasa?

- somos nosotros… nuestra relación…

Serena ya comenzaba a temer por lo que Darien diría – que pasa Darien?

- creo que nuestra relación – dijo tomando un poco de aire – no, mas bien creo que he escogido mal las palabras – movió su cabeza en forma negativa para aclarar sus ideas… - serena recuerdas el día que te jure amor?

- si

*******************************FLASH BACK*****************************

El cielo era una alfombra de estrellas, a lo lejos tres estrellas fugaces surcaban el espacio para por fin poder llegar a su destino y así poder hacer sus sueños realidad muy lejos de la Tierra.

- ¿Me quieres? –pregunto la chica de las coletas a su novio que desde hacia tiempo no veía…

- Si

- ¿De verdad? -abrazándose al pelinegro

- Si

- ¿Cómo cuanto?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?- pregunto intrigado por la insistencia de la chica

- Dime…… ¿Cómo cuanto? – su cara mostraba el deseo de poder escuchar esas palabras que la harían sentir tan bien…

- Esta bien…. te lo diré…..,- el chico volteo a ver a la rubia y dijo -…mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo…

La rubia solo sonrió… se sentía inmensamente feliz, no había lugar en su corazón para mas… y poco a poco sus miradas se unieron y lentamente se fueron acercando para quedar mas y mas cerca el uno del otro hasta que sus miradas se perdieron en un océano de amor, en un largo y tierno beso… ese beso…….ese beso fue el más deseado y el mas esperado por Serena y Darien después de tanto tiempo.

***************************FIN FLASH BACK*****************************

- pero que pasa?

- últimamente me he sentido mal… a causa de mis estudios te he tenido muy abandonada… necesito pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento…

- no… no debes disculparte; ese ha sido el sueño de toda tu vida y ahora lo es también el mío… y sabes muy bien que mientras seas feliz yo también lo seré, no importa lo que pase mientras me ames y yo te ame lo demás no me importa – abrazo a Darien y él correspondió el abrazo para después besarla apasionadamente- te amo Darien Chiba… y te amare por siempre!

- yo también te amo… ahora vamos que deseo darte tu regalo de cumpleaños

- pero ya mediste uno

- pero falta el mas importante… lo quieres?

- claro que si!

- vamos a mi departamento

- entonces vamos

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el departamento de Darien, al llegar a la puerta el joven se detuvo por unos instantes inhalo profundamente y tomo ambas manos de la chica como para darse valor… algo había en su pecho que no lo dejaba sentir en paz, era como si algo malo estuviese por pasar pero decidió no darle importancia y continuar con el plan de darle un regalo muy especial a la mujer que mas amaba…

- pasa espero te guste… - fue lo único que pudo expresar después de quitarse esa sensación tan extraña

- que es? Anda dime que es – le dijo muy emocionada

- no… porque si te digo ya no será sorpresa… ahora cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa…

- esta bien, como digas – serena obedeció y cerro ambos ojos

- ya puedes abrirlos – serena obedeció y en frente de ella Darien sostenía una caja aterciopelada color negro con una rosa roja grabada al frente

- Darien esto es…

- ábrelo princesa…- dijo al momento que le entregaba la caja y serena la tomo con cuidado… al abrirla sus ojos se cristalizaron por el contenido… - es hermosa!

En el interior había una cadena perlada en oro blanco, la cual portaba un dije un tanto extraño ya que era una esfera la cual representaba al planeta tierra y tenia una media luna en oro dorado abrazando a la tierra… en este dije había pequeños diamantes incrustados con dos iniciales… en la esfera estaba la inicial D y en la luna la inicial S…

- y bien te gusto?

- si… gracias Darien te amo… te prometo que jamás me lo quitare…

- te amo princesa – abrazándola para después depositar en ella un beso cargado de amor… - este dije representa nuestro amor que ha perdurado por milenios y aunque estemos lejos el uno del otro siempre estaremos unidos por el destino… el amor y todo lo que conlleva el estar juntos…

- Darien…- serena estaba más que emocionada al momento que éste separo la esfera de la media luna y el cuello de ella puso a la tierra y serena por su parte tomo la otra parte y la coloco en el cuello de su amado…

- serena… se que mi amor por ti es eterno… pero quiero que sepas que ocupas cada parte de mi pensamiento y de mi ser… te amo como no tienes idea que algún día pudiese llegar a amar… eres mi complemento perfecto y…

Serena puso su mano en el rostro de Darien para después comenzar a besarlo de una manera apasionada, sintiendo todo ese calor recorriendo su cuerpo… sin embargo la falta de aire y la razón los hicieron separarse abruptamente

- lo siento… lo mejor será llevarte a casa…

- deseo quedarme aquí… yo… yo quiero pasar esta noche contigo…

- amor… se que lo deseas y al igual yo, pero tus padres te esperan…

- les diré que pasare la noche en casa de Amy… solo permíteme tu teléfono…

- estas segura?

- claro que si… - dijo y tomo el teléfono para después salir y realizar su llamada… a los pocos minutos regreso con una cara que expresaba tristeza… -amor…

- te lo dije, mejor vámonos antes de que sea mas tarde…

- amor, mis papas dijeron… que… no hay problema – cambiando por completo la expresión de su rostro

- de verdad?

- si amor… es una alegría, ven abrázame – el joven se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente girando sobre su propio eje

- entonces prepararé un te

- esta bien – el joven se fue rumbo a la cocina y serena se sentó en el sillón de la sala y de la mesita de centro tomo un libro y comenzó a ojearlo

- veo que te gusta… - le dijo el pelinegro que llevaba una charola con dos tazas de té humeante y dos rebanadas de pastel de fresas

- si… un poco, sobre todo ahora que voy a estudiar medicina…

- serena se que aprobaste el ingreso a la universidad… pero…

- tu también crees que lo hago por estar cerca de ti?

- no… porque lo dices?

- la chicas me lo han dicho… que debí escoger otra carrera ya que ellas piensan que elegí medicina para poder cuidarte todo el día… no creen que sea buena doctora… - al decirlo en su rostro se formo la tristeza

- yo creo que serás una excelente doctora… además cuentas con un tutor como yo, que mas puedes pedir

- es verdad aunque me hacen dudar…

- no te preocupes yo te apoyare en todo…

- gracias Darien – después permanecieron por unos instantes en silencio - ¿quieres? – Darien volteo hacia la rubia y sonrío - ¿quieres una fresa? – dijo mostrando la pequeña fruta entre los dientes y con una mirada picara A lo que Darien sonrío con malicia y picardía incorporándose lentamente se acerco hacia la rubia para poder quitarle la fruta con la boca… pero en cuanto estuvo cerca de ella tratando de obtener su recompensa serena extendió los brazos para atraparlo y no soltarlo… - te he atrapado!! – dijo triunfalmente

- y que es lo que piensa hacerme princesita?

- mmm… déjame pensar en algo macabro para usted joven príncipe… - pero lo que no se esperaba serena era que Darien tomaría ventaja de esa situación para acorralarla sobre el sillón sin que ella se pudiese mover… - no se vale eso es trampa!!! – dijo al mismo tiempo que trataba de liberarse… sin embargo Darien no tenia ni la mas minima intención de dejar ir a su presa…

- eres hermosa – dijo en un susurro haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

Fue en ese momento cuando su mirada se cruzo con la del pelinegro perdiéndose en ese azul profundo, sintiendo a su vez miles de sensaciones un tanto desconocidas para ellos dejándose llevar y olvidándose de todo.

Luego temerosamente Darien llevo su mano derecha al rostro de serena haciendo que ésta se estremeciera a tal contacto… por un momento la mano de Darien jugueteó con el largo cabello de la chica produciendo diversos efectos en ella… para después acercarse aun mas al rostro de ella con la intención de besarla; sin embargo algo lo detuvo a tan solo unos milímetros de distancia, sonrió por un instante al mirar el rostro de serena quien había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y se había quedado muy quieta… sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y su respiración se torno agitada… no había duda; el momento era mágico y ambos se envolvieron en un esfera de amor que los apegaba mutuamente… no hacían falta las palabras para coincidir en esta armonía, las miradas lo dijeron todo y ahí en la oscuridad de aquel nido de amor que solo era alumbrado por los rayos de aquella luna llena que brillaba en todo su esplendor para acompañarlos en esta unión que se profesaban, en besos eternos cargados de pasión y de mucho amor…

Ahora los fuertes brazos de Darien cobraban autonomía aunque un poco tímidas y torpes al inicio para después dar paso a las caricias desenfrenadas, a los besos cargados de pasión hacían que poco a poco las prendas fueran cayendo una a una hasta quedar completamente desnudos… por un instante se detuvieron mirándose fijamente para después continuar con el jugueteo durante un tiempo…

Lentamente y con mucha delicadeza Darien tomo en brazos a serena llevándola hacia la habitación para luego recostarla sobre la cama besando y acariciando cada centímetro del cuerpo de la chica quien se dejaba llevar por la pasión y por el éxtasis que le provocaba estar ahí, con el hombre que mas amaba y que por primera vez se lo demostraba con tal acto…

…después poco a poco Darien se introdujo dentro de ella haciendo que gimiera de placer que en ese momento ambos disfrutaban y anhelaban no terminara… su amor eterno estaba sellado y no había nada que se los impidiera… ¡Te amo Darien Chiba!... son las palabras que al fin pudo pronunciar y que mas que un susurro salieron de sus labios bañados en pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban sintiendo fresca la sensación de estar ahí…

Al poco rato tal demostración de amor culmino sintiéndose ambos extasiados de amor y de placer conjuntando lo que desde hacia milenios seguía pasando… su unión entre la luna y la tierra…

Al finalizar ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos y a la mañana siguiente aun abrazados Darien lentamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su novia, su princesa… su serena quien dormía placidamente en los brazos de su amado y que por unos momentos solo la observaba… ella era un ángel, un verdadero ángel caído del cielo solamente para él.

- eres mi ángel… mi vida entera – le dijo en un susurro para después acercarse y besarla en la frente quien al sentir el contacto de los labios de su amor abrió los ojos y con un sonrisa sobre su rostro correspondió a un nuevo beso lleno de ternura y amor…

- amor…

- buenos días princesita

- buenos días mi príncipe…

- iré a preparar el desayuno – le dijo para después incorporarse un poco, sin embargo la chica lo abrazo fuertemente –

- te amo…

- y yo a ti… - le dijo girándose hacia ella para darle un beso en la punta de la nariz y luego en los labios… - ahora iré por el desayuno…

- si, porque tengo mucha hambre…

Después de un rico desayuno la pareja tuvo que despedirse ya que serena tenía que regresar a su casa para prepararse e ir a su graduación. Esa noche habría muchas sorpresas preparadas.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mientras tanto en otra parte del universo dentro de una gran habitación color blanco un hombre alto cabellos muy rubios tan dorados como el sol miraba fijamente una imagen que sostenía sobre su mano derecha cuando fue interrumpido…

- señor… los miembros del consejo han llegado, lo esperan en el gran salón

- gracias Zack en n momento estoy con ellos… - le dijo al hombrecillo que después de eso salio de la habitación y el rubio guardo la imagen en un cajón y salio con rumbo hacia el salón… al llegar se detuvo antes de entrar cerro los ojos para después empujar esa enorme puerta de madera rustica con extraño símbolo marcado sobre ella… - buen día a todos!!, lamento haberlos llamado así tan de repente pero ha surgido un gran problema y es necesario enfrentarlo de una buena vez… -todos escuchaban y lo veían de una manera expectante – la guerra pronto comenzara y no podemos perder, el enemigo ha vuelto mas fuerte y ágil no es el mismo de siempre… su poder es ilimitado y si llegamos a caer a sus pies el cosmo entero será destruido…

- Quien es el responsable? – dijo la chica que se encontraba a lado izquierdo del hombre rubio

- caos…

- pero eso no puede ser posible… ella… lo destruyo…

- no atenea – fue interrumpida – solo quedo débil, pero ahora ha recobrado todo su poder… y se ha vuelto mas ágil y fuerte que antes y su único deseo es destruir todo lo que una vez le perteneció… pero sobre todo regreso a vengarse…

- vengarse?... de quien?- dijo otro de los integrantes del consejo, su voz era demasiado dominante

- si ares, ha regresado por ella – dijo al momento que bajo la vista, era notable lo mucho que esto le afectaba

- no puede ser!!! – dijo golpeando la mesa – y ya le avisaron… tiene que estar prevenida

- no,… es por esto el motivo de la reunión, necesitamos un plan para que ella regrese con nosotros…

- no puede… - dijo muy confiado ares

- lo se… pero aun así la necesitamos

- es solo una vulgar mortal…

- Poseidón no te permito que…!!!- grito el rubio exponiendo su furia ante todos

- Zeus, Poseidón deben de tranquilizarse… así no arreglaremos nada…

- atenea tiene razón… por favor tomemos asiento y discutamos tranquilamente…

- necesitaremos la ayuda de Hécate – dijo el castaño de ojos verdes

- cual es tu plan Hermes?

- pues verán… - platico a detalle cada movimiento de su plan y de cómo lo llevarían a cabo en tiempo y forma

- eso es demasiado… - expreso Zeus – no lo soportará…

- claro que si ella es fuerte… - dijo el dios de los mares

- Zeus… es lo mejor… - prosiguió atenea… a lo que Zeus no respondía…- piénsalo es muy justo

- no, no lo creo atenea

- Zeus… hermano… recuerda que la amamos y nunca la dañaríamos, lo que Hermes plantea es la mejor opción para iniciar la batalla contra caos… - dijo el señor del inframundo – además todos estamos de acuerdo…

- esta bien… solo cuídenla no quiero que sea demasiado… - todos asintieron para después marcharse…

CONTINUARA……


	3. GRADUACION, SORPRESAS Y UNA DESILUSIÓN

**SAILOR MOON: LA BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES**

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**CAPITULO II: GRADUACION, SORPRESAS Y UNA DESILUSION**

El teatro donde se llevaría a cabo la graduación estaba completamente lleno de familiares y amigos que asistían a conmemorar la graduación de preparatoria… lita, Amy, mina y rei estaban en sus respectivos lugares y serena llego un poco retrasado debido a su padre que no había llegado aun de una junta de trabajo. Cuando la ceremonia dio inicio todos guardaron silencio los nervios se notaban a simple vista y dio comienzo el show de artistas que cantaron y bailaron para luego seguir con videos de los jóvenes en su trayecto sobre la preparatoria; ya para finalizar el director de la escuela dio un discurso sobre todas las actividades académicas que se llevaron a cabo y de cómo los alumnos habían superado esas pruebas, además enfatizó que todos los estudiantes habían ingresado a la universidad de su elección para continuar sus estudios universitarios.

- y bueno para ya no aburrirlos mas tengo el honor de entregar las medallas al merito académico de esta generación… - los aplausos no se hicieron esperar – el tercer lugar es para la srita Tomoe Akari… el segundo lugar es para el joven fuwa Riku y el primer lugar sin duda, además de que es por tercer año consecutivo… es para la srita. Mizuno Amy – los aplausos sonaron cada vez mas fuertes y al final con muchas porras para celebrar la victoria de su amiga… - ahora cada alumno pasara en orden al frente a recoger su respectivo diploma que acredita sus estudios a nivel preparatoria… muchas gracias y felicidades generación…

Después del acto se dio paso a la cena baile donde todos disfrutaban de una armónica compañía.

- me permite esta pieza srita. Tsukino? – dijo un joven que se había acercado lentamente hacia donde estaba ella

- claro que si – respondió con una sonrisa sobre su rostro a la vez que se dirigían a la pista de baile

- esta usted realmente hermosa princesa

- gracias… pero usted también luce muy bien príncipe – la melodía seguía y ellos bailaban al compás de la música… al terminar se quedaron por un instante inmóviles y mirándose fijamente, no hacían falta las palabras con sus intensos ojos decían cualquier verdad… cualquier sentimiento que guardaba su corazón…

- vamos a la terraza necesito algo de aire fresco

- te sucede algo?

- no… - dijo acercándose al oído de la rubia – solo quiero estar a solas contigo

- de acuerdo entonces vamos- contesto un poco sonrojada

Al llegar a la terraza Darien abrazo a serena como si algo le digiere que se la arrebatarían de sus brazos, serena al darse cuenta pregunto… - que es lo que pasa?

- es solo que no deseo perderte…

- no me perderás, ahora que estudiare medicina al igual que tu podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos… no lo crees?

- si… lo se, pero… - fue interrumpido por los labios tiernos y cariñosos de su novia… - es verdad gracias… me gusto mucho el detalle que dejaste esta mañana

- de verdad te gusto?

- si

******************************FLASH BACK******************************

- Darien… me tengo que ir – dijo al momento que le daba un beso muy tierno al pelinegro – no vallas a faltar… te estaré esperando

- no te preocupes princesa… ahí estaré

Serena se marcho y Darien regreso a su habitación para alistar la ropa ya que dentro de un rato tendría guardia en el hospital… entró a la ducha y al salir sobre su ropa alistada encontró un sobre el cual a simple vista estaba su nombre inscrito por puño y letra de su novia, así que sin dudarlo lo tomo y giro su cabeza hacia ambos lados como tratando de encontrar a la chica pero fue en vano; así que decidió sentarse a leerla:

_Mi amado Darien_

_Aun mientras duermes profundamente acariciado por los rayos de la luna te observo acostado y cubierto únicamente por la sabana de ceda que oculta la mitad de tu cuerpo… me pregunto e imagino a la vez cuanto tiempo estaremos así de tranquilos sin tener que regresar a las peleas y a combatir con demonios que lo único que quieren es separarnos; sin embargo se que aunque así sea siempre estaremos juntos no importa lo que pase siempre triunfaremos y nuestro amor será eterno. Te lo juro… juro que siempre contaras conmigo… hasta la eternidad…_

_Este amor que siento por ti es tan grande que no se de que manera te lo puedo demostrar. Eres un gran hombre, el mejor de todos… aunque en ocasiones creía que yo no era digna de ti decidí superarme en todos los aspectos y todo lo logre gracias a ti, por ti… para poder corresponder todo el amor que me das y sabes? Me siento muy feliz y afortunada porque se que tu sabes valorar eso._

_Sin embargo con este amor que embriaga mi cuerpo he deseado tener muchas cosas para poder ofrecértelas, pero no soy rica y tampoco tengo nada material para poder retribuir todo lo que tu despiertas en mi y fue hasta hace unos instantes en que me di cuenta que tu no me pides nada… no quieres nada de mi… excepto… excepto a mi y solo a mi… me da pena decirlo pero me gusto sentir tu calor, tu mirada profunda en la que me pierdo, tu corazón acelerado… tu nerviosismo… tu ansiedad, la desesperación de tus manos recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo y el fusionarnos los dos haciendo un solo cuerpo y un solo corazón piel a piel… eso fue…fue realmente maravilloso…_

_En el pasado te amé, en nuestro presente te amo y en nuestro futuro siempre te amaré… seré tuya hasta que mi piel se queme y se destruya por completo… y aun volviendo a renacer se con entera seguridad que volvería a ser tuya… solo tuya…_

_Y ahora me siento satisfecha y feliz de haberte entregado mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón solo a ti… si manchas, sin vestigios; no me arrepiento en lo absoluto es algo que yo mas anhelaba y que por fin se dio… la unión entre la tierra y la luna… nadie puede impedirlo nuestro amor es mas grande que el universo…_

_Darien, mi amor, mi príncipe… esta noche ha quedada tatuada con sangre y fuego en mi vida, mi corazón y en mi cuerpo… porque gocé de ti y tu de mi… disfrute al saber que esta experiencia se repetirá miles de veces, solo con el simple hecho de disfrutar nuestro amor… de saciar nuestros deseos y cumplir con la ardiente sensación de saber que nos amamos… pero solo recuerda siempre hay una primera vez…aunque las demás noches sean mejores nunca serán iguales esta, llenas de gozo y satisfacción pero sobre todo llena de amor y valentía…_

_TE AMO Darien Chiba… _

_TUYA POR SIEMPRE _

_SERENA TSUKINO_

Al terminar de leer la carta Darien aparto la vista de aquella hoja de papel notando que por sus mejillas resbalaban un par de lagrimas debido a la emoción que las palabras de serena habían causado en él… no pudo articular palabra alguna, solo se limito a limpiar su rostro y proseguir con sus actividades… sin embargo las únicas palabras que se alojaban en su pensamiento eran "yo también te amo serena tsukino"…

*************************FIN FLASH BACK********************************

- mi serena… yo también te amo… - le dijo para luego besarla con mucho amor

- Darien… mi Darien!- le respondió con una tierna mirada y abrazada al chico continuaron así por varios minutos observando la luna que en los últimos días lucia maravillosamente hermosa.

Al poco rato darien se separo de serena debido a que había visto que Andrew se encontraba en apuros… - ven vamos…

- a donde?

- allá – señalando a su amigo… y al llegar – que es lo que sucede?

- lo que pasa es que Andrew no quiere cooperar… - dijo la castaña un tanto molesta

- cooperar?... – dijo el pelinegro

- verán chicos… - tomo la palabra el rubio – lo que pasa es que tengo una sorpresa para lita, pero la curiosidad de las mujeres sobrepasa toda muralla y la verdad yo…- se detuvo abruptamente al sentir la mirada asesina de las cinco chicas presentes…- lo que pasa es que al terminar el baile le daré la sorpresa pero ella no quiere esperar – dijo en tono de niño regañado

- vamos lita has esperado tres meses que una cuantas horas mas no son nada, mejor disfruta de la graduación…

- tienes razón serena… lo siento mucho

- bueno vamos a bailar

- si…- dijeron todos los presentes

Al termino del baile cerca de las 2 de la madrugada los presentes comenzaron a retirarse a sus respectivos hogares… -serena, cariño… te vas a casa con nosotros?

- señor tsukino, si me permite quisiera yo llevarla a casa mas tarde…

- lo que pasa papá es que Andrew le tiene una sorpresa a lita y quiere que estemos presentes…

- no se preocupe señor, le puedo asegurar que cuidare muy bien a su hija… y la llevare a casa en cuanto nos desocupemos…

- de acuerdo darien… cuídate muñeca… hoy tu familia se siente muy orgullosa de ti… - le dijo el padre para después retirarse con su familia.

A los pocos minutos las cinco chicas junto a darien, Andrew y Nicolás abandonaron el salón de baile en caminándose hacia el centro de la ciudad… al llegar al crow center bajaron de los autos dirigiéndose hacia adentro justo detrás del rubio…

- bien amigos y amigas… se que ha sido demasiada la espera, hoy aquí en crow quiero presentarles el porque ha permanecido cerrada durante estos dos últimos meses… además es la sorpresa que le tengo a mi adorada lita y espero que le guste mucho… - al terminar de decir abrió las puertas y encendió las luces dejando ver un lugar extremadamente hermoso… las mesas habían sido cambiadas por un estilo oriental muy cómodo y sofisticado, los colores eran relucientes y sobresalientes en especial el verde esmeralda que daba un gran contraste y que al estar ahí brindaba la calidez y bienestar de un prado.

- Andrew esto es maravilloso…- dijo la morena que no salía de su asombro

- es verdad ahora si que te luciste amigo…

- gracias darien

- Andrew y el centro de videos en donde esta?

- halla mina… - señalando una enorme habitación… - y tu lita no dices nada?

- Andrew…- apenas pudo pronunciar cuando se abalanzo sobre el cuello del chico… - gracias, esto es mas de lo que yo pudiese anhelar…

- Lita… este lugar a partir del día de hoy es tuyo…

- queeeeee?... pero Andrew… yo…

- se muy bien que ahora que ganaste la beca para estudiar chef la necesitaras para que cumplas tu mas anhelado sueño…

- Andrew mi sueño mas anhelado eres tu… - le dijo para después besar a su novio. Los demás solo observaban y sonreían de felicidad al ver a sus amigos llenos de amor.

- bien por que no pasamos y tomamos algo… así serán nuestros amigos los primeros en estar en el nuevo crow…

- claro Andrew… vengan chicos…

- saben que es lo mejor de todo esto?

- que es mina? – preguntaron todos

- que ya no vamos a tener que lidiar mas con el mal humor de lita porque últimamente ha sido insoportable

- MINA!!!!!! –dijo la castaña en un grito

- hay creo que me equivoque… todavía no se le pasa…

- jajaja… - todos rieron divertidos

Después comenzaron a tomar malteadas y pastel platicando de todos los proyectos que tenían a futuro. Al poco rato el cansancio los hizo comenzar a despedirse ya eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana y la oscura noche estaba dando paso a la fresca mañana…

- bueno nosotros nos retiramos, aun tengo que llavar a serena a su casa…

- si pero la llevas a su casa… no se vallan a ir por ahí tortolitos – dijo una divertida mina con una mirada picara…

- hay mina, tu no tienes remedio!- pero bueno chicas y chicos recuerden que mañana nos veremos en la playa…

- así es… lo mejor será que descansen

- si rei.

Todo el grupo se despidió yendo a sus respectivos hogares a descansar ya que al día siguiente tendrían un paseo para dar inicio a sus vacaciones.

- bien amor mañana temprano paso por ti, deberías de dormir todo el día

- es verdad casi no hemos dormido – dijo un poco sonrojada

- mañana será otro día… que por cierto deseo verte en traje de baño…

- Darien!

- dame un beso…- la chica se acerco dándole un beso muy tierno…

- hasta mañana amor

- hasta mañana mi princesa…

Al día siguiente la mañana era realmente hermosa, el cantar de los pájaros, el sol brillante, el aire de verano… no podían pedir nada mas… cerca de las 10 de la mañana el timbre en la casa de los tsukinos sonó y serena rápidamente se apresuro a abrir la puerta captando la atención de su familia

- hola amor… has llegado!! – su recibimiento fue efusivo

- hola princesa – dijo para después darle un beso muy fugaz y tierno

- hola Darien… buenos días – se escucho la voz justo detrás de la rubia

- buenos días señor tsukino…

- porque no pasas es que deseo hablar con ustedes un momento antes de que se vallan a la playa…

- pero papá…- trato de replicar la rubia

- es algo importante – dijo de manera seca y cortante para luego darse vuelta y dirigirse a la sala, lo que hizo que serena y Darien se tomaran fuertemente de las manos y lo siguieran. Al llegar se sentaron justo en frente del señor y la señora tsukino… en su mirada había algo que los intrigaba, sentían miedo, algo frío resbalaba por todo su interior y sus labios lentamente comenzaban a temblar muy discretamente… - bueno iré al grano, no me gusta andar con rodeos – el Sr. Tsukino en ese momento sintió un apretón en su mano en señal de apoyo por parte de su esposa a lo que continuo…- ustedes saben que mi empleo requiere que viaje constantemente y… y… ahora me han ofrecido una plaza definitiva…- al escuchar eso serena y Darien sintieron un gran alivio

- eso es maravilloso papá! –dijo con una gran sonrisa

- en Francia…- dijo secamente y con la mirada baja… no deseaba ver como la sonrisa de su hija se borraba de aquel rostro tan angelical – tenemos que partir en dos meses…

-…pero…pero… - el desconcierto de serena era muy grande… - papá yo… mi vida esta aquí! – dijo apretando aun mas la mano de Darien y él a ella… - entrare a la universidad y yo… yo no puedo irme… - un nudo en su garganta se había formado y las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar sobre su rostro, sabia perfectamente que no habría marcha atrás… todo lo que dijera no lo tomarían en cuenta la decisión estaba tomada… - papá… papito por favor… dime que me puedo quedar, tal vez en casa de Rei… papá, porque no me contestas?

- sabes que eso es imposible… nunca te dejaríamos

- maldición… no puede ser posible…- dijo Darien en un susurro imperceptible para los demás

- mi niña, sabes que esta es una decisión muy difícil para tu padre y para mi – intervino ikuko- pero debes de entender que es una buena posibilidad de sobresalir no solo para nosotros dos, también lo es para Sammy y sobre todo para ti… entraras a la universidad y conocerás nuevas amigas y amigos… además Darien tubo que marcharse a Estados Unidos y tu lo esperaste hasta que regreso… creo que si su amor es realmente verdadero nada los podrá separar ni el tiempo ni la distancia, así podrán fortalecer aun mas su relación…-

- no!...- las lagrimas cubrían el rostro de la chica quien no soportaba el dolor que se había formado en su pecho…

Era verdad, él no podía ser tan egoísta como para no dejarla ir, esta era su oportunidad de estudiar en una buena universidad y para la familia de su novia también y aunque le dolia tenia que ser fuerte para dejarla ir… para que ella hiciera su vida…

- serena… amor… tu mamá tiene razón, podemos…

- que es lo que quieres decir Darien?- interrumpió a su novio la desesperación se hacia cada vez mas presente en ella- quieres que nos escribamos cartas o nos llamemos por teléfono?... eso es lo que quieres? …NO!!

- serena… hija…

- papito, por favor… te lo suplico – corrió hacia su padre arrodillándose frente a él… - te lo ruego déjame quedar… por favor

- lo siento mucho

- serena…ven – dijo el pelinegro extendiendo la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie – vamos a caminar… nos ayudara a pensar…- serena accedió y se levanto, sus padres no dijeron nada sabían que Darien era maduro y que entendería su situación…- vamos las chicas deben de estar esperándonos…

Al salir de la casa nadie decía nada, subieron al auto y ella miraba a Darien aun desconcertada y con lagrimas sobre su rostro que no dejaban de salir… Darien no pudo mas i arranco el auto a gran velocidad, para él era una manera muy sutil de bajar la tensión que se había intaldo en su pecho desde tiempo atrás… al llegar a la playa se detuvieron los ojos de Darien se expresaban por si solos, la tristeza y desesperación estaban alojados ahí… pero no podia darse el lujo de caer, tenia que ser fuerte para ella.

- serena… yo… - su voz era entrecortada y débil – te amo y no deseo otra cosa que no sea estar contigo, pero se que esta es la oportunidad de tu vida y yo…

- … no quiero perderte – dijo muy débilmente apenas Darien pudo escucharla

- amor, porque habrías de perderme?

- Por lo que esta pasando…es increíble… dentro de poco me ire a una ciudad… que digo ciudad un país muy lejos de aquí, de ti… es un país totalmente diferente a mi y lo que mas me atemoriza es que dejaremos de vernos y creo que… - algo había en su mente que le causaba aun mas dolor… esas imágenes la atormentaban pero no queria hacer sufrir a Darien…

- ya no pienses en eso ahora…

- no me quiero ir…

- mi amor… mi princesa – le dijo tiernamente y tomando su rostro – deseo con todo el corazón que por un solo momento pienses en ti… solo en ti, no pienses en nadie mas…

- no quiero

- bueno, entonces piensa en tu padre, en Sammy… sus vidas dependen de ellos… pero sobre todo para ti

- Darien es que…

- no te preocupes por mi… además en vacaciones podremos visitarnos, ya sea que tu vengas o yo valla…

- tengo miedo separarme de ti…

- porque?...

- no lo se… siento que algo muy malo podría pasar…

- esta separación será por poco tiempo… en un año yo obtendré mi plaza en el hospital y será entonces cuando…

- cuando que Darien?

- cuando pueda pedir tu mano y entonces nos casaremos y así ya nadie podrá separarnos… pero por lo pronto ya no llores… no me gusta verte así, me duele mucho no poder contener tus lagrimas y verte sonreír… ya veras que seremos muy felices

- Darien!!- una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro…

- así mi princesa, así me guata verte… recuerda que yo por ti haría cualquier cosa… ahora es mejor que nos vallamos deben de estar desesperados por nuestra tardanza…

- si

- bien pues a disfrutar…

A llegar con sus amigos y amigas convivieron un día magnifico y acogedor lleno de sonrisas y juegos, nadie se imaginaba el infierno que por dentro llevaba Darien y serena… y aunque por fuera serena estuviese muy calmada esas imágenes la seguían atormentado y a su vez esa voz que le dolía en alma escucharla y sin saber de quien era simplemente trataba de no hacer el menor caso.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mientras tanto en el planeta Noir del tercer sistema solar

- maestro…

- si?

- la hemos encontrado… esta en el planeta azul

- entonces si sigue ahí…

- si maestro… quiere que…

- no, hay que esperar el momento indicado

- como usted diga

- será una gran sorpresa… jajajaja

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bueno espero este cap sea de su agrado… que si es un Serena y Darien…y por lo pronto serena ha empezado a sentir la amenaza de algo muy poderoso que se interpondrá en su camino, Darien por su parte teme perderla ahora que se va ya que ella es muy hermosa y tiene temor de que encuentre a alguien mas por allá… (esta algo celoso, aquí no lo muestra muxo pero en el próximo capitulo lo hará mas notable)… por otra parte la mayoría esta intrigada por la infidelidad de Darien… pues si en efecto pero les pido tengan paciencia ya que dentro de poco sabrán porque se lleva a cabo y quienes son los responsables, el enemigo ya dio un paso solo hay que estar pendiente de lo que harán… los dioses son aliados, no son el enemigo…**

**Y bueno agradezco enormemente a todas las chicas que se han tomado su tiempo en leer esta historia:**

**Celina Leiva**

**SereyDarien**

**ximena Ramirez**

**libelula**

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**

**Luliana Love**

**YoUbY**

**Cherrie SA**

**LoReNa**

**lisseth**

**cinthya**

**claudia**

**xxx**

**aridnere**

**abc**

**ahhhh! ****Se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, opiniones, dudas, comentarios, o lo que deseen decirme para el mejoramiento de la historia…**

**Les mando muchos besos y abrazos…**

**Con cariño para todas…**

**SeReNyMoOn**


	4. UN SUEÑO ANTES DE PARTIR

_Primero que nada una enorme disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar, pero fue por motivos de salud. Agradezco también a todas aquellas personas que me enviaban sus mejores deseos, las postales y por todas aquellas que oraron por mi. GRACIAS!!!_

_Ahora agradezco a todas aquellas personas que siguen este fic que esta hecho con mucho cariño para todas ustedes, también a todas las que la han marcado como favorita… de verdad eso me llena de mucha satisfacción y alegría que me motiva a seguir escribiendo…_

_Y finalmente, pero no menos importante agradezco a Cherrie quien me a apoyado en todo Gracias amiga… besos…_

_Bien ahora las dejo con la lectura… y si no es muxa molestia podrían dejarme rws… plis…_

_FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!!!_

**SAILOR MOON: LA BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES**

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**CAPITULO III: UN SUEÑO ANTES DE PARTIR**

La noche estaba realmente hermosa, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor y la brisa de un final de verano se sentía en su cuerpo que acariciaba con la mayor delicadeza y suavidad… sin embargo la rubia solo miraba fijamente el hermoso paisaje que tenia al frente, esa noche acarreaba un aire de tristeza y nostalgia que no dejaba a la chica en paz, pero que podría pasar para que esa sensación no desaparezca?... que es lo que en ese momento presentía?...

**- **luna… aun falta tiempo para que regreses y cuando lo hagas yo ya no estaré aquí, pero se que me entenderás… luna no sabes cuanta falta me haces – decía la rubia quien sollozaba en el balcón de su habitación – ahora debo de dormir mañana será el ultimo día que pase aquí en esta ciudad… aun me resisto a creer que me iré muy lejos…

Después de eso camino lentamente hacia su cama y en poco rato se quedo profundamente dormida… comenzando a soñar algo muy extraño…

- donde estoy?... que es esto? – decía al contemplar a su alrededor la inmensidad y majestuosidad de aquel lugar mágico y hermoso…- es hermoso!, la tranquilidad que aquí se siente es maravillosa, me gustaría tanto estar por siempre aquí…

- verdad que es maravilloso? – pregunto una calida voz

- quien es? – serena no distinguía la silueta que apareció frente a ella, pero no le importo ya que ésta le transmitía paz y sentía que desde hace mucho tiempo la conocía…

- mi nombre ahora no importa…

- entonces?

- lo que mas importa en este momento eres tu

- yo?

- claro que si princesa…

- como sabes?

- no temas no te Hare daño lo único que deseo es que seas inmensamente feliz… hace tiempo he custodiado tu vida, y se que algo muy terrible le pasara a la tierra dentro de algunos años; sin embargo he decidido avisarle para que tenga cuidado… pero lo que mas me preocupas es su seguridad…

- a que te refieres?

- cuando dañas a un ser de oscuridad que no es posible derrotar éste se vuelve mas fuerte y regresa para cumplir su venganza…

- no te entiendo?

- la venganza de los seres de oscuridad no son como os conocéis… desean poseer todo lo que os hizo daño…

- te refieres que…? –

- no!... no lo menciones

- que hará?

- ni yo misma lo se…

- como?... porque me dices todo esto?

- eres importante… para mi… y para todo el cosmos… es por eso que deseo que mires algo

- que es?

- acércate al estanque que esta a tu derecha, ahí podrás ver lo que dentro de algunos años sucederá a ese planeta azul que tanto amas… - serena obedeció y frente a ella comenzaron a parecer numerosas imágenes e batallas y sangrientos enfrentamientos entre las sailors y otras personas que jamás ella había visto; el miedo invadió su cuerpo y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes al observar la profunda oscuridad que habitaba en el planeta, no lo podía creer, eso que esta viendo era imposible… todo lo que una vez fue un hermoso lugar para habitar ahora solo era un campo destruido lleno de sombras que acababan con todo lo que estaba a su paso… - ahora ya lo sabes

- que debo hacer?... que puedo hacer para que esto no pase?... Cómo puedo evitarlo? – preguntaba ansiosa y temerosa…

- no hay nada que hacer

- entonces porque me muestras todo esto!... porque!

- todo sucederá por ti… por la traición y el engaño de los seres humanos… Todo lo que una vez nació del amor perecerá y se convertirá en sombra y dolor…

- no te entiendo

- todos los seres humanos son iguales, traicionan, engañan, mienten… esta en su naturaleza…

- yo soy humana también

- te equivocas!

- de verdad crees lo que me dices?... crees que por tus venas corre sangre humana?... crees que esa naturaleza salvaje esta en ti?

Serena sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo y en ese mimo instante giro su cabeza para de nuevo ver el estanque que en esos momentos solo contenía agua cristalina y pura, dentro de ella se podía observar innumerables estrellas que formaban una hermosa constelación haciéndola brillar en todo su esplendor.

- ahora princesa regresa a tu mundo… vuelve a tu realidad, dentro de poco nos volveremos a ver y será entonces cuando te diré quien soy y tu me dirás quien eres

- que?...

- ya lo entenderás…

Fue lo último que dijo aquella misteriosa voz para después desaparecer entre las sombras a lo que serena despertó exaltada por aquel sueño que había tenido…

- fue solo un sueño! – Dijo aliviada – aun no amanece… dormiré un poco mas… hoy será mi ultimo día aquí en Japón - dijo para después volver a dormir

Horas más tarde…

- serena!... darien ha llegado!

- ya voy mamá – dijo la chica quien estaba terminando de arreglarse…- _que fue todo eso?, será cierto Todo lo que esta por pasar?... que debo hacer le digo a darien y a las chicas o mejor espero?... hay luna porque no estas aquí me haces tanta falta… _- pensó para después marcharse rumbo a la estancia donde la esperaba darien…- hola amor…

- hola princesa… wow hoy te ves mas hermosa que nunca… - serena solo se sonrojo

- buenos días darien -

- buenos días Sr. tsukino

- cuales son los planes para el día de hoy?

- llevare a serena a casa de las chicas, y luego iremos al crow

- esta muy bien, entonces creo que deben de marcharse para que no se les haga tarde

- si papito mas tarde nos vemos – le dijo la rubia al darle un beso de despedida

Al salir de la casa de la chica comenzaron a caminar rumbo al auto de darien quien había dejado el auto en la esquina…

- me extrañaras?... – pregunto casi en un susurro

- que es lo que pasa princesa?... porque ese cambio de actitud?– pregunto el pelinegro deteniéndose para platicar con su novia-…serena amor claro que te extrañare cuando te vayas sentiré de nuevo el vacío que al llegar tu llenaste en mi corazón, pero se lo importante que es para ti y para tu familia… lo único que me duele es ver tu hermoso rostro lleno de tristeza…

- darien…

- mi amor ven – le dijo atrayéndola hasta él- no estés triste te amo mucho… - no pudo terminar ya que la chica lo beso tan apasionadamente como si en ese mismo instante se le fuese a ir de las manos… - serena…

- promete que… promete que siempre estaremos juntos pase lo que pase

- a que viene todo esto?

- promételo

- te lo prometo!

- y también quiero que prometas algo mas

- que cosa?

- si llega a aparecer un enemigo avísame… no deseo que me oculten lo que este pasando…

- serena amor, hemos vivido una época de paz y prosperidad… porque habría de pasar algo malo?

- yo… no… creo tienes razón ahora mejor vamos al templo las chicas deben de estar esperándonos…

- estas mejor?

- si un poco mas tranquila…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

En otra parte de este inmenso universo…

- amo, los sirvientes no encontraron al príncipe Endymion y la princesa tampoco aparece por ningún lado… -

- hace mucho tiempo que no han utilizado el cristal de plata, ni el cristal dorado… así que su energía no ha sido percibida…

- sigan buscando, tengo que tenerla conmigo lo mas pronto posible… mi venganza será ella… solo la quiero a ella… - dijo e inmediatamente su equilibrio se vio perturbado y casi caía al suelo de no ser por uno de sus sirvientes que lo alcanzo a detener…-

- amo!!!... debe de descansar su estado es débil y no debe de hacer esfuerzos

- si… vayan a hacer lo que les pedí… no debemos demorar mas, necesito su energía para volver a ser el dueño de todo… recuperare todo lo que un día me quitaron de las manos… todo lo que es mío! – los sirvientes obedecieron retirándose del aquel lugar…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Al llegar al templo hikawa…

- Darien cual crees que sea la reacción de las chicas?... al no comentarles nada de mi partida seguro que se enojaran y sobre todo Rei…

- no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo y te apoyare en todo…

- Gracias amor… pero…

- todo saldrá bien, ellas entenderán el porque no les dijiste nada…

- eso espero…

Ambos continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron hasta donde se encontraban todas las sailors reunidas

- hola chicas – dijeron ambos

- hola Darien, hola serena- dijeron todas las presentes

- cual es el motivo de esta reunión tan urgente? – pregunto la Sailor del viento

- hay algún problema que debamos saber… es decir hay algún enemigo?

- no hotaru… no es nada de eso

- entonces que es Darien?... serena porque no dices nada? – pregunto la sacerdotisa al notar a la rubia que estaba cabizbaja…

- lo que… lo que pasa es que… bueno yo…

- vamos serena que es lo que pasa? – pregunto la Sailor del amor

- si serena que pasa nos asustas – la secundo Júpiter

- animo amor – le dijo el pelinegro y dándole un apretón de manos en señal de apoyo le sonrío tiernamente

- chicas mañana… mañana… - se detuvo, el tener que dar ese tipo de noticias no era su fuerte pero tubo que continuar…- bueno a mi papá lo transfirieron… ahora tendrá una plaza fija…

- y por eso tanto alboroto?!! – Dijo la pelinegra un tanto molesta… - eso es my bueno ya no tendrá que viajar y estará mas tiempo con ustedes…

- lo enviaron a Francia y mañana saldremos para allá… - al fin lo pudo decir

- queeee?!!!- fue la reacción de todas

- eso no es posible, que pasara con tus estudios, con nosotros…

- mina, no te preocupes por eso, mi papá arreglo toda la documentación y estudiare allá… así que por eso no hay problema…

- serena tu no te puedes ir… - replico la castaña

- que pasara si aparece algún enemigo? – dijo la peliazul

- serena…

- que pasa cabeza de bombón… que piensas tu de todo esto?

- yo?... – no se esperaba esa pregunta – bueno yo… no se – las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus hermosos ojos azules

- serena, sabes que te apoyaremos en cualquiera que sea tu decisión – esta vez hablo michiru quien se había limitado a escuchar…

- pero que haremos… si te vas?

- no puedes irte… tenemos que pensar en como te quedaras…

-BASTA!!!- fue el grito que se escucho por parte del príncipe – es que no se dan cuenta de lo que serena esta sufriendo en estos momentos?... acaso ya pensaron en lo que es mejor para ella y no para ustedes?... durante dos meses ha intentado decirles lo que estaba pasando pero nunca le dieron la oportunidad, siempre estaban sus intereses que los de ella… - nadie dijo nada, el enfado de Darien era mas que evidente… sin embargo continuo – este tiempo ha sido muy duro para los dos y mas ahora que ella tiene que irse mañana… no saben lo duro que ha sido para mi tener que soportar este distanciamiento que se va dar… pero se que es mas difícil para ella… - abrazándola fuertemente - porque nosotros nos quedaremos aquí y nos frecuentaremos de ves en cuando; sin embargo ella… ella ira a un país completamente diferente y ajeno a todo lo que ella ama… es por eso que les pido que piensen en ella… merece ser feliz y estudiar en una universidad que le abrirá las puertas a un futuro prometedor…

- Darien tiene razón, porque siempre piensan en ustedes… deberían de ver mas por el bienestar de la princesa…

- setsuna… cuando has llegado?

- hace un momento y escuche todo lo que dijeron así que deberían de pensar en algo mas provechoso para la princesa…

- es verdad, lo lamento serena… pero sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre verdad?

- si mina, se que todas son mis amigas y que puedo confiar plenamente en todas ustedes… - finalmente todas se fundieron en un abrazo hermanado por la amistad y felicidad que en ese momento sentían.

Al poco rato las lágrimas se habían esfumado y en sus rostros se habían formado sonrisas olvidando el momento amargo por el que pasaron momentos atrás.

- chicas como hoy es el ultimo día de serena aquí, porque no vamos al departamento y pedimos comida y disfrutamos de una amena tarde…

Todas aceptaron gustosamente y cada quien partió rumbo al departamento de Darien… donde pasaron una muy agradable convivencia recordando todos y cada uno de los detalles desde que se conocieron hasta la fecha. Por un momento serena se olvido de todo lo que su corazón sentía y esa angustia que se había apoderado de ella desde hacia días… además las inquietantes imágenes que había visto en su seño se esfumaron de su conciente.

Al llegar la noche las sailors comenzaron la partida a sus respectivos hogares ya que al día siguiente se reunirían en el aeropuerto para despedir a su amiga.

- Cabeza de bombón en tres meses iré a visitarte, tendré una gira así que me tendrás por allá unos días…

- de verdad?

- si, y michiru también vendrá…

- que alegría me da…

- pero por ahora nos retiramos, es tarde y hay que hacer algunos preparativos para la temporada de carreras

- si… gracias por estar conmigo

- no tienes porque agradecerlo… te queremos mucho y eres muy importante para todos nosotros…

- Gracias lita…

- lo que mas lamento es que perderemos a nuestra cliente numero 1

- pero se quedara mina en mi lugar

- que tratas de decir serena?

- nada, nada mina…

- mas te vale!

- bien chicas vámonos, para que esta parejita se despida…

- si vámonos…

- adiós serena… adiós Darien… - dijeron para después despedirse…

Después de que se quedaron solos en el departamento serena y Darien se quedaron en silencio… sentían miedo de hablar… la separación se había instalado en su mente, dentro de algunas horas mas la distancia entre ellos ya no seria por unos metros sino kilómetros de distancia… países enteros los separarían…

- ya es tarde… lo mejor es que me valla… mi padre se enojara…

- en realidad… yo… quiero… quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo esta noche…

- yo también quisiera quedarme pero sabes que eso no es posible… mañana…

- Darien no dejo terminar a serena ya que la beso apasionadamente – te amo!... te amo y si pudiera te secuestraría para que no te llevaran lejos de mi y nunca te arrebataran de mis brazos…

- yo también te amo Darien…

- Amy hablo con tus padres y ellos creen que te quedaras en su casa

- que?... en serio?... pero como?

- después del templo le pedí ese gran favor…

- ya veo…

- pero si quieres vamos, te llevo a tu casa – dijo levantándose del sillón con un tono de tristeza…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

- señor… su hermano ha llegado, lo espera en el gran salón

- trae a los guerreros?

- si señor…

- la primera parte del plan ya esta lista, él ha cumplido su parte…

- así es mi señor…

- pues bien, vamos con él… - ambos salieron rumbo al gran salón donde los estaban esperando. Al llegar el imponente hombre rubio abrió la enorme puerta de madera… - hades… hermano como estas? – acercándose a él para abrazarlo

- he traído el encargo de Hermes… - le dijo después de corresponder al abrazo y señalando a los tres sujetos que estaban al fondo de la habitación…

- muy bien… el tiempo se esta agotando- en su rostro había una preocupación evidente – cada día recupera mas fuerza, no tardara mucho en despertar por completo…

- es verdad… lo he sentido, sin embargo la primera parte del plan ha salido a la perfección… - dijo al mismo tiempo que hacia una mueca graciosa – aunque nosotros como dioses no podemos cometer errores…

- claro hades los dioses somos perfectos… jajaja… por eso no es gratis ser un dios…

- por lo que veo el día de hoy Zeus esta de muy buen humor, no habías estado así desde aquel día…

- tienes razón, desde que se fue mi vida cambio… pero ahora todo volverá a su cause, ella regresara a su hogar, lugar de donde nunca debió salir…

- tan seguro estas?

- confio en ella y en su juicio…

En ese momento la puerta fue abierta dejando ver al pequeño hombre que siempre acompaña a Zeus…

- señor los miembros del consejo han llegado – dijo para después permitir el acceso de todos los miembros…

- hades los has traído…

- claro mi querido Poseidón – dijo con una mirada malévola y sonrisa triunfal

- bien entonces continuemos con la segunda parte del plan… es tu turno Ares, solo que no me vallas a defraudar

- claro que no Atenea – dijo con aires de grandeza- esto será muy simple

- Efesto… ve hacia donde la princesa Iris y explícale todo lo que esta sucediendo y lo que esta por suceder, ella será de gran ayuda… además Hécate debe ponerse de acuerdo con ella y contigo – señalando a Afrodita

- de acuerdo… solo una cuestión cuando se les informara a los demás planetas…

- a su debido tiempo mi querida Afrodita… a su debido tiempo…

- si

- por cierto Hera creo que debes llevar a nuestros invitados a sus aposentos ya que dentro de poco irán a la tierra para acompañar a Selene… y tienen que descansar…

- si querido… vamos guerreros – los tres sujetos quienes permanecieron en silencio siguieron a su anfitriona para desaparecer del gran salón.

- Apolo… no deseo verla en este tiempo así que te harás cargo del lo que sigue… si llego a verla en ese estado se que no lo soportaría… y de nuevo la dejaré partir…

- te entiendo…

- bien entonces todos estamos de acuerdo?

- si – fue la afirmación de los dioses

- bien entonces marchémonos… hay que ir a…

- Dionisio!

- Zeus solo será una copita

- si, conociéndote solo será una copita pero equivalente a tres barriles…

- jajaja… que se le puede hacer por eso soy el dios del vino…

- jajaja… tienes razón…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**CONTINUARA…**

**Que pasara ahora que serena se va de Tokio?**

**Ese sueño querrá decir algo más?**

**Quien será quien traicione a la princesa?**

**Esos guerreros que participación tienen?**

**Estas y muchas mas incógnitas se comenzaran a descubrir…**

**Les mando muchos besos y abrazos…**

**Con cariño para todas…**

**SeReNyMoOn**


	5. DULCE AMARGA DESPEDIDA

**SAILOR MOON: LA BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES**

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**CAPITULO IV: DULCE AMARGA DESPEDIDA**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Fuera de la vía Láctea en el planeta Noir se encontraba un sujeto recostado sobre su enorme aposento con la mirada perdida en una sola imagen…

- _si tan solo hubieras permanecido a mi lado y no me hubieses abandonado, todo seria diferente… ambos gobernaríamos el cosmos entero… tu eres mi única familia… ¿Dónde estas?... _– pensaba cuando fue interrumpido por uno de sus sirvientes

- señor…- dijo con algo de temor pero luego prosiguió- …los Ángeles de Selene han vuelto a la vida

- que has dicho?...- dijo en tono molesto- pero quien? – En su rostro se formo una malvada sonrisa burlona para luego continuar- …Hades… solo él pudo hacerlo

- así es señor

- así que quieren recuperarla… tenemos que encontrarla antes que ellos… ese miserable planeta es muy pequeño porque no aparece…

- señor… el único problema es que no ha utilizado el cristal de plata y su energía no ha sido detectada, lo que podemos hacer es atacar… pero si hacemos eso Zeus se daría cuenta de nuestra ubicación y eso nos perjudicaría mucho… sobre todo porque su salud no es muy buena todavía…

- vigilen a la princesa kakyu ella debe de estar al tanto y si aun no lo sabe muy pronto se enterara… además sus guerreros querrán tener contacto con la princesa de la luna…

- de acuerdo señor, se hará como usted lo mande

- retírate!... el sirviente obedeció haciendo una ligera reverencia para después retirarse de aquel lugar – ella tiene que ser mía… Solo Mía… - la ira ciega se reflejaba en esa mirada negro intenso con la que pocas veces se llegaba a ver en el… - vamos pequeña tienes que regresar a tu hogar de donde nunca debiste salir…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Para ti, mi vida entera es para ti,**

**No puedo más que sonreír si caminas cerca y a mi lado,**

**Para ti, mi corazón es para ti.**

Mientras tanto la vida en el planeta tierra seguía un ritmo normal para todos sus habitantes. En el departamento de Darien la pareja se había quedado sola y después de un abrumador silencio y con la ansiedad de saber si serena se quedaría Darien se atrevió a decir…

- pero si quieres vamos, te llevo a tu casa – dijo levantándose del sillón con un tono de tristeza… - es solo que yo quería…

- que es lo que tiene en mente señor Chiba? – decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él y con una sonrisa picara en su rostro… a lo que Darien no respondió- acaso se quedo sin habla Sr. Chiba?...- y en efecto Darien no se esperaba esa reacción de serena…- mmm...… creí que… bueno en realidad yo pensé que tal vez tu y yo… - dojo besando delicadamente la comisura de los labios del pelinegro

- vamos a caminar un rato…- fue lo único que atino a decir

- a caminar?... a estas horas?...

- si… quiero ir a nuestro lugar favorito

- de acuerdo entonces vamos… - la chica le contesto para luego salir del departamento rumbo al mirador de Tokio. En el trayecto caminaron abrazados y platicando de todos los recuerdos que tenían juntos de aquellas calles, tiendas comerciales, parques… pero sobre todo de aquel lugar que les encantaba… ese lugar mágico y acogedor… - sabes Darien me encanta estar aquí… en este lugar me siento tranquila… - dijo dando un gran suspiro- lo voy a extrañar tanto… siento que después de que me valla ya nada será igual…

- claro que no será igual… todo esta en constante cambio, cuando regreses será para casarte conmigo y ser la Sra. Chiba… además te convertirás en una excelente doctora y las chicas también cumplirán sus sueños… por eso ya nada será igual…

- quizás tengas razón, pero hay algo que inquieta a mi corazón…

- amor… - le dijo tomando delicadamente el rostro de serena entre sus manos – lo único que no cambiara será mi amor por ti…

- Darien… - el pelinegro se acerco lentamente a la chica quien con lagrimas en los ojos correspondió ese calido beso cargado de mucho amor y sentimiento… - Darien…

- dime princesa

- me esperaras?

- por supuesto amor… pero… - el chico estaba confundido la reacción de la rubia lo dejaba desconcertado – a que le tienes miedo?

- a perderte… a que te arranquen de mi lado…

- eso no pasara jamás… te lo juro…

- pero… - dijo agachando la cabeza

**Revivir entre tus brazos revivir cada mañana**

**Y descubrir que hoy me brilla el sol**

**Por que me amas revivir entre tus labios revivir.**

- pueden pasar muchas cosas… lo sé… pero de algo que si estoy seguro es que mi amor por ti esta grabado aquí – señalando su pecho – y eso no cambiara nunca… es algo que tengo desde antes de nacer, cuando crecí sin saber te buscaba entre la gente y ahora que te tengo no pienso perderte… tal vez yo pueda perder todos mis recuerdos, mi memoria puede ser borrada o quizás, simplemente quizás pueda yo desaparecer… peo mi amor por ti seguirá intacto… estarás en mi mente y en mi corazón… aunque no te reconozca siempre… escúchalo bien siempre te amare… serena tu eres mi vida, mi complemento… eres mi amor… eres todo para mi… sin ti la vida simplemente no existiría… eres mi familia…eres el ángel que ha llegado a misoledad para ser de mi tristeza la felicidad, y eres un sueño que se ha vuelto realidad… - los enormes ojos azules de la rubia se vieron opacados por las lagrimas que aparecieron en ellos - …serena, mi amor todo saldrá muy bien… al final siempre estaremos juntos… pase lo que pase siempre me pertenecerás y yo te perteneceré… no lo olvides nunca… - serena negó con la cabeza atendiendo a lo que el pelinegro había dicho…- recuerda siempre que te amo… te amo mas que a mi vida misma…-

Después de esa pequeña confirmación de amor serena y Darien permanecieron abrazados durante un buen rato observando la luna y las estrellas que la custodiaban que simplemente esa noche irradiaban de luz, la cual iluminaba toda la ciudad…

- es hora de irnos…

- si…

- ¿estás mas tranquila?

- si, tus palabras me han tranquilizado

- entonces regresemos… tenemos que descansar un poco…

- vamos… - ambos partieron dejando el mirador que en muchas ocasiones fue testigo de esas declaraciones de amor… y que ahora simplemente quedaría vacío… hueco sin escuchar esa melodiosa voz y ya no vería mas esos calidos besos entre la luna y la tierra…

Al llegar al departamento comenzaron a preparar la habitación para dormir un rato antes de la cruel separación… serena por su parte se aferro al pecho de su chico y él la abrazo fuertemente… ese momento era mágico ambos sentían la necesidad de entregarse mutuamente y volver a ser uno solo… el agitado palpitar de sus corazones resonaba haciendo eco de su presencia. Serena lentamente se incorporo para quedar sentada a un lado de su amado para luego acariciar suavemente el rostro del pelinegro… no hacían falta las palabras… sin embargo las lagrimas de nuevo hicieron su aparición… el dolor el su pecho incrementaba y no lo podía detener; Darien por su parte comenzaba a sentir rabia e impotencia por no poder hacer que ella dejara de llorar…

- amor… no llores mas- le dijo atrayéndola hacia él…- todo pasará pronto… de nuevo volveremos a estar juntos

- prometo escribirte todos los días…

- estudia mucho… yo haré lo mismo para que pronto pueda obtener mi plaza…

- te amo

- y yo a ti princesa… - lentamente Darien se acerco a los labios de serena depositando en ellos un suave y dulce beso que a cada segundo aumentaba de intensidad… ese beso se torno apasionado pero a la vez estaba cargado de miedo, ansiedad, desesperación… pero sobre todo estaba cargado de amor… - serena tsukino te amare por siempre…

- hazme tuya Darien… hazme sentir tus caricias, tus besos… deseo sentir tu cuerpo unido junto con el mío…

**Quiero volar contigo, quiero soñar contigo,**

**Y descubrirme al mundo siempre junto a ti,**

**Quiero vivir la vida siempre a tu lado amiga,**

**Sintiendo una lluvia de calor en mi interior.**

**Junto a ti, envejecerme junto ti,**

**Se que te puedo hacer feliz,**

**Mientras surgen alas y**

**Declaro somos dos y cuando duermo oigo tu voz.**

Sin decir nada Darien comenzó a besar tiernamente a la rubia mientras que con sus manos acariciaba su espalda… a cada paso que se movía la ropa comenzaba a ser un estorbo y con mucha delicadeza fue quitándola de su camino hasta quedar completamente desnudos… Darien se detuvo por un momento para contemplar tan maravilloso templo, después se acerco de nuevo y lentamente comenzó a recorrer su cuello para luego viajar a través de todo el cuerpo de la chica, explorando cada milímetro de ese maravilloso monumento que era solo para él…

Al paso de los segundos la respiración de ambos comenzó a ser agitada, su temperatura corporal estaba al limite… el desborde de su amor era único… infinito… las miradas de pasión y el aire erótico se formaron en esa pequeña alcoba que era testigo mudo de ese pasional encuentro… de esa unión entre la luna y la tierra…

Con mucha delicadeza Darien coloco a serena justo debajo de él… serena por su parte lo veía con mucho deseo pero sobre todo mucho amor… mientras Darien hacia su parte ella acariciaba la bien formada espalda del pelinegro que poco a poco después de un desesperado beso comenzó a recorrer de nuevo cada parte de su cuello hasta descender en los senos los cuales beso delicadamente mientras que con ambas manos acariciaba ese maravilloso cuerpo…

Los gemidos cargados de placer no se hicieron esperar… el ambiente erótico se respira en el aire y los hacia sentir tan bien que poco a poco y con mucha suavidad y delicadeza Darien comenzó a penetrar a serena quien sentía desbordarse de pasión y que se aferraba clavando sus uñas en la torneada espalda…

Minutos mas tarde el acto culmino haciendo que sus cuerpos se ahogaran de placer y satisfacción… se miraron cubiertos por una capa de sudor y al mismo tiempo ambos trataban de normalizar su respiración que era muy agitada… los dos sonrieron sin saber porque… había una complicidad implícita… después Darien se recostó a un lado de serena abrazándola y así los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos… soñando con un mañana mejor, sin importarles nada, absolutamente nada… ahora y para siempre serian uno solo… si un solo cuerpo, una sola alma, un solo corazón… un solo ser formado únicamente por su infinito amor.

**Quiero volar contigo, quiero soñar contigo,**

**Y descubrirme al mundo siempre junto a ti,**

**Quiero vivir la vida siempre a tu lado amiga,**

**Sintiendo una lluvia de calor en mi interior.**

**Y voy siendo de amor,**

**Y quiero entregártelo hoy ciento**

**Un poder que es infinito entre tú y yo.**

A la mañana siguiente desde muy temprano Darien se levanto y preparo un ligero desayuno y se lo llevo a su novia acompañado por una rosa roja adornando la charola…

- buenos días amor

- hola- dijo adormilada

- ya es tarde princesa, es hora de levantarse…

- si lo se –la tristeza se notaba de nueva cuenta en su voz – hoy es el día…

- vamos amor no te pongas triste…

- no… no lo haré – le dijo cambiando su cara triste y poniendo una sonrisa sobre su rostro…

Tomaron su desayuno y luego se ducharon para después partir rumbo al aeropuerto… cada vez que estaban mas cerca del lugar serena sentía oprimido su corazón… no entendía o simplemente confundía esa sensación con la de separarse de su amor… de su Darien…

- hemos llegado

- si… ya casi es hora de partir

-vamos?

- Darien… se que suena absurdo pero… pero si llegara un nuevo enemigo…

- no te preocupes por eso, después de lo que paso con galaxia que mas podría pasar?...

- promete que me avisaras…

- claro que si… pero porque dices eso?

- tuve un sueño muy extraño y me inquieta…

- que clase de sueño?

- una mujer que no logro distinguir me habla y dice que algo muy malo esta por ocurrir… pero que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo… es desesperante y además dice que la traición será por los seres humanos… no lo entiendo muy bien…

- serena creo que solamente es eso… un sueño, no debes de preocuparte tanto… todo estará bien…

- si claro… debe ser el estrés del viaje…

- si eso debe ser, ahora mejor vamos adentro antes de que tus padres lleguen…

- si… al salir del auto caminaron un tanto y se toparon con las cuatro chicas que ya esperaban a la pareja… - hola chicas!!!!

- valla hasta que llegan! – dijo la morena

- lo sentimos – dijo un poco sonrojada la rubia

- déjalos Rei… deben de estar cansados

- mina!!!!

- que?...

- nada olvídalo… - dijo la castaña

- ten serena… - le dijo la peliazul extendiendo una caja mediana envuelta en papel color rosa… - es un pequeño detalle de parte de todas nosotras

- gracias…

- pero no lo habrás ahora… seria mejor que lo hicieras en el avión…

- De acuerdo…

- te extrañaremos mucho – expreso la morena

- no te olvides de nosotras – la secundo la castaña

- eso nunca lita… ustedes son parte de mi… recuerdan?... siempre juntas… - las cinco chicas se unieron en un calido abrazo que después se rompió con la llegada de los padres de serena y su hermano menor.

- hola Darien, hola chicas…

- hola Sr. Tsukino…

- me alegro mucho que estén aquí… se nota el gran cariño que sienten por mi hija

- de eso ni duda cabe…

"a todos los pasajeros d_el vuelo 235 con destino a la ciudad de París Francia favor de pasar a la sala 7-H para abordar el avión… gracias"_

- vamos hija… tenemos que partir

- si papá

- bien jóvenes sigan en el camino del bien…

-claro mamá Ikuko – dijeron todas al mismo tiempo… y así el matrimonio y el hermano menor comenzaron a caminar rumbo a dicha sala

- chicas… antes de partir quiero pedirles dos cosas…

- claro que si que es?

- quiero que siempre estemos unidas… que nunca nos olvidemos… y también quiero que cuiden de mi Darien… - viéndolo fijamente – si algo llegara a pasarle me muero… y yo…

- por eso ni te preocupes… cuidaremos de el – respondió la Sailor del agua

- gracias… bueno ahora me voy… - ya no pudo continuar el nudo que se formo en su garganta se lo impidió y las lagrimas se desbordaron de nueva cuenta… y Darien al percatarse de eso la abrazo fuertemente haciéndole sentir su apoyo… - los extrañare mucho… Darien… a ti… lo siento…

- princesita… cuídate mucho… estaré esperándote…

Serena solo asintió para después besar a Darien… - me voy… - y sin decir nada dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente para después apresurar el paso… y pronto llegar a esa puerta que la llevaría lejos de su amor, de sus amigas… de su vida… - _prometo que regresaré me superaré en todo… seré la princesa que todas quieren… triunfaré… lo juro… _- pensó. Pero siguió su camino cuando de repente escucho un grito cargado de dolor el cual hizo que se parara en seco…

- SERENA!!!! – de nueva cuenta el grito se escucho captando la atención de varias personas… y él corrió hacia ella sin importarle nada ni nadie abrazándola por la espalda rodeando con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de la rubia… - te amo… y te amaré siempre aunque el destino nos separe… recuérdalo… - las lagrimas le jugaron mal y aparecieron en su rostro y serena al sentirlas se giro hacia él y lo beso frenéticamente…

- te amo Darien y prometo regresar…

- cuídate mucho amor… te amo recuerda que estamos unidos - dijo tomando el dije de la luna que traía en su pecho a lo que serena hizo lo mismo… - unidos por siempre

- si, por siempre – dijo para después besarse de nueva cuenta

Al separarse serena tuvo que proseguir su camino y al llegar a la puerta giro y agito su mano en señal de despedida, las lagrimas seguían inundando su rostro, pero el dolor en su pecho era aun mas fuerte… le dolía mucho tener que alejarse pero por el momento no tenia otra opción…

**Quiero volar contigo, quiero soñar contigo,**

**Y descubrirme al mundo siempre junto a ti,**

**Quiero vivir la vida siempre a tu lado amiga,**

**Sintiendo una lluvia de calor en mi interior.**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mientras en el palacio dorado ubicado en un lugar alejado de todo lo conocido en la galaxia

- Zeus la princesa ya ha abandonado Tokio

- bien entonces que los guerreros partan a la tierra…

- así será

- pero tu iras con ellos… y afrodita también lo hará…

- eso no estaba en el plan

- lo se atenea pero deseo pedirte que la cuides muy bien… Ikaro puede cometer errores

- desconfías de él?

- de él como guerrero no… pero de sus sentimientos si… los sentimientos suelen ser traicioneros… y desde entonces él ha estado enamorado de ella, no olvides que por eso murió la primera vez… dio su vida por Selene…

- entiendo, entonces así será… se lo notificaré para partir inmediatamente…

-una ultima cosa Atenea… no quiero verla sufrir tanto… podrías encargarte de esto?... es un favor personal

- no tienes que pedirlo… yo también la quiero… la cuidare…

- gracias… - atenea solo sonrió y se retiro del lugar…- _lamento mucho lo que tienes que pasar… pero entenderás que es por el bien del cosmos… Selene te extraño tanto…_

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

El tiempo pasaba muy lento para él… las horas, los minutos inclusive los segundos parecían una eternidad… sin embargo no abandonaba ese balcón… su mirada se encontraba perdida en el horizonte… mientras que sus pensamientos eran dirigidos hacia una sola persona – _serena… amor mio apenas hace unas horas que te has ido de mi lado y ya te extraño como no tienes idea… esta eternidad parece una agonía… como pudiste soportarlo tu?... es que deseo tenerte aquí, a mi lado, entre mis brazos… se que soy egoísta pero te necesito serena… te quiero a mi lado… _- pensaba cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de su teléfono, el cual inmediatamente contesto

-hola?

- Darien?... soy yo…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bien por fin termine el capi… les gusto? Espero que si… como verán ya los dioses empezaran con la segunda parte de su plan y para eso ocuparan a los famosos guerreros… pero que pasara ahora que serena ya no esta, Darien se encuentra devastado… sus sentimientos cambiaran debido a la distancia?... ustedes que opinan?... el amor puede acabar así de repente?... que harán las chicas?... quien será la que comience una relacion con Darien?... que pasaria si fuera una de sus mejores amigas?... o alguien que ha llegado a este mundo solo para fastidiar?... bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**La canción que utilice es CONTIGO del grupo SIN BANDERA**

**Espero sus rws… son motivadores…**

**Besos y abrazos**

**SeReNyMoOn**


	6. LA FRANCE

**Hola a todas la lindas mujeres que siguen este fic, de antemano les mando una felicitación y les dedico este capitulo por el simple hecho de que el pasado 8 de Marzo fue el día internacional de la mujer… pensaba actualizar hasta la próxima semana pero es mejor hoy… un gran saludo para todas…**

**SAILOR MOON: LA BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES**

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**Cancion si tu no estas aquí**

**La otra no se el nombre pero **

**La canta Cristian castro.**

**CAPITULO V: LA FRANCE **

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

NO QUIERO ESTAR SIN TI

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ ME SOBRA EL AIRE

NO QUIERO ESTAR ASI

SI TU NO ESTAS LA GENTE SE HACE NADIE

- Darien?... soy yo…

- serena! – la mirada del chico por fin se alegro y su brillo habitual apareció en esas pupilas azul intenso… - amor como están?

- bien… hemos llegado muy bien… Francia es un país hermoso y no se diga la casa es enorme…

- te… te escuchas muy feliz… - dijo algo triste

- Darien… aunque este lugar es muy hermoso yo… yo te extraño mucho, lo único que me consuela es que dentro de poco todo acabará… perdóname Darien…

- princesa… claro que acabara… yo no deseo estar sin ti… pero lo mejor seri a es que conocieras bien el lugar porque cuando valla a visitarte no quiero perderme…

- piensas venir? – dijo muy emocionada

- tal vez… aun no lo se, pero dentro de algunos meses ya veremos…

- me alegra mucho tener que escuchar eso… Darien te amo!!!!

- y yo a ti mi princesa…

- bueno Darien tengo que colgar… mi papá me matara cuando vea el estado de cuenta…

- si amor no te preocupes… luego platicamos…

- hasta luego Darien…

- hasta luego mi pequeña…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**LA FRANCE…**

- así que este es el planeta tierra?... es tan simple… - dijo con aires de grandeza y una cara de fastidio…- como es que a Selene le gusta este lugar

- yo creo que es bonito…

- enserio?

- afrodita deberías de ser mas amable…

- no confundas las cosas atenea… la amabilidad no tiene nada que ver con esto… aquí parece un basurero…

- ya basta!!...- dijo algo molesta la diosa de la justicia – vamos tenemos que instalarnos…

- y ustedes?... no dicen nada? – preguntó la diosa del amor

- no tenemos nada que decir…

- bien entonces empecemos lo que tenemos que hacer…

- no deberíamos encontrarla primero – dijo el pelirojo

- encontrarla?... pero no estamos jugando a las escondidas… ella esta en su casita humana… y pues mañana comenzara todo el show

- lo dices todo a la ligera… por eso Zeus te mando…

- atenea… no comiences, sabes perfectamente que estar en este lugar me fastidia y entre mas pronto pase lo que tenga que pasar mejor será… sobre todo para mi…

- por cierto Ikaro, atendiendo a tu pregunta… Selene esta bien y mañana te reunirás con ella de acuerdo a lo establecido…

- bien…

- Theseus será el ancla para acercarnos a ella… no lo olviden… sobre todo tu Ikaro… no quiero errores…

- no los habrá…

- eso espero…

- mas te vale que cumplas porque atenea es una obsesiva en cuestión de seguir el plan al pie de la letra…

- ya basta de platicas andando… no hay mucho tiempo y desperdiciándolo en platicas es por demás…

Diciendo esto los cinco enigmáticos personajes desaparecieron para dejar transcurrir los sucesos que estaban por aparecer al día siguiente.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tsukino serena se encontraba desempacando y acomodando su habitación… y de entre sus cosas saco la caja que le dieron las chicas antes de partir…

- bien veamos que es esto…- lentamente abrió la caja y de su interior saco un álbum de fotografías en donde había una colección de todos los bellos momentos que habían pasado juntas… y al final una fotografía de ella y Darien dandose un tierno beso… - ¿Por qué me siento tan inquieta?... siento como si algo malo estuviera por pasar… _Darien… como estas?... siento que no te volveré a tener entre mis brazos… te extraño tanto…_- esto ultimo lo pensó aforrándose a ese álbum que sostenía con ambas manos… - no entiendo que es lo que me pasa… esta angustia me esta consumiendo… Darien necesito verte… lo necesito desesperadamente… - las lagrimas sobre su rostro lo decían todo, la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento era demasiado para ella… no entendía que es lo que pasaba pero de algo que si estaba segura es de que algo malo pasaría pero no sabia que era…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA GALAXIA

Solo, en una enorme habitación el hombre alto y bien formado atléticamente de ojos azules contemplaba a una chica de igual cabello dorado que se aferraba a sus recuerdos de la vida terrenal…

- mi pequeña ha comenzado tu calvario… lamento tanto hacerte tan infeliz…

- Zeus de nuevo débil ante ella

-Poseidón…

- vine a ver que mas podíamos adelantar pero veo que solo falta la parte de Hécate… ella no fallará…

- así es hermano… ella no fallara… los humanos son tan débiles que no se resistirán a la tentación…

- en efecto

- y caos?... ya lo encontraron?

- no… su fuerza aumenta día a día, pero no hemos podido localizarlo… sabe perfectamente como esconderse de nosotros…

- ya llegará su momento…

- claro y yo me daré el lujo de pisotearlo…

- no alardees tanto…

- jajajaja… ya veremos… ya veremos…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**LA FRANCE **

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado día para todos…

- este lugar es enorme y hermoso- expreso la rubia- espero no perderme… bueno busquemos el edificio M… veamos – dijo viendo una hoja de color blanco que tenia inscrito las indicaciones a seguir… después comenzó a caminar hasta que llego a su destino… - aquí es… y no he llegado tarde!...

Minutos mas tarde el profesor asesor del grupo se presento ante ellos indicándoles el reglamento de la universidad y asimismo les entrego su credencial del campus para que tuviesen acceso a todas las instalaciones.

- bonjour!...- dijo un joven alto de cabello rubio y ojos verdes esmeralda… muy apuesto y sobre todo con una calida sonrisa…

- eh!... bonjour!... – le contesto serena

- mi nombre es Kazuma Aubert… puedo sentarme?

- claro que si

- de donde eres?

- soy de Japón… y mi nombre es Serena Tsukino…

- es un lindo nombre… pero tu apellido c´est difficile!

- si… un poco…

- me tengo que ir el profesor ya llego… ojala podamos platicar mas tarde…

- quizás mañana

- de acuerdo… bonne journée serena…

- merci… adieu…

- adieu… - le dijo el joven para después retirarse un poco de ella… lo que menos deseaban era atosigarla y que ella comenzara a desconfiar… - _todo salio bien… el contacto está hecho ahora lo que sigue y buscar la manera de regresar a Tokio sin que la princesa se de cuenta de nada…_ - en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción y continuo su camino

Los días fueron pasando… en los cuales la vida normal se fue llevando a cabo. Serena había hecho amigos y en la escuela le estaba yendo muy bien. **Nanami** una de sus amigas era una chica de largos cabellos color lila, su piel era muy blanca y unos enormes ojos color azules claros; **Hiyori** era muy diferente a la primera tanto física como en cuanto a su personalidad, ya que su cabello era azul turquesa ondulado y le llegaba solo hasta la altura de los hombros, sus ojos color marrón hacían énfasis a su piel blanca.

Ambas eran risueñas solo que Hiyori era más extrovertida que Nanami; sin embargo se llevaban muy bien y siempre se les veía junto a serena. Por su parte **Kazuma** es un poco mas tímido que el resto, rubio y con sus ojos color esmeralda no pasaba desapercibido para ninguna chica y de todos era el mas inteligente; **Evan** es un joven uy alegre pelirrojo con unos enormes ojos con un tono poco conocido… plateados y desde el primer momento en el que se acerco a serena no la dejaba sola ni un solo momento, se convirtió en su fiel protector. **Souta**, el mayor de todos y mas maduro se distinguía por su elegancia sus cabellos color púrpura lacios y semicortos hacían contraste con sus ojos color marrón que denotan una mirada fría al primer contacto pero después de conocerlo un poco mejor se dan cuenta de que tiene un gran corazón.

Todos ellos hacia que la vida de serena fuera mas sencilla… y valla que si habían hecho un gran trabajo… ahora la rubia había cambiado totalmente su forma de vestir, de hablar y de comportarse… era un gran cambio que se notaba a simple vista, y su familia estaba feliz por esos cambios; por fin serena Tsukino se había convertido en toda una dama de sociedad… que además de elegante, era sumamente hermosa y traía a mas de dos pretendientes en la escuela, y por ese simple hecho Evan siempre la cuidaba y celaba…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN TOKIO**

- No es posible… como puede pasar esto ahora que serena no esta? – la sacerdotisa negaba tajantemente las imágenes reveladoras que su fuego le había mostrado- Darien… chicas… necesito decírselos… - inmediatamente tomo su comunicador y reunió a las sailors scouts con el príncipe de la tierra…

- que es lo que sucede Rei?...- Dijo el pelinegro

- algo te inquieta y no es para menos ya que tu mirada denota ausencia- lo secundo Amy

- me estas asustando

- Darien… chicas… hace un rato mientras oraba el fuego sagrado se elevo mostrando una serie de acontecimientos… negativos – la mirada de la chica se perdió en ese mar de recuerdos…

FLASH BACK

- _Porque me siento así?... desde que serena no esta he sentido una energía muy extraña… - _se decía la sacerdotisa – _creo que lo mejor seria consultarlo…_- y en efecto así lo hizo – por favor fuego sagrado muéstrame lo que esta pasando… que es esto que se acerca?... su poder es inmenso pero de que se trata?... – en eso el fuego sagrado se elevo al máximo dejándole ver a la Sailor del fuego una serie de acontecimientos que involucraban dolor, llanto, pena, heridas… su mirada cambio de asombro a la de terror y pánico… como era posible que en una tierra llena de paz y armonía pasase eso… debía haber algún error; sin embargo algo le decía que era necesario tomar medidas necesarias para tratar de evitar todo aquello.

FIN FLASH BACK

- porque tiene que pasar esto ahora?... la tierra había estado tan tranquila… - decía la castaña

- tenemos que investigar mas a fondo…

- Amy cuando regresa luna y artemis? – pregunto el príncipe

- en cuatro semanas

- por lo pronto tendremos que estar alerta y recabar información sobre todo lo extraño…

- si, así lo haremos…

- deberíamos avisarle a serena…

- No!...

- pero Rei… si un enemigo esta asechando la tierra tenemos que protegerla…- dijo la castaña

- que no entienden?... si ella se da cuenta de que algo malo esta pasando querrá venir y si eso pasa estará mas desprotegida… algo malo podría pasarle – esto lo dijo mientras recordaba la escena en donde había visto a serena clavada en una cruz de cristal totalmente cubierta de sangre… solo que eso prefirió callarlo para no atormentar mas a sus amigas y sobretodo a Darien…- tenemos que protegerla de todo…

- Rei tiene razón… no quiero que nadie le diga nada a serena… y es una orden… - todas las chicas asintieron ya que no les quedaba mas remedio que acatar la orden de su príncipe…

- jajajajaja…. – esa estruendosa risita se escucho en todo el templo hikawa alertando a las sailors quienes se pusieron en posición de defensa… - así que esa es la mejor forma de proteger a su princesa? – esa voz los aterraba… no sabían de donde provenía y de pronto una extraña neblina cubrió todo el lugar… - creo que de nuevo se están equivocando…

- muéstrate!!!- dijo la castaña – vamos… da la cara…

- Sailor Júpiter… sigues siendo la más valiente de todas las scouts…

- que?... como es que…- en los rostros de las chicas había mucha confusión, no entendían que es lo que estaba pasando…

- quienes son?... - esta vez fue la sacerdotisa… quien pregunto y a lo lejos un par de siluetas se fueron formando hasta llegar frente a ellos… - que es lo que quieren?

- porque tanta agresividad scouts?... príncipe Endimión… como ha estado usted?

- como es que sabes?...

- no tengo porque dar explicaciones…- dijo la mujer alta de cabellos color verde igualando al color de sus ojos…

- pero que descorteses son ustedes… - la secundo la segunda mujer de cabellos azules y ondulados…

- no perdamos mas tiempo, chicas transfórmense! – grito Darien y todas comenzaron a transformarse…

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MARTE

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURIO

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA JUPITER

- TRANSFORMACION...- gritaron al unísono mientras que Tuxdo Mask hacia lo mismo

-… ahora si quienes son ustedes?...

- primor no te exaltes… - dijo la peliazul con toda la calma del mundo – sabes?... sigues igual que la ultima vez – le expreso caminando hacia el joven de una manera muy sensual y provocativa hasta que llego junto a él y le acaricio la mejilla… - por cierto Endimión donde esta la princesa?... porque no quieres que sepa que algo malo esta pasando?

- eso es algo que no te interesa – dijo molesto intentando zafarse de su agarre pero no podía moverse… alguna fuerza se lo impedía. – que es lo que quieren?

- no lo sabes?... – sonrió con malicia…

- no!

- bueno te lo diré… de todas formas te enterarás… - sigilosamente se acerco al oído de Darien y le susurro algo que solo él escucho y al hacerlo los ojos azul profundo de Darien se vieron opacos por una capa de lagrimas que se formaron al escuchar lo que aquella mujer le decia…- no te preocupes tanto cariño a ustedes no les dolerá tanto…- las sailors no podían dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando… no podían ayudar a tuxedo mask… y lentamente la joven retrocedió hasta donde estaba su compañera y de su mano derecha salio una extraña energía color dorado directo hacia las sailors… sus ojos habían cambiado, su mirada fría y calculadora se detono haciendo caer a todos los presentes y dejándolos mal heridos- bien mi trabajo esta hecho ahora es tu turno Hécate…

- si mi lady… - dijo la peliverde para después comenzar a levitar sobre los mal heridos mortales… así mismo espacio un polvo de colores sobre ellos pero al final invoco poderes ocultos de los dioses en un tipo de rezo y las sailors junto con tuxedo mask quedaron inconcientes…- mi lady… todo ha terminado

- bien ahora regresemos… es hora de que esto comience

- si

Después ambas desaparecieron dejando a las sailors junto con tuxedo mask inconcientes tirados en el patio del templo hikawa…

Después de varios minutos tres de las sailors scouts fueron despertando algo aturdidas notando que tuxedo mask, sailor mars y sailor mercury habían desaparecido… inmediatamente trataron de localizarlos y a cada uno los encontraron en diferentes puntos de la ciudad sin embargo no había nada extraño en ellos. Y su vida continuo de lo mas normal posible.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**LA FRANCE**

Ya habían transcurrido dos meses en ese país y serena se había acoplado fácilmente al cambio y a su nueva vida… sin embargo algo le seguía atormentando, los sueños se habían intensificado y las amenazas reveladoras de una traición latían fuertemente en su corazón; el miedo y la incertidumbre de saberse sola la aterraban pero no podía hacer nada… ahora ella estaba muy lejos de todo lo que un día fue su vida… y por un momento se alejo de todos y de todo para tratar de pensar un momento todo lo que estaba pasándole a su vida…

**Siempre serás la niña**

**Que me llena el alma**

**Como mar inquieto**

**Como mar en calma**

**Siempre tan lejana **

**Como el horizonte**

- que te pasa? – pregunto el pelirrojo

- que?... no… no me pasa nada… - dijo aun con la mirada perdida

- vainavi… te conozco muy bien y se que algo tienes… deberías de estar feliz porque ganamos el concurso y ahora podrás regresar a Tokio una semana…

- eso me hace feliz… gracias a todos ustedes podré regresar y verlo nuevamente, pero… - se detuvo y sus hermosos ojos azules se vieron opacos por las lagrimas…

- sabes que te quiero mucho… y… - la abrazo fuertemente y en ese momento serena se soltó a llorar… - y no me gusta a verte así…

**Gritando en el silencio **

**Tu nombre en mis labios**

**Solo queda el eco**

**De mi desengaño**

**Sigo aquí en mi sueño**

**De seguirte amando**

- lo si… lo siento Evan…

- ahora si me dirás que te pasa?

- tengo miedo…

- miedo?... a que le tienes miedo?

- regresar a Tokio…

- por Darien?...- la rubia asintió -… siguen los problemas con él?

- no son problemas… es solo que no hemos platicado en estas ultimas dos semanas, siempre esta ocupado o va de salida… se que su trabajo le impide dedicarme mas tiempo pero este distanciamiento me duele…

- vainavi… no te preocupes… ahora que lo veas las cosas cambiaran. Sabes que el cambio fue drástico para todos, solo enfócate en seguir con esas notas y saldrás adelante… - abrazándola de nueva cuenta…

- Evan?... y si el dejo de amarme?

- como puedes decir eso?...

- es solo un decir…

- el amor esta en tu corazón y en el de él…

- lo dices como si lo conocieras…

- bueno es que lo conozco… me has platicado mucho de él… entonces creo que su amor ha perdurado mucho tiempo y que cualquier problema que se les presente lo podrán solucionar juntos con el poder de su amor…

- si tienes razón…

**Será… será como tu quieras**

**Pero así será**

**Si aun tengo que **

**Esperarte siete vidas más**

**Me quedare colgado **

**De este sentimiento**

**Por amarte así**

**Es esa mi fortuna**

**Es ese mi castigo**

**Será que tanto amor **

**Acaso esta prohibido**

**Y sigo aquí muriendo**

**Por estar contigo**

**Por amarte así**

**A un paso de tu boca**

**Y sin poder besarla**

**Tan cerca de tu piel y **

**Sin poder tocarla**

**Ardiendo de deseo**

**Con cada mirada**

**Por amarte así**

**Por amarte así…**

- vamos a tomar un café?

- ayer… ayer le marque para saber como estaba…

- y que paso?

- de nuevo lo mismo… tenia que salir… tenia guardia y no podía hablar…

- y tus amigas?

- ellas también han estado muy ocupadas… y Rei también ingreso al hospital como auxiliar… le ayuda mucho a Darien… se la pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntos…

- estas celosa?

- creo que si… - sonrió tristemente – hace tiempo ellos salan juntos y cuando yo aparecí en su vida me entremetí… amo a Darien pero aun me duele lo que paso… Rei siempre ha sido superior a mí…

- pero que estas diciendo?...

- es mas bonita… es culta… y sobre todo tiene carácter… algo que a mi me falta…

- Serena Tsukino No Quiero Volver A Escuchar Eso… Tu Eres Una Persona Muy Especial Para Mi… Sabes Que Te Quiero… No Sabes Cuanto Te Quiero… Me Enoja Saber Que Te Devalúas Tanto!- dijo molesto

- es la verdad…

- vainavi… que fue lo que te dijo…- modifico su tono de voz

- quise avisarle que dentro de dos días mas iré a Tokio… y que permaneceré allá una semana, pero no me dio tiempo de nada…

_**FLASH BACK**_

-_solo dos días mas mi querido Darien… y de nuevo podremos estar juntos… podré besarte, acariciarte… tenerte entre mis brazos… Darien, te extraño tanto – _pensaba la rubia quien sostenía en su mano derecha el teléfono inalámbrico… - estarás en casa?... – sin dudarlo mas marco…

- diga? – contesto un somnoliento joven

- Darien?... soy serena… te he despertado?

- si… pero pasa algo? – dijo en tono frío y cortante…

- no!... solo quería platicar contigo un momento… hace tiempo que no lo hacemos que… - no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida…

- sabes que he estado muy ocupado con las guardias en el hospital… y recién acabo de llegar y lo único que deseo es dormir…

- OH! Ya veo… entonces espero que descanses luego platicamos cuando tengas un poco mas de tiempo – dijo con la voz entrecortada y sin saber que alguien mas escuchaba esa conversación – me dio gusto saber que estas bien…

- igualmente… bueno adiós…

- Darien!...

- que quieres ahora?

- te amo…

- ah! Yo también… luego nos vemos… adiós – le dijo e inmediatamente colgó el teléfono

-_ que es lo que te pasa Darien?... no es la primera vez que me tratas así… que esta pasando?... la relación con las chicas también es diferente casi no platicamos… hay serena ellas también tienen cosas deja de pensar en eso!... pero Darien a ti que es lo que te pasa?... que ha cambiado entre nosotros?..._ – pensaba mientra aun sostenía el aparato pegado a su oído escuchando en sonido símbolo de la comunicación cortada…

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

- déjalo!... ese tipo no merece que sufras por él… - dijo en tono molesto – me tienes a mi, yo… sabes que yo daría mi vida por ti… eres mi vida… te quiero vainavi…

- Evan… lo siento

- lo se, pero no pierdo las esperanzas de que algún día puedas verme mas que a un amigo… sabes que si así será siempre no me importa yo… yo estaré siempre a tu lado, velare tus sueños y cuidare tu corazón herido o sano… no importa el tiempo ni la distancia… lo mas importante eres tu… tu mi precioso ángel…

- gracias Evan… de verdad muchas gracias… sabes que lo amo… él es mi vida…

- si… lo se… es lo que mas me duele… saber que eres de alguien mas…

- vamos tenemos que preparar el viaje… todo será mejor cuando por fin pueda verlo, la distancia hace que estemos un poco estresados y su trabajo… debe estar muy presionado

- si claro… vamos te llevare a casa…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Por fin este capitulo espero les haya gustado ya se vio la segunda parte del plan de los dioses… ¿Ahora que pasará cuando serena regrese a Tokio?... ¿Darien… que es lo que le pasa?... ¿podrá Evan conquistar algún día a serena?...

Bueno el próximo capitulo estará lleno de sorpresas, dramas y si en efecto patty necesitaras tus dos cajas de klinex para cuando lo estés leyendo… jejeje… soy malvada lo se pero espero me perdonen por lo que haré en el siguiente capitulo…

Antes de despedirme por el momento kiero agradecerles a todas aquellas lectoras que me dejan su rw y a las que lo leen y siguen pendiente… también a mis keridas amigas que me dan su apoyo incondicional…

Sheccid de Chiva

Celina Leiva

Cherrie SA

abc

LoReNa!

Astrid de Chiba

maritza

lizzy

claudia

SereTsukino

Luliana Love

patty ramirez de chiba

ximena Ramirez

xxx

gaby

libelula

mariaelena83

kary chiba

Los Ángeles de Selene son los guerreros que custodian y cuidan a la diosa Selene… son tres Ikaro, Theseus y Odiseus… estos son los tres guerreros que hades despertó de la muerte. Y que lucharan junto a ella en esta nueva guerra que esta por desatarse…

Les mando muchos besos y abrazos

Las kiero mucho

SeReNyMoOn


	7. ¿MIEDO?

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**SAILOR MOON: LA BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES**

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**CAPITULO VI: ¿MIEDO? **

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**PLANETA NOIR…**

- mi señor… los Ángeles de Selene están en el planeta azul…

- han ido a buscarla… los muy tontos nos están abriendo camino para llegar a ella… no los pierdan de vista!... y en cuanto la encuentren avísenme…

- si mi señor

- muy pronto regresaras a mi… muy pronto volverás a ser mía… tu cuerpo me pertenecerá… jajajaja…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**LA FRANCE**

El día había llegado, hoy serena regresaría a Tokio. Su corazón se encontraba inquieto, algo presentía y ese sueño que a diario tenia no ayudaba a nada… y precisamente en esos momentos esa voz la atormentaba de nuevo… sentía como ese murmullo de aquel personaje recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y éste a su vez reaccionaba; estaba bañado en sudor y tan frío como el hielo…

- _Tu cuerpo será mío… juntos gobernaremos el universo…con tu poder y el mío seremos invencibles… vuelve a mi… para volver a ser los amos de todo… Isis… Isis… _

- Nooooooooooo! – grito asustada y agitada…- de nuevo esa voz… ahhh! Me duele la cabeza… y esa voz me aterra… quien es Isis?...baahhh!, es mejor no pensar mas en eso… ahora tengo que alistarme para irme…

El día transcurrió rápidamente y todo estaba listo para el regreso…- serena de prisa – grito el padre de la rubia

- ya estoy lista

- entonces vámonos mamá ikuko esta con sammy esperándonos en el auto-

- papá?

- si que pasa?

- solo quiero decirte que te amo… y que los extrañaré… - serena abrazo a su padre fuertemente

- como es esto? Solo es una semana la que estarás fuera de casa… no te pongas triste si no mejor no vayas…

- lo siento… - dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos- ahora vámonos

Después de esa pequeña charla la familia salio rumbo al aeropuerto donde ya los esperaban los cinco amigos de serena y otra parte del alumnado de la universidad así como profesores de la misma. Conversaron unos minutos y luego abordaron el avión… el viaje de sus sueños parecía no importarles, su rostro se veía opaco, sin vida, sin motivo alguno para regresar…

- estas feliz?

- si…

- no se nota… algo te preocupa

- Evan… se nota que me conoces muy bien, tienes razón tengo miedo regresar, siento que algo anda mal… mi corazón esta quebrándose de la preocupación…

- todo estará bien – le dijo al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba y ella acomodaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo…- descansa…- la rubia solo asintió y cerro sus ojos…- _yo te protegeré, mi vida siempre ha sido tuya y no importa pase lo que pase siempre… siempre estarás tu primero… mi vida por ti… Selene… mi Selene… te sigo amando… -_ Pensaba el joven aferrado al cuerpo de la rubia, mientras que ella seguía angustiada, esa sensación no había desaparecido… su mente comenzaba a divagar en muchos sucesos que había pasado con sus amigas y sobre todo con él… con su darien.

- _tantos días han pasado desde la ultima ves que te vi… pero ahora dentro de poco tiempo te veré… darien que estarás haciendo en estos momentos?... te extraño tanto… mi vida se ha vuelto tan fría sin ti… porque te alejaste tanto?... que te paso?... donde esta mi darien?... sabes?, el tenerte así de lejos me ha enseñado a no depender tanto de ti ni de las chicas… ahora soy mas fuerte; espero ser digna de ti como la princesa que soy… como la princesa que anhelan… notaras mi cambio?... darien deseo tanto volver a tenerte entre mis brazos, sentir el calor de tus besos… ser tuya nuevamente…_- serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse cosa que no paso desapercibida por su joven acompañante…

_- otra vez estas pensando en él… quisiera yo ocupar tus pensamientos aunque sea por un solo instante…_- pensaba el joven con un dejo de enojo en su rostro.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA GALAXIA**

- Hecáte has elegido a quien reemplazaras?

- si mi lord… todo esta previsto, escogí a la mas débil emocionalmente… ella estará en el palacio esta misma noche y yo tomare su lugar en la tierra hasta que Isis despierte, entonces podremos regresarla…

- será difícil para Selene

- lo se mi lord, pero es por el bien de todos

- espero que resulte no quiero errores

- no los habrá… los mortales son débiles y mis hechizos no fallan… esa chica será la culpable de todo y sin darse cuenta de nada… lo lamento por ella, el desprecio de los demás hará que su alma pida la muerte…

- pero su viva imagen serás tu mi querida Hecáte… tu harás la actuación de ella… tu mentiras y destruirás la vida de Selene haciéndote pasar por esa chica…

- así será…

- entonces has lo que tengas que hacer, la celda esta lista…

- si mi lord… entonces me retiro – haciendo una ligera reverencia la mujer salio de la habitación

- _pequeña sufrirás… pero tu dolor no será el único, tus seres queridos también lo harán y soy yo el causante de todo esto… nunca debí dejar que te marcharas… este ha sido tu hogar mi niña, pero decidiste dejarlo por ese mortal que no te valora en lo absoluto… _-pensaba pero se detuvo en sus pensamientos y una sonrisa apareció en aquel bello rostro – de verdad te ama y yo estoy interfiriendo entre ustedes… pero te quiero de nuevo en casa… ¿Es mucho pedir?

- hermano… sigues hablando solo?

- Hades… cuando has llegado?

- hace un instante… y sigo notando que te preocupas mucho por ella…

- me duele todo lo que esta por pasar… su vida gira en torno a él y eso la destruirá por completo… y tal vez…

- Hecáte es muy buena… no la descubrirán

- eso lo se, quien me preocupa es la reacción de Selene…

- sabes que necesitamos que su mortalidad se vuelva… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que se vieron interrumpidos por el pequeño hombre

- señor los demás miembros del consejo han llegado… y traen a los nuevos invitados

- bien zack, ahora vamos

- si señor – dijo para luego salir no sin antes hacer una reverencia

- hades es mejor ir con ellos

- vamos entonces

Ambos salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a su nuevo encuentro.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**TOKIO**

El avión había arribado exitosamente, era demasiado tarde y un enorme camión esperaba afuera del aeropuerto a los estudiantes provenientes de Francia para llevarlos al hotel donde se hospedarían.

- vainavi no llamaras a tu novio?- pregunto la chica de cabellos lilas

-no, lo dejare para mañana… es muy tarde, lo mejor será darle un sorpresa

- linda… creo que seria mejor que lo llamaras antes…- serena negó con la cabeza

- no, es mejor darle la sorpresa… se alegrara de verme

- como tu quieras… ahora es mejor descansar, mañana muy temprano tendremos que bajar al registro…

Todos asintieron y partieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar un poco. A la mañana siguiente muy temprano se levantaron para acudir al registro del congreso y realizar todos los pagos y tramites correspondientes. Serena junto con sus amigos pasaron la mayor parte del día en el hotel, ya entrada la noche tuvieron que asistir a la cena de bienvenida donde convivieron con muchos jóvenes estudiantes de la misma carrera. Serena trataba de buscar entre las personas a darien quien como medico no podía haber faltado a dicho evento pero todo fue en vano ya que él no se encontraba en el lugar… así que decidió salir y marcar al departamento del joven, pero siempre sonaba lo mismo "Hola estas hablando a la casa de darien chiba por el momento no estoy deja tu mensaje y me comunicare a la brevedad… gracias".

- Creo que lo mejor será ir mañana temprano… si eso haré mañana temprano iré al hospital para desayunar juntos… - su rostro por primera vez se veía iluminado y con una sonrisa sincera… parecía que ya no sentía ningún temor eso se había terminado.

El festejo termino y todos partieron a descansar la jornada del día siguiente seria muy intensa. Mientras que alejados de ahí una sombra seguía a una chica en particular desde hacia ya varias horas… no se había dado cuenta y de repente sintió esa presencia… camino mas rápidamente atenta a lo que la seguía, sin embargo no lograba dejarla atrás… sin darse cuenta se alejo lo bastante de la ciudad y no había nadie a su alrededor decidida prefirió enfrentarse a eso…

- quien es?- dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba posición de defensa… - muéstrate!

- tu vendrás conmigo! – fue la voz que se escucho y luego esa chica desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Al día siguiente serena se levanto muy temprano… y esa angustia que sentía desde hacia ya varios días de nuevo presionaba su corazón… su pulso comenzó a acelerarse y sin saber porque un nombre se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza "Darien"… "Darien"… sin pensarlo dos veces se arreglo y fue rumbo al hospital central de Tokio donde darien era el medico responsable del área familiar. A la entrada del enorme nosocomio se detuvo por un intante, tenía miedo de entrar, comenzó a afligirse sin saber porque… respiro profundamente y entro

- disculpe… busco al dr. Darien chiba

- lo siento señorita, el dr. Chiba termino su guardia a las 3:00 de la mañana… y regresara aquí hasta la próxima semana ya que pidió un descanso…

- ya veo… bueno muchas gracias…

- de nada

Serena se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar cabizbaja pensando que tal vez lo encontraría en su departamento.

- serena?… -preguntó sacando a la rubia de su letargo – de verdad eres tu serena?

- Rei… -sonrió y se acerco a la morena abrazándola efusivamente que alegría verte

- pero… tu que haces aquí?

- tu no te alegras de verme?

- claro que si tontita, pero me extraña nunca dijiste que vendrías

- es que quería darle una sorpresa a darien pero…

- que pasa?

- hace días que lo llamo y no contesta… estoy algo preocupada, presiento que algo malo le paso…

- él esta bien, salio muy tarde de su guardia como ayudo en la enfermería lo veo casi todos los días

- OH ya veo, me alegro de que este bien…

- porque no nos avisaste?... hubiésemos hecho algo con las chicas…

- no lo había pensado de esa manera

- no lo digo para que te pongas así… mejor dime como has estado?

- bien… oye rei?...

- si que pasa?

- podrías acompañarme al departamento de darien?

- si claro que si…

Ambas se encaminaron hacia el departamento del pelinegro. Rei le contaba todo lo que había pasado omitiendo los ataques que habían sufrido, serena por su parte escuchaba cada una de las cosas que su amiga le decía pero la opresión en su pecho era cada vez mas grande… no entendía porque, solo sentía miedo, temor, angustia… soledad… el camino a pesar de ser un poco largo esta vez fue diferente… ya casi había llegado, deseaba con todo el corazón que no estuviera… que darien no abriera esa puerta…

**Hace tanto tiempo sin saber de ti,  
por fin me encuentro frente a frente  
extraña sensación, buscar adentro  
en libertad sentirme preso, frente al espejo, llorar mis miedos  
miedo de sentirme solo teniéndote  
miedo de no sentir tus manos sobre mi piel  
miedo de no saber que piensas, si te hago falta  
ganas de tirar mi ego por la ventana  
y me pregunto ¿que hago aquí sin ti?  
Esto de mostrarme frente al mundo  
a cara limpia, no se si es justo  
se dice que el amor puede ser ciego,  
en libertad sentirme preso  
frente al espejo llorar mis miedos  
Miedo de sentirme solo teniéndote  
miedo a no sentir tus manos sobre mi piel  
miedo a no saber que piensas si te hago falta  
ganas de tirar mi ego por la ventana  
y me pregunto ¿que hago aquí sin ti?  
Y tu mi amigo que pensaras, si estas igual que yo  
tienes miedo, siente miedo oooo oooo oooo te entra miedo  
tanto miedo**

- ya llegamos… - dijo un poco agotada la chica de larga cabellera negra

- si… - fue su única respuesta

- y que esperas?... anda ve!

- ven conmigo rei…

- Pero Que Dices?!... Que Acaso No Deseas Estar A Solas Con Él?!

- si… pero acompáñame… tal vez no sea demasiado prudente que llegue así sin avisar… y pues mejor… bueno…

- hay esta bien vamos…

- gracias rei… - le dijo con una sonrisa y avanzaron hacia el interior del edificio… - _que es esto que siento?... me duele la cabeza!... darien… mi darien... que me pasa?... Este dolor en el pecho me quema, tengo miedo…_ - parece que no esta…- le comento a la muchacha observando la puerta

- pues toquemos, lo mas probable es que este durmiendo porque salio a las tres de la mañana del hospital…

- tienes razón… jijiji…- al llegar a la puerta serena se detuvo abruptamente… sus manos comenzaron a temblar y como acto reflejo las puso sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón que comenzó a palpitar rápidamente… su piel blanca se torno aun mas pálida…

- te sientes bien?

- si… solo estoy nerviosa

- que pasa serena no vas a tocar?

- mejor entremos… como dices tal vez este dormido… y cansado…

- y como haremos eso

- es que por eso existen los duplicados mi querida rei…- se levanto de puntitas y del marco de la puerta tomo una llave mostrándosela a la morena

- bueno entonces abre y yo me voy

- no!... acompáñame no quiero despertarlo y yo sola me aburriré… y si me ayudas podemos prepararle un rico desayuno

- serena que es lo que te pasa?

- no lo se…

- de acuerdo entremos y te ayudare con el desayuno pero luego me voy…

- esta bien…

Al entrar al departamento todo se encontraba en silencio… parecía ausente todo ser vivo, sigilosamente comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la habitación del joven para cerciorarse de que estuviese dormido…

-darien? – dijo la rubia quien cubría su boca con ambas manos señal de la sorpresa…

- Pero Que Demonios Esta Pasando Aquí?! – grito la morena

- Serena! – dijo darien que no salía de su asombro al ver a su novia enfrente de él y a la otra chica que estaba a su lado cubierta por una sabana blanca únicamente… - Espera Serena Yo No… - sin embargo serena salio corriendo de la habitación con lagrimas sobre su rostro mientras que a la acompañante de darien se le formaba una risita burlona… - SERENA!... DEJA EXPLICARTE! – darien se levanto de la cama y corrió detrás de la rubia cubierto por una de las sabanas pero no la alcanzo… así que regreso a la habitación…

- Me Quieren Explicar Que Esto?... Ustedes Dos Son Unos… Como Pudieron?... Como Se Atrevieron? – dijo muy molesta rei

- porque te sorprendes rei? – por fin hablo la joven

- Y Tu No Tienes Vergüenza!... Serena Es Tu Amiga… Nuestra Amiga!... Porque Le Hiciste Esto?... ella no lo merecía… -la voz entrecortada de rei no permitió que siguiera… las lagrimas le nublaron la vista y ese dolor en su pecho se acrecentaba… no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… - Esto Es Increíble!

- rei

- Nada Darien… Esto No Tiene Perdón…

- lo se… sin embargo quiero a…

-Basta!

- rei… deja que darien te explique lo que pasa…

- no quiero escucharlos…

- tu pasaste por lo mismo

- que dices?

- cuando serena y yo recordamos nuestro pasado tuviste que hacerte a un lado para que ella fuera feliz ¿o me equivoco? – la morena no dijo nada solo escuchaba - ahora es el turno de serena… ahora ella tiene que hacerse a un lado para que nosotros seamos felices…

- Basta!... no quiero escucharlos mas! – grito para después salir de ese asfixiante lugar que la estaba consumiendo lentamente…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hola niñas como están… se que querrán asesinarme por dejar aquí el capitulo pero bueno para no hacerlo tan largo decidí dejarlo aquí y les prometo que a mas tardar en unos 5 días actualizo para que no se keden con mas dudas de las que ya he dejado en este cap. Ahora como se habrán dado cuenta hay un plan con maña por parte de los dioses y la traidora es perversa en esta situación, ya veremos en el siguiente capitulo de kien se trata.**

**La cancion se llama miedo y la canta Pepe Aguilar**

**Bueno me despido por el momento, les mando un beso y abrazototote…**

**Con muxo cariño para todas **

**SeReNyMoOn**


	8. ¿PORQUE?

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**SAILOR MOON: LA BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES**

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**CAPITULO VII: ¿PORQUE? **

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA GALAXIA**

Después de salir de sus aposentos Zeus y su hermano Hades se encaminaron a recibir a sus invitados que también tomarían parte en esta guerra. Los largos pasillos de mármol hacían que el resonar de sus zapatos se escuchara en esa parte del palacio… los tres chicos estaban alertas jamás habían entrado a ese lugar y no entendía porque su princesa no les dijo nada… mientras que a los demás ahí presentes no parecía incomodarles nada, solo platicaban entre ellos cosas que no lograban entender… después su atención fue captada totalmente al abrirse las puertas y las dos figuras se hicieron presentes haciendo que todos, absolutamente todos se pusieran de pie ante ellos…

- princesa Iris… que bueno verte

- mi lord… - contesto haciendo una reverencia a las dos figuras que habían llegado -

- princesa Kakyuu… que gusto verte de nuevo

- Zeus- contesto abrazando al hombre rubio – hace tiempo que no nos veíamos – contesto al saludo con una sonrisa haciendo que los tres jóvenes que se encontraban a sus espaldas se confundieran mas de la cuenta.

- te he mandado llamar porque de nuevo nos enfrentaremos en una guerra…

- contra quien será esta vez?

- caos…

- no puede ser!... pero si la princesa…

- no mi querida kakyuu, el no fue derrotado, solo debilitado y ha cobrado fuerza y ha jurado vengarse… mi hija esta en peligro y quiero recuperarla… -

- entiendo… que es lo que hay que hacer?

- tus guerreros deben partir al planeta azul… apoyaran mientras que Selene este lista para pelear… no puedo darte mas detalles solo necesito un refuerzo allá por el momento y… para cuando esto de verdad comience necesitare mas que el apoyo de tus guerreros… hay que recordar que esto es una guerra divina y que solo ella puede vencerlo…

- lamento tanto esta situación…

- entonces no hay tiempo que perder… y una cosa mas…

- que sucede?

- aquí con todos los miembros del consejo reunido quiero hacerles una advertencia guerreros del planeta de las flores doradas… - los tres chicos solo escuchaban atónitos a cada palabra que se pronunciaba en aquel lugar…- no quiero errores… - esto ultimo lo dijo de manera tajante y directa…

- si – fue la respuesta del trío

Minutos mas tarde la princesa junto a sus guerreros comenzaron la partida hacia el planeta tierra, el mas emocionado era Seiya quien denotaba a simple vista la felicidad irradiando por esos ojos azabaches y la enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**TOKIO**

El viento soplaba fuertemente desde esta mañana, el sol brillante y reluciente había sido opacado por enormes nubes negras que amenazaban con dejar caer su furia sobre la ciudad. El corto cabello dorado se mecía al compás de la corriente… el frío helado calaba hasta los huesos; sin embargo ella no lo sentía… lo único que concebía su cuerpo era el dolor que su corazón emanaba desde lo mas profundo de su alma… las lagrimas no dejaba de surcar por sus ojos que ya estaban completamente hinchados… ese día Serena lloro como jamás había en su vida había llorado antes, grito hasta que su cuerdas vocales se comenzaron a apagar, se enterró las uñas en la piel queriendo desaparecer el dolor que había tatuado en él, pero el dolor no se iba, seguía ahí, donde las imágenes no se desaparecían y se le proyectaban una y otra ves con mucha claridad, entonces en un ardor de furia, se corto el cabello dejándolo hasta la altura de los hombros, se arranco la medalla que simbolizaba su amor… depuse se agacho a recogerla con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, el coraje que emanaba de ella se apoderaba lentamente de su conciencia… quería correr y destrozarla… si a ella que la traiciono, pero sobre todo a él que le mintió y la engaño.

La noche lentamente llego cubriendo de oscuridad total a la ciudad… esa noche la luna no había salido… el frío intenso se convirtió en gotas de lluvia que pronto iniciarían una tormenta; pero ella no se movía, su cuerpo inmóvil seguía en esa posición desde hacia varias horas… sus ojos inundados de lagrimas se encontraban perdidos en algún punto fijo, sus labios ya no habían emitido palabra alguna, su garganta ya había descansado… pero su mente y su corazón se encontraban destrozados… las ilusiones se habían perdido, los sueños de destruyeron y su vida… su vida simplemente había terminado… ese miedo constante se había vuelto realidad… esa sensación de soledad ahora la sentía… quería morir, desaparecer… ¿pero como hacerlo?... aun su mente se negaba a creerlo pero esas imágenes no se iban de ella… ¿porque?... esa era la pregunta que mas la atormentaba, que la estaba quemando, que la consumía lentamente… que la mataba en vida…

Las lagrimas nuevamente se intensificaron, su corazón comenzó de nuevo a revivir cada momento, cada detalle, cada gesto… con dolor, desesperanza, desamparo… su llanto quemaba, dolía en lo mas profundo de su ser, erizaba la piel… comenzó a gritar otra vez par desahogar su pena, para evitar ser consumida por el dolor…

- Darien!... Darien!... ¿Porque?… ¿Porque Darien?... ¿Porque? Maldita Sea!... ¿Por Qué?... Mi Amor ¿Por Qué?... – las lagrimas abundaban en su rostro esos ojos azul intenso estaban opacos, muertos, sin vida… y su rostro estaba cubierto por aquella agua salada…- Darien Te Amo… Mi Vida Era Tuya… ¿Que Voy A Hacer Sin Ti?... ¿Por Qué?... ¿Por Qué?... Darien!... Por Favor Dime Que Es Mentira… Dime Que Todo Fue Una Ilusión… Dime Que Me Amas… Por Favor Amor!... Darien… Es Que Ya No Puedo Mas… Por Favor Amor Mío… Por Favor… Estoy Muriendo Lentamente… Darien!... Mi Darien… Dime Que Es Mentira, Que Es Una Broma… Dime Que Me Amas… Que Esto Que Estoy Viviendo Es Una Pesadilla… Aaahhh!... Darien!... Mi Amor… Como Duele… Me Quema… Por Que Me Mentiste… ¿Porque No Me Hablaste Con La Verdad?... – su dolor era inminente, no había paz en su alma ni en su corazón… de donde pudo saco fuerzas y comenzó a golpear el duro asfalto con ambos puños, como si así consiguiera mitigar su dolor… la lluvia cada vez era mas intensa pero ella no la sentía… su ropa estaba completamente mojada su cabello de igual manera… ahora su rostro era cubierto por la lluvia ya no se distinguía entre las gotas de agua o sus lagrimas…- Noooooo!... Tu No!... Tu No… Tu Me Amabas, Me Lo Dijiste, Me Lo Demostraste!... Y Ella… Ella Es Mi Amiga, Mi Confidente, No Pudo… ¿Por Qué?... Amor Mío Esto No Es Posible!... Por Favor Dios!... Por Favor!... – en ese momento su voz parecía ya no querer salir… su dolor se impregno en el ambiente, la lluvia seguía cayendo mas intensamente… sus golpes en el frío suelo ahora eran menos fuertes… su cuerpo se encontraba cansado, exhausto; pero la tristeza, la ira, el dolor seguían ahí… sus lagrimas seguían ahí… lentamente su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil… y su vista se fijo en algún punto que no parecía tener sentido… pero sus lagrimas seguían surcando por su rostro opacando eso ojos que en alguna ocasión brillaron…

La mas oscura realidad se apodero de aquel hermoso lugar donde se encontraba destrozada la mujer que salvo la tierra en innumerables ocasiones… pero no estaba sola, entre las sombras cinco siluetas custodiaban a la princesa, custodiaban su dolor, su agonía…

- no puedo mas! – dijo el pelirrojo apretando fuertemente los puños a su costado –…tengo que ir con ella

- tu no vas a ningún lado – dijo la joven impidiendo el paso de éste

- ¿que no la vez?… está sufriendo!

- así será mas fuerte – dijo secamente

- pero…

- Ikaro!... sabes que no podemos intervenir – le advirtió el rubio – estas fueron las ordenes de Zeus…

- pero yo… yo no soporto verla así, tan destrozada, lastimada… tan infeliz… ella ya no tiene deseos de vivir… su mirada cambio, sus ojos se han vuelto opacos. Ha perdido ese brillo tan especial… ha perdido su vida… y yo… yo no puedo hacer nada por ella- dijo dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el suelo frío y mojado

- no es posible!... tu el guerrero mas fuerte ha sido derrotado por unas cuantas lagrimas – dijo la chica de cabellos azules…- sabes perfectamente que era necesario… ahora solo cuidaremos de ella… Zeus te lo advirtió y tú aceptaste…

- afrodita, ¿de verdad no te conmueven sus lagrimas, su dolor?

- no!- contesto haciendo una mueca de enfado

- ya casi amanece, es mejor que nos retiremos… - dijo atenea

Y en efecto la oscura densidad dio paso a una fría y gris mañana… la lluvia se había calmado… pero sin embargo las nubes se negaban a dejar salir al señor sol… serena seguía sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que estos fueron alterados por el sonido de su teléfono móvil…

- diga?... – contesto débilmente

- preciosa donde estas?... no llegaste a dormir… estamos preocupados…

- Evan…- le contesto con la voz entrecortada, no podía ocultar su dolor

- que te pasa?... estas llorando?... donde estas?

- no lo se…

- preciosa… que ocurre?

- él… mi darien… me traiciono… me engaño…

- que dices?... ese maldito me las pagara!

- evan… me duele… me duele mucho…- su llanto comenzó de nuevo, y no podía emitir palabra alguna… su garganta se negaba a emitir sonidos…

- dime donde estas?... iré por ti ahora mismo…

-…-

- preciosa… serena por favor haz un esfuerzo por reconocer donde estas…

- iré a su departamento…

- que?

- necesito hablar con él… necesito aclarar esta situación… necesito verlo

- pero…

- lo necesito…

- yo te acompañare…

- no es necesario…

- no pienso dejarte sola en estos momentos

- Evan…

- serena por favor…

- lo siento…

- princesa… si no me lo dices de todas formas lo encontrare y lo golpeare hasta que me canse… dime donde estas?

- … estoy en el mirador de Tokio…

- entonces voy para allá

Después de eso la comunicación se vio terminada, a los pocos minutos Evan llego hasta serena quien al verla corrió a abrazarla y ella se dejo llevar queriendo así mitigar su dolor… pero eso no era posible… su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos… y no había remedio para eso que ella sufrió.

- estas segura?

- si… hace un momento lo llame… en un rato mas las chicas llegaran al departamento de darien, lo único que deseo es aclarar todo… si de verdad se acabo el amor necesito que me lo diga él…

- eres muy fuerte… entonces vamos…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**PLANETA NOIR**

- Mi señor hemos encontrado a la princesa…

- es hora entonces de que regrese a mi… que venga el comandante Black Sinoues… él hará el trabajo esta vez…

- si señor… -haciendo una reverencia salio

- mi querida muñequita… muy pronto estarás conmigo de nuevo y volveremos a hacer los amos del universo… nadie te quitara de mis manos… solos tu y yo… seremos invencibles jajajaja… - su carcajada macabra resonó por todo el lugar haciendo que los sirvientes se estremecieran al escucharlo.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**TOKIO**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN…**

-hola…- dijo secamente…- las chicas aun no llegan?

- no aun no han llegado pero pasa… por favor

- ya veo… creo que es mejor así podemos platicar antes tu y yo… y aclarar ciertas cosas… - sus ojos estaban opacos, su ropa mojada y de nuevo las lagrimas golpeaban para poder salir a flote y desbordarse de nuevo…

- serena yo… yo lo siento…

- Lo Sientes?... Lo Sientes?... Que Es Lo Que Sientes Darien?

- per… perdóname – dijo con la cabeza agachada, serena sin embargo sonrió irónicamente recargándose en la pared de la estancia del departamento del joven… cerro con fuerza sus ojos tratando de calmar esas lagrimas que se empeñaban en querer salir…

- sabes?... Yo Siempre Creí Y Deseaba Que Nuestra Relación Fuera Un Lazo De Amor Inquebrantable Ante Todos Los Obstáculos Que Se Nos Presentaran… Deje De Pensar En Mi Para Pensar En Un Nosotros… Quería Que Habláramos Sin Mascaras… Sin Tabus… Sin Tener Que Esconder Nada… Lo Único Es Que Tu Y Yo Fuéramos El Complemento Para Poder Platicar De Nuestros Problemas, Alegrías, Sentimientos… Solo… Solo Con El Único Deseo De Compartirlos Mutuamente… Y Con La Certeza De Que Nunca… Nunca Nos Engañaríamos, Pero Me Equivoque… - el nudo en su garganta se había alojado de tal forma que no le permitía seguir continuando, pero con un doble esfuerzo prosiguió…- Pensé Que Tu Querías Lo Mismo Que Yo… Pensé Que Caminaríamos Juntos Tomados De La Mano, Que Lucharíamos Por Los Mismos Ideales Por El Amor Que Nos Teníamos… Pero También Me Equivoque… Pensé Que Tu Me Amabas Tanto Como Yo Te Amo… Pero También Me Equivoque… - las lagrimas de nuevo hicieron su aparición desbordándose aceleradamente sobre las mejillas de la rubia y Darien… él también lloraba cada una de las palabras de serena le dolían en el alma, en el corazón… no entendía porque sentía esa opresión… si él estaba seguro de que ya había alguien mas en su corazón… y sin darse cuenta las cuatro chicas amigas ya habían llegado y escuchaban atentamente lo que su princesa estaba diciendo-… Creí En Un Futuro… En Una Utopia Maravillosa… Creí En Ti… Creí En Ella… - en ese momento serena abrió los ojos posando su mirada en la de Darien que ya estaba opacada por las lagrimas… - que lastima que este amor de milenios haya terminado así…

- lo siento…

- Porque Darien?...Por Que Me Engañaste?... Sabes Que Te Amo Con Todo Mi Corazón… Porque?... Porque Me Ilusionaste?... Porque Mi Hiciste Creer Que Me Amabas?... Porque Me Engañaste, Porque… Porque? – ya no pudo mas… el llanto profeso su aparición con mas dolor y amargura, tristeza y coraje… y a la vez mucha impotencia, soledad, abandono e ira… quería destruir todo… quería terminar con todo pero no se atrevió… no podía lastimar lo que ella mas amaba… - Dime Porque Darien?... Dímelo Porque Esto Me Esta Matando, Me Estoy Consumiendo En Esta Agonía… Yo… Yo Hubiera Dado Mi Vida Por Ti… Yo… - ya no pudo continuar mas, su voz se negó a emitir sonido alguno…

- que estas diciendo?...- pregunto la rubia

-pero… darien no pudo…- la secundo la castaña tratando de aminorar la situación…

- SI PUDO Y LO HIZO!...

- debe de haber una explicación…

- serena las vio con tristeza y resentimiento – NIÉGALO!... darien mírame a los ojos – tomo el rostro de darien e hizo que lo girara para que la viera a los ojos… - Así, Mirándome A Los Ojos Explícame… No Mas Bien Explícanos El Motivo De Todas Las Peleas Que Hemos Tenido Desde Que Me Fui… El Distanciamiento Entre Tu Y Yo…- Darien bajo la mirada y apretó los puños fuertemente - …Yo Lo Sabia Pero Me Negué A Creerlo… Deseche Esos Pensamientos, Me Sentí Tan Miserable Al Pensar Mal De Ti… -serena al no obtener respuesta dio la vuelta para salir del aquel lugar donde fue inmensamente feliz y ahora la estaba consumiendo, pero en ese intento darien sujeto a la rubia de la muñeca con fuerza para evitar que saliera…

- es verdad… lo fue desde hace tiempo y no tenia el valor para decírtelo… - al fin lo dijo de una manera seca y fría… su mirada había cambiado ya no era aquella mirada tierna y calida de antaño, ahora se veía fría y descortés… serena por su parte sintió que su corazón ya destrozado se desvanecía completamente haciéndolo caer en la nada…

- _darien que fue lo que te paso?... donde esta mi novio tierno y cariñoso… que paso durante mi ausencia? _– pensaba hasta que el dolor en su muñeca hizo que volviera a la realidad – Me Estas Lastimando… - Darien lentamente la soltó, en su interior algo le decía que no debería hacerlo… no quería hacerlo…

**Miente,**

**Yo no pienso lastimarte, yo te amo como a nadie**

**Y no quiero separarme de ti.**

**Ella miente,**

**No es verdad que te he olvidado**

**Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque intenten alejarte de mí.**

- todo fue tu culpa…

- que dices?

- Al Irte… Me Abandonaste… Nunca Recibi Una Carta De Tu Parte… Cuando Te Llamaba Por Teléfono Nunca Estabas En Casa… Tus Correos Nunca Me Llegaron Y…

- Mientes!

- Tu Hiciste Que Me Alejara De Ti… Y Cuando Eso Paso Me Acerque A Ella… Necesitaba Hablar Con Alguien, Necesitaba Que Alguien Me Escuchara… Saber Que No Estaba Solo Y… Y Pues… Todo Paso… el amor llego a mi corazón… y…

**Si su voz te ha confundido,**

**Con todo este amor te pido,**

**Siente lo que somos tú y yo.**

- Todos Los Días Te Escribí Una Carta, Todos Los Días Te Llamaba Y Nunca Contestaste… Y Cuando Lo Hacías Solo Querías Descansar O Ya Estabas Por Salir, Peleábamos Por Cualquier Cosa… No Puedes Decir Que Yo No…

**Te ha robado la alegría, que había en tu corazón**

**Ha quitado de mi vida,**

**Tus caricias y la fuerza de este amor**

**En verdad es tu enemiga**

**Esta escondida en tu dolor**

**No hagas caso a lo que diga**

**Solo escucha al corazón.**

- Es Tu Culpa Que Mis Ojos Hayan Mirado Hacia Otra Parte… es tu culpa que ya no te ame…

- no se que te ha pasado, no que te han dicho… lo único que se es que todo esto es mas de lo que yo puedo soportar… estoy destrozada por dentro… y no quiero verte nunca mas… no quiero sufrir mas… ya no puedo… no puedo

- eres una cobarde… siempre lo has sido

- Amy… - sus ojos azul opaco se cruzaron con los de la peliazul…- solo te pido una cosa… hazlo feliz… ámalo como él merece; pero nunca lo traiciones… porque una traición duele y duele mucho… toco su pecho a la altura de su corazón y continuo…- aquí ya esta destruido, tu… mi amiga… a quien le confié todo me has apuñalado por la espalda… junto con darien han roto mis sueños, mi alegría… mis ilusiones… mi vida… ahora solo queda un dolor… un dolor que quema, que mata…será difícil vivir así… será difícil poder olvidarlos porque el recuerdo es amargo y desgarrador… lamento que tengamos que pasar por esta situación… lamento todo lo que esta pasando… - las tres chicas lloraban sentían el dolor de serena ecepto una… aquella que discretamente sonreía por la victoria que había logrado… fue después que serena se acerco a darien y lo abrazo dulcemente y él correspondió a ese abrazo sintiendo la calidez que poseía e irradiaba en ese momento la rubia… - te amo darien…- le dijo en un susurro que solo él escucho… su corazón se estrujo sintiendo como una punzada le partía el alma… - ahora si me voy… no me queda mas que el dolor y la herida sigue sangrando mucho y duele… ya no quiero sentir mas dolor… ya no quiero… - camino hacia la salida sin ser detenida por nadie giro obsequiándoles una tierna mirada de amor… - los felicito… sean felices… y olvídense de mi… así como yo haré todo lo posible por olvidarme de ustedes…

Serena camino hasta la salida del edificio, mas que una persona parecía un muerto en vida… no sentía el frío del ambiente lo único en su mente y en su cuerpo era el dolor de la separación… sin embargo al salir a la calle justo detrás de ella llego darien quien corrió para alcanzarla y pedirle perdón… implorarle perdón… no podía permitirle que se fuera así… pero de repente aquella mujer que arriba minutos antes parecía un roble se desvaneció cayendo al suelo… quedo en shock, no sabia porque había pasado todo esto, no entendía a su corazón… no entendía nada… como pudo comenzó a correr pero se detuvo en seco al ver que ella ya estaba en brazos de un joven pelirrojo… la sangre comenzó a hervirle de los celos y al llegar junto a ellos quiso quitársela de los brazos pero todo fue vano…

- No Te Atrevas A Tocarla De Nuevo Suficiente Daño Le Has Causado Ya

- Pero Quien Te Crees Tu Para Hablarme Así… _quien demonios es este… con que derecho…_

- Mi Nombre Es Evan Soy Un Amigo De Serena… Y El Hombre Que La Ama Con Todo Su Ser

- Que?

- Ya Te Lo Dije Darien… Aléjate De Ella O No Respondo

- Me Estas Amenazando?

- Tómalo Como Quieras – dio media vuelta para marcharse pero fue detenido por darien

- No Dejare Que Te La Lleves

A No?... Y Que Piensas Hacer?...- darien estaba a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo pero justo en ese momento serena abrió los ojos

- Evan…

- preciosa como te sientes?

- llévame lejos… so… solo llévame… - el chico asintió alejándose de ahí y llevándosela. Darien por su parte estaba lleno de ira al ver que ese chico se llevaba a su princesa.

Después darien regreso a su departamento y a cada paso que daba sentía que una filosa daga se le clavaba en el corazón haciendo que éste s desangrara por dentro… todo esto le había dolido a él también… fue duro… demasiado… pero continuo con la vista perdida y de un caminar lento por fin llego a su destino… el dolor en su pecho se había alojado desde el mismo momento en el que serena abrió la puerta de su habitación… no entendía que era lo que pasaba, su cabeza le comenzó a doler… sus ganas de vivir se derrumbaron…

- PORQUE LO HICIERON? – reclamaba la castaña

- Es Que Acaso No Pensaron En Rini? – dijo mina haciendo que esas palabras pesaran aun mas en el dolor de darien…

- No!... Ellos Solo Pensaron En Si Mismos… Su Ego No Les Permitió Ver Mas Allá De Si… - prosiguió la morena – Son Unos Cobardes Traidores!

- calma Rei, es mejor que nos vallamos

- si, mejor vámonos este lugar apesta – dijo despectivamente para luego las tres marcharse de aquel lugar

Después de que as chicas abandonaron el lugar un silencio aterrador se apodero del departamento… y no fue hasta que darien se atrevió a romperlo…

- Amy… que fue lo que paso esta noche?... es que yo no recuerdo nada… por mas que intento no lo logro…

- que estas diciendo?

- lo siento pero es la verdad… yo… yo no se que fue lo que paso… ahhh! Mi cabeza va a estallar…

- eres muy fuerte Endimión… tu recuerdos quieren regresar pero eso no lo puedo permitir…

- que?... tu no eres Amy… quien demonios eres tu?...

CONTINUARA…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**La cancion se llama te han robado de Manuel Mijares**

**Bueno niñas aki les dejo este capitulo que es un poco triste… aun siento el dolor que cause… pobre de serena sufrió mucho pero es fuerte como un roble, su madurez emocional se noto un gran cambio en ella… y bueno haber que pasa con darien ahora que comienza a recordar y con amy cuando regrese…**

**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo se llamara Con Las Alas Rotas…**

**Y si patty necesitaras mas klinex creo que por mayoreo salen más baratos…**

**Les agradezco enormemente su apoyo y comprensión para la realización de este fic…**

**Las kiero muxo y les dejo mi mail por si desean platicar algún día milly_1283 en Hotmail**

**Por el momento me despido deseándoles un buen día**

**Besototottotes y abrazos**

**SeReNyMoOn**


	9. CON LAS ALAS ROTAS

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**SAILOR MOON: LA BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES**

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**CAPITULO VIII: CON LAS ALAS ROTAS**

Canciones:

Intocable Con mis Alas Rotas

Angel De Amor

Maná

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA GALAXIA**

La brillante luz lastimaba sus ojos azules… no había nada en esa habitación donde se encontraba… las cortinas blancas se movían al compás del viento, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar… quería salir pero su cuerpo no respondía…

- por fin has despertado...

- donde estoy?

- donde ningun mortal antes habia estado... sailor Mercury ...

- que?... como?

- gracias por tu ayuda...

- a que te refieres?

- a la traicion en contra de tu princesa... nos ayudaste mucho...

- no entiendo...

- tu y su amado principe la engañaron... la traicionaron... eso no se vale – dijo sarcasticamente y burlandose al mismo tiempo...

- eso no es posible!... yo no seria capaz!... mientes...

- no querida... no miento... velo pr ti misma...- haciendo un ligero movimiento de manos de entre ellas en una pequeña nube comenzaron a aparecer imagenes de ella y darien cuando serena los encontro y toda la discusion que se habia sucitado despues... – ahora te das cuenta todo lo que has hecho?

- no, yo no hice nada!... esto es una farsa yo no pude hacerle eso a serena ella es mi amiga! – las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar sobre su rostro... no podia creer lo que sus ojos vieron...

- de verdad era tu amiga?

- si...

- pues ahora mi querida sailor scout regresaras a la tierra y todo esto seguira...

-No!... yo tengo que hablar con serena y aclarar todo esto...

- olvide mencionarte que tu estaras bajo mis ordenes... no recordaras nada de esta conversacion... - amy de manera sorprendida y suplicante miraba a la mujer cuando de repente una poderosa energia penetraba su cuerpo causando un dolor emocional que le estaba arrebatando sus recuerdos mas preciados...

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Las noches habían sido pesadas… las imágenes se repetían constantemente en su memoria, pero había algo que le impedía despertar de esa agonía… y esa silueta de mujer de nuevo apareció en sus sueños inquietándola…

- te lo advertí… y no me hiciste caso… los humanos son traidores por naturaleza… jamás cambiaran… jamás… te lastimaron… destruyeron tu corazón… tu vida… mataron tus ilusiones… no les importaste… te pisotearon… te humillaron… ellos dos… son como las serpientes…

- no ellos no son así… yo soy humana también y jamás haría algo así

- tu no eres humana y lo sabes muy bien… recuerdas cuando te dije que todo sucedería por ti… por la traición y el engaño de los seres humanos… Todo lo que una vez nació del amor perecerá y se convertirá en sombra y dolor…

- si…

- ahora todo comenzara… y sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer…

- no lo se!

- claro que si… en ti esta la respuesta… pronto tu y yo nos veremos… solo… solo date prisa…- serena asintió y la silueta de aquella mujer desapareció… a los pocos instantes el panorama desapareció convirtiéndolo en sombras… la angustia se apodero de la rubia, su respiración se volvió agitada y esa macabra voz le hablaba… por un momento sintió deseos de hacerle caso…

- ahora sabes lo que es sufrir… aun deseas seguir con ellos?... el hombre que amabas te engaño… te dejo…- frente a ella apareció la imagen de Darien alejándose paulatinamente de de ella…

**Aquella noche que triste fue cuando de tus labios  
yo escuche, dijiste ya no te amo lo siento  
perdóname; que difícil fue aceptar  
para mí, pero comprendí que no debes  
de forzar un amor que no es para ti.**

-Darien… no, no me dejes! –Se movía entre las sabanas mientras seguía hablando… mientras seguía soñando- por favor ¡Darien! –grito el nombre de aquel al que amaba con toda su alma y corazón… - porque darien?... - fue entonces que despertó estremecida y sorprendida por que su sueño le había mostrado un lado diferente de aquel chico que ella no conocía -…pero ¿Por qué?, - se quedo recostada pensando en ese sueño - _¿pero que fue eso, acaso…? No!... darien no es así…_ - pensó cuando el joven rubio entro a la habitación

- como te sientes?

- mas o menos… me duele la cabeza… donde estoy? – pregunto al reconocer que no estaba en el hotel…

- en el hospital… aun tienes fiebre… - dijo tocando la frente de la rubia… - debes de descansar un poco mas…

- Kazuma… cuanto tiempo he estado dormida?... siento que ha sido mucho tiempo…

- dos días…

- Tanto?!

- si, que es lo que te sorprende?

- entonces en dos días mas regresamos a Francia… - esto ultimo lo dijo con mucha tristeza en su voz

- será lo mejor…

- si, eso creo

-veo que ya has despertado… me alegro

- si… gracias Nanami

- que fue lo que te paso?

- hiyori…

- déjala… tarde o temprano se enteraran… - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas… le dolía recordar… pero lo que mas le dolía era sentir ese hueco en su corazón… ese sentimiento de abandono y soledad… - cuando llegue a su departamento…- cerro sus ojos- …lo que mas deseaba era verlo nuevamente, pero… pero me lleve una desilusión muy grande… Darien… mi Darien estaba en la cama dormido junto a Ami… mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria… estaban… estaban desnudos… en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se rompía… mi alma de destruyo al verlos juntos… mi vida entera se acabo…

- no digas eso!... tu vida es muy importante para que la rebajes a esos dos! – exclamo exaltado el rubio

- vainavi… no importa lo que hayas pasado el tiempo te ayudara a sanar las heridas… ahora es muy difícil que te acoples a tu nueva vida, pero todo esto que te paso te enseñara a crecer mas de lo que te imaginas…

- lo se… pero duele mucho

- serena… que es lo que harás?

- irme… regresare a Francia e iniciare una nueva vida allá…

- así me gusta escucharte!... ahora que has despertado podremos regresar al hotel… el doctor nos dijo que hasta que despertaras podríamos llevarte de regreso

- lamento haberlos preocupado

- sabes que eso no es verdad… somos amigos y te apoyaremos

- bien ahora es mejor irnos y regresar al hotel

**Cerré mis ojos, no quería llorar  
pero me traiciono el dolor; con voz cortada te  
dije te amo, mi historia se acabo; me aleje con mi  
tristeza, quería escapar, con mi realidad a  
cuestas tuve que volar.  
**

Mientras tanto en el parque numero 10 Esa mañana fría el viento soplaba con mayor fuerza… los pájaros no salían de sus nidos, las personas se abrigaban lo mas que podían. El clima en si era demasiado para los habitantes de Tokio.

- hemos llegado…

- busquemos primero en el templo…

- adelántense yo iré a otro sitio primero

- pero seiya…

- al rato nos vemos- dijo para después comenzar a correr

- nunca cambiara – dijo resignado el ojiverde

- vamos yaten, tenemos que encontrar a las chicas para informarnos sobre lo que esta pasando…

- de acuerdo… vámonos…

Mientras tanto seiya kou corría a toda velocidad con una sonrisa sobre su rostro y una ilusión que aceleraba su alma… - _bombón… hoy te veré después de tanto tiempo… como estarás?... esos ojos… esos ojos que me enloquecen…tu sonrisa… que hace que este mundo brille con calidez y amor… bombón… mi dulce bombón…_- y ahí estaba por fin veía ese pórtico tan conocido para él… - serena… - comenzó a tocar con desesperación el timbre y luego la puerta sin obtener respuesta alguna…

- disculpe joven si busca a la familia Tsukino lamento informarle que ya no viven ahí… - atrapo toda la atención del joven quien la miraba incrédulo- hace un tiempo vendieron la casa y se mudaron de país…

- que dice?... de país?

- si, así es…

- a donde?

- eso si no lo se

- gracias…

- de nada joven…

Seiya dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente sumido en sus pensamientos… no podía creer lo que le acaban de decir, sin embargo algo le preocupaba su corazón estaba inquieto… no entendía el porque, solo sentía un temor… un miedo indescriptible… fue así hasta que llego al templo hikawa, comenzó a subir los escalones y al llegar a la cima vislumbro a sus hermanos en compañía de la sacerdotisa… algo le decía que ella seria quien le contaría todo lo que ha pasado desde que ellos se fueron… - Rei! – grito captando la atención de los jóvenes y luego corrió hasta ellos…

- seiya!- su rostro se torno pálido al ver al chico- que… que gusto volver a verte!

- Rei… necesito saber…

- no desean tomar té… es que hace frío acá… vallamos adentro… - dijo la morena tratando de evitar las peguntas del chico…

- Rei… es mejor decírselo de una vez- dijo el castaño

- de todas maneras se va a enterar… - lo secundo el peliplateado

- de que están hablando?... que es lo que me ocultan? …le paso algo a bombón?...

- tranquilízate… y deja que hable…

- esta bien…

- hace poco mas de un mes serena se fue a vivir a Francia, su padre fue transferido a una plaza fija y todos se mudaron… sin embargo esta semana serena esta en un congreso y se va en dos días…

- me habías asustado – dijo aliviado – solo necesito saber donde esta para ir a verla antes de que se valla, aunque pensándolo bien Darien podría molestarse él querrá pasar todo el día con ella… - los tres jóvenes solo se le quedaron mirándose unos a otros… - que pasa?... porque no dicen nada?

- hay algo mas que aun no sabes…

- que es? – de nuevo ese sentimiento de miedo se alojo sobre su corazón, lo estaba asfixiando…

- Darien… él… él…

- que pasa con Darien?

- él traiciono a serena…- sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas al recordar lo que paso

- que has dicho?

- él y Ami… bueno ellos dos salen juntos…

- como esta ella?... como esta mi bombón?

- como crees?... ella los descubrió en durmiendo en la misma cama… se que se sentía mal, pero en su mirada había fortaleza… no se dejo caer ante ellos…

- donde esta?

- en el hotel imperial… pero…

- hay algo mas que deba saber?

- esta cuidada por sus amigos, no me han permitido verla ni hablar con ella… dicen que la hemos lastimado mucho y que es hora de que nos alejemos de ella…

- a mi tendrán que dejarme verla o si no…

- cálmate así no arreglaras nada…

- voy a verla – diciendo esto seiya salio del templo rumbo al hotel. En su mirada había determinación y mucha furia… deseaba encontrar a Darien y golpearlo hasta que pidiera perdón de rodillas… pero lo que mas deseaba era ver a su bombón… al llegar al lugar se detuvo por unos segundos, luego entro directo a la recepción preguntando por ella… al saber en que habitación se encontraba subió y las ganas de verla incrementaron, toco el timbre y segundos después la figura esbelta de una mujer apareció frente a él… - hola mi nombre es seiya kou

- y?

- bueno son amigo de bom… de serena Tsukino… acabo de llegar a la ciudad y me han dicho que puedo encontrarla aquí…

- amigo?... desde cuando se conocen?

- desde la secundaria… solo que después tuve que mudarme a otro lugar…

- déjame ver si te puede recibir… - seiya iba a entrar pero la chica cerro la puerta antes de que eso pasara…

**Y así fue, así fue como  
sucedió, decidí marcharme con mi  
dolor; con mis alas rotas tuve que volar sin rumbo  
fijo y sin amor.  
**

Las lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, la herida fue muy profunda y era difícil que sanara en unas cuantas noches… el dolor alojado sobre su pecho no podía desaparecer tan fácilmente y ella… ella tenia que demostrar que era fuerte mas no podía mas… ese dolor la estaba consumiendo, matando lentamente… sus amigos hacían muchas cosas por ella, trataban de aligerar esa carga que tenían ahora en su espalda… pero aun así el dolor no se iba… tarde o temprano la resignación llegaría a ella… esas palabras no dejaban de pasar por su mente, pero de nuevo recordaba esa escena y la lastimaba…

- vainavi… - dijo delicadamente tratando de no sonar brusca… a fuera esta un amigo tuyo que se llama seiya kou…

- seiya?... seiya esta aquí?

- si… lo dejo pasar?

- si…

- de acuerdo… - la chica se volvió para ir hacia la puerta de entrada… - puedes pasar…

- gracias…

- solo te advierto una cosa… - dijo en tono amenazante

- que cosa?

- no te atrevas a lastimarla o te las veras conmigo… suficiente daño le han hecho ya…

- te refieres a su novio

- si

- no te preocupes, con el arreglare cuentas después…

- mas te vale no hacerla sufrir…

- ella es lo que mas quiero… nunca la haría sufrir

- de acuerdo puedes pasar, esta en esa habitación – dijo señalando el cuarto del fondo

- gracias… y cual es tu nombre?

- hiyori

- gracias hiyori – le dijo con una sonrisa y luego avanzo hasta la habitación al llegar a la puerta se detuvo al ver a la rubia que estaba de espalda hacia la puerta, pudo distinguir que su largo cabello había desaparecido y ahora era muy corto… si al caso llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros… -_ pero como es se atrevió a lastimarte?... bombón estas sufriendo, puedo sentir tu dolor… puedo sentir como sufres, esta agonía te esta consumiendo_ – pensó mientra se acerco lentamente hasta donde se encontraba la chica, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo sonrió – bombón… que alegría me da verte!... como has cambiado te has puesto mas hermosa que antes… no te da gusto verme?

- si claro que si – sus ojos estaban opacos, no había ese brillo tan especial… y los cubría una capa de lagrimas que luchaban por salir de nuevo…

- he vuelto… regrese para quedarme… no me iré de nuevo… me quedare aquí… sabes porque?... porque ya te extrañaba y…

**¿Quien te cortó las alas, mi angel?  
¿Quien te arranco los sueños hoy?  
¿Quien te arrodilló para humillarte?  
¿Y quien enjauló tu alma, amor?  
**

- seiya… solo… solo abrázame – le dijo la rubia envuelta en un mar de lagrimas… seiya por su parte la abrazo fuertemente con delicadeza y amor que emanaba de su interior… y sin que serena se percatara él también lloraba en silencio tratando de desahogar ese dolor que guardaba en su corazón desde el momento en que se entero de lo que había pasado… y así pasaron un momento abrazados en donde no hacían falta las palabras, ambos se entendían perfectamente… esos ojos revelaban todo lo que necesitaban para seguir con aliento de fuerza y dedicación… - gracias… gracias por todo…

- no es necesario sabes que yo estaré cuando tu me necesites… siempre…

- mi vida entera se ha quebrado…

- que es lo que ha pasado?... quien te ha lastimado de tal manera?... bombón tus alas para volar han sido dañadas… tu ilusión de vivir… que te hicieron?

- si, mis alas están rotas y ya no pueden alzar el vuelo hacia un universo lleno de paz y amor… ese mismo amor que me ha engañado… que me ha mutilado en lo mas profundo… la persona que mas amaba en este mundo me ha hundido en la soledad… en la oscuridad… - sus palabras sonaban con dolor, resentimiento… calaban mucho… - ha dejado mi corazón con un dolor que me esta matando… mis lagrimas no dejan de caer por la desesperanza y el dolor que siente mi cuerpo… él era todo para mi… mi ilusión, mi sueño, mi amor… y ahora que ya no esta me he quedado sin nada… mis manos están vacías… mi vida esta destruida… mis alas no volverán a volar… no tengo un presente… no tengo un futuro… no tengo nada…

- bombón… - interrumpiendo a la rubia – tus alas sanaran y de nuevo volaras muy alto… tan alto que cuando regreses yo estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos mi ángel… mi bello ángel…

**Déjame curarte, vida  
dejame darte todo mi amor  
angel, angel, angel de amor  
No te abandones,  
no te derrumbres amor**

- quizás algún día… pero hoy… hoy están sangrando y duele mucho… la herida fue a traición y muy profunda… - seiya solo la abrazo de nuevo fuertemente… sufría al verla así en ese estado, las lagrimas de su princesa no dejaban de cesar… la impotencia de no poder calmar ese dolor lo quemaba por dentro sentía morir junto con ella… a los pocos minutos serena se quedo profundamente dormida en brazos de seiya… él por su parte se limito a velar ese sueño…

**Quien ató tus manos, ató el deseo  
Quien mató tu risa, mató tu Dios  
¿Quien sangró tus labios y tu credo?  
¿Porque lo permitiste angel de amor?**

Despues de varias horas serena lentamente abrio sus ojos encontrandose aun en brazos de seiya...

- vamos a salir...

- a donde quieres ir?

- solo a caminar... quiero despejarme...

- entonces vamos...

- a donde?... digo si se puede saber- dijo el joven que acababa de entrar a la habitacion...

- Evan…

- preciosa… sabes que me preocupo por ti y mas ahora que…

- Seiya es mi amigo él…

- no te preocupes yo jamás la lastimaría…

- eso pensaba del otro…

- te lo puedo jurar… jamás le haría nada a mi bombón…

- _bombón?... quien se cree para llamarla así_… - pensaba mientras no dejaba de ver a su ahora rival…

- Evan… quiero ir a caminar y a despedirme… dentro de dos días me iré muy lejos y no volveré a regresar…

- los buscaras?

- no… pienso hacerlo mañana… hoy aun no estoy preparada además necesito pedirle un favor muy grande a Seiya…

- de acuerdo… pero mas vale que la cuides bien…

- seguro que si!

Después de despedirse de Evan los dos salieron y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Tokio que ya estaban iluminadas por la temporada, comieron algo y tomaron chocolate caliente…

- Seiya… pasado mañana me voy…

- te puedo acompañar?...

- no…

- porque?

- porque regreso a casa… con mis padres… y eso esta muy lejos de aquí…

- volverás?

- no… nunca regresare

- ni siquiera por mi?

- no… tal vez algún día cuando las heridas sanen… y mis alas estén listas para volar de nuevo

- te esperare…

- no lo hagas porque tal vez nunca regrese…

- aun así te esperare…

- no te hagas daño…

- pensar en ti, no me hace ningún daño…

- gracias… - sonrió para después desvanecerse, Seiya no pudo alcanzarla y ya estando en el suelo solo la abrazo llamándola desesperadamente

-bombón!... serena!... que tienes, abre los ojos… - la desesperación se apodero de él…

**Déjame curarte vida  
dejame darte todo mi amor  
angel, angel, angel de amor  
No te abandones,  
no te derrumbres amor**

-QUE LE HAS HECHO?... TE ADVERTI QUE NO LE HICIERAS NADA, QUE LA CUIDARAS!!!!

- NO SE! De repente se desmayo…

- estos desmayos no me gustan nada…

- entonces no es la primera vez?

- no… me preocupan demasiado… al principio creí que era la emoción de volver a Tokio, ya que era lo que mas deseaba, luego con lo que paso pensé que eran las fuertes impresiones pero… pero son demasiadas… algo le pasa a serena…

- entonces hay que llevarla a un hospital…

- no!...

- bombón…

- Seiya lo que me pasa es que no he comido casi nada y… bueno las emociones han sido muchas… solo necesito descansar…

- vainavi entonces vamos al hotel…

- creo que debo ser yo quien la lleve- dijo un tanto celoso el pelinegro

- que dices?

- YO la traje… YO la llevo al hotel

- entonces si eso es lo que quieres pues acompáñanos…

- pero solo ella y YO…

- eso si que no!...

- vamos chicos tranquilícense… vallamos los tres… además Ikaro aun necesito pedirle un favor a Seiya

- que es vainavi?... no puedo hacerlo yo? – serena negó con la cabeza- de acuerdo… me adelantare un poco…

- que es lo que pasa bombón? – dijo Seiya después de que Ikaro se había marchado…

- hay algo que deseo darles, pero no me atrevo a hacerlo yo misma… quiero que lo hagas por mi…

- claro que si bombón…

- mañana iré a despedirme de todos para siempre… pero hasta después de que me haya marchado completamente les entregaras lo que te voy a dar…

- suenas muy misteriosa, pero aun así lo voy a hacer… aunque siento que al hacerlo no voy a volver a verte…

- no pienses eso… tal vez en alguna otra vida… tu y yo nos encontraremos de nuevo… pero por ahora solo te puedo decir gracias… gracias Seiya por ser mi amigo… mi mejor amigo…

**Angel, angel, angel te doy mi amor  
abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar**

**Angel, somos arena y mar  
no te abandones...  
no te derrumbes amor**

- bombón... – le dijo tomandola de ambas manos -... no hagas esto... no te derrumbes por lo que paso... retoma todos tus sueños, tus ilusiones... tu vida... abre tus alas aunque se encuentren heridas... lastimadas o sangrando...no bajes tu mirada... no te dejes vencer...sonrie... sonrie siempre mi princesa... no borres esa sonrisa que enamora a todos... – los ojos se serena se vieron opacados por una capa de lagrimas que se anido en ellos – se que no es es el mejor momento de decirte esto pero... yo te quiero mucho y lo sabes... quiero secar tus lagrimas, quiero calmar tu dolor... quiero ser tu sol... quiero ser la luz que guia tu camino...quiero... quiero darte calor en esas noches frias y velar tus sueños... quiero siempre acompañarte, sostener tu mano cuando ya no puedas mas... estar ahi para ti... y juntos vencer el dolor... y vencer todas las adversidades juntos... hasta que vuelvas a sonreir mi gran amiga... – abrazandola - ...mi gran amor... – serena lloraba, no habia escuchado palabras mas dulces... y mas ahora que lo necesitaba... deseaba oir que era importante, que la querian... que la maban...

**Angel, angel, angel te doy mi amor  
abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar**

**Angel de amor  
-pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbres-**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

EN OTRO PUNTO DE LA CIUDAD

- comandante Black Sinoues… es hora de encontrar a la princesa…

- si… su energía ha descendido… y eso solo significa que se encuentra débil… es mas que oportuno este momento… Zeus ha dado un paso en falso y nos ha dado la ventaja…jajajaja…

- comandante… debemos rodear la ciudad para que no salga nadie…

- encárgate de eso… yo iré a sembrar la energía de la maldición… en el centro de este basurero

- si señor!... – estaba a punto de marcharse cuando un rayo dorado lo aventó varios metros de donde se encontraba…- que demonios fue eso?

- vaya… creí que mandarían a alguien con mayor poder…

- atenea… porque no das la cara?

- sinoues! Así que ya estas aquí… no pensaba verte tan pronto… pero creo que es lo mejor por fin me daré el gusto de acabar contigo…

- jajajaja… eso si yo no acabo contigo antes!

- basta!!! – se escucho una macabra voz proveniente del interior de la tierra – comandante retírese!

- pero señor! - replico

- es una orden!!!!

- si señor… atenea, esto no ha terminado… dejaremos esta pelea para después…- diciendo esto ambos personajes desaparecieron en un torbellino negro

- caos desea apoderarse de la princesa… Hécate! - grito

- informa a mi padre lo que ha pasado… caos esta por iniciar la guerra…

- si mi lady…

Después las dos mujeres abandonaron el lugar…

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

La mañana había llegado… el ambiente se sentía pesado… la noche había sido larga, la mas larga de toda su vida… - _finalmente ha llegado el día… la hora de la despedida se aproxima… no debo de llorar, no puedo permitir que me vean triste, que me han derrotado… no dejare que me vean débil… la serena Tsukino llorona e inmadura murió… murió hace tiempo… ahora solo me queda decir adiós…adiós, es una palabra tan cruel… tan dolorosa… que lastima… pero eso es imposible… yo no soy tan fuerte, este dolor sobrepasa todo lo que estoy pensando… mi vida se destruyo… que mas puedo hacer?... que debo hacer?... lo mejor de todo es que en un par de horas podré irme… solo un par de horas mas…_- pensaba mientras veía el amanecer que se aproximaba… en el horizonte… sin embargo no era hermoso, no irradiaba luz, calor, bienestar… lo único que significaba era un nuevo día cargado de dolor… y tristeza…

- como te sientes preciosa?

- souta… me estoy muriendo… no lo consigo… no consigo parar este dolor… me quema… yo… yo quisiera ser mas fuerte… pero no lo soy… no puedo… no puedo vivir sin él… no puedo yo… yo lo amo… lo necesito… - las lagrimas se incrementaban sobre el rostro de la rubia que yacía sentada en el balcón de su habitación aun contemplando ese amanecer muerto- …él era mi vida… mi todo… y ahora que acabo… también acabo mi vida, mis sueños, mis ilusiones… ahora ya nada tiene sentido… mi vida no tiene sentido… seria mejor morir…

- Basta!!!- grito enojado- La Serena Tsukino Que Yo Conozco No Se Deja Vencer Así Tan Fácilmente… La Serena Que Yo Conozco Siempre Contagia Su Alegría A Los Demás… Esa Serena Nunca Se Da Por Vencida…

- Esa Serena Que Tu Dices Fue Asesinada Vilmente Por El Hombre Que Mas Amaba En Este Mundo Y Por Una De Sus Amigas!... Esa Serena Tsukino desapareció!!!

-NO… ME NIEGO A CREER ESO… Ella Es Fuerte Es La Mas Fuerte De Todos…- le dijo sujetándola de los hombros para hacerla reaccionar… sin embargo serena solo levanto la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos marrón intenso cargados de furia

- ella se fue… y no volverá…

- MIENTES!!!- le grito encolerizado para después darle un fuerte bofetada que hizo que serena girara su rostro y comenzara a llorar por unos cuantos minutos… después de que se calmaron un poco los dos… Souta la abrazo fuertemente hasta que se tranquilizo…

- vámonos… es hora de la despedida… no hay que retrasar mas este encuentro

- estas segura que quieres ir?

- si…

- que es todo esto? – señalando varias cajas con artículos dentro otro de los jóvenes que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces

- es mi despedida…

- no entiendo

- no es necesario Kazuma… ahora lo mejor es irnos… Seiya pasara por estos paquetes mas tarde…

- vamos entonces…

Mientras tanto las Sailor scouts se reunían en el templo hikawa a petición de su princesa, pero sin saberlo eran observadas desde las alturas… fue entonces cuando llego al fin el príncipe de la tierra y justo después los hermanos kou…

-hola a todos – dijo sarcásticamente Seiya

- hola – respondieron todos los demás

- veo que no han perdido el tiempo…

- a que te refieres? – pregunto extrañado Darien

- desde cuando son novios?... que paso con serena?... porque no estas con ella?

- que demonios estas diciendo kou?- pregunto enojada la rubia líder de las outhers

- no lo sabias?... Darien porque aun no se lo has dicho?

- harucka… serena y yo hemos terminado nuestra relación…

- pero porque?- pregunto la mas pequeña de todas

- el amor que había en mi corazón cambio de dirección… me he enamorado de alguien mas

- de quien?- pregunto con ese tono tan característico de ella… y la mirada de asombro y decepción se poso sobre su príncipe… no podía creerlo… sus compañeras estaban igual de asombradas… sin mencionar palabra alguna…

- de Amy… - dijo mirando al suelo

- pero como… - ya no se podía contener mas… deseaba írsele a los golpes y destrozar a su compañera de lucha… a esa Sailor scout que se atrevió a mirar mas allá de lo que debía… quería destruir a Amy mizuno…

- pero yo estoy bien… no te preocupes harucka… es solo una mala racha… - dijo esa voz tan conocida para todas, la cual provenía desde la entrada… si en efecto era ella… su princesa, su líder, su amiga… solo que había algo diferente en ella comenzando por ese largo cabello que ya no estaba… la mirada fría y sin sentimiento alguno… ya no había ternura, amor, calidez… todo eso había desaparecido… harucka sintió deseos de acabar con los que le hicieron eso a su amiga… deseaba con todo el corazón hacerlos pagar… esa traición merecía la muerte…

- segura que te encuentras bien? – pregunto michiru algo extrañada por la apariencia y comportamiento de la princesa

- mas que bien… - dijo con una sonrisa parte de la mascara que se había instalado antes de llegar al templo, sin embargo evitaba a toda costa que sus ojos se encontraran con las de él… no sabia como reaccionaria cuando estuvieran frente a frente… y no quería averiguarlo… - valla creí que harían una fiesta para despedirme… en un rato mas regreso a Francia y no hay pastel… lita me debes uno… - le dijo caminando hacia la sala donde se encontraban… - vamos chicos siéntense que no tengo mucho tiempo… deseo despedirme de todas mis amigas y de mis amigos…

- serena donde estuviste estos días? – pregunto la morena algo inquieta por lo que estaba pasando

- en el hospital… - dijo tranquilamente

-que?... pero porque?... pregunto mina quien se preocupo por lo que serena pudiese haberse hecho

- no se preocupen, no me hice nada malo… solo tuve fiebre y por eso estuve inconciente pero nada fuera de lo normal… además se cuidarme sola… - dijo fríamente y fijando su mirada en los de la peliazul

- de eso estoy seguro – dijo Seiya quien no dejaba de observar a esa pareja, mismo que hacia harucka…

- yo… lo siento – dijo captando la atención de todos… el ambiente era tenso, pesado, los movimientos eran observados por cada uno de los presentes… - no quise hacerte daño…

- pero lo hiciste Amy…- le contesto la rubia muy tranquila… - destrozaste toda mi vida… te robaste a mi novio y con ello, mis ilusiones, mis sueños, mi futuro… sabias que amaba a Darien…

-_amaba?... que acaso ya no me ama? _– se preguntaba Darien

-es un sentimiento que nació sin darme cuenta… con la convivencia a diario, los mismos gustos… todo en común… no se como… pero me enamore de él… y perdóname… perdóname…

- me siento tan miserable -

- no debes de sentirte así…

- claro, Darien tiene razón no debes sentirte así… todas entendemos que el amor nació entre ustedes – dijo serena fríamente… todos los demás solo observaban y escuchaban la conversación…

- aun así no deja de doler…

- has dicho doler?... porque si de dolor se trata aun no sabes como me siento yo en estos momentos… sintiendo un deseo de ira y venganza… siento que pierdo cada esperanza… cada ilusión de un futuro… duele mucho Amy… no puedes siquiera imaginar lo que se siente… el dolor carcome, quema, destruye todo lo que se encuentra a su paso… lentamente te va consumiendo hasta que dejas de existir por completo… la traición es pesada y se carga por toda la vida… lamento mucho que ustedes tengan que pasar por esto… no estarán tranquilos el resto de su vida sabiendo que acabaron con la mía, sin embargo no les deseo ningún mal… solo deseo alejarme de todos ustedes… y olvidarme de todo…

- si tan solo yo…

- no te culpes harucka… esto debía pasar de todas maneras… no podíamos saberlo

- pero…

- solo ten fe… confía en mi…

- siempre… lo juro…

- bien… - se levanto de su lugar – me tengo que ir… mi avión sale en un par de horas y no quiero llegar tarde…

- te llevare

- no es necesario harucka… mis amigos esperan por mi… - al decir esto sintió un mareo que casi hace que se desvanezca, Seiya y Darien se apresuraron a tomarla pero inmediatamente ella los alejo a ambos… - tranquilos aun me siento débil, pasar una noche debajo de la lluvia no es fácil… bien ahora si me retiro

- te volveremos a ver?

- tal vez no lita

- regresaras?

-jamás… diciendo esto dio media vuelta y salio del lugar dejando anonadados a los presentes… Darien corrió hacia ella, su cabeza le decía que debía quedarse a lado de Amy, pero su corazón le ordeno correr tras ella…

- serena… - ella se detuvo un par de lagrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas, había evitado que la vieran llorar… discretamente las limpio y se giro para quedar frente a él…- puedo… puedo abrazarte por ultima vez?

- claro… - extendiendo los brazos para recibir a esa persona tan anhelada – te amo Darien… y si tu felicidad es al lado de ella adelante… por mi no te detengas… yo no puedo verte infeliz ami lado… te amo tanto que deseo que seas feliz… hasta nunca Darien Chiba…

- serena… lo siento…

- no te guardo rencor, pero aun no puedo perdonarte… me duele mucho…

- te entiendo… _no te vallas… porque siento esto?... no quiero que se valla, que se aleje de mi… siento que no te volveré a ver… serena _– pensaba cuando de pronto una poderosa energía los ataco haciéndolos caer varios metros después- …Serena!!!...- grito desesperado al ver que la chica cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza… por su parte las chicas y los chicos salieron al escuchar el estruendo trasformándose inmediatamente…

Darien en cuanto pudo corrió hacia donde se encontraba serena, la tomo en sus brazos y ella lentamente abrió los ojos… al poco tiempo se incorporo y ambos se transformaron… cuando estaban en plena pelea se dieron cuenta que todas las Sailor estaban mal heridas ya no podían mas…

- jajajaja… fueron tan fáciles de vencer…

- tengo que hacerlo…

- que piensas hacer

-lo único que se puede hacer… usare el cristal de plata…

- estas loca?... sabes lo que te puede ocurrir

- la vida de todas mis amigas están en juego crees que me importa lo que me suceda a mi?… además no vale la pena vivir sin una razón por la cual morir... y yo... yo ya perdi esa razon...

- no dejare que lo hagas!!!!- al decir esto tuxedo mask enfrento al comandante quien se divertía hiriendo a las Sailor scouts mas de lo que ya estaban…- escúchame, no te perdonare el que hayas venido a lastimar a las personas y robarte la tranquilidad de esta ciudad!!! – le grito

- tu me detendrás? – dijo sarcásticamente para después atacarlo sin piedad y dejándolo mal herido… serena al verlo corrió hacia él y sin darse cuenta una gran cantidad de energía venia directamente hacia ella, Darien se percato de eso y la brazo girando para recibir todo el impacto del golpe directamente…

- Darien!... nooooo!!

- perdóname serena… - dijo cayendo al suelo en brazos de Sailor moon

- me las pagaras… se lo que buscas y te aseguro que no lo obtendrás… - decían mientras de su pecho comenzaba a brillar el resplandor del cristal del plata – por favor cristal de plata bríndame todo tu poder – lentamente su vestimenta cambio y se elevo unos cuantos metros del suelo… el resplandor brillaba en toda su intensidad…

- Sailor moon detente por favor- pedía suplicante la protectora de Marte… - serena!

- por favor detente! – la secundo Venus

- serena nooo!

- _porque le piden que se detenga?... por que no lo debe usar?_- se preguntaban las Sailor Star Light

- _serena…_- pensaba la peliazul sin decir nada mientras que las outhers solo miraban sin decir nada

- serena no lo hagas… por favor…

- no se preocupen por mi… yo estaré bien – dijo mirándolos con esa mirada que no habían visto desde hace mucho tiempo… el amor y la bondad habían regresado… - cristal de plata por favor salva este planeta y purifica la maldad que hay en él… concédeme este ultimo deseo… mi ultimo deseo… - el cristal de plata comenzó a brillar con mas intensidad haciendo un halo de luz que cegó a todos los que se encontraban ahí…

- flechas mortales!!!! – grito el comandante haciendo que ambos ataques chocaran y formaron una colisión… la luz cegadora hizo que no se viera nada… por un momento el campo de esa batalla quedo en silencio… el polvo se levanto y por fin el silencio fue roto… - Sailor moon me has derrotado pero tu… tu no sobrevivirás a mi veneno… - dijo antes de desaparecer. Y era verdad una de las flechas se había incrustado en el pecho de la princesa…

Cuando se comenzó a divisar el panorama todo parecía tranquilidad… pero aun la niebla no se dispersaba por completo… Sailor moon continuaba flotando en el aire y lentamente descendió hasta quedar de pie, inmóvil… todas se alegraron por la aparente victoria… y comenzaban a recuperar alientos… mientras que detrás de los árboles las 3 sombras observaban detalladamente cada detalle del lugar…

- algo no anda bien… - dijo el líder

- a que te refieres?- pregunto el rubio

- Ikaro tiene razón, no es normal tanta tranquilidad después de lo que ocurrió…

- …la princesa!!! – gritaron los tres jóvenes para después correr hacia ella… el trayecto era largo y mientras ellos se dirigían a su destino Sailor moon caía lentamente perdiendo la transformación y con sus manos sobre su pecho cubriendo la herida que la flecha le causo… tuxedo mask también se quito la transformación y alcanzo a sujetarla para evitar que cayera al suelo y se hiciera mas daño…

- serena!!!... serena…- grito desesperado el pelinegro mientras que las demás sailors se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos…- serena háblame!... no… no cierres lo ojos… mírame…mírame… aquí estoy…

- dari… dari… Darien… yo… te… amo… siempre…si… siem…pre… te… ama…re…- apenas pudo pronunciar eso cuando de repente su cuerpo se soltó cerrando sus ojos… perdiendo así la conciencia…

- serena?... no… no!

- bombón?... despierta!...

- ya estarán contentos… la han matado – dijo en forma de reclamo…

- Evan…

- no mereces su amor… - le dijo a Darien el pelirrojo arrebatándole a serena de los brazos

- Evan… serena esta herido hay que llevarla al hospital- dijo desesperada mina

- nosotros nos encargaremos de ella… ustedes no se metan

- yo no voy a permitir eso… así que no se metan porque no me conocen – dijo harucka y gracias a su mirada y voz intimidante Evan y ella llevaron a serena al hospital central de Tokio seguidos por todos los demás.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hola a todas!!**

**Les mando un gran saludo y una enorme disculpa por la tardanza de este capitulo, pero deseaba que quedara bien… esta un poco mas largo de lo normal, espero realmente lo hayan disfruta y que les haya gustado… espero no tardar en actualizar el siguiente ya que viene el desenlace de esta batalla y la evolución de serena… aunque será un poco triste también el siguiente capi.**

**Por cierto necesito su ayuda… requiero una canción que hable sobre la perdida del ser amado o el duelo que se tiene cuando pierden a alguien… ojala me puedan ayudar**

**Les mando muxos besotototototes y abrazototototes!!!!**

**Les deseo todo lo mejor y felices vacaciones a las que tengan**

**Con cariño**

**SeReNyMoOn**


	10. EL PRECIO DE LA TRAICION

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**SAILOR MOON: LA BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES**

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**CAPITULO IX: EL PRECIO DE LA TRAICIÓN **

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**PLANETA NOIR**

- MALDITA SEA! – Grito enojado haciéndose escuchar por todo el lugar – Isis… Sabias Perfectamente Lo Que Planeaba Pero Juro Que Me Las Pagaras… Te Quitare Lo Que Mas Amas En Tu Vida… Desearas Jamás Haber Conocido El Amor… Tu Vida Será Tan Miserable Que Nunca… Nunca Podrás Ser Feliz… Yo Me Encargare De Eso… LO JURO!!!- la furia se denotaba en esos ojos negro profundo que en ese momento cambiaron a un rojo intenso…

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA GALAXIA**

- QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO!!?- Pregunto muy enojado el imponente dios Zeus… - no se supone la cuidarían?... porque la dejaron sola?...

- padre… entiende que nos tomo por sorpresa – dijo atenea

- además ese comandante se había retirado y su energía no fue detectada… - secundo afrodita…

- cálmate hermano, esto es una ventaja para nosotros…

- que dices Apolo?

- solo hay que hacerle una pequeña visita…

- no estoy muy seguro de eso… caos la quiere a ella y no descansara hasta tenerla… y mas ahora que esta muy vulnerable… debemos asegurarnos de que no se le acerque…

- Zeus… debemos hacer lo que Apolo propone, es mejor hablar con ella antes de que caos lo haga… el dolor de la traición puede despertar al fénix negro que hay en ella…

- si… tienen razón… hades yo iré… y tu Apolo ve con Dionisio a la galaxia Alfa-Centauro y trae el brazalete del fénix… lo necesitaremos…

- yo iré contigo Zeus, no pienso dejarte solo

- como quieras hades, también Poseidón debe hacer algo por la humanidad… ese frío debe parar…

- pero yo no soy el causante – dijo la voz que acaba de llegar

- que?...

- es ella Zeus… Selene esta causando todo esto… y si no para llegara un momento de glaciación… y aun no es tiempo…

- maldita sea!... al parecer todo se no va a ir de las manos

- padre, no te apresures a los hechos Selene es muy inteligente y no haría nada en contra de lo que mas ama… sigamos con el plan…

- Apolo… confío en ti…

- bien Zeus… regresaremos en cuanto tengamos el brazalete… - dijo para después salir de la habitación…

- Poseidón haz lo que puedas… las personas están sufriendo… no falta mucho para que Hermes regrese con el cristal…

- lo haré…

- señor… - dijo la mujer de cabello verde que recién llegaba captando la atención de todos

- que pasa Hecáte…

- Endimión se ha resistido mucho… siento que no tardara en recordar todo… lo que mas temo es que si es antes de que Selene regrese podría echar a perder los planes…

- no te preocupes iré a visitarla junto con hades… mientras síguelo vigilándolo de cerca y a esa scout también…

- si señor – hizo una leve reverencia y desapareció

- démonos prisa entonces

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**EN EL PLANETA TIERRA**

Las frías y blancas paredes del hospital lo estaban volviendo loco, no entendía porque no le avisaban nada… y menos entendía porque no lo dejaban acercarse a la sala de cirugía… pero eso dejo de importarle, lo que mas le atormentaba en ese momento era el resonar de los segundos que taladraban en su cerebro martirizándolo uno a uno… no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando… en tan solo unos días todo lo que había construido al lado de esa mujer se estaba derrumbando, pero sabia perfectamente que él… solamente él era el culpable de todo… de pronto esas palabras hicieron eco en su memoria… ¿me quieres?... esa imagen auditiva lo atormentaba, la inocencia de esa mirada, el fuego de la pasión en sus labios, en su cuerpo… como había sido capaz de traicionarla… como fue que la dejo de amar?... como y mil veces como?...

*******************************FLASH BACK*****************************

El cielo era una alfombra de estrellas, a lo lejos tres estrellas fugaces surcaban el espacio para por fin poder llegar a su destino y así poder hacer sus sueños realidad muy lejos de la Tierra.

- ¿Me quieres? –pregunto la chica de las coletas a su novio que desde hacia tiempo no veía…

- Si

- ¿De verdad? -abrazándose al pelinegro

- Si

- ¿Cómo cuanto?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?- pregunto intrigado por la insistencia de la chica

- Dime…… ¿Cómo cuanto? – su cara mostraba el deseo de poder escuchar esas palabras que la harían sentir tan bien…

- Esta bien…. te lo diré…..,- el chico volteo a ver a la rubia y dijo -…mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo…

La rubia solo sonrió… se sentía inmensamente feliz, no había lugar en su corazón para mas… y poco a poco sus miradas se unieron y lentamente se fueron acercando para quedar mas y mas cerca el uno del otro hasta que sus miradas se perdieron en un océano de amor, en un largo y tierno beso… ese beso…….ese beso fue el más deseado y el mas esperado por Serena y Darien después de tanto tiempo.

***************************FIN FLASH BACK*****************************

- serena… perdóname… - dijo entre sollozos mientras recordaba los mejores momentos que paso a lado de ella… esa mujer que ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte…

- dr. Chiba?

- si…

- la srita. Tsukino ha salido de cirugía, sin embargo es necesario que sus padres estén aquí… su estado es grave… - finalizo el doctor con semblante serio y pálido

- eso no es posible doctor- dijo el pelirrojo que estaba a escasos centímetros de Darien…- los padres de serena se encuentran en Francia…

- aun así hay que notificarles, la salud de la srita. Tsukino es muy delicada… la operación salio muy bien sin embargo el envenenamiento es riesgoso aun con la medicina moderna temo que no puedo hacer nada mas…

- yo los llamare – dijo souta quien se alejo del grupo

- dr. Chiba se que la srita. Tsukino es su novia y me gustaria hablar con usted en privado… - Darien asintió e iban a comenzar a caminar cuando una voz los detuvo

- ellos ya no son nada! – exclamo con furia el pelirrojo – lo que haya que saber de serena es mejor que me lo diga a mi… yo soy su mejor amigo…

- de acuerdo entonces vallamos a mi consultorio…

Los dos se alejaron del grupo que no hacían mas que observar y callar… nadie decía nada… oraban? Quizás… la culpa no los dejaba en paz… jamás se habían visto envueltos en una situación tan grave y ahora ahí estaba su amiga… su princesa… entre la vida y la muerte y no podían hacer nada, no supieron protegerla, no pudieron cuidar de ella…

Mientras tanto souta regresaba con el móvil en su mano derecha informo que los padres de serena llegarían al día siguiente… Darien por su parte seguía como ido, sus ojos estaban opacos y su mente divagaba en mil recuerdos que se agolpaban en su cabeza…

**En el consultorio**

- Sr.…?

- disculpe mi nombre es Evan

- bien… la srita. Tsukino esta grave ese veneno es mas del conocimiento humano y su embarazo complica las cosa…

- espere doctor ha dicho embarazo?

- si… tiene 5 semanas de embarazo… los medicamentos pueden producir un aborto o dañar al producto… creo que debería saberlo el padre de la criatura… y sobre todo los padres de la srita. Tsukino ya que este caso es difícil…

- lo entiendo doctor… haré lo que pueda… - diciendo esto salio del consultorio cabizbajo…- _que debo hacer?... le digo a Darien?... de todas maneras se va a enterar… pero si serena no quiere?... que debo hacer?_

- que es lo que pasa?...- pregunto mina

- que te dijo el doctor?... – secundo la sacerdotisa

- esta muy delicada… el veneno no es conocido por los médicos y es casi nada lo que pueden hacer por ella… solo nos queda esperar…

Gemidos de dolor ahogados y negaciones se escucharon a lo largo de ese pasillo… todos se encontraban aturdidos por lo que estaban pasando, no sabían que hacer, no entendían el porque de esta situación… todo estaba acabando…

Mientras tanto en la mente de serena había una revolución indómita que no lograba comprender… estaba sola… eso era algo a lo que siempre había temido y ahora en ese lugar frío y sombrío se resguardaba del dolor corporal que sentía… - _valió la pena todo lo que hice?... merecían que me sacrificara nuevamente?..._ – pensaba… sus ojos se encontraban inundados por las lagrimas, no quería pensar, no quería arrepentirse… cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos…

- _de verdad crees que valió la pena?... de verdad merecen que tu sufras por su felicidad?_

- _quien eres?...-_ decía mientras trataba de averiguar de donde provenía aquella voz

- _no me recuerdas mi niña… pero aun así sigues en mi corazón…_ - decía esa silueta que cada vez se acercaba mas y se definía con claridad a la rubia…- _pero dime vale la pena tu sacrificio?_

- _si… ellos son mis amigos, yo daría mi vida mil veces… sin importarme nada_

_- te traicionaron…_ - dijo secamente la voz detrás de la primera silueta…- _y aun así los defiendes…_

_- no importa… _- dijo sollozando – _son importantes para mi_… - serena se abrazaba así misma sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas olvidándose de todo dolor físico y emocional…

- _Selene es hora que recuerdes tu pasado_ – y acercándose poco a poco a la chica aproximo su mano derecha a la cabeza de la rubia para quedar a tan solo unos milímetros de ella… y una luz resplandeciente brillo intensamente durante unos instantes y luego serena se quedo completamente callada, no había lagrimas, ni sollozos, no había nada… simplemente silencio y el paisaje comenzaba a aclararse… de repente sus enormes ojos azules se encontraron de frente a otros ojos similares… pero esa mirada que alguna vez demostró amor infinito ahora estaba cargada de rencor y reproche hacia las dos figuras que se encontraban frente a ella…

- _porque?... dime porque lo has hecho?... _

- _sabes perfectamente porque lo he hecho…_

_- yo no quería regresar, no quería recordar… no quería!_

_- Selene…_ - secundo la voz fría y seca – caos se esta apoderando poco a poco de la galaxia y es necesario el poder de Isis para detenerlo… _eres tu la única capaz de despertarla…_

_- me duele… aun me duele… siento la traición que hubo _

- _eso es lógico, mi pequeña Selene tu te enamoraste de él desde la antigüedad… Endimión siempre ha sido dueño de tu corazón es por eso que te duele su traición aun siendo lo que ahora eres…_

_- la única que no seria capaz de sentir ningún sentimiento es Isis… aunque ella nació del amor no es capaz de experimentarlo…_

_- lo se, pero no quiero desconocer este sentimiento tan bello…_

_- Selene… mi pequeña hija… hemos venido por ti… debes regresar a casa…_

_- no quiero…_

_- es tu deber sabes muy bien lo que caos desea de ti…_

_- desea poseer mi cuerpo y despertar a Isis para así gobernar el cosmo…_

_- exacto, es por eso que tienes que volver a casa_

_- si regreso a casa nunca mas podré verlo de nuevo… estar junto a los seres que mas he amado…_

_- te traicionaron –_ la voz colérica de Zeus se escucho resonar – _y aun así piensas en ellos!... dejaste todo por él… incluyendo tu inmortalidad y no supo valorarte!_

- _lo se… pero a su lado conocí el amor y muchos mas sentimientos de los que te puedas imaginar, no deseo olvidarme de ellos así como así…_

_- piénsalo Selene… piensa muy bien lo que vas a decidir…_

_- vámonos Zeus… es mejor dejarla sola para que piense bien las cosas…_

_- si Hades, vámonos…_- ambos desaparecieron dejando a serena sumida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que se agolparon en su cerebro, le dolía recordar todo lo que había vivido milenios atrás…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Las horas habían pasado lentamente para cada uno de los presentes que se dedicaban a orar por el bienestar de su mejor amiga cuando una alarma los saco abruptamente de su letargo… la habitación de terapia intensiva donde se encontraba serena comenzó a sonar indicando prevención hacia la paciente; rápidamente un grupo de médicos y enfermeras ingresaron a la habitación para controlar la situación…

- que es lo que pasa?... Michelle por favor déjame pasar- imploraba el pelinegro a una de las enfermeras que vigilaba la entrada…

- lo siento dr. Chiba, usted sabe perfectamente porque no puede pasar…- dijo la chica con un sentimiento encontrado

- necesitamos dos unidades de plasma! – grito uno de los medico encargados

- yo iré por ellos- se ofreció Darien e inmediatamente después salio corriendo hacia el banco de sangre mientras los médicos hacían su trabajo.

Minutos después todo había pasado, el grupo de galenos habían culminado con su trabajo… y decidieron salir de la habitación dejando a la paciente…

- como se encuentra doctor? – pregunto la rubia de cabello corto un tanto preocupada

- sus signos vitales son muy débiles al igual que su temperatura corporal, además… la srita. Tsukino ha entrado en coma…

- no cree que se salve verdad?

- en realidad no, su estado es grave, la toxina en su cuerpo esta causando graves consecuencias y su…- se detuvo por unos instantes observando a Evan – …su embarazo complica las cosas…

- que ha dicho doctor? - dijo la voz que acaba de llegar…- serena esta embarazada?

- así es dr. Chiba… ella tiene 5 semanas de embarazo… por cierto me gustaria hablar con usted en privado…- dijo el doctor de manera muy seria cuando dio media vuelta para retirarse dejando a todos perplejos con tal noticia…

- por favor!... por favor doctor… - grito entre los presentes que cubrían el pasillo- sálvelos… sálvelos… - dijo el vocalista de los three lighs envuelto en lagrimas quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio junto a sus hermanos…- sálvela… y al bebe también… no se preocupe por nada, solo… solo sálvelos…

- tenga por seguro que hacemos todo lo posible, en especial yo… conozco a la srita. Tsukino y créame, me duele por lo que esta pasando… ella ha sido como una hija para mi…

- doctor… - dijo saliendo entre la multitud- …yo… yo… YO LA AMO Y NO SIRVE VIVIR SIN ELLA… - dijo gritando sin importarle que Darien estuviera ahí- …sin ella… sin su presencia yo… yo no podría seguir… por eso le pido… le ruego… le suplico – dijo arrodillándose frente al doctor - sálvelos… haga todo lo que tenga que hacer para salvarlos…- todos estaban asombrados por la reacción de seiya, la valentía con la que se había enfrentado era impresionante; Darien por su parte sentía que la sangre le hervía pero no tenia el valor de confrontarlo ya que él había sido el que la traiciono, el causante de todo lo que estaban pasando…

- se que es un momento difícil para todos ustedes, al igual que lo es para mi pero deben de hacerse a la idea de que tal vez ninguno de los dos sobreviva… prepárense para lo peor y no se hagan mas daño… la esperanza para ambos es casi nula… - finalizo el doctor y se marcho junto a Darien… quien no dijo nada solo se limito a mirar a seiya con furia… cuando llegaron al consultorio el doctor miro con sentimiento al joven medico… - mira Darien yo no se que problemas hayas tenido con serena pero… la verdad es que no hay esperanzas de vida… deberías tratar de arreglar esta situación, en el hospital hay muchos rumores y yo… yo quisiera una explicación… quiero y estimo a serena como a una hija, su padre Kenji es mi mejor amigo y tu… tu siempre fuiste mi mejor estudiante y te estimo, pero…

- lo se… soy un estupido… yo… yo la traicione… la dañe y es algo que no puedo perdonarme y mas ahora que se que… que espera un hijo mío…- las lagrimas del pelinegro saltaron haciéndose presentes en sus pálidas mejillas

- lamento mucho lo que estas pasando, ojala aprendas esta lección de vida… yo no soy nadie para juzgarte pero si tu alma se encuentra intranquila lo único que puedes hacer es dar una solución a los problemas que has causado… ahora ve y esta al pendiente de ella… - diciendo esto el doctor salio del consultorio dejando a darien pensativo…

***º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de cuidados intensivos estaba seiya a un lado de serena tomándola de la mano, lo único que se notaba de él eran esos ojos profundos ya que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una bata esterilizada de pies a cabeza ya que sin ella no podía estar junto a ella…

**Aquí estoy yo**

**para hacerte reír cada vez mas**

**confía en mi, deja tus miedos atrás y ya te das**

**aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios**

**es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar**

**Le pido al sol que una estrella azul**

**viaje hasta a ti y te enamores solo**

- bom… bombón… sabes? Me duele mucho verte así… conectada a todos estos aparatos para poder mantenerte con vida…y yo… yo no puedo hacer nada por ti… donde esta mi niña alegre?... donde esta mi dulce bombón?... – se detuvo debido al nudo que se instalo en su garganta impidiéndole continuar hablándole, sus ojos se nublaron las lagrimas pedían desesperadamente salir y desahogar ese dolor que lo quemaba por dentro… - bombón… tienes que despertar… yo se que tu eres muy fuerte y no te darás por vencida… por favor… te lo suplico abre tus ojitos… esos ojos que me vuelven loco… quiero verte sonreír… por favor… tienes que luchar por ti y por este bebe que llevas en tu vientre – tocando el vientre de la rubia – este bebe merece conocer a este loco amigo tuyo… - esbozo una triste sonrisa – me gustaria tanto verte con tu pequeño entre tus brazos… inclusive yo lo cargaría… cuidaría de él… solo… solo tienes que luchar… lucha contra la muerte… sie… siempre has vencido… amor… mi amor… no me dejes… aunque se que no me amas no importa… lo único que deseo es verte con vida… solo pido eso y nada mas…

**Aquí estoy yo**

**abriéndote mi corazón**

**llenando tu falta de amor**

**cerrándole el paso al dolor**

**no temas yo te cuidare**

**solo acéptame**

**Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…**

**y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad**

**serán de verdad**

- _seiya?... estas sufriendo… perdóname… yo… yo no… me duele, duele el saber que estuvo algo aquí en mi corazón pero lo que mas me duele es saber que aunque mi corazón esta roto en mil pedazos cada uno de los pedacitos lo sigue amando… y no quiero despertar… no quiero sufrir… ya no mas…_

**Dame tus alas mas voy a llorar**

**y de mi mano te invito a volar…..**

**Aquí estoy yo (y aquí estoy yo)**

**abriéndote mi corazón (mi corazón)**

**llenando tu falta de amor (falta de amor)**

**cerrándole el paso al dolor (cerrándole el paso al dolor)**

**no temas yo te cuidaré (te cuidaré)**

**solo acéptame (acéptame)**

**Aquí estoy yo**

**abriéndote mi corazón**

**llenando tu falta de amor**

**cerrándole el paso al dolor**

**no temas yo te cuidaré**

**siempre te amaré**

- bombón… recuerda que siempre… siempre estaré a tu lado… dame la oportunidad de cumplir mi promesa de no dejarte nunca mas… déjame amarte… déjame estar a tu lado incondicionalmente…

- joven ya debe salir – interrumpió la enfermera…

- si… en un momento salgo… - la enfermera se retiro – bombón, tengo que salir… hay mas personas que desean estar contigo… - seiya le dio un tierno beso en la frente fría y pálida de la rubia para luego salir del lugar…

Posteriormente uno a uno los amigos y amigas de serena entraron al cuarto por un lapso no mayor a cinco minutos, al mirarla sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas… trataban de engañarse así mismos para no sentir dolor pero era inútil… sabían perfectamente que ella estaba mal y que tal vez la perderían para siempre… su llanto ahogado entre los muros del cuarto y los pasillos del hospital se congelaban con el macabro espanto que sentían y por el cual estaban pasando…

Al día siguiente las cosas no podían estar peor, los padres de serena llegaron al hospital… el rostro de Ikuko estaba devastado no lograba entender lo que los médicos le informaban, ¿Cómo era posible que su hija estuviese en ese estado?... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... su llorar lastimaba mas que nada en ese momento, sus remordimientos hacia la rubia y su familia pesaban demasiado… pero que podían hacer?...

- darien…

- mamá ikuko… - fue su respuesta al encontrase frente a frente con ella…

- que fue lo que paso?... no logro entender…

- lo lamento…

- no! – se apresuro a decir, sentía el pesar de aquel joven- el amor de serena hacia ti era inmenso, no debes culparte por algo que no pudiste evitar… - darien solo la miro y de sus profundos ojos azules resbalaron lagrimas cargadas de culpa y dolor…- darien yo te entiendo – dijo la señora abrazando al muchacho quien comenzó a llorar desahogando ese dolor que se encontraba atorado en su pecho… por primera vez sentía un consuelo…

- ahora regreso… tengo algo urgente que hacer…

- de acuerdo – dijo ikuko sonriendo tristemente mientras ella daba media vuelta para entrar a la habitación de su hija…

Darien por su parte camino por los pasillos de aquel nosocomio buscando desesperadamente a una persona con la cual necesitaba hablar urgentemente.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA GALAXIA**

- mi señor?

- que pasa zack? – dijo aquel imponente hombre rubio que se encontraba sentado frente al enorme ventanal…

- el señor Hermes ha llegado

- que pase… y que nadie nos moleste – finalizo seriamente

- si señor- haciendo una reverencia salio de la habitación y luego de él entro un sujeto de cuerpo atlético, alto, ojiverde de cabello azul marino corto; y entre sus manos traía un cofre semiredondo color negro con plateado… al centro una antigua cerradura y un logotipo que asemejaba un ave armado por un arco, un báculo y una espada…

- lo he traído… - dijo gustoso

- por fin… el cristal estial… el poder del cosmo… de los dioses… de Isis…

- lo aceptara?

- si… la visita que le hemos hecho con Hades la ha dejado pensando…además tengo un As bajo la manga…

- siempre ganas

- no, no siempre he ganado… ese mortal me arrebato a una de mis hijas y no se lo perdono… pagara todo lo que me ha hecho…- el odio se apodero de sus pupilas causando unas sensación de temor en su compañero

- dentro de poco… muy poco…

- así es… - su mirada seguía perdida en el abismo de sus pensamientos y recuerdos…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**EN EL HOSPITAL**

- darien, no puedes hablar en serio… yo…

- lo siento… perdóname… no quería lastimarte… amy esto… esto nunca debió ser… amo a serena y… y ahora siento morir junto con ella, mi corazón va a estallar si no estoy a su lado, si no me perdona tendrá razón… pero eso no me importa… de verdad juro que no me importaría que no perdonara, que me odie con tan sola verla sonreír de nuevo… con solo verla con vida y… y ver a mi hija…

- MIENTES!!! – grito histérica – TU ME AMAS COMO YO A TI… SOLO QUE ESTAS CONFUNDIDO POR TODO LO QUE ESTA PASANDO…me amas… lo se… - su llanto quebró su voz haciendo que callara instintivamente…

- Amy no te hagas daño por favor, es mejor así… - tomándola de la mano – créeme… vamos a estar mejor… - finalizo para después abrazarla tiernamente…

- Si Ella No Logra Salvarse Les Juro Que No Habrá Lugar En Este Mundo Donde Se Puedan Esconder… - grito encolerizada harucka quien al mismo tiempo le tiro un tremendo golpe a darien sacando un hilo de sangre por su boca…

- jóvenes están en un hospital – dijo una enfermera que había presenciado tal acto de arrebato…

- esto solo es una advertencia! – dio media vuelta y se marcho de ahí…

- darien estas bien?

- déjame! – dijo molesto limpiándose la sangre para luego ir rumbo a la habitación de la rubia… al llegar vio entre la ventana a la mamá de serena quien se esmeraba en los cuidados de su hija, cautelosamente entro para no sobresaltar a la señora… - voy a checar su pulso…

- claro que si darien… - haciéndose a un lado… - mi esposo fue a firmar la documentación pendiente… es un alivio que tu estés aquí…

- si…claro…- después se acerco y tomo la muñeca derecha de la joven y al no sentir claramente el pulso cerro fuertemente los ojos tratando de contener las tercas lagrimas que no querían dejar de salir…- _serena perdóname…_ - pensaba mientras sostenía aun la mano de la joven…

- da… rien… da… rien… - esbozo con gran dificultad

- serena?... puedes oírme? – pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro cargada de incertidumbre y esperanza… - serena… perdóname… perdóname… mi amor… te amo… - no pudo contener mas su llanto, mama ikuko se acerco rápidamente hacia su hija con una inmensa alegría que muy pronto se desvanecería al escuchar el estruendoso ruido del aparato cardiovascular…

- darien que es eso?... no… no… me niego! – decía la mujer que cubría su boca para no dejar escapar un grito de dolor y desesperación… darien solo se limitaba a ver a la rubia…

- A Un Lado Por Favor – grito el medico que llego corriendo a la habitación… pero darien no parecía escuchar nada… - DR. CHIBA POR FAVOR QUITESE… - le grito nuevamente pero esta vez lo hizo con mas fuerza y comenzó a practicarle la reanimación a la chica… obteniendo un éxito temporal… - sigues aquí…- dijo suspirando – lo siento mucho, deben prepararse para lo peor… su estado es critico… los síntomas han empeorado… - y era verdad su piel blanca como la porcelana ahora era traslucida, sus labios carmín habían tomado un tono azulado y morado entre las comisuras, la temperatura corporal había descendido considerablemente y el pulso que anteriormente era casi nulo ahora era bastante acelerado…

- Noooooooooooo! – grito ikuko quien sentía el alma desgarrada y callo de rodillas, sus fuerzas no le permitían seguir de pie por mas tiempo… y sin mas perdió el conocimiento de inmediato el medico la llevo a una de las camilla en clarea de urgencias para ser atendida.

- serena… lo siento… perdóname… - decía el joven que se quedo a solas con la chica… hasta que se quedo dormido por unos momentos.

Mientras tanto serena en su estado comatoso debatía entre lo que seria de ella.

- _ya no puedo mas!... me duele… duele demasiado… no soy tan fuerte… lo único que deseo es que tu mi darien seas feliz y si esa felicidad la encuentras a lado de ella entonces yo… yo estoy de mas… solo que si regreso a ser lo que era antes ya nunca… nunca mas podré estar a tu lado… te amo darien chiba… te amo… sin embargo a partir de mañana tendré que vivir una eternidad sin ti…sin mi familia… sin mis amigos… sin mi pequeña… Rini… mi Rini… es tan doloroso…_

- _has decidido?_

- _Zeus?..._

_- cual es tu respuesta?_

- _no me has dicho la oferta…_

_- vida eterna… poder y…y vida para todos los que amas…_

_- cual es el precio?_

_- renunciar a todo lo mortal… incluyendo esa vida mundana que llevas en tu vientre…_

_- JAMÁS! – _dijo cubriendo su vientre_…- esa es mi única condición – _mirándolo retadoramente

_- pero para poder derrotar a caos necesitas despertar a… -_ dijo el compañero de Zeus que había permanecido callado ante esa conversación

_- a Isis… eso lo se Hades, como también se que tu puedes ayudarme… y que si no lo haces no obtendrán nada de parte mía… es mi hija o nada…_

- _de acuerdo Selene… tu has ganado… Hades haz lo que tengas que hacer…_

- _Selene… para poder recibir el cristal estial es necesario que tu cuerpo mortal muera y renazcas como la diosa Selene… ahora retirare la semilla estelar de la criatura para salvaguardarla en el limbo de cualquier peligro… _- serena asintió y Hades poco a poco fue extrayendo la vida de aquel ser que se alojaba en ese pequeño nicho… serena comenzó a llorar sintiendo un dolor emocional mas que físico… después el imponente hombre de la muerte coloco la pequeña semilla en una cajita de cristal para luego desaparecerla… - _ahora tu cuerpo mortal comenzara de existir y al hacerlo tu alma se encaminara hacia el túnel de luz dorada… solo así podrás regresara casa y entregarte el cristal estial…_

_- antes de que se vallan quiero que pongas esto junto a la semilla de mi hija…_ - entregándole un fragmento del cristal de plata…

- _que harás con los demás?_

_- dejarlo_…

Tanto Zeus como Hades no estaban de acuerdo pero no podían nada mas al respecto, esa era una decisión de ella y no deseaban contradecirla.

Al escuchar el aparato cardiovascular y el ventilador artificial sonar darien despertó rápidamente y dos enfermeras acompañadas por dos medico de guardia entraron a la habitación haciendo salir al pelinegro quien tuvo que esperar junto a todas las sailors y los amigos de serena.

Después de unos minutos de dolorosa agonía ambos médicos salieron… con la cabeza baja y un semblante pálido…

- darien… chicos… chicas… - se detuvo por unos momentos, sabia perfectamente que lo que les iba a decir era demasiado para ellos…- lo siento mucho… serena ha perdido el bebe…

- noooo… - fue el grito de darien y que después fue acompañado por los de las chicas con un llanto de dolor y amargura… harucka por su parte reto a darien con la mirada y a la joven peliazul que se encontraba un poco alejada de todos… ikuko y kenji se abrazaron fuertemente tratando de contener tanto dolor… fue en ese momento cuando la alarma de la habitación de serena de nuevo comenzó a sonar… de nuevo el personal medico ingreso a la habitación tratando de controlar la situación; darien esta vez no permitió que lo dejaran fuera así que entro y se asombro de ver como se encontraba la chica conectada a un sin fin de aparatos y de cómo las enfermeras suministraban por vía intravenosa fármacos para que su corazón siguiera latiendo, los médicos por su parte practicaban la reanimación cardiopulmonar, sin embargo el monitor ya estaba marcando el deceso de serena… - no… serena… no… - los ojos de darien se nublaron, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y veía… su serena había perdido la vida…

- lo siento mucho nada se puede hacer… - darien parecía no haber escuchado lo que el medico le dijo y como pudo llego hasta donde se encontraba la chica para tratar de reanimarla pero todo fue en vano… el equipo medico sentía el dolor del joven pero tenían que ocultarlo, ese era parte de su trabajo…

- SERENA!... SERENA!... SERENA!...- gritaba con tremendo dolor acompañado en ese eco muerto entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación… tomándola entre sus brazos fuertemente comenzó a llorar… la impotencia se hizo presente, la culpa, el miedo, la soledad fueron sus testigos mudos de todo lo que sentía… pero que podía hacer?... quería gritar y no lo conseguía sus gritos y gemidos se ahogaban en su garganta… sentía un vacío imposible de llenar…

- lo siento mucho darien… debes ser fuerte…- al decir esto el doctor junto con su personal salieron de la habitación topándose con el grupo que esperaba ansioso el diagnostico… - lo… lo lamento…su cuerpo no resistió mas… - dio media vuelta con un par de lagrimas sobre sus ojos que resbalaban…

- NOOOOOOOOO!- fue uno de los gritos de todos y cada uno de los presentes

- bombón!... – dijo seiya quien rápidamente entro a la habitación topándose con desgarradora escena, pero sin importarle llego hasta donde se encontraban los dos y comenzó a sacudir a la rubia como si creyera que solo dormía en un profundo sueño y no quisiese despertar… - por favor bombón despierta!... prometo que no volveré a dejarte sola nunca mas pero despierta… por favor abre tus ojos… bombón… mi bombón…

Todos entre si se abrazaban unos con otros tratando de controlar su dolor, su pesar… entre todos se consolaban. No podían creer que todo la utopía en la que habían creído se hubiese derrumbado… el sueño mágico y la dulce bienvenida del futuro Tokio de cristal había desaparecido…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Antes que nada una disculpa por la demora pero por problemas de salud tuve que ausentarme un poco…**

**Ahora si acá este capi es triste, serena muere para salvar a su hija, darien se siente devastado, Harucka podrá perdonarlos?... Amy que hará?... **

**El próximo capitulo será el funeral de serena deberán tener consigo su pañuelo esta cargado de muxo dolor… pero después vendrá un poco de gusto y placer… **

**Jejeje… mejor me despido por el momento porque comienzo a desvariar… ;)**

**Muxos besos y abrazos**

**SeReNyMoOn**

**Las kiero muxo**

**p.d. la cancion se llama Aquí estoy yo la canta luis fonsi, alex sintek y otros dos que no me acuerdo ahorita…**


	11. FUNERAL PARA UNA PRINCESA

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**SAILOR MOON: LA BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES**

_**Muerte, ese es el gran sueño que tengo desde el día en que nací , porque la vida me ha matado poco a poco con su imagen oscura, la cual no puedo dejar de ver.**_

**CAPITULO IX: FUNERAL PARA UNA PRINCESA**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

El clima que azotaba la ciudad desde hacia días empeoro considerablemente, la nieve caía sin parar, el frío era insoportable… y las personas preferían no salir de casa… sin embargo a Darien no parecía importarle caminaba lentamente desde que salio del hospital rumbo a su departamento, los padres de serena habían decidido depositar sus restos en la tumba familiar… así que todos salieron hacia sus respectivos hogares para despejarse un poco de tan larga agonía y después partir hacia el cementerio donde le darían el ultimo adiós a la princesa de la luna…

Mientras tanto el alma inmortal de Selene se encaminaba según lo planeado… hacia el túnel dorado que la llevaría a lo que una vez fue… de lo que había logrado escapar… ahora de nueva cuenta estaría presa en esa vida que no tiene sentido para ella, en donde los sentimientos son una debilidad y una forma de vida mundana…

Al llegar a su destino una luz tan resplandeciente cegó completamente la vista de la rubia que inmediatamente después perdió el conocimiento sin saber que era lo que había pasado instantes atrás…

En el planeta tierra los habitantes de Tokio se preguntaban porque la agresividad del clima, no se imaginaban todo lo que se avecinaba, lo que la perdida de una mujer ocasionaría a ese mundo…

En lo alejado de la ciudad pisando descalza sobre la fría y suave nieve la sacerdotisa miraba con recelo aquel viejo árbol al que le había pedido con gran devoción la cura de su amiga, pero no se lo cumplió… en sus ojos ya no había lagrimas solo quedaba el rastro de cuando no dejaban de salir… lo rojo en ellos y la inflamación que causo el desvelo hacían que su abuelo y su novio Nicolás estuviesen preocupados entendían que había perdido a su mejor amiga pero aun así no querían que ella se enfermase…

- Rei… tienes que descansar un poco… - ella no respondía seguía sumida en su letargo – vamos Rei te preparé un té caliente… - insistió el joven sin respuesta positiva…

- hija… hace mucho frío debes entrar o tu enfermaras… - rogó el abuelo sin éxito alguno

El rostro de la sacerdotisa lucia pálido, sin vida… su alma, su alegría se habían ido con su amiga, su princesa… todo era confuso… no podía creer todo lo que habían pasado… todo lo que serena había sufrido… y en un rato mas tendría que estar frente a ella… frente a sus padres… frente a todos para despedirla… darle un adiós… un hasta luego… o simplemente un hasta siempre… -_perdóname serena… perdóname por no cuidar bien de ti… por no ser lo que tu siempre fuiste conmigo… una verdadera amiga…sabes?... hasta el cielo te extraña desde que tu ser comenzó la agonía el sol, la luna y las estrellas han dejado de brillar… su luto nos acompañara por un largo tiempo… serena… lo siento… jamás… jamás pensé que podría perderte… lo siento… _- pensaba mientras de sus ropas sacaba una daga color plateado con incrustaciones de rubíes… luego en un arranque de rabia tomo su largo cabello cortándolo hasta quedar a la altura de sus hombros… era una demostración del dolor que sentía su alma y su corazón…

Dolía?... que si dolía?... claro que dolía, lastimaba el saber que jamás la volverían a ver con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba… esa simplicidad que tenia, el infinito amor por todo el mundo… el vacío que dejo era insustituible, jamás habían pensado que se enfrentarían a este dolor… a esta situación que por demás los dejaba heridos… lastimados… sin vida… sin motivos por los cuales luchar…

En otro punto de la ciudad lita y mina se abrazaban fuertemente, sentían que si se alejaban perderían todo lo que una vez les fue entregado para su cuidado. Lita se reprochaba su propia debilidad… la fuerza física de la que se sentía orgullosa tiempo atrás ahora deseaba jamás haberla tenido. Mina por su parte solo se reprochaba el no haberla cuidado como debía… su misión como líder de las iners había fracasado… pero como amiga se sentía aun peor, no la supo comprender, se hizo a un lado, se quedo callada ante las injusticias… no la defendió en su momento… llorar?... lamentarse?... que mas podían hacer?... resignarse?... sonaba tan fácil pero tan difícil de aceptarlo…

Por otro lado Harucka desde que llego del hospital se encerró en su habitación parecía acorralada, su enojo iba mas allá de algo normal… en su mente se formaban incontables recuerdos que hacían que su furia creciera aun mas. A las afueras de la habitación su fiel compañera se abrazaba a la puerta llorando en silencio el dolor que todo esto desencadenó… sentía miedo… todo lo que su espejo se negaba a mostrarle le causaba terror, pero mas la alarmaba el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga, su compañera… jamás la había visto de esa forma, nunca pensó que la muerte de la princesa causara tanto dolor en Harucka…

- Michiru ve a tomar un baño…

- Setzuna – dijo entre sollozos- …ella… Harucka… esta sufriendo…

- vamos… en un rato mas debemos partir… - dijo la mas pequeña abrazando a la violinista llevándosela de aquella puerta hacia la habitación contigua… donde a los pocos minutos se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos de objetos que eran lanzados y se estrellaban contra la pared… ante esto michiru quiso correr hacia aquella habitación y abrazar a su amiga, quería mitigar su dolor…

- esta sufriendo!... – grito desesperada tratando se soltarse del agarre de setzuna y Hotaru… quienes no la dejaban ir con la rubia…- déjenme!... suéltenme!... Harucka esta sufriendo!... su alma se consume!... – el llanto de la chica era desgarrador…- Harucka!... no!... ya no llores… no sufras… déjame estar contigo… déjame acompañarte en tu dolor… por favor… Harucka… - sus fuerzas no dieron para mas y se dejo caer de rodillas con su rostro sumido en el llanto y la desesperación…

Harucka se detuvo en sus impulsos de arrojar los objetos de su habitación hacia las paredes… y ahí en medio de todo el desastre se quedó de pie mirando una fotografía que se encontraba en medio de cristales rotos y pequeñas gotas de sangre…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++**Flash Back**+++++++++++++++++++++++++

- vamos Harucka enséñame a manejar… por favor – pedía suplicante la rubia

- cabeza de bombón es muy riesgoso…

- por favor… ¿siiii?

- esta bien, pero promete que siempre que lo hagas lo harás con mucha precaución…

- lo prometo…

- bien sube – ya estando cada uno en su lugar Harucka comenzó a darle indicaciones a serena para que comenzara a conducir el auto… así trascurrieron las horas y serena ya manejaba un tanto lento pero bien… - aprendes fácilmente… ahora es mejor que regresemos a casa…

- gracias… quiero darle la sorpresa a Darien…

- siempre pensando en él… cuando se llegue el momento se que llegaran a ser los mejores gobernantes y de que llegara la época de paz…

- si… mira Harucka…- señalando la feria de autos que se encontraba metros adelante… -vamos, de seguro tu auto será la sensación… - al llegar a la feria una lluvia de flash comenzaron a caer sobre las chicas, ya que Harucka era muy conocida en ese ámbito… - valla si que tienes muchos admiradores! – dijo sorprendida…

Al finalizar el día ambas regresaron a casa con una fotografía que le hacia recordar ese momento tan especial entre las dos…

++++++++++++++++++++++++**Fin Flash Back**+++++++++++++++++++++++

- Noooooo!... Maldita seas Amy Mizuno… Cobrare La Muerte De Cabeza De Bombón… Desearas No Haber Nacido… Maldito Sea El Momento En Que Te Cruzaste En Nuestras Vidas!... Maldita Seas Como Sailor Scout… Te Enseñare A Pagar Con Creces El Sufrimiento Y Dolor De Mi Princesa… LO JURO!!! – la cólera y la rabia aumentaron de intensidad… se dejo caer de rodillas la fuerza que corría en sus entrañas se desbordaba en la mirada de fuego que se reflejaba en su rostro… y así sin mas como un ente, un muerto camino hacia la sala de baño para tomar una ducha… y después ir a darle el ultimo adiós a su princesa…

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Dime a dónde vas  
pensando que nada ya está mal,  
haciendo en los días lo habitual;  
quizás ni de menos ni de más.  
Dejaste que el niño se absorbiera,  
que viera la guerra natural,  
que de los extraños no hay sonrisas,  
que tantos mueren por falta de pan.  
¿a donde fue el amor?  
Que desapareció...  
¿Que nos paso?  
Que ya olvidamos los abrazos,  
que no confiamos en la gente,  
que la inocencia es la palabra más ausente  
Dime qué nos pasó  
Cuando juraste amor eterno,  
cuando vinieron días buenos.  
Pero en la oscuridad dijiste adiós**

El vacío que desde hacia unas horas sentía no lograba llenarlo ni siquiera con los recuerdos que se albergaban en su corazón… quería desaparecer junto con ella… deseaba con todo su ser que fuera una pesadilla la que estaba viviendo, pero sabia perfectamente que no era así… la culpa lo carcomía desde lo mas profundo de sus entrañas y sabia que no se iría de ahí hasta el final de sus días…

¿llorar?... lo deseaba… pero las lagrimas se habían secado… su alma había muerto junto con ella, su corazón estaba frío, muerto como una roca… parecía que no le importaba la muerte de su princesa… como si le fuese indiferente… como si no le doliera… como si todo el amor dentro de él hubiese desaparecido… las lagrimas se negaban salir…

**Dime dónde esta  
aquello que vale en realidad  
Las charlas tan largas con amigos  
Quizás simplemente descansar.  
Nos han educado a hacer del llanto  
la imagen visible de fragilidad.  
Y que una pareja no dura diez años  
sin protagonismos de infidelidad**

Su respiración era mecánica al igual que todos sus movimientos, ya nada tenia sentido… todo había acabado… su vida ya no tenia sentido, y sin deseos giro su cabeza para mirar la hora en aquel reloj de pared… tenia ya el justo tiempo para bañarse e ir al funeral… así que como un autómata se levanto, camino hacia el baño, lentamente comenzó a desvestirse y a cada ropa que resbalaba sobre su piel blanca le raspaba… lo quemaba… como si las heridas de su alma sangraran por fuera… sobre su piel…

Sin deseos giro la perilla de la regadera… el agua comenzó a salir lentamente para luego aumentar su intensidad… estaba helada… pero a él parecía no importarle, no sentía absolutamente nada… el dolor físico que sentía al caer el agua casi congelada sobre su pálido cuerpo no lo sentía, lo único que pasaba por su mente eran esas imágenes en donde su princesa sonreía… lo atormentaban… y sintiendo que la sangre le hervía cerro la llave para luego tomar una toalla y envolverse en ella… de pronto levanto su cabeza y se miro en el espejo… sus hermosos ojos azules ahora opacos, sin vida se vieron reflejados en aquel pedazo de cristal… por un instante le pareció ver a aquel joven de meses atrás que sonreía, que era jovial… que era feliz…

**a dónde fue el amor?  
Que desapareció...  
¿Que nos paso?  
Que ya olvidamos los abrazos,  
que no confiamos en la gente,  
que la inocencia es la palabra mas ausente  
Dime qué nos pasó  
Cuando juraste amor eterno  
Cuando vinieron dias buenos  
Pero en la obscuridad dijiste adiós**

¡no me digas nada más!  
Si es que en tu mirada está  
ese gran vacío que ha sido embargado de frivolidad

Cerró fuertemente los ojos tratando de borrar esa imagen, pero no lo logro y en un arranque de furia golpeo con el puño derecho aquel espejo haciendo que se rompiera en muchos pedazos… la sangre comenzaba a resbalar de su empuñadura que seguía con la misma fuerza… gota a gota el flujo comenzó a teñir color carmín el suelo blanco de la sala de baño… el dolor era sin importancia… podía soportar mas de lo que él mismo se imaginara… quería sufrir… sentir el mismo dolor que ella había sentido… ¿para que?... era simple… deseaba opacar o simplemente debilitar el dolor que su corazón y su alma sentían ante la perdida de esa mujer; sin embargo era inútil… todo le recordaba a ella… a su serena… a su princesa… a ese dolor que la llevo a la muerte… y él… solo él era el culpable de todo…

Cuando había ya reposado unos minutos tomo un pedazo de aquel cristal… deseaba terminar con aquel sufrimiento… y aunque él era el príncipe de la tierra no era tan fuerte como todos los demás suponían… su dolor lo quebró en ese momento… llevó el cristal hasta la altura de su muñeca izquierda apretándola fuertemente contra la vena que se asomaba intentando guiar el corte… pero algo lo detuvo… una fuerza extraña no permitió que su brazo derecho accionara la fuerza para cortar esa vena que conducía el flujo de su vida… una vida ya destruida de por si… y sin deseos de comprender nada arrojo el pedazo de cristal, se levanto tomo del botiquín una venda elástica y cubrió la herida que se había causado en el puño…

**Dime qué nos pasó  
Que ya olvidamos los abrazos,  
que no confiamos en la gente,  
que la inocencia es la palabra mas ausente  
Dime qué nos pasó  
Cuando juraste amor eterno,  
cuando vinieron días buenos,  
pero en la oscuridad dijiste adiós**

Después fue a su habitación tomo un traje negro y se cambio… lentamente se acerco al espejo para acomodarse la cuellera y al verse de nuevo ahí parado y con vida recordó cuando serena se enfrento a aquel ser que la llevo a la muerte…

+++++++++++++++++++**Serie de** **Flash Back**+++++++++++++++++++++++++

-hola…- dijo secamente…- las chicas aun no llegan?

- no aun no han llegado pero pasa… por favor

- ya veo… creo que es mejor así podemos platicar antes tu y yo… y aclarar ciertas cosas… - sus ojos estaban opacos, su ropa mojada y de nuevo las lagrimas golpeaban para poder salir a flote y desbordarse de nuevo…

- serena yo… yo lo siento…

- Lo Sientes?... Lo Sientes?... Que Es Lo Que Sientes Darien?

- per… perdóname – dijo con la cabeza agachada, serena sin embargo sonrió irónicamente recargándose en la pared de la estancia del departamento del joven… cerro con fuerza sus ojos tratando de calmar esas lagrimas que se empeñaban en querer salir…

- sabes?... Yo Siempre Creí Y Deseaba Que Nuestra Relación Fuera Un Lazo De Amor Inquebrantable Ante Todos Los Obstáculos Que Se Nos Presentaran… Deje De Pensar En Mí Para Pensar En Un Nosotros… Quería Que Habláramos Sin Mascaras… Sin Tabus… Sin Tener Que Esconder Nada… Lo Único Es Que Tu Y Yo Fuéramos El Complemento Para Poder Platicar De Nuestros Problemas, Alegrías, Sentimientos… Solo… Solo Con El Único Deseo De Compartirlos Mutuamente… Y Con La Certeza De Que Nunca… Nunca Nos Engañaríamos, Pero Me Equivoque… - el nudo en su garganta se había alojado de tal forma que no le permitía seguir continuando, pero con un doble esfuerzo prosiguió…- Pensé Que Tu Querías Lo Mismo Que Yo… Pensé Que Caminaríamos Juntos Tomados De La Mano, Que Lucharíamos Por Los Mismos Ideales Por El Amor Que Nos Teníamos… Pero También Me Equivoque… Pensé Que Tu Me Amabas Tanto Como Yo Te Amo… Pero También Me Equivoque… - las lagrimas de nuevo hicieron su aparición desbordándose aceleradamente sobre las mejillas de la rubia y Darien… él también lloraba cada una de las palabras de serena le dolían en el alma, en el corazón… no entendía porque sentía esa opresión… si él estaba seguro de que ya había alguien mas en su corazón… y sin darse cuenta las cuatro chicas amigas ya habían llegado y escuchaban atentamente lo que su princesa estaba diciendo-… Creí En Un Futuro… En Una Utopia Maravillosa… Creí En Ti… Creí En Ella… - en ese momento serena abrió los ojos posando su mirada en la de Darien que ya estaba opacada por las lagrimas… - que lastima que este amor de milenios haya terminado así…

- lo siento…

- Porque Darien?...Por Que Me Engañaste?... Sabes Que Te Amo Con Todo Mi Corazón… Porque?... Porque Me Ilusionaste?... Porque Mi Hiciste Creer Que Me Amabas?... Porque Me Engañaste, Porque… Porque? – ya no pudo mas… el llanto profeso su aparición con mas dolor y amargura, tristeza y coraje… y a la vez mucha impotencia, soledad, abandono e ira… quería destruir todo… quería terminar con todo pero no se atrevió… no podía lastimar lo que ella mas amaba… - Dime Porque Darien?... Dímelo Porque Esto Me Esta Matando, Me Estoy Consumiendo En Esta Agonía… Yo… Yo Hubiera Dado Mi Vida Por Ti… Yo… - ya no pudo continuar mas, su voz se negó a emitir sonido alguno…

- que estas diciendo?...- pregunto la rubia

-pero… Darien no pudo…- la secundo la castaña tratando de aminorar la situación…

- SI PUDO Y LO HIZO!...

- debe de haber una explicación…

- serena las vio con tristeza y resentimiento – NIÉGALO!... Darien mírame a los ojos – tomo el rostro de Darien e hizo que lo girara para que la viera a los ojos… - Así, Mirándome A Los Ojos Explícame… No Mas Bien Explícanos El Motivo De Todas Las Peleas Que Hemos Tenido Desde Que Me Fui… El Distanciamiento Entre Tu Y Yo…- Darien bajo la mirada y apretó los puños fuertemente - …Yo Lo Sabia Pero Me Negué A Creerlo… Deseche Esos Pensamientos, Me Sentí Tan Miserable Al Pensar Mal De Ti… -serena al no obtener respuesta dio la vuelta para salir del aquel lugar donde fue inmensamente feliz y ahora la estaba consumiendo, pero en ese intento Darien sujeto a la rubia de la muñeca con fuerza para evitar que saliera…

- es verdad… lo fue desde hace tiempo y no tenia el valor para decírtelo… - al fin lo dijo de una manera seca y fría… su mirada había cambiado ya no era aquella mirada tierna y calida de antaño, ahora se veía fría y descortés… serena por su parte sintió que su corazón ya destrozado se desvanecía completamente haciéndolo caer en la nada…

- _Darien que fue lo que te paso?... donde esta mi novio tierno y cariñoso… que paso durante mi ausencia? _– Pensaba hasta que el dolor en su muñeca hizo que volviera a la realidad – Me Estas Lastimando… - Darien lentamente la soltó, en su interior algo le decía que no debería hacerlo… no quería hacerlo…

- todo fue tu culpa…

- que dices?

- Al Irte… Me Abandonaste… Nunca Recibí Una Carta De Tu Parte… Cuando Te Llamaba Por Teléfono Nunca Estabas En Casa… Tus Correos Nunca Me Llegaron Y…

- Mientes!

- Tu Hiciste Que Me Alejara De Ti… Y Cuando Eso Paso Me Acerque A Ella… Necesitaba Hablar Con Alguien, Necesitaba Que Alguien Me Escuchara… Saber Que No Estaba Solo Y… Y Pues… Todo Paso… el amor llego a mi corazón… y…

- Todos Los Días Te Escribí Una Carta, Todos Los Días Te Llamaba Y Nunca Contestaste… Y Cuando Lo Hacías Solo Querías Descansar O Ya Estabas Por Salir, Peleábamos Por Cualquier Cosa… No Puedes Decir Que Yo No…

- Es Tu Culpa Que Mis Ojos Hayan Mirado Hacia Otra Parte… es tu culpa que ya no te ame…

- no se que te ha pasado, no que te han dicho… lo único que se es que todo esto es mas de lo que yo puedo soportar… estoy destrozada por dentro… y no quiero verte nunca mas… no quiero sufrir mas… ya no puedo… no puedo

- eres una cobarde… siempre lo has sido

- Amy… - sus ojos azul opaco se cruzaron con los de la peliazul…- solo te pido una cosa… hazlo feliz… ámalo como él merece; pero nunca lo traiciones… porque una traición duele y duele mucho… toco su pecho a la altura de su corazón y continuo…- aquí ya esta destruido, tu… mi amiga… a quien le confié todo me has apuñalado por la espalda… junto con Darien han roto mis sueños, mi alegría… mis ilusiones… mi vida… ahora solo queda un dolor… un dolor que quema, que mata…será difícil vivir así… será difícil poder olvidarlos porque el recuerdo es amargo y desgarrador… lamento que tengamos que pasar por esta situación… lamento todo lo que esta pasando… - las tres chicas lloraban sentían el dolor de serena ecepto una… aquella que discretamente sonreía por la victoria que había logrado… fue después que serena se acerco a Darien y lo abrazo dulcemente y él correspondió a ese abrazo sintiendo la calidez que poseía e irradiaba en ese momento la rubia… - te amo Darien…- le dijo en un susurro que solo él escucho… su corazón se estrujo sintiendo como una punzada le partía el alma… - ahora si me voy… no me queda mas que el dolor y la herida sigue sangrando mucho y duele… ya no quiero sentir mas dolor… ya no quiero… - camino hacia la salida sin ser detenida por nadie giro obsequiándoles una tierna mirada de amor… - los felicito… sean felices… y olvídense de mi… así como yo haré todo lo posible por olvidarme de ustedes…

- no se preocupen por mi… yo estaré bien – dijo mirándolos con esa mirada que no habían visto desde hace mucho tiempo… el amor y la bondad habían regresado… - cristal de plata por favor salva este planeta y purifica la maldad que hay en él… concédeme este ultimo deseo… mi ultimo deseo… - el cristal de plata comenzó a brillar con mas intensidad haciendo un halo de luz que cegó a todos los que se encontraban ahí…

- flechas mortales!!!! – grito el comandante haciendo que ambos ataques chocaran y formaron una colisión… la luz cegadora hizo que no se viera nada… por un momento el campo de esa batalla quedo en silencio… el polvo se levanto y por fin el silencio fue roto… - Sailor moon me has derrotado pero tu… tu no sobrevivirás a mi veneno… - dijo antes de desaparecer. Y era verdad una de las flechas se había incrustado en el pecho de la princesa…

Cuando se comenzó a divisar el panorama todo parecía tranquilidad… pero aun la niebla no se dispersaba por completo… Sailor moon continuaba flotando en el aire y lentamente descendió hasta quedar de pie, inmóvil… todas se alegraron por la aparente victoria… y comenzaban a recuperar alientos… mientras que detrás de los árboles las 3 sombras observaban detalladamente cada detalle del lugar…

- serena!!!... serena…- grito desesperado el pelinegro mientras que las demás sailors se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos…- serena háblame!... no… no cierres lo ojos… mírame…mírame… aquí estoy…

- dari… dari… Darien… yo… te… amo… siempre…si… siem…pre… te… ama…re…- apenas pudo pronunciar eso cuando de repente su cuerpo se soltó cerrando sus ojos… perdiendo así la conciencia…

- serena?... no… no!

- bombón?... despierta!...

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Al escuchar el aparato cardiovascular y el ventilador artificial sonar Darien despertó rápidamente y dos enfermeras acompañadas por dos medico de guardia entraron a la habitación haciendo salir al pelinegro quien tuvo que esperar junto a todas las sailors y los amigos de serena.

Después de unos minutos de dolorosa agonía ambos médicos salieron… con la cabeza baja y un semblante pálido…

- Darien… chicos… chicas… - se detuvo por unos momentos, sabia perfectamente que lo que les iba a decir era demasiado para ellos…- lo siento mucho… serena ha perdido el bebe…

- noooo… - fue el grito de Darien y que después fue acompañado por los de las chicas con un llanto de dolor y amargura… harucka por su parte reto a Darien con la mirada y a la joven peliazul que se encontraba un poco alejada de todos… ikuko y Kenji se abrazaron fuertemente tratando de contener tanto dolor… fue en ese momento cuando la alarma de la habitación de serena de nuevo comenzó a sonar… de nuevo el personal medico ingreso a la habitación tratando de controlar la situación; Darien esta vez no permitió que lo dejaran fuera así que entro y se asombro de ver como se encontraba la chica conectada a un sin fin de aparatos y de cómo las enfermeras suministraban por vía intravenosa fármacos para que su corazón siguiera latiendo, los médicos por su parte practicaban la reanimación cardiopulmonar, sin embargo el monitor ya estaba marcando el deceso de serena… - no… serena… no… - los ojos de Darien se nublaron, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y veía… su serena había perdido la vida…

- lo siento mucho nada se puede hacer… - Darien parecía no haber escuchado lo que el medico le dijo y como pudo llego hasta donde se encontraba la chica para tratar de reanimarla pero todo fue en vano… el equipo medico sentía el dolor del joven pero tenían que ocultarlo, ese era parte de su trabajo…

- SERENA!... SERENA!... SERENA!...- gritaba con tremendo dolor acompañado en ese eco muerto entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación… tomándola entre sus brazos fuertemente comenzó a llorar… la impotencia se hizo presente, la culpa, el miedo, la soledad fueron sus testigos mudos de todo lo que sentía… pero que podía hacer?... quería gritar y no lo conseguía sus gritos y gemidos se ahogaban en su garganta… sentía un vacío imposible de llenar…

- lo siento mucho Darien… debes ser fuerte…- al decir esto el doctor junto con su personal salieron de la habitación topándose con el grupo que esperaba ansioso el diagnostico… - lo… lo lamento…su cuerpo no resistió mas… - dio media vuelta con un par de lagrimas sobre sus ojos que resbalaban…

- NOOOOOOOOO!- fue uno de los gritos de todos y cada uno de los presentes

- bombón!... – dijo Seiya quien rápidamente entro a la habitación topándose con desgarradora escena, pero sin importarle llego hasta donde se encontraban los dos y comenzó a sacudir a la rubia como si creyera que solo dormía en un profundo sueño y no quisiese despertar… - por favor bombón despierta!... prometo que no volveré a dejarte sola nunca mas pero despierta… por favor abre tus ojos… bombón… mi bombón…

++++++++++++++++++**Fin de Serie Flash Back**+++++++++++++++++++++++

- _serena_… _tal vez no supe amarte como merecías… tal vez él te hubiese hecho muy feliz… si tan solo… ojala esto no hubiese pasado… ojala nunca hubiéramos recordado nada de nuestro pasado… porque solo así seguirías con vida…_- pensaba mientras recordaba todo lo que antes había pasado… Horas, tan solo habían pasado unas cuantas desde que ella había dejado este mundo… era imposible no pensar en ella, los recuerdos lo atormentaban, marcaban cada parte de su cerebro dejando una huella que sangraba… que dolía… y mas aun cuando había pasado horas junto a su cuerpo cuidándola, rezando para que abriera esos ojos que hipnotizaban a cualquiera… esperando un milagro que no llego… deseando un perdón… una sonrisa… una mirada… un beso… tan solo quería eso que ella despertase, que estuviera con vida, no importaba si no lo perdonaba, no importaba que lo odiara… lo único realmente importante era que ella estuviese viva… - …_ya_ _es hora… _- pensó para luego caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de su apartamento y salio como si un muerto hubiese cruzado el umbral…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

MAS TARDE EN EL CEMENTERIO ANGELS TIME

Las personas comenzaron a llegar llenando la sala; no podían creer que esa niña, joven que hacia unos meses gozaba de gran felicidad e irradiaba amor ahora se encontraba recostada sobre ese ataúd… era una pena que embargaba a la familia Tsukino…

Las flores de todos colores irradiaban tristeza y nostalgia por ser ellas quienes tenían que despedir a esa joven… sobre el ataúd predominaban las rosas blancas en señal de ser un alma pura quien acababa de partir.

Los padres de serena estaban inconsolables, sobre todo Ikuko que no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando; de un momento a otro envejeció más de lo que hubiese envejecido en diez años… Kenji por su parte mostraba serenidad ante los acompañantes pero por dentro una braza lo consumía ferozmente… el pequeño Sammy… él sin duda el mas afectado tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que su hermana mayor jamás volvería y de un momento a otro tuvo que madurar y mostrarse fuerte ante sus padres, no podía darse el lujo de quebrarse ante ellos sobre todo en esta situación tan difícil y dolorosa para ellos…

Todo estaba listo para comenzar con la triste despedida, la capilla que había sido reservada para la joven esta completamente llena de todas las personas que la habían conocido en vida… sus maestros, compañeros de las diferentes escuelas, amigos y amigas que tuvo en su corta vida… las sailors scouts no podían faltar así como el ser humano al que le entrego su corazón…

Cuando la ceremonia dio comienzo el silencio reinaba entre la multitud, solo la voz del cura se escuchaba en todo el lugar… no se sabia si realmente estaban prestando atención al sermón que estaba dando o si seguían preguntándose como era posible que siendo tan joven hubiese tenido una muerte tan trágica… o mas de alguno culpándose de todo lo que había pasado y con deseos de ser ellos los que estuviesen en el lugar de ella…

Al terminar la ceremonia el cielo crujió estrepitosamente haciendo que se sobresaltaran ante tal trueno, después la lluvia comenzó a azotar el lugar ferozmente sin embargo el cortejo fúnebre se encamino al cementerio donde tendrían que dejarla por siempre… llantos, lamentos, gemidos ahogados se escuchaban durante el trayecto… el dolor se reflejaba en los rostros de todos los presentes, la angustia de separación hacían mas difícil el duelo… cuando había terminado todo el ataúd como tradición familiar se quedó posado afuera cubierto de flores blancas; los acompañantes se fueron retirando uno a uno no sin antes dar el pésame a la familia Tsukino… esa pena que le embargaba era muy dura… muy devastadora…

Sin embargo justo detrás de todos se encontraba él… consumiéndose lentamente en esa agonía… ese martirio que lo quemaba, lo hería, lo lastimaba… al ver que se encontraba ya solo, saco de entre su saco una rosa roja… pesadamente camino hasta casi llegar a donde se encontraba ella… se detuvo bruscamente, y aquella rosa que se encontraba en su mano fue apretada fuertemente clavando sus puntiagudas espinas causando heridas que comenzaron a sangrar de inmediato… pero parecía no sentir dolor… y era verdad ya no sentía nada… sin fuerzas se dejo caer de rodillas sobre el lodo que se había formado con la lluvia, no tenia el valor de despedirse… de verla por ultima vez… deseaba poder sacarla, abrazarla y esperar a que despertara de ese sueño… ese destructor sueño llamado muerte…

- Darien… - dijo la voz maternal que se había acercado al ver la escena… y cubriéndolo con un paraguas para resguardarlo de la fuerte lluvia… - tienes que ser fuerte… es muy doloroso… pero aun así… lo único que nos queda es orar por ella… - Darien escuchaba atento todo lo que mamá ikuko le decía… trataba de darle un consuelo que ella también buscaba y que no lograba encontrar…- …además recuerda todo el amor que ella sentía por ti – dijo arrodillándose junto a él - …eso es lo mas valioso que te ha dejado… - Darien no soporto esas palabras y las lagrimas que habían muerto brotaron nuevamente de esos ojos azul profundo…

- lo sé… - apenas pudo pronunciar…- solo que… me siento tan solo…

- yo siempre estaré aquí para ti…- le dijo para después abrazarlo…

- gracias… gracias… - lentamente mamá Ikuko se levanto retirándose de ahí, sabia perfectamente que Darien deseaba despedirse y no seria cómodo si ella estaba a su lado… después de que ikuko se marcho Darien saco fuerzas quien sabe de donde y se puso de pie, camino hasta llegar al ataúd… coloco la rosa roja justo sobre la pirámide de flores blancas… cerró fuertemente los ojos, las lagrimas no se dejaban notar por la lluvia incesante pero aun así sus ojos mostraban profundo dolor y soledad…- serena… mi serena… perdóname… perdóname… - no contuvo mas el llanto abierto, comenzó su desahogo abrazando fuertemente el féretro de madera donde se encontraba su amada… deseaba con todo el corazón sacarla de ahí y llevársela lejos pero no era posible así lo único que hizo fue arrojar todas aquellas flores al suelo y abrir aquel aposento donde la princesa se encontraba… y al tenerla frente a frente su frenesí se detuvo… la observo detalladamente, el maquillaje que le habían puesto la hacia lucir realmente bella… hermosa, hasta parecía que solo dormía… lentamente se acerco a ella y besó sus fríos labios y de nuevo el llanto infantil por la perdida de un amor afloro fuertemente… - SERENA! –grito fuertemente abrazado a ella… sabia que si la soltaba en cualquier momento tendría que despedirse de ella para siempre y no quería… algo dentro de si le decía que no la soltara, que no la dejara ir… - …mi amor no me dejes… sin ti mi vida… mi vida no tiene sentido… por favor serena abre tus ojos… perdóname… perdóname…

**Se que te marchaste sin saber  
sin escuchar, sin comprender  
que hay una daga envenenada aquí en mi pecho  
el mal ya esta hecho... Ahora  
Se que no merezco tu perdón  
que lastime tu corazón  
hoy me avergüenzo fui el motivo de tu llanto  
queriéndote tanto... pues  
te amo, te amo  
soy un idiota te perdí, pero te amo  
te amo, te amo  
soy un idiota te perdí, pero te amo  
**

**Hablado:  
no, no puedo exigir que me perdones  
mis errores son graves y es muy duro  
camine por la senda equivocada  
cuando me diste amor, ese amor puro  
hoy no sirven de nada mis pregones  
cuando quise volver ya era muy tarde  
camine por la senda equivocada  
y te hice llorar, soy un cobarde  
quisiera abrazarte, pero  
se que no merezco tu perdón  
que lastime tu corazón  
y hoy naufrago en este mar de tu abandono  
ni yo me perdono.... y  
Te amo, te amo  
soy un idiota te perdí, pero te amo  
te amo, te amo  
soy un idiota te perdí pero te amo  
te amo, te amo  
soy un idiota te perdí,  
pero te amo**

El dolor que atormentaba a su alma era compartido con otras tantas personas distribuidas alrededor de aquel lugar… ninguno quería abandonar el terreno, sentían que al hacerlo la abandonarían de nuevo, seria como cometer el mismo error dos veces…

- no deberían seguir aquí… aunque halla muerto ella jamás hubiese deseado que se enfermaran… - dijo la chica que se aproximaba sigilosamente…

- es verdad… serena ahora descansa de todo el sufrimiento que tuvo… deberían ustedes también descansar un poco… podrían enfermar y la muerte de ella seria en vano… - la secundo su compañera…

- no deseo hacerlo…

- Endimión eres muy terco… - dijo la tercera figura femenina

- quien demonios eres tu?...- dijo pasivamente la líder de las outhers…

- mi nombre es atenea, y soy la diosa de la guerra justa…

- yo soy afrodita diosa del amor

- y yo soy Hecáte, diosa individual… manejo lo oculto del universo…

- que es lo que quieren?...- dijo al fin el príncipe…

- lo único que deseamos es que vuelvan a su realidad la guerra esta comenzando y deben de prepararse para ganar…- dijo atenea muy seria

- sin ella nada tiene sentido…- dijo mina con la cabeza agachada…

- no deberían hablar así… ella dio su vida por el bienestar de esta tierra… por ustedes!

- serena no volverá jamás, no creo que valga la pena luchar…

- tu Sailor Júpiter te has dado por vencida… en realidad creo que la princesa se equivoco con ustedes… - dijo afrodita

- es verdad… se equivoco porque ella jamás hubiera hecho lo que nosotros le hicimos – replico el joven…

- bien, entonces su planeta será destruido… y los ideales de la princesa serán en vano… - finalizaron para luego retirarse del lugar dejándolos sumidos en esos pensamientos y con una tristeza infinita…

Habían pasado unos días desde aquel lúgubre día… el cielo parecía enojado con los habitantes de Tokio ya que no dejaba salir la luz del sol en el día o la luna con sus estrellas en la noche… la tempestad de lluvias intensas y tormentas de nieve cada vez mas intensas… la ciudad estaba desierta, las personas se refugiaban en sus hogares solo salían cuando realmente lo necesitaban… en si el panorama asustaba a cualquiera…

-pero que demonios pasó aquí? – pregunto asombrada de ver aquel lugar

- no lo se, pero no me gusta nada…- contesto su compañero

- es mejor buscar a las chicas… siento que algo malo paso en nuestra ausencia… algo muy malo…- la mirada de preocupación la reflejaba en sus palabras y en su mirada… -_serena que paso aquí?_

- vamos!

- si vamos – comenzaron a correr…

**********************************************************************************************************

**Bien el capi terminado… que les pareció… ¿les gusto?**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer su confianza y su gran apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de este fic, han sido todas aquellas que me dejan un rw o han hecho de esta historia una de sus favoritas… lamento tanto tardarme en actualizar pero tuve que pasar unos días de vacaciones en el hospital por razones necesarias (muxas saben el motivo… mi bebe esta en días de nacer) entonces me vi obligada a no actualizar lo mas pronto que yo esperaba y pues ahora que me dejaron salir quise apresurarme para no dejarlas esperando por mas tiempo… me alegra tanto seguir recibiendo sus muestras de cariño, apoyo y solidaridad…**

**En realidad no se si pueda actualizar la próxima semana… pero trataré de hacerlo aun en reposo… (jejejeje) mis nervios están desvariando…**

**Bueno pasando a lo siguiente deseo compartir con ustedes algo, sobre todo contigo mi kerida Patty… ya no habrá mas llanto desmedido… el sufrimiento al por mayor se esta acabando… este capitulo culmino por un momento el sufrimiento de nuestros protagonistas, no kiero decir que serán felices pero si habrá culpa, miedo, angustia, resentimientos, y sobre todo muxa sed de venganza… jajaja… creo que mi keridisima amiga luly tiene razón formaremos un club de autoras que hacemos sufrir a nuestro queridísimo mamo… **

**Pasando a otra cosa una de las dudas que tienen es que le pasó a Rini, pues verán la pequeña semilla estelar de la niña estará resguardada en el limbo por el dios Hades hasta que su madre regrese por ella… y eso será hasta el final de la historia que puede sufrir cambios, nada es seguro…**

**Y bueno con serena muerta la historia dará un cambio muy grande, esperen un poco y verán…**

**Agradezco a: **

**Karina Natsumi**

**MARITZA**

**gaby**

**angel de acuario**

**lizzy**

**libelula**

**xxx**

**Ximena ramirez**

**claudia**

**Natustar **

**Astrid de chiba**

**Alejandra n**

**Kary chiba**

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHT**

**Luliana Love**

**Cherrie SA**

**Patty Ramirez de chiba**

**También agradezco a todas aquellas que siguen la historia aun cuando no me dejan un rw… muxas gracias!!!!!**

**Sheccid muxas gracias agradezco tu apoyo en las canciones… utilice la de ¿Qué nos paso? De Kany Garcia y la de Un idiota de Joan Sebastián… ojala les haya gustado…**

**Me despido de todas ustedes mandándoles un gran abrazo y un beso… las kiero muxo**

**Cuídense muxo y pórtense muy bien…**

**Por cierto un saludote y un abrazototote a mi mami ****Milenia Angels ****ya que el próximo 14 es su cumple… ¡FELIZ DÍA!... que te la pases súper bien… **

**Y si podéis dejadme un rw… son muy motivadores!!!!!**

**Con muxo cariño para todas**

**SeReNyMoOn**


	12. CARTAS DE DESPEDIDA

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**SAILOR MOON: LA BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES**

**CAPITULO XI: CARTAS DE DESPEDIDA**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tan solo habían pasado tres días desde que tuvieron que despedirse de su princesa, no habían salido del refugio donde se resguardaron para tratar de calmar su dolor; sin embargo no era posible olvidarse así nada mas de todo lo que en un solo segundo les fue arrebatado por las garras de la muerte…

- es tarde… la lluvia ha parado, pero ahora la nieve es aun mas fuerte… irónico las calles ni siquiera se notan, parece un desierto…- decía la chica alta de cabellos castaños que estaba sentada sobre el frío suelo y con la mirada perdida… no se movía, no hacia ningún gesto de dolor solo lo reflejaba en sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar… hacia unos días que hacia lo mismo… después de dormir un par de horas se sentaba en ese mismo lugar y se perdía en los pensamientos y recuerdos que agolpaban su mente… -… Andrew… siempre pensando en mi… he sido muy grosera contigo…- dijo tomando entre sus manos una caja envuelta en papel color rosa que desde que llego del funeral estaba ahí… sin pensarlo mas comenzó a abrirla cuidadosamente; cuando descubrió su contenido comenzó a llorar amargamente… -serena…- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de que su garganta se apagara… tomo delicadamente entre sus manos un enorme y grueso libro de repostería francesa y junto a él un peluche en forma de conejo, el cual traía un sobre… inmediatamente dejo el libro a un lado y abrió aquel sobre…- serena…

_Mí querida Lita…_

_Hoy, en estos momentos en que mi que mi alma se encuentra destrozada y sn rumbo fijo me ahondo en la necesidad de buscar un soporte que hagan que mis penas no me derroten; siempre he sido débil y llorona, lo se… pero este dolor sobrepasa todas mis fuerzas._

_Te digo la verdad?... nunca espere que esto terminara así, ¿pero que se puede hacer?... la vida esta llena de sorpresas, es como la montaña rusa un día estas en la cima y eres inmensamente feliz y al otro estas cuesta abajo con lagrimas sobre tus ojos… lagrimas tan amargas y dolorosas como cuando la espina de una bella rosa se clava sobre tu mano… pero aun así sigo considerando que la vida es maravillosa…_

…_en medio de mi dolor solo pido a Dios por ti para que te bendiga en tu camino y logres cristalizar tu sueño por el que haz luchado desde siempre, me duele no poder estar a tu lado y verte sonreír pero se que no podría soportarlo un día mas… he tratado de ser fuerte pero ya… ya no puedo mas… siento l frío que recorre mi cuerpo y el dolor que a su paso va dejando; sin embargo bendigo mi suerte que me dejo conocerte y que me permitió vivir tantos momentos de diversión y alegría a tu lado… GRACIAS LITA… muchas gracias por haber sido mi amiga…_

_Sabes?... el universo es maravilloso sabe perfectamente el orden de las cosas para que estén en paz, en calma… en armonía; si aunque no lo creas después de la fría noche viene un hermoso día soleado, después de la terrible tormenta viene la calma… después de mi sufrimiento vendrá mi alegría… eso no lo dudes yo… yo seré feliz al igual que con todas ustedes lo fui en su momento; lo único que deseo pedirte es que no veas mal la relación da Darien y Amy, si ellos en verdad se aman lo único que podemos hacer es ayudarlos a reforzar su amor aunque yo no este presente te pido que no les den la espalda, no sientas que me traicionas de verdad te lo digo lo que mas deseo es la felicidad de él… _

_Estoy segura que puedo contar contigo._

_Por cierto lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa de ser tu cliente No. 1 en tu cafetería… pero se que serás la mejor chef de todo Tokio. Además tu alegría y entusiasmo se contagia, por eso jamás dejes de sonreír, no te dejes vencer por nada ni por nadie, lucha, vence y se feliz…_

_Son los mejores deseos de _

_Serena Tsukino…_

Las lagrimas fluían sobre su rostro como grandes caudales… el desconsuelo que sentía en esos momentos no lo podía sobrellevar con nada… - amor… cariño… es difícil en este momento pero ya pasara… - dijo aquel hombre rubio que no se había separado de ella ni un solo momento

- Andrew… solo… solo abrázame y no me dejes sola…

- jamás… jamás lo haría…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

La habitación color rosa lucia sola, sombría… la mujer que finos cabellos y elegancia propia miraba con preocupación a la rubia que desde hacia días permanecía recostada en su cama abrazada a un pequeño conejo y en su mano izquierda sostenía de manera aferrada una hoja de color rosa muy tenue; sobre el suelo había un pequeño grabador negro con audífonos y pequeñas líneas naranjas – _serena…perdóname, perdóname… te extraño tanto que…-_ sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr de nuevo sobre su pálidas mejillas…- seré… perdóname…- dijo al fin con un nudo en su garganta y debilidad en su voz…

- mina… por favor… se que era tu amiga pero estoy segura que no deseaba verte así… haz leído esa carta mas de 20 veces… creo que mejor seria…

- no…- dijo débilmente- …es que tu no sabes lo que ella dice aquí… su dolor lo plasmo…y yo no pude hacer nada por ella… - extendió su mano entregándole la carta… al tomarla comenzó a leerla…

_Querida amiga Mina_

_No se bien porque en esos momentos de soledad y angustia me ha dado por escribir (y es que me parece tan extraño ya que no me gusta hacerlo) quizás solo es para plasmar lo que mi corazón agonizante siente o tal vez solo sea por el simple hecho de hacerlo._

_Tu y yo no tenemos secretos, nos conocemos muy bien, nuestros sueños, nuestras ilusiones son compartidas… pasamos tantos momentos juntas que en ocasiones los añoro, pero ahora… ahora solo deseo olvidar y al final poder perdonar de corazón, desde el fondo de mi alma…_

_Es difícil pasar por lo que yo he pasado pero sabes? Esta noche en especial es mas fría que las anteriores y se han convertido en mi refugio… a ti no puedo mentirte desde aquella noche me cuesta mucho conciliar el sueño, he tenido que fingir para que me dejen sola y cuando al fin lo hacen trato de reconfortar mi alma… pero aun así cuando al fin mis ojos no pueden mas y son vencidos por el cansancio aparecen un sin fin de imágenes que hacen que me despierte cansada, nerviosa, ansiosa… con miedo y soledad… esa soledad que me consume día a día y a la que mas le temo… se que es una realidad que me toco vivir a mi, pero me duele… duele mucho tener que luchar sola… lo siento por no hacerte participe de mi dolor pero no deseo que sufras por mi… yo voy a ganar esta batalla y pronto sonreiré de nuevo y seré feliz… por el momento me encuentro entre sombras, flotando en un vacío sin metas, ni razones, ajena a todo… si a todo pero pasara… todo terminara por el bien de todos… encontrare a alguien que me ame mucho y yo a él y seremos felices… lo se…_

_Mina… perdóname por no poder quedarme a ver tu sueño cristalizado, por no ser tan fuerte como tu decías, por caer ante esta situación… pero quiero que me comprendas… la traición duele mas de lo que nos podemos imaginar yo aun no puedo procesar todo lo que ha pasado… perdóname por ser tan cobarde y tan egoísta… perdóname amiga… por favor perdóname… por lo que voy a pedirte en este momento, se que tal vez sea difícil para ti pero lo deseo… quiero que no les des la espalda a Amy y a Darien… quizás su destino sea estar juntos… su amor poco a poco florecerá y no quiero ser un estorbo entre ellos… confío en ti… creo en ti…_

_También deseo pedirte una cosa mas… quiero pedirte que sigas adelante y te conviertas en una grandiosa estrella de la música… nunca te des por vencida ¿me lo prometes?... te quiero mucho amiga… te llevo en mi corazón en el mejor de los recuerdos…_

_Buena suerte_

_Con cariño_

_Serena Tsukino_

Al terminar de leer ambas mujeres lloraban sin consuelo, era verdad que el dolor se reflejaba en las líneas que había escrito… serena había sufrido mucho y lo dejaba ver…

- SERENA!... PERDÓNAME TÚ A MÍ… PERDÓNAME!!!- la madre de mina la abrazo fuertemente dándole soporte a su hija…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

La habitación lucia sombría a pesar del fuego intenso que se encontraba en él… la joven pelinegra sentada frente a la llamarada no dejaba de mirarla fijamente y justo detrás de ella el castaño que seguía preocupado por la salud de su novia…

- Rei… deberías descansar en tu habitación… desde que llegamos del cementerio has estado aquí junto al fuego sagrado…

- Nicolás… tu crees que ella nos perdono?... tu crees que me haya perdonado?...

- no te lastimes así…

- es que la extraño tanto…- el castaño se acerco para abrazarla y lentamente la llevo hasta la habitación donde la recostó suavemente…- que es eso? – señalando el paquete que estaba sobre la mesa de la habitación…

- no lo se… llego hace poco y viene dirigido a ti pero no trae remitente… quieres abrirlo?

- si…- el joven acerco el paquete a la pelinegra y ella delicadamente comenzó a abrirlo… en él encontró un libro muy grueso cuyo titulo era "historia y tradiciones de las diferentes culturas religiosas alrededor del mundo"… la portada de aquella obra era muy místico pues había una mujer cubierta por una capa y solo se alcanzaban a sobresalir los enigmáticos ojos color zafiro y sobre su palma derecha había una flama de fuego…- serena…gracias- dijo abrazando aquel enorme libro fuertemente y con gran disimulo una terca lagrima resbalo por su mejilla…

Después de unos minutos su vista se situó en aquel conejo que sostenía aferradamente un sobre, delicadamente lo tomo y saco de su interior la carta que había para ella…

_Rei mí querida amiga:_

_Tu fuiste testigo de lo cruel que ha sido tratado mi corazón… no sabes como me siento en este momento, desearía poder contar con un abrazo de fortaleza… se que hay muchas personas a mi alrededor que son capaces de abrir sus brazos y acogerme pero… no quiero seguir siendo un estorbo mas… siempre lo he sido… tu misma me lo decías… "serena eres una llorona y cobarde"… y que razón tenias ahora mismo mis ojos están completamente nublados e hinchados de tanto llorar… creo… creo que no tengo remedio verdad?... pero no se que hacer, mis lagrimas se niegan a resguardarse dentro de mis ojos porque el dolor que sienten es tan voraz que para ellas es mejor salir…_

_Sabes? Mi corazón desea hacer lo mismo, él quiere salir de mi pecho porque se encuentra tan lastimado que su herida sangra y no hay forma de que pare, pero también desea permanecer ahí para resguardar todo lo sucio y cruel de lo que se lleno y después dejarlo salir hacia esas personas que lo mataron a traición…pero…no deseo tener un corazón negro cargado de dolor, venganza, odio… no podría ser feliz y lo que mas deseo es volver a sonreír de nuevo…_

_Es irónico que justo en este momento en una noche tan oscura, fría, sola y triste la luna brilla en todo en su esplendor… ella siempre esta rodeada de sus estrellas como fieles guardianes que vigilan para iluminar la ciudad, los montes, los campos… e incluso alumbran mi alma… esta alma destruida por la traición, la mentira y el engaño… pero no quiero que me malinterpretes, no pretendo decir que ustedes, que tu… que deberían estar fielmente conmigo por siempre… con la princesa… con la torpe serena…_

_Antes de despedirme deseo decir un par de cosas mas… la primera es agradecerte todo lo que me has dado, tu amistad, tu apoyo, tus regaños contantes por hacerme mejorar y sobre todo… el haber estado conmigo y formar parte de mi vida… lo segundo es pedirte que apoyes la relación de Darien y Amy, no deseo que sufran… se que lo harás… te será difícil en un principio pero al final lo harás… ¿verdad?..._

_Se muy feliz a lado de Nicolás te lo mereces eres muy linda y especial te quiero mucho… ahora conviértete en la mejor sacerdotisa de todo Tokio y cumple tu sueño de tener fama internacional…_

_Tal vez no volvamos a vernos pero siempre estarás en el mejor de mis recuerdos… TKM_

_Los mejores deseos de _

_Serena Tsukino…_

- serena tonta… yo se que algún día volverás, renacerás y serás muy feliz… lo juro… juro que cuando vuelva encontrarte no dejare que nadie te lastime como lo hicieron ahora… lo juro amiga…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sobre el suelo habían varios artículos entre ellos un enorme libro de genética humana, un libro de enfermería, una colección de discos de los grandes autores de la música clásica y un traje para correr autos muy elegante… además de cuatro conejos color blanco y un sobre con una carta adentro… y así la voz calmada de Setzuna comenzó con la lectura…

_Queridas amigas:_

_Hace tiempo que no las veo y las extraño tanto, ustedes siempre han sido mi soporte y nunca me han abandonado… las quiero tanto que será difícil poder olvidarlas. Pero en estos momentos en los que he sido derrotada no me atrevo a verlas a la cara tal vez ya sepan la razón o quizás no; sin embargo aunque no estoy en mi mejor momento se que mas adelante mi sonrisa volverá a aparecer, mis alas rotas volverán a alzar el vuelo… solo les puedo prometer una cosa… no me dejare caer luchare por mi felicidad y la de todas ustedes… por ese mismo motivo les pido que apoyen a Darien… la relación que sostiene con Amy es algo difícil lo se, pero no por eso deben de alejarse de ellos, la soledad es muy cruel… y pues la verdad yo no seria feliz sabiendo que él o ella sufren por causa mía, es por eso que me retiro… por favor chicas ayúdenme con este favor que les pido…_

_Hotaru la mas pequeña de mis amigas, la mas linda… se que será muy difícil para ti por nuestra Rini pero encuentra la fortaleza que necesitas en el fondo de tu corazón…no te atormentes por lo que pudo ser… recuerda que te quiero mucho y no me gustaría verte sufrir, en esta vida hay momentos de gran dicha y felicidad pero también hay días muy difíciles de soportar que se hacen menos pesados con la compañía de las personas que amamos… no te alejes de ellos…_

_Setzuna a ti te debo pedir que cuides de la pequeña Hotaru y de Harucka… ella aparenta ser muy fuerte pero sabemos que no es así…se que sufrirá y mucho… lamento no poder quedarme pero deseo que busques la felicidad, lo mereces… siempre pareces tan seria y tan ausente sabiendo que en la realidad te callas para no molestar a los demás…busca un amor y has una vida… una vida llena de alegrías y satisfacciones…_

_Michiru, nunca abandones a harucka protégela de ella misma… se que tal vez creo que Harucka es mas débil de lo que se imaginan por eso mi empeño en que cuiden de ella, su aparente frivolidad no es mas que una mascara para no permitir ser lastimada… mascara que con mi partida se caerá… Michiru gracias por enseñarme tantas cosas… nunca las olvidare aunque sea lo que mas deseo para evitar el dolor… el sufrimiento que están traición me ha causado… te quiero y admiro mucho…_

_Harucka… sabes? Siento la dura mirada de reproche atacándome… crees que lo que estoy haciendo no es lo mas adecuado por ser quien soy, pero me duele mucho lo que ha pasado y me dolerá mas si sigo con todas ustedes que cada día me recordaran lo que no pudo ser… esa utopia maravillosa de ensueño que jamás se realizara… mi alma esta llorando pero mi razón dice que no se dará por vencida y junto a mi cuerpo lucharan para salir adelante y hundirme mas en este pozo sin salida… ya lo veras!_

_Por cierto deseo con todo el corazón que apoyen a Darien y Amy con su relación, no es por ellos si no por mi… por ustedes ya que no quiero que peleen… se que cuento con todas ¿verdad?..._

_Con cariño Serena Tsukino…_

- no puedo creer que se atreva a pedir tal cosa! – dijo muy molesta la rubia

- no puedes culparla… ella lo ama

- debemos obedecer lo que nos ha pedido

- que has dicho mamá Setzuna?

- eso jamás! – Dijo levantándose del sillón- ella lo pidió como favor no fue una orden además yo nunca los perdonare por ellos cabeza de bombón esta muerta…

- papá Harucka tiene razón por causa de ellos mi amiga Rini jamás nacerá… los odio… los odio!...- las lagrimas de la pequeña opacaron esos ojos

- yo apoyo a Harucka y a Hotaru… - dijo la violinista

- y tu Setzuna?

- yo las apoyo… al igual que ustedes mi corazón no puede perdonarlos después del sufrimiento que han causado…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Amiga algo muy malo ha pasado  
siento que te he fallado  
y la conciencia no me deja vivir  
Dormí con tu marido

perdóname yo no lo quise hacer  
pensando eres mi amiga  
y nunca quise traicionarte así

y es que por todo lo que ha pasado yo me siento triste  
huyes justo por lo que yo hice  
en el momento me deje llevar

perdóname yo no lo quise hacer  
pensando eres mi amiga  
y nunca quise traicionarte así

- serena… Darien… yo… Dios Mio que hice?... perdóname serena pero yo… yo no se que me paso pero me enamore de Darien y al hacerlo no me di cuenta que te hacia daño… pero ya es demasiado tarde para remediarlo tu te has ido y yo… lo siento…- lloraba amargamente la peliazul aferrada al gran libro de medicina interna que había tomado de la caja, el conejo y la carta aun permanecían dentro de la caja… Amy tenia miedo darse cuenta de lo que la rubia le decía en ella… pasaron los minutos hasta que se animo a abrirla y comenzó a leer…

_Amy Mizuno_

_Recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos, bueno a decir verdad ya te había visto antes pero parecías tan distante… recuerdo la confusión de luna y fue entonces que comenzamos nuestra amistad sin separarnos jamás, me enseñaste muchas cosas… fuiste siempre tan persistente en cuestión de los estudios… eran lo mas importante en tu vida, en cambio para mi lo mas importante siempre fue divertirme y pasar un agradable momento con mis amigas y con mi amor… ahora que ha pasado el tiempo me doy cuenta de que tenias razón los estudios son muy importantes para salir adelante así que decidí ponerme a estudiar y ser una de tus colegas… sabes porque?... porque pensé que siempre seriamos amigas, que nuestra amistad seria eterna… pensé que podía confiar en ti, a decir verdad te necesitaba tanto fuiste para mi un apoyo que de pronto desapareció, me enseñaste a ver la vida de diferente manera así como yo te enseñe parte de mi vida… no creo haberme equivocado contigo se que en el fondo eres una muy buena persona y pues ni modo en el corazón no se manda aunque la razón nos diga las cosas que debamos hacer él siempre gana…_

_Sabes? A estas horas de la madrugada siento mucho frío, mi piel se eriza por sentir las heladas lagrimas que resbalan sobre mis mejillas que no he podido contener desde que mis ojos se abrieron a una cruel realidad… pero lo que mas me dolió fue tu desconfianza, el engaño… la traición… quizás si me hubieras dicho lo que sentías por Darien hubiese sido mas fácil asimilar la situación y no arrebatármelo así… destruiste mi corazón en mil pedazos, mi alma, las ilusiones y sueños que tenia se han ido a la basura… todo mi ser sangra por la herida que han causado en el, siento que lentamente muero… y si te soy sincera yo… yo no se como se vive con esta traición, con este dolor…_

_Pero quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor, no buscare venganza… no soy así… pero tampoco puedo permanecer como si nada hubiese pasado… eso seria imposible porque me duele y mucho. Amo a Darien con todo mi corazón y lo único que deseo es verlo feliz; y si esa felicidad no la encontró a mi lado entonces su camino esta abierto para que la encuentre…_

_Tal vez mis palabras te lastiman, pero en este caso la lastimado fui yo… aun así te agradezco la lección de vida que me has enseñado, siempre fuiste una excelente maestra en este caso también aprendí que no puedo confiar ciegamente y que el amor verdadero siempre pasa a través de difíciles pruebas que son muy dolorosas; porque te lo digo?... pues porque mi camino es muy oscuro y doloroso pero confío en que mis alas volverán a emprender el vuelo y mis ojos tristes dejaran de llorar y brillaran como antes de conocernos…_

_No te odio, pero tampoco siento el mismo cariño de antes, no deseo mentirte… lo siento…_

_Hasta siempre Amy Mizuno_

_Te deseo lo mejor _

…_Serena Tsukino…_

Amiga es la que te honra amiga es la que no daña  
amiga es la que te estima es la que nunca te va a traicionar  
Amiga es la que perdona, aunque le duele en el alma  
amiga es la que olvida y te regala otra oportunidad

y es que por todo lo que ha pasado yo me siento triste  
huyes justo por lo que yo hice en el momento me deje llevar  
perdóname yo no lo quise hacer pensando eres mi amiga  
y nunca quise traicionarte así

perdóname mi amiga  
Estoy arrepentida perdóname

La joven parecía estar en shock… las palabras de serena parecían que le habían llegado al fondo de su alma. El dolor estaba anidado en su pecho y los remordimientos atacaban su memoria uno a uno…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

DEPARTAMENTO DE LOS TRHEE LIGHS

La habitación lucia totalmente oscura, no traspasaba ni un rayo de luz proveniente del exterior; el joven que yacía recostado sobre la cama parecía ausente, sus ojos estaban completamente idos de la realidad, su piel tan pálida, sus labios resecos, su cabello despeinado… quien se podría imaginar que ese joven era el que años atrás cautivaba a la jovencitas… ahora… cuando el dolor en su pecho se ahoga recuerda un momento en especial que no lograra borrar de su memoria… su bombón… su amiga… su amor ya no estará, ya no platicaran… no volverá a ver esos ojos que lo hechizaban…

_****************************Flash back**********************************_

-Bombón las cosas que te dije ayer era en serio

-…Seiya, bueno…yo quiero…

-Por favor no pienses que me estas causando muchos problemas solo porque me gustas bombón

-Que?...

-Sabes, cuando termine el concierto te secuestraré

-…-

-Solo quiero que sepas que sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti como no tienes idea

-Eh?

-Bombón solamente quería decirte lo que siento por ti, ya que dentro de poco tiempo dejaré de ser el cantante Seiya Kou

-Seiya!

-Ahora si pondré todo mi entusiasmo en nuestro último concierto. Bombón espero que encuentres muy pronto a tu novio

-Discúlpame…

-No, no tienes porque disculparte, es solo que…- Seiya se acerca sigilosamente a Serena tratando besarla pero solo le da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Me hubiera encantado conocerte antes mi dulce bombón…

-Seiya…

_********************************Flash back******************************_

- Seiya?... me escuchas?- pregunta insistente el peliplateado a su hermano quien parece ausente de todo lo que le rodea…- se que te duele mucho pero ella jamás hubiese querido que tu te enfermaras por su causa… además… Taiki tiene algo para ti… de… de ella…

- que dices?

- es… bueno en realidad son unos obsequios y unas cartas

- quieres abrirlos?

- no, mejor lee la carta primero

- de acuerdo…- dijo el castaño comenzando a leer…

_Mis queridos amigos_

_Taiki, Yaten… Seiya, lamento tanto habernos reencontrado en estas circunstancias en donde mi ser esta quebrantado por tanto dolor… perdónenme por ser tan cobarde… no lo puedo negar ya que todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar y ya me llego a mi… y duele decir que esta situación me ha derrotado, me esta matando lentamente… saben perfectamente que me enamore como nunca antes lo había hecho; Darien para mi fue y sigue siendo el amor de mi vida, sin embargo en estos momentos me siento marchita, no puedo levantarme de esta agonía… la herida es profunda y se me va la vida… se que han de pensar lo peor de mi por dejarme derrotar tan fácil , por no luchar… pero ya estoy tan cansada que es mejor partir para curar mis heridas lejos de todo lo que me hizo daño._

_Tal vez en un futuro nos volvamos a ver pero si eso pasa quiero que ya no haya mas tristeza en mi corazón, que el dolor ya este muy lejos de abatirme y que mis heridas hayan sanado._

_Saben que los quiero mucho han sido una parte muy importante en mi vida, sobre todo tu Seiya que fuiste mi mejor amigo el que me apoyo en todo momento cuando mas lo necesite…_

_Taiki lo único que puedo pedirte en este momento es que cuides de Seiya ya que es un poco terco y no quiero que sufra y mucho menos que se meta en problemas._

_Yaten eres muy tierno y especial ahora que luna regrese no me encontrara lo cual la pondrá un poco triste ojala puedas acogerla y cuidarla como yo lo hubiera hecho…_

_Los quiero mucho… Seiya, Yaten, Taiki… cuídense mucho y sean felices_

_Son los deseos de _

… _Serena Tsukino_

- eso es todo?

- no… hay una nota para ti… esta inscrito tu nombre en ella- dijo el castaño entregándosela a Seiya quien no dijo nada solo miraba atentamente aquel sobre en donde estaban aquellas letras escritas por puño y letra de su amada bombón…- también esto es para ti…- dijo mostrando una cadena plateada con un dije de corazón que en el centro traía una estrella…

- lo mejor será dejarlo solo

- si tienes razón… Seiya estaremos afuera por si nos necesitas…

*Yahir*

Amiga,

Perdona si hoy me meto en tu vida

Pero te estoy sintiendo tan perdida,

Sin recordar que todo terminó.

Amiga,

Bajó el telón que cierra el fin del acto.

No aceptas que la historia ha terminado.

De todo aquello nada te restó.

Y el hombre por quien te desesperas

Y a quien llamas

Aquel que siempre buscas en tu cama

Hace mucho tiempo te olvidó

Olvida

Remóntate tu vida urgentemente

El tiempo pasa y un día de repente,

Te ves llorando el tiempo que pasó

- bombón… mi bombón… te extraño tanto… me haces falta… deseo morir contigo…- su mirada ausente denotaba el dolor que su corazón contenía, la falta de vida que se había esfumado junto a ella…- tengo tanto miedo vivir sin ti…- dijo ya con lagrimas sobre su rostro… lagrimas que había querido detener pero ya no pudo mas… sentía que si leía esa carta encontraría palabras de despedida y no lo deseaba… pasaron varios minutos hasta que se animo a abrir aquel sobre y comenzó a leer temerosamente…

*yuridia*

Amigo

Yo te agradezco por sufrir conmigo.

Intento verme libre y no consigo

Él era tantas cosas para mí

A veces,

Yo pienso tanto en ello que me olvido.

Que cualquier día pierdo los sentidos

Por no aceptar que el sueño terminó.

Si acaso mi juventud perdiera en este intento

En aguas de este llanto. me perdonas

Si guardo tu consejo sin oír

Amigo

Eres lo que más quiero y necesito

El aire que me falta y no respiro

Ahogándome en silencio si no está...

_Mi querido Seiya_

_Triste estoy lo sabes muy bien… ahora tengo que partir lejos de aquí, el permanecer cerca no es nada fácil y mucho menos por como se dieron las cosas; sin embargo trato de sacar fuerzas de mis entrañas para continuar con la frente en alto como siempre lo he hecho… pero hay algo que siempre se atraviesa en mi camino y me hace caer de nuevo… se que todo pasara, vendrán mejores vientos para que mi barco se encause a navegar añorando por ver un nuevo amanecer donde el cantar de las aves me acompañen en mi largo peregrinar y al final poder volver a sonreír y creer de nuevo en el amor… un amor sincero e incondicional…_

_Siento que soy la culpable de todo esto que ha pasado… si no me hubiera alejado de él tal vez… tal vez seguiríamos juntos ¿no lo crees?... aunque ya no estoy buscando culpables, lo que paso fue porque el destino así lo tenia preescrito para mi… sin embargo los recuerdos siguen quemando y hieren mas a mi corazón destrozado… _

_Cuando te marchaste a tu planeta pensé que jamás te volvería a ver, hubo momentos difíciles en los que necesitaba el abrazo sincero de un amigo y escuchar las palabras que me hicieran reflexionar sobre todo en mis actos… y ahora justo en estos momentos cuando mas te necesitaba has llegado a darle consuelo a mi corazón… es una lastima que no pueda quedarme a tu lado para que me dieras ese confort que siempre he tenido a tu lado; porque desde que llegaste a mi vida todo cambio… recuerdo como te insultaba y te evadía… pero tu… eras egoísta y caprichoso… gracias Seiya… muchas gracias por haber sido mi amigo… un amigo con sentimientos puros y un corazón enorme… te voy a extrañar mucho ojala algún día podamos reencontrarnos pero en circunstancias menos penosas…_

_Seiya… cuídate mucho y encuentra la resignación… hasta que volvamos a cruzar nuestros caminos…_

_Te quiero mucho_

_Serena Tsukino… tú "Bombón"_

*Yahir*

Amiga

Si quieres desahogar, cuenta conmigo

Y si quieres llorar, lloro contigo

Amigo para todo

Estoy aquí...

Amiga

-Bo… Bo… bombón…- Seiya no podía articular palabra alguna, quería gritar pero los sonidos se ahogaban en su garganta… su pecho desgarrado no soportaba el dolor mismo que ella había sentido cuando descubrió la traición de la persona que mas amaba. Sin pensarlo tomo la pequeña daga que siempre cargaba… - Per… perdóname…. Perdóname bombón… -mirando fijamente la filosa arma se decidió en un solo momento y apretó fuertemente contra las muñecas de sus manos… la sangre comenzó a fluir libremente hasta que la perdida del vital liquido hizo que Seiya perdiera el conocimiento…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Acabé por llorar mi desgracia  
abrazado a tu cama vacia  
y besando en silencio tu almohada  
donde tu como un niño dormías.**

Tus recuerdos quedaron regados  
en el cuarto de nuestros amores  
tu perfume una cruz y un rosario  
y hasta un ramo marchito de flores.

La temperatura comenzó a descender a un mas, el frío calaba hasta las entrañas…la soledad alumbraba el departamento del joven quien desde hacia mas de una hora se había metido al baño para tomar una ducha… y en efecto ahí estaba él de pie debajo del agua fría que resbalaba por su bien formado cuerpo… al igual que las lagrimas que se camuflageaban con el agua de la regadera… sin embargo los recuerdos que golpeaban su mente eran demasiado crueles para ser soportados… - perdóname serena… perdóname…- después de eso salio y cubrió ese cuerpo con una bata de baño y salio hacia la estancia donde miro de reojo el compendio de medicina y la carta que aun permanecía cerrada, no quería abrirla, sentía miedo de saber lo que en ella decía… además junto al libro estaban dos conejos de peluche como si estuviesen abrazados… lo que sentía al mirarlos era vergüenza por no poder mantener su promesa… luego de tanto pensar decidió comenzar a leer…

**  
****Me da miedo pensar en mi suerte  
hoy que ya no te tengo en mis brazos  
nunca pude aprender a quererte  
y a saber soportar mis fracasos.**

Quise hacer de tu vida mi reino  
y al final solo he sido un tirano  
te arrastre sin pensarlo al abismo  
y tu amor se me fue de las manos.**  
**

_Mí querido Darien:_

_Hubo tantos momentos en nuestra relación que disfrute mucho de tu compañía… te amé con tal intensidad que ahora no puedo expresarlo o simplemente plasmarlo en estas hojas de papel… te amo no puedo negarlo; sin embargo soportar este dolor amándote tanto es muy duro, me duele saber que me traicionaste, que me engañaste… que me mentiste, pero lo que mas me duele es que haya sido con una de mis mejores amigas… no sabes como me siento en estos momentos, hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza, tantas preguntas que yo siento que va a estallar… pero la que mas me atormenta es una… una que me consume cada momento, cada segundo… ¿Porqué?...¿porqué Darien?... si ambos luchamos tanto por estar juntos, sacrificamos la vida por una felicidad mutua… no entiendo… mi cabeza aun no entiende las razones o los motivos; tal vez fui yo la que falle… quizás la distancia hizo que tu amor se acabara al sentirse solo… se que el amor se fortalece con los detalles, con las palabras pero sobre todo con el calor del corazón y del cuerpo… tal vez no te abrace lo suficientemente fuerte… quizás no bese tus labios con una pasión desbordada… la misma que tu necesitabas… y buscaste en alguien mas…_

_Sin embargo todo acabo ya… pero debemos alegrarnos ya que nos ha dejado una gran experiencia que nos servirá de mucho en el futuro… ¿no lo crees?... pero lo que he perdido jamás lo recuperare… todos mis sueños, mis ilusiones, mis deseos se han roto y hoy son una tortura que atormentan mi alma y me hacen llorar y llorar… creo que lo puedes notar en estas líneas, me siento tan cansada… no tengo deseos de nada, mis ojos piden a gritos cerrarse para no volverse abrir jamás… pero cuando intento hacerlo vienen a mi tantos recuerdos que ellos prefieren quedarse abiertos para que mi corazón no se lastime mas de lo que ya esta… _

_Sabes? No es fácil estar sin ti… estaba tan segura de tu amor que me acostumbre a estar siempre junto a ti… extraño tu calor, tus brazos protectores… tus besos…tu… tu cuerpo; pero se que ya estoy fuera de tu vida… fuera de tu corazón y me duele decirlo… me duele saber que no existo mas para ti pero no deseo que sientas lastima por mi, lo único que quiero es que conozcas mi sentimientos en este momento no deseo guardarlos porque mas daños me hacen y la verdad es que no todos son negativos también tengo que darte las Gracias… si muchas gracias por todo lo bueno que me diste, fui muy feliz… desde que te conocí mi vida cambio, mi corazón latió fuertemente, me sentía viva con muchas ilusiones y sueños… que ya no están en mi, se han ido… han muerto junto con mis ganas de vivir… la oscura soledad en la que me encuentro es muy difícil de soportar, pero te aseguro que no siento coraje ni rencor hacia ti… lo único que mi cuerpo y sentimientos sienten es el dolor de la traición… pero también sienten una paz infinita… sabes porque?... porque yo te amé sin limites, me entregue a ti totalmente en cuerpo y alma y eso me reconforta… se que no te falle y que en un futuro podré olvidarte y ser feliz como yo deseo que tu lo seas a lado de la persona que ames con todo tu ser… además tu sueño esta a un paso de cumplirse… no te des por vencido nunca camina junto Amy tomados de la mano por un sueño que ambos desean y que se lograran al fin._

…_que difícil es aceptar que este amor de miles de años ya no se de mas!... pero sabes? El amor entre Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba no es el mismo entre la princesa Serenity y Endimión… porque aquí yo solo soy una adolescente infantil, llorona, miedosa, despistada que se enamoro de un joven mucho mas maduro que ella… ¿Qué podría acercar a estas dos personas?... lo sueños, los ideales, las metas en común… o simplemente el caprichoso destino?... yo creo que fue el destino…si no hubiera pasado nada de lo que paso jamás hubiésemos estado juntos… jamás… sin embargo me alegro porque así pude conocerte y ser muy feliz… fue un sueño hecho realidad que después se convirtió en una horrible pesadilla…_

_Darien… te amo… no puedo dejar de amarte así nada mas… mi ojos lloran sin parar, mi corazón se desangra… mi cuerpo ansia tenerte… mis labios se carcomen entre si… no puedo mas… estoy muriendo, la agonía es cruel y devastadora… no lo soporto!... quiero morir… soy tan cobarde…Darien perdóname… perdóname… por ser como soy, por no llenar el vacío que yacía en tu corazón… por no saber que me necesitabas… por todo… se que lograras ser muy feliz te lo mereces…_

_Es tarde ya… la noche esta por desaparecer para dar paso a otro día frío y agonizante… lo único que me queda por hacer es devolverte tu promesa… esa promesa de amor que me hizo tan feliz… la unión entre la luna y la tierra se ha roto… no volverán a estar juntos… ese amor culmino…_

_Se muy dichoso en tu nueva vida, se que no me fallaras de nuevo…_

_Te ama aun Serena Tsukino…_

**La distancia a quebrado mi orgullo  
y en pedazos deshizo mi vida  
me dejaste un inmenso vacío  
que jamás llenare mientras viva.**

Me da miedo pensar en mi suerte  
hoy que ya no te tengo en mis brazos  
nunca pude aprender a quererte  
y a saber soportar mis fracasos.

- al terminar de leer la carta saco del sobre los dos obsequios que le había dado a ella y que significaban mucho para los dos…- serena… lo siento… yo… perdóname… al final de cuentas creo que tenias razón… nosotros somos tan diferentes… el amor entre Serenity y Endimión no es el mismo que hay entre serena y Darien… esa historia de amor eterno quedo en el pasado…- las lagrimas continuaban su camino, el joven no entendía el porque le dolía tanto su muerte si en realidad no la amaba según él… pero ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón había muerto?... ¿Por qué de nuevo esa soledad invadía su ser?... solo ella podía llenar ese vacío, ese hueco que había quedado desde hacia unos días…- cuando te di estos obsequios… te di también mi corazón… y ahora que me los regresas se que mi corazón se ha quedado contigo… lo se porque siento que esta sufriendo lo mismo que tu sufriste… lamento que todo terminara así… debí ser mas fuerte… no… no quise lastimarte… perdóname…- fue lo ultimo que dijo para después quedarse profundamente dormido… sin percatarse de era observado entre las sombras de su apartamento una figura de mujer de fría mirada planeaba algo en contra del ahora desecho príncipe…

- Endimión… tu amor hacia Selene es muy poderoso… lamento tener que volver a usar mis poderes en contra de ese amor pero si no lo hago sufrirás demasiado… se que no puedo controlar tus sentimientos completamente, pero algo será suficiente para que continúes con esta pelea… se que cuando recuerdes todo me perdonaras… o por lo menos entenderás el porque lo hicimos de esta manera…- dijo la mujer expulsando de entre sus manos una onda de energía directo al cuerpo de Darien… después se giro para marcharse pero su fría mirada se detuvo al ver que Darien aun se aferraba a aquel colgante de una manera muy calida y tierna…- no cabe duda que el amor verdadero traspasa los limites de lo imposible… Endimión… en cuanto puedas… cuando recuerdes… búscala… y recupérala… yo se que lo harás…- sin decir mas desapareció entre las sombras de la noche…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Había transcurrido una semana desde la muerte de serena y todas se encontraban reunidas en el templo Hikawa como lo habían acordado días atrás por petición de Seiya. La tormenta de nieve hacia difícil la estancia para ellas ya que se encontraban en la sala del templo y el espacio era reducido… el silencio reinaba hasta que por fin la desesperación de Harucka lo rompió… - y bien Kou porque nos citaste aquí y para que?...

- calma… todavía falta alguien mas…

- no tienen que esperar mas… aquí estoy…- dijo la voz que llego

- Darien estas empapado… te traeré una toalla

- gracias Rei, no es necesario…

- te enfermaras…

- Amy… he dicho que no… lo único que quiero ahora saber porque nos han citado…

- los cite porque bom… digo… serena me pidió un favor antes de… antes de que pasara todo lo que paso…

- Que tipo de favor- respondió Darien muy serio…

- quiso que les entregáramos esto…- dijo mostrando una pequeña caja y un sobre los cuales entrego a Harucka la caja y el sobre a Mina…- dijo que tenían que aceptar su regalo ya que el enemigo al que enfrentaran es muy poderoso y no podrán con el…

- serena tenia muy en claro lo que pasaría…- dijo el castaño

- eso es una mentira!- respondió la sacerdotisa

- no, en su despedida lo dio a entender… si no lo pueden comprobar ustedes mismas

- porque dices eso?...- pregunto lita

- así como nosotros recibimos una carta de despedida también cada una de ustedes incluyendo a Darien la han recibido…- respondió Seiya

- y ahí de manera oculta ha expresado lo que realmente paso y el porque lo hizo…- lo secundo Taiki

- así es y además lo que le ha entregado es para que luchen ya que con su muerte no podrán transformarse… -finalizo Yaten

- eso no es posible…- se apresuro Amy a replicar

- claro que si Sailor scouts…- dijo la voz oculta en una de las mochilas de los hermanos Kou…

- luna? Cuando haz regresado?... –pregunto la sacerdotisa

- no es posible todo lo que ha pasado aun no logro entender que fue lo que le ocurrió y el porque le hicieron eso a serena… pero bueno todo ha pasado y lo que Yaten dice es verdad sin serena viva no podrán transformarse…

- deben de recordar que ella es la que posee el poder para que todas ustedes volvieran a la vida… serena utilizo el cristal de plata purificando con el a la tierra haciendo que el caos se alejara un poco y dándoles un tiempo para que se prepararan en la próxima guerra que se avecina…- secundo el minino blanco

- y yo que tengo que ver en esto?

- mucho príncipe Endimión, solo espere y ya vera…- dijo Seiya

- a que te refieres…- dijo sujetando de ambas manos contra la pared a Seiya… - habla de una vez!

- SUELTAME! – grito al mismo tiempo que hizo una mueca de dolor y las mangas del suéter que traía comenzaron a teñirse de rojo

- Seiya que te ha pasado?...- dijo la Sailor del silencio… y Darien al percatarse lo soltó inmediatamente retrocediendo unos pasos

- Nada…- contesto molesto

- como que nada estas sangrando…

- no tiene importancia… Poder De Lucha Estelar… Transformación!-

- Poder De Curación Estelar… Transformación!

- Poder De Creación Estelar… Transformación!

- pero que es lo que les pasa?- dijo al fin la violinista…

- pasa que no perdonaremos a los traidores…- respondió la líder de las Star Light- …láser de…- fue detenida por Sailor Maker quien le dio a entender que aun no era el momento. La confusión entre las Sailor scouts estaba al máximo… no entendían ni comprendían lo que estaba pasando…

- si lo que quieren es pelear, pues entonces pelearemos!... POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURIO… Transformación!...- su asombro creció aun más ya que Amy no logro transformarse… justo como lo habían dicho las Star Light y luna… -

- ahora nos creen?... – ante esto mina se apresuro a abrir el sobre y comenzó a leer su contenido…

_Mis queridas Sailor scouts:_

_Duele recordar todo lo que hemos pasado desde el comienzo de nuestra existencia…pero me siento peor en estos momentos de soledad; se que no he sido la princesa que todas anhelaban… aunque créanme siempre di mi mejor esfuerzo…_

_En honor al tiempo compartido deseo hacerles participes de mis sentimientos… supieron día a día ganarse mi confianza, fuimos compañeras de pelea, derrotamos al enemigo un sin fin de veces siempre trabajando en equipo… también fuimos cómplices de tantas alegrías que nos motivaron a buscar la paz y armonía de este planeta; sin embargo todavía no terminamos con nuestro deber, el mundo aun esta lleno de odio, envidia, infelicidad… venganzas… no permitan que de autodestruya… peleen juntas… edifiquen un mundo lleno de amor, de paz… de armonía, que sea el oasis en el desierto en donde las personas puedan ser ellas mismas… donde la autenticidad sea su camino para alcanzar la felicidad… esa misma que deseo que ustedes alcancen y que nunca se den por vencidas… hay que luchar como siempre lo hicimos juntas… gracias… gracias por compartir todo conmigo…_

_Cuando descubrimos mi identidad no quería aceptarlo, todo era demasiado difícil como subir una pesada cuesta y la verdad yo no deseaba dejar mi vida infantil… quería disfrutar mi vida, mi adolescencia… tenia miedo… si miedo terminar sola y de no poder afrontar todos los problemas que se me venían en cima… y al final me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, las tenia a todas ustedes… a mis guerreras… a mis amigas… y no solo me refiero a ustedes sailors scouts sino a las sailors Star Light quienes confiaron en mi y me brindaron su amistad… gracias… a todas…_

_Ahora justo en este momento en que la confusión arrebata todos los recuerdos en su memoria quiero pedirle que por favor no dejen a un lado a Amy… ella es mi amiga también y verla sufrir es doloroso para mi… y a Darien… Sailor scouts les pido lo cuiden y protejan como lo han hecho hasta ahora, se que no es su obligación pero se los pido como un gran favor…aunque nuestro amor no haya sido eterno aun lo quiero y no deseo verlo sufrir… además el enemigo al que nos enfrentaremos no parece nada fácil… su poder lo he sentido y es muy fuerte; por eso quiero darles un obsequio que les será de gran utilidad ahora que ya no estaré mas con ustedes… acéptenlo…por favor… _

- harucka… tienes que abrir la caja…- la joven atendió rápidamente sacando varios broches con el símbolo representativo de cada planeta… después mina continuo la lectura…

_A cada una de ustedes le dejo una pequeña parte de lo que soy… de lo que fui y de lo que no volveré a ser nunca mas… el pequeño cristal que se encuentra en el centro de cada broche es una parte del cristal de plata… se que se asombraran pero de verdad era necesario que ustedes incrementaran su poder para que logren vencer al enemigo…_

_Y para ti Darien te entrego la caja musical también con una parte del cristal de plata que junto a tu cristal dorado harán fusión y tú poder se incrementara…_

_Ahora si me despido de todas y de ti mi querido Darien… no sin antes decirles que el cristal de plata se formo del amor que hay en el universo recopilado por el polvo de varias estrellas que murieron por salvar este universo… no llenen su corazón de envidias, ni de odio… purifíquense ustedes mismos… y sobre todo…_

_Sean felices_

_Los quiere la princesa Serena…_

- eso… eso es todo… - dijo mina cabizbaja

- ella sabia del enemigo… y se… se sacrifico… - dijo la sacerdotisa que no salía de su asombro

- así fue… además el dolor causado por el profundo amor que le tenia a Darien hizo que ella…hiciera lo que hizo…- contesto Fighter con recelo a lo que nadie contesto nada en el fondo sabían que las Star Light tenían razón…

- bien Amy aun te estamos esperando!- dijo Healer retadoramente…

- Eternal Sailor Mercury… Transformación!- grito con una mirada decisiva y retadora… comprobando de manera absoluta que no mentian… ahora Amy logro su transformación con su traje de marinera diferenciándose al anterior por unas pequeñas cintillas delgadas en la falda en color plateado y su gargantilla brillaba con mayor intensidad… - Esplendor Del Agua De Mercurio!...- el ataque fue directo a su objetivo siendo evadido con gran agilidad…- eso es lo que querían o me equivoco?...

- no Mercury no te equivocas… Estrella de Sailor Maker!...- Mercury esquivo muy bien el ataque, las demás estaban asombradas de veer como se estaban agrediendo unas a otras…

- Basta!... Serena No Quería Que Esto Pasara…- intervino Hotaru

- Acaso Has Perdonado A Los Traidores?...

- Por Su Culpa Serena Esta Muerta… Y Ella Era Mi Mejor Amiga… Era La Mujer Que Amo Con Todo Mi Corazón Y Yo… Yo No Lo Puedo Olvidar Y Mucho Menos Los Puedo Perdonar… Láser De Estrella Fugaz!...- el ataque fue emitido hacia Darien quien apenas pudo esquivarlo…

- sabemos como se sienten…- dijo la líder de las outher quien se posesionó justo enfrente de Darien cubriéndolo y a un lado de ella estaban Hotaru, Michiru Y Setzuna…- yo pienso lo mismo pero… si tratan de dañar al príncipe entonces nosotras las sailors scouts del sistema solar exterior no tendremos otra opción mas que responder a su ataque…- la sonrisa victoriosa se dibujo en las Star Light…

- bien chicas vámonos… lo han entendido

- es verdad… vámonos

- si nuestra misión ha terminado…- terminando de decir esto las tres chicas desaparecieron y con ellas la pequeña minina con su compañero inseparable dejando a todas atónitas con lo que acababa de pasar…

- nosotros también nos vamos, no sin antes dejarles bien claro que no deseamos tener ningún vinculo con ustedes mas que solo el de proteger este planeta y a su príncipe – expreso muy seria Harucka

- hasta luego chicas…- dieron media vuelta y las outhers desaparecieron del lugar

- yo también me voy…-

- al igual yo… nada tengo que hacer aquí…-

- lita, mina… por favor esperen debemos platicar…

- no lo creo Amy, al menos yo no deseo hablar contigo… cumpliré con lo que serena nos ha pedido… pero ya no cuentes con mi amistad…

- pero mina…

- lo mismo pienso yo… lo siento Amy…

- lita…

- Amy… lo mejor es que te vallas de mi casa…

- Rei…

- lo siento Amy… yo de verdad te apreciaba, te consideraba una buena amiga con principios, valores… una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra…pero… me equivoque… a mi también me dolió la traición… el engaño hacia serena…- finalizo llorando y los calidos brazos de mina la rodearon dándole consuelo…

Al verse solos tanto Darien como Amy abandonaron el lugar sin decir palabra alguna, su error los había orillado a esta situación.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!... he vuelto!

Y bien que les pareció?... ojala les haya gustado…

Lamento tanto el retraso pero fue por causas de fuerza mayor… ahora que mi Bb. ya esta a mi lado tendré menos tiempo pero haré todo lo posible por actualizar cada semana o por lo menos cada 15 días…

Con este capitulo termino la primera parte del fic, a partir del próximo capitulo va ha ver unos cambios que espero les gusten… los dioses harán su aparición y sobre todo el despertar de Selene…

Quiero agradecer a mis amigas de FF que estuvieron pendiente de lo que me pasaba durante este periodo en donde esperaba con ansias la llegada de mi Bb. A ti mi keridisima Luly por tus sabios consejos no sabes como me han servido… :)

Canciones por orden de aparición

Perdóname amiga: la factoría

Amiga: Yahir/ Yuridia

Acabé por llorar: Alejandro Fernández

Por el momento me despido

Les deseo un buen dia y un buen inicio de semana...

Las kiero muxoooooooooo

Besotototes y abratotototes

SeReNyMoOn


	13. DESPERTAR DIVINO RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**SAILOR MOON: LA BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES**

**CAPITULO XII: DESPERTAR DIVINO RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

La enorme habitación alumbrada únicamente por cinco velas, las cuales formaban un pentágono y dentro de él estaba recostada una mujer vestida con una tunica de seda blanca… cabellos dorados cual rayos de sol, su piel blanca como la porcelana, sus labios color carmín hacían énfasis a sus mejillas rosadas… a su alrededor había cinco personajes situados justo detrás de cada vela encendida.

- Selene… hija del dios… poder infinito y sabiduría recaen en ti… ha llegado el momento de volver a la vida… abre tu cosmo y permite la entrada de tu alma… Yo Hades soberano del inframundo te entrego tu ser envuelto en llamas por el sufrimiento que ha causado en ella el amor que un día viste nacer en tu corazón…- al terminar de decirlo el enigmático personaje realizo un movimiento de manos haciendo que una densa niebla formada en cuerpo de mujer se posara en el cuerpo de la joven…

- Selene… hija del Dios… belleza y gracia recaen en ti… mirando hacia el horizonte yo Afrodita diosa del amor y la belleza te entrego tu gracia para que de ahora en adelante cuando busques la respuesta la encuentres en ella y puedas sobrepasar los limites de lo natural…- finalizo para después de entre sus manos formar una extraña energía dorada en forma de corazón que se deposito en el pecho de la rubia haciendo que su aspecto mortal cambiara; ahora su cabello resplandecía aun mas, se volvió mas largo , su piel tenia un toque de esplendor y brillo, sus labios rojos vivos y esos ojos que antes permanecían cerrados se abrieron dejando ver su azul intenso que relucía hasta lo mas profundo…

- Selene… hija del Dios… fuerza y poder están en tu interior… la lucha continua, el poder renacerá… yo Apolo Soberano de la luz eterna te entrego este báculo símbolo de poder para que te afirme en la luz y llene tu vida de triunfo…- al terminar de decir emitió un halo de luz envolviendo el báculo sostenido en el aire…

- Selene… hija del Dios… mediadora astuta del poder divino haz que tu imperio prevalezca por la espada de la justicia que yo Hermes Mensajero Guerrero de la equidad y fiel amigo de tu padre te entrego esta espada justiciera de la verdad para que prevalezca el bien sobre el mal… haz con ella el florecimiento del amor desde el principio al final del universo…

- yo Zeus invoco el poder de los dioses para que vuelvas a casa… vuelve a tu vida… recupera tu inmortalidad y tus poderes; que con estas flechas de oro purificadoras logres renovar la paz de toda vida en el universo… SELENE VUELVE… REGRESA Y VENCE TODO MAL…!!!- un estrepitoso relámpago iluminó la habitación y una fuerte corriente de aire apago la tenue luz que yacía… por unos momentos el silencio reino la habitación y de repente los enormes ojos de Selene se abrieron enormemente dejando ver lo azul profundo de su mirada… después lentamente se incorporo mirando fijamente a cada uno de los presentes y ellos a ella hasta que en un momento todo se volvió oscuro y la rubia cayo al suelo sin sentido…

*****************************FLASH B_AC_K***********************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

La mañana resplandecía, el sol que entraba a la cima del monte alumbraba cada rincón haciendo que las multicolores flores se llenaran de vida; la fuente brillaba como perlas danzantes… el aire fresco refrescaba a quien en esa mañana descansaba de tanto temor a la orilla de la fuente…

_- el día es precioso verdad?_

_- que?... discúlpame es que estaba distraída…_

_- te decía que esta mañana en especial es hermosa, el sol resplandece todo nuestro hogar y es muy calido…_

_- si, es muy bello…- dijo tristemente_

_- Selene sabes que lo que deseas es imposible…_

_- para ti padre no hay imposibles…_

_- hija mía has de entender que tu siempre has sido admirada por tu belleza además de la imponente presencia que desbordas por donde quiera que estés… y ese poder que duerme en ti…_

_- yo no deseo tal cosa…- le dijo para después darle la espalda completamente, no deseaba que su padre viera en ella esas cosas llamadas lagrimas…- con él conocí lo que es el amor, no puedo ni siquiera imaginarme lejos de él…_

_- cada noche estas con él - replico_

_- si, pero no como yo desearía… Endimión duerme mientras yo lo observo y cuando yo tengo que regresar él despierta… no me parece justo que estemos tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos…_

_- al igual que tu yo no deseo perderte… eres uno mis tesoros como quieres que te deje ir a un lugar tan desconocido para ti y en el que no deseo estar…_

_- padre… es mi vida… Endimión es mi vida… yo no puedo soportar seguir lejos de él…_

_- Selene… mi Selene…_

_- Hera…_

_- Madre… - corriendo a abrazarla…- soy tan infeliz!...- fue entonces cuando sus hermosos ojos azules se vieron opacos por aquel liquido de vida terrenal… Zeus al ver tal acto no pudo soportarlo mas y salio de la habitación hecho una furia consigo mismo por ser tan débil y con el mismo Endimión que tuvo tal atrevimiento de enamorarse de su hija… mientras las dos mujeres seguían abrazadas._

_El pasar del tiempo hacia que Zeus se sintiera cada vez mas miserable al ver a una de sus hijas predilectas observar todo el día y toda la noche a ese mortal, pero lo que mas le dolía era ver en los ojos de Selene esas lagrimas; así que un día por fin se decidió y permitió que Selene abandonara el templo con una condición…_

_- de verdad padre?... podré estar junto a él?_

_- renacerás…_

_- claro lo que tú digas- dijo alegremente_

_- sin embargo al momento de renacer olvidaras por completo este amor por él, si su destino es estar juntos entonces se encontraran de nuevo… modificare sus vidas a manera de que si su amor es puro ambos se amaran eternamente…_

_- como lo sabré?_

_- ese es tu deber… ha! Y una cosa más no renacerás en el planeta tierra_

_- que?_

_- te mandare un lugar mejor digno de ti…_

_- pero?_

_- he dicho que si su amor es puro entonces no habrá un lugar en todo el universo en el que no se puedan encontrar… y recuerda que en ti yace un poder extraordinario… un poder inigualable, fuiste elegida para custodiarlo así que si un día el universo te necesitara deberás cumplir con tu deber…_

_- de acuerdo padre… acepto…_

Fue así como comenzó el sagrado milenio de plata… la reina Serénity gobernadora de la Luna esperaba con ansias la llegada de su primogénita, su esposo el rey Demetrius estaba orgullosamente feliz, todo el reino festejaba con ansias el futuro alumbramiento. Cuando al fin la princesa nació la llamaron Serénity igual que su madre y fue entonces una época de paz y bienestar hasta que ella cumplió sus dieciséis años que sus padres celebraron con una gran fiesta; en la cual conoció al príncipe Endimión… se enamoraron perdidamente, pero ese amor estaba prohibido por sus políticas, por lo que acostumbraban a verse a escondidas. Al mismo tiempo la reina Beryl se enamoró de Endimión, quién al sufrir el rechazo de este decidió tomar su amor por la fuerza acabando con la armonía de la Luna.

El objetivo principal de la reina Beryl era matar a la princesa Serénity, pero Endimión al saber su intención se interpuso hallando la muerte junto con su amada… el milenio de plata estaba completamente destruido, las guerreras guardianas habían muerto junto al rey; al ver esto la reina Serénity cegada por el dolor de la perdida de su hija decidió usar el poder del cristal de plata para destruir a la reina Metalia, sabiendo que si lo utilizaba moriría. Pese al esfuerzo tan solo consiguió dormir al mal sabiendo que algún día avivaría. En su lecho de muerte le pidió al cristal de plata que les hiciera nacer a todos en el futuro en un mismo planeta para que pudiesen ser felices juntos.

Fue en el siglo XX cuando los príncipes renacieron junto a las guardianas, crecieron como simples mortales desenvolviéndose entre los terrestres hasta que Metalia renació y quiso apoderarse del planeta tierra así como en una ocasión lo hizo con el milenio de plata.

Luna, una de las guardianas y mensajeras real volvió a la vida en busca de las guerreras protectoras de la princesa para que la ayudaran a encontrarla y poder destruir al negaverso que había comenzado a atacar. Fue entonces que una a una comenzaron a recordar y al final despertó de su profundo sueño la princesa Serénity que al tener moribundo entre sus brazos al príncipe Endimión recordó todo lo que milenios atrás había pasado.

Y así impulsado por el gran amor a Endimión lucha y desborda todo el poder del cristal de plata como antes lo hizo su madre y logra destruir al mal, a costa de su vida; sin embargo el cristal le concede un deseo… -

_Cuando despierto por la mañana veo la cortina blanca__  
__como la nieve que se ondea con el viento, el reloj marca las 7,__  
__como cada mañana llego tarde a la escuela y saco muy__  
__malas notas, al salir de clase admiramos los escaparates__  
__y comemos pasteles... esos pequeños detalles son los que__  
__nos hacen felices, me gustaría volver a vivir una vida así otra vez_

Renaciendo nuevamente en la tierra sin recordar absolutamente nada… serena y darien como son llamados en la tierra de nuevo se vuelven a encontrar y comienza una nueva historia de ellos hasta que finalmente están juntos y nadie los puede separar… o al menos eso creían los dos…

_El cielo era una alfombra de estrellas, a lo lejos tres estrellas fugaces surcaban el espacio para por fin poder llegar a su destino y así poder hacer sus sueños realidad muy lejos de la Tierra._

_- ¿Me quieres? –pregunto la chica de las coletas a su novio que desde hacia tiempo no veía…_

_- Si_

_- ¿De verdad? -abrazándose al pelinegro_

_- Si_

_- ¿Cómo cuanto?_

_- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?- pregunto intrigado por la insistencia de la chica_

_- Dime…… ¿Cómo cuanto? – su cara mostraba el deseo de poder escuchar esas palabras que la harían sentir tan bien…_

_- Esta bien…. te lo diré…..,- el chico volteo a ver a la rubia y dijo -…mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo…_

_La rubia solo sonrió… se sentía inmensamente feliz, no había lugar en su corazón para mas… y poco a poco sus miradas se unieron y lentamente se fueron acercando para quedar mas y mas cerca el uno del otro hasta que sus miradas se perdieron en un océano de amor, en un largo y tierno beso… ese beso…….ese beso fue el más deseado y el mas esperado por Serena y Darien después de tanto tiempo._

Su amor parecía no corromperse pero al pasar e tiempo la princesa se dio cuenta que no estaba viviendo a través de la verdad…

_Al entrar al departamento todo se encontraba en silencio… parecía ausente todo ser vivo, sigilosamente comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la habitación del joven para cerciorarse de que estuviese dormido…_

_-darien? – dijo la rubia quien cubría su boca con ambas manos señal de la sorpresa…_

_- Pero Que Demonios Esta Pasando Aquí?! – grito la morena_

_- Serena! – dijo darien que no salía de su asombro al ver a su novia enfrente de él y a la otra chica que estaba a su lado cubierta por una sabana blanca únicamente… - Espera Serena Yo No… - sin embargo serena salio corriendo de la habitación con lagrimas sobre su rostro mientras que a la acompañante de darien se le formaba una risita burlona… - SERENA!... DEJA EXPLICARTE! – darien se levanto de la cama y corrió detrás de la rubia cubierto por una de las sabanas pero no la alcanzo… así que regreso a la habitación…_

_**MAS TARDE EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN…**_

_-hola…- dijo secamente…- las chicas aun no llegan?_

_- no aun no han llegado pero pasa… por favor_

_- ya veo… creo que es mejor así podemos platicar antes tu y yo… y aclarar ciertas cosas… - sus ojos estaban opacos, su ropa mojada y de nuevo las lagrimas golpeaban para poder salir a flote y desbordarse de nuevo…_

_- serena yo… yo lo siento…_

_- Lo Sientes?... Lo Sientes?... Que Es Lo Que Sientes Darien?_

_- per… perdóname – dijo con la cabeza agachada, serena sin embargo sonrió irónicamente recargándose en la pared de la estancia del departamento del joven… cerro con fuerza sus ojos tratando de calmar esas lagrimas que se empeñaban en querer salir…_

_- sabes?... Yo Siempre Creí Y Deseaba Que Nuestra Relación Fuera Un Lazo De Amor Inquebrantable Ante Todos Los Obstáculos Que Se Nos Presentaran… Deje De Pensar En Mí Para Pensar En Un Nosotros… Quería Que Habláramos Sin Mascaras… Sin Tabus… Sin Tener Que Esconder Nada… Lo Único Es Que Tu Y Yo Fuéramos El Complemento Para Poder Platicar De Nuestros Problemas, Alegrías, Sentimientos… Solo… Solo Con El Único Deseo De Compartirlos Mutuamente… Y Con La Certeza De Que Nunca… Nunca Nos Engañaríamos, Pero Me Equivoque… - el nudo en su garganta se había alojado de tal forma que no le permitía seguir continuando, pero con un doble esfuerzo prosiguió…- Pensé Que Tu Querías Lo Mismo Que Yo… Pensé Que Caminaríamos Juntos Tomados De La Mano, Que Lucharíamos Por Los Mismos Ideales Por El Amor Que Nos Teníamos… Pero También Me Equivoque… Pensé Que Tu Me Amabas Tanto Como Yo Te Amo… Pero También Me Equivoque… - las lagrimas de nuevo hicieron su aparición desbordándose aceleradamente sobre las mejillas de la rubia y Darien… él también lloraba cada una de las palabras de serena le dolían en el alma, en el corazón… no entendía porque sentía esa opresión… si él estaba seguro de que ya había alguien mas en su corazón… y sin darse cuenta las cuatro chicas amigas ya habían llegado y escuchaban atentamente lo que su princesa estaba diciendo-… Creí En Un Futuro… En Una Utopía Maravillosa… Creí En Ti… Creí En Ella… - en ese momento serena abrió los ojos posando su mirada en la de Darien que ya estaba opacada por las lagrimas… - que lastima que este amor de milenios haya terminado así…_

_- lo siento…_

_- Porque Darien?...Por Que Me Engañaste?... Sabes Que Te Amo Con Todo Mi Corazón… Porque?... Porque Me Ilusionaste?... Porque Mi Hiciste Creer Que Me Amabas?... Porque Me Engañaste, Porque… Porque? – ya no pudo mas… el llanto profeso su aparición con mas dolor y amargura, tristeza y coraje… y a la vez mucha impotencia, soledad, abandono e ira… quería destruir todo… quería terminar con todo pero no se atrevió… no podía lastimar lo que ella mas amaba… - Dime Porque Darien?... Dímelo Porque Esto Me Esta Matando, Me Estoy Consumiendo En Esta Agonía… Yo… Yo Hubiera Dado Mi Vida Por Ti… Yo… - ya no pudo continuar mas, su voz se negó a emitir sonido alguno…_

_Después de unos minutos de dolorosa agonía ambos médicos salieron… con la cabeza baja y un semblante pálido…_

_- darien… chicos… chicas… - se detuvo por unos momentos, sabia perfectamente que lo que les iba a decir era demasiado para ellos…- lo siento mucho… serena ha perdido el bebe…_

_- noooo… - fue el grito de darien y que después fue acompañado por los de las chicas con un llanto de dolor y amargura… harucka por su parte reto a darien con la mirada y a la joven peliazul que se encontraba un poco alejada de todos… ikuko y kenji se abrazaron fuertemente tratando de contener tanto dolor… fue en ese momento cuando la alarma de la habitación de serena de nuevo comenzó a sonar… de nuevo el personal medico ingreso a la habitación tratando de controlar la situación; darien esta vez no permitió que lo dejaran fuera así que entro y se asombro de ver como se encontraba la chica conectada a un sin fin de aparatos y de cómo las enfermeras suministraban por vía intravenosa fármacos para que su corazón siguiera latiendo, los médicos por su parte practicaban la reanimación cardiopulmonar, sin embargo el monitor ya estaba marcando el deceso de serena… - no… serena… no… - los ojos de darien se nublaron, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y veía… su serena había perdido la vida…_

_- lo siento mucho nada se puede hacer… - darien parecía no haber escuchado lo que el medico le dijo y como pudo llego hasta donde se encontraba la chica para tratar de reanimarla pero todo fue en vano… el equipo medico sentía el dolor del joven pero tenían que ocultarlo, ese era parte de su trabajo…_

_- SERENA!... SERENA!... SERENA!...- gritaba con tremendo dolor acompañado en ese eco muerto entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación… tomándola entre sus brazos fuertemente comenzó a llorar… la impotencia se hizo presente, la culpa, el miedo, la soledad fueron sus testigos mudos de todo lo que sentía… pero que podía hacer?... quería gritar y no lo conseguía sus gritos y gemidos se ahogaban en su garganta… sentía un vacío imposible de llenar…_

_- lo siento mucho darien… debes ser fuerte…- al decir esto el doctor junto con su personal salieron de la habitación topándose con el grupo que esperaba ansioso el diagnostico… - lo… lo lamento…su cuerpo no resistió mas… - dio media vuelta con un par de lagrimas sobre sus ojos que resbalaban…_

_- NOOOOOOOOO!- fue uno de los gritos de todos y cada uno de los presentes_

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

La mujer que yacía recostada sobre su cama abrió repentinamente esos ojos azul profundo que hipnotizaban a cualquiera que los veía fijamente…

- has despertado…- dijo una voz maternal

- que fue lo que paso?

- solo has descansado…

- estuve recordando todo… vi mis diferentes vidas pasar frente a mi hasta mi muerte…

- olvida todo eso, ahora ya estas con nosotros de nuevo… te extrañaba tanto hija mía

- lamento no decir lo mismo…

- que te hicimos para que no quieras estar con nosotros?

- nada… solo que desde que conocí esa clase de amor el estar aquí me hace sentir tan vacía… hueca… sin deseos de nada…

- porque deseas conservar el fruto de ese amor maldito?

- es lo único puro que me ha quedado… es mi motivo por acabar con esta guerra de una ves por todas y así poder iniciar una vida junto a ella…

- necesitaras despertar a Isis…

- no quiero hacerlo… sabes lo que representa desencadenar su poder…

- lo se, pero aun así… caos se esta volviendo demasiado fuerte y…

- no quiero perder lo que me queda de mis recuerdos… no quiero ser algo sin sentimiento alguno… no quiero no conocer el amor… no quiero… su poder es inmenso el fénix la gobierna y se que si despierto al fénix negro todo abra acabado… tengo que ser cuidadosa con lo que me acontezca para así poder despertar únicamente al fénix rojo… cuando llegue el momento…

- veo que has despertado…

- si, es el momento de comenzar esta ultima pelea…

- has pensado en algo?

- si padre… regresare a la tierra junto a mis Ángeles

- de acuerdo, pero toma en cuenta a tus hermanos

- Helios vendrá conmigo

- ya lo sabe?

- si…

- entonces yo iré contigo también- expreso la voz que acababa de llegar

- entonces que seas bienvenida atenea

- y yo?... no pensaran dejarme fuera verdad?

- claro que no Afrodita – contesto sonriente

- veo que han formado un excelente grupo…

- Poseidón…

- he venido a verte niña…

- al igual que yo…

- Dionisio… siempre con tu copa de vino en la mano

- mi niña hay que festejar que has vuelto a casa… jajajaja

- cuando partirán?

- mañana mismo

- has llegado Helios…

- ya no podemos esperar mas… el tiempo en la tierra ha soportado mucho

- cuanto ha sido?- pregunto temerosa

- cinco años…

- tanto?...- dijo bajando la mirada…- Poseidón todos esos años la tierra ha sufrido los estragos de mi dolor?...

- si… la lluvia, el frío y el calor han sido insoportables…

- creo que es momento de parar ese sufrimiento

- como mandes mi niña…

- padre donde esta Hades?

- aquí estoy…- dijo apareciendo por la enorme puerta

- es mi tesoro… regresare por ella y me iré muy lejos donde pueda verla crecer en paz y armonía…

- no te preocupes… todo esta bien…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**PLANETA NOIR**

- Selene ha despertado!... Zeus se ha salido con la suya de nuevo tiene en su poder a su preciosa hija pero no debe cantar victoria aun si ella lucha no podrá hacer nada… el corazón de Selene es débil… esta cegado por el amor… ese amor que la ha marcado en toda la historia de su existencia… su perdición será Endimión… ese mortal que la envuelve en las llamas de la pasión… sufrirás de nuevo Selene… y todo por tu padre que no ve mas allá que solo el tenerte junto a él… la vida de Zeus es dependiente a tu belleza… esa misma belleza de tu madre… y es ahí donde yo aprovechare esta oportunidad de destruirlo… jajajaja…- rió macabramente el espectro que yacía levitando frente al ventanal de su habitación que daba una hermosa vista del planeta tierra.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**PLANETA TIERRA**

La lluviosa mañana de Junio había comenzado con una visita la joven de aspecto elegante caminaba por los pasillos lodosos del cementerio hasta llegar a su destino donde se quedo en silencio unos minutos hasta que por fin articulo palabras… - cinco años… han pasado cinco años desde que nos dejaste… la vida aquí ha sido muy difícil y mas ahora que regresaran ellos dos… ojala… ojala no tuviera que verlos de nuevo… Serena… te extraño tanto…- decía la persona que permanecía de pie frente al sepulcro de su amiga… mirando fijamente la lapida que tenia inscrito

_Tu puro corazón estaba lleno de amor… _

_Ese mismo que nos entregaste en vida_

_Ahora Dios ha solicitado un ángel_

_Y has sido tu la que ha acudido en su llamado_

_Señor… cuida de este ángel que hoy nos ha dejado_

_Y permite que en el reencuentro_

_Sigamos siempre juntos_

_**Serena Tsukino**_

_Vivirás eternamente en nuestros corazones_

_Tu familia y amigos_

_Te recuerdan_

- perdóname amiga… perdóname por permitir que de tus ojos resbalaran finas lagrimas… perdóname porque ahora que te has ido mi vida ha sido tan vacía que ni siquiera con el amor se ha podido llenar… ojala puedas perdonar algún día mi cobardía… porque yo… yo aun no puedo perdonarme a mi misma… - finalizo para después colocar un ramo de rosas blancas sobre la fría y mojada lapida…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

HOLA!!!!!!!!!

Bien acá el comienzo de la segunda parte de este fic… espero les halla gustado xq ahora los Dioses comenzaran a pelear no sin antes Selene (Serena) regresara a la tierra y se llevara una gran sorpresa; sorpresa que desencadenara muxas consecuencias… no se lo pierdan será muy interesante. Caos por su parte buscara alguien mas, ya que no puede ingresar físicamente al planeta tierra entonces buscara un cuerpo donde habitar…

Agradezco a todas aquella chicas que me dejan un comentario y pido disculpas a todas las que he hecho llorar… lo siento de vdd lo siento muxo… yo también he llorado cuando la escribo y me deja un nudo tremendamente grande en la garganta…

En este cap se ke no las hice sufrir…

Recuerden que las kiero muxo y que esta historia es para todas ustedes que la leen y me siguen en mis vagas locuras…

Me despido hasta la próxima

Besitos y besotes

Abrazos para todas

SeReNyMoOn


	14. DE REGRESO A JAPON

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**SAILOR MOON: LA BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES**

**CAPITULO XIII: DE REGRESO A JAPON**

_**Es duro, es doloroso, no ser amado cuando se ama todavía, pero es bastante más duro ser todavía amado cuando ya no se ama.**_

_**  
**__**Autor: Georges Courteline**_

CANCIONES

**Perdóname:** Los Temerarios

**UNA TARDE FUE: **Los Temerarios

**QUÉ VOY A HACER SIN ÉL: **Gloria Trevi

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

- estas empapada!...

- la lluvia no para, parece que de un momento a otro este mundo se destruirá…

- Rei, de nuevo fuiste al cementerio?

- así es Nicolás, como cada día… solo que esta vez me sentí muy extraña era como si me estuvieran observando, pero no sentí miedo… creí que de alguna manera serena me escuchaba…

- de seguro que si… ahora es mejor que tomes una ducha y tomes té caliente para no enfermar…- le dijo el castaño quien se disponía a salir de la habitación sin embargo recordo algo importante…- Rei…

- si que pasa?

- te llego esta invitación… el mensajero dijo que era importante…

- déjala sobre la mesa, después veré de que se trata…

- de acuerdo…

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

El vuelo de regreso a casa había comenzado así que lo mejor era descansar un poco durante el trayecto ya que al llegar las actividades se los impediría… pero no fue simple para el pelinegro ya que al momento de cerrar sus ojos la imagen de la rubia ocupaba todos sus pensamientos… desde aquel día no podía concentrarse fácilmente, todo parecía acercarla a ella, sin embargo la realidad era muy diferente ya que ella jamás regresaría su lado…

**Nunca me perdonare no, no**

**Lo que le hice sufrir no, no**

**Fue siempre buena conmigo y la abandone.**

_- cinco años… cinco años de agonía y dolor han pasado muy lentamente… mi vida no ha podido iniciar un nuevo comienzo… hay algo que mi razón no concibe y necesito entenderlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde… serena… mi corazón siente que sigue siendo tuyo, pero mi cabeza…_- pensaba mientras esbozaba una tierna sonrisa-

**Una tarde fue**

**Yo la veía, era feliz y sonreía**

**Y me enamore**

**De aquella niña**

**Ella también confió su amor en mí.**

POV

_- recuerdo cuando te conocí estabas con tu amiga __Molly en la joyería de su mamá cuando se armo gran alboroto por una sortija de 30 dólares, y muy desanimada saliste ya que ni esperanzas de que sus papas te la compraran… – si tan solo hubiera estudiado un poco mas – dijiste mirando una hoja de papel que sostenías en tu mano derecha para luego arrepentirte de lo que había dicho – ahhh! Que se lo lleve el viento – hiciste una bolita ese pedazo de papel arrojándolo hacia atrás sin imaginar lo que pasaría después de dar un paso hacia adelante_

_- oye cabeza de chorlito fíjate!... – te dije_

_- volteaste rápidamente asombrada – hay disculpa…_

_- …30 puntos!?- dije sorprendido y viendo fijamente el examen _

_- oye – dijiste un tanto avergonzada y con coraje…_

_- me parece que deberías estudiar un poco mas cabeza de chorlito- te conteste con sarcasmo_

_- el enojo se hizo mas presente en tu rostro – no te metas en lo que no te importa – arrebatándome el examen y haciéndome gestos típicos de una niña de su edad para después darte media vuelta y seguir tu camino – pero que se cree ese tipo!! – te detuviste unos segundos y luego volteaste para ver que había pasado conmigo – que tipo mas raro – al fin dijiste para después continuar tu camino._

Ж Ω

_- siempre te molestaba diciendo todos tus defectos que en realidad sabia que no tenias… me encantaba verte sonreír cada día… esa alegría que yo te robe… serena siempre fuiste tan sincera, tan espontánea… quizás por ese simple hecho no me atrevía a aceptar que te amaba… si… ahora lo reconozco… te ame desde el primer día en que te conocí… solo que… que no lo aceptaba…_

FIN POV

**Una tarde fue**

**Cuando prometí ante Dios siempre amarla.**

**Nunca me perdonare no, no**

**Lo que le hice sufrir no, no**

**Fue siempre buena conmigo y la abandone.**

_*******************************FLASH BACK*****************************_

_Ambos se encaminaron hacia el departamento de Darien después de pasar un rato en el mirado de Tokio, al llegar a la puerta el joven se detuvo por unos instantes inhalo profundamente y tomo ambas manos de la chica como para darse valor… algo había en su pecho que no lo dejaba sentir en paz, era como si algo malo estuviese por pasar pero decidió no darle importancia y continuar con el plan de darle un regalo muy especial a la mujer que mas amaba…_

_- pasa espero te guste… - fue lo único que pudo expresar después de quitarse esa sensación tan extraña_

_- que es? Anda dime que es – le dijo muy emocionada_

_- no… porque si te digo ya no será sorpresa… ahora cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa…_

_- esta bien, como digas – serena obedeció y cerro ambos ojos_

_- ya puedes abrirlos – serena obedeció y en frente de ella Darien sostenía una caja aterciopelada color negro con una rosa roja grabada al frente_

_- Darien esto es…_

_- ábrelo princesa…- dijo al momento que le entregaba la caja y serena la tomo con cuidado… al abrirla sus ojos se cristalizaron por el contenido… - es hermosa!_

_En el interior había una cadena perlada en oro blanco, la cual portaba un dije un tanto extraño ya que era una esfera la cual representaba al planeta tierra y tenia una media luna en oro dorado abrazando a la tierra… en este dije había pequeños diamantes incrustados con dos iniciales… en la esfera estaba la inicial D y en la luna la inicial S…_

_- y bien te gusto?_

_- si… gracias Darien te amo… te prometo que jamás me lo quitare…_

_- te amo princesa – abrazándola para después depositar en ella un beso cargado de amor… - este dije representa nuestro amor que ha perdurado por milenios y aunque estemos lejos el uno del otro siempre estaremos unidos por el destino… el amor y todo lo que conlleva el estar juntos…_

_- Darien…- serena estaba más que emocionada al momento que éste separo la esfera de la media luna y el cuello de ella puso a la tierra y serena por su parte tomo la otra parte y la coloco en el cuello de su amado…_

_- serena… se que mi amor por ti es eterno… pero quiero que sepas que ocupas cada parte de mi pensamiento y de mi ser… te amo como no tienes idea que algún día pudiese llegar a amar… eres mi complemento perfecto y…- no pudo terminar ya que la joven comenzó a besarlo…_

_***************************FIN FLASH BACK*****************************_

_- ese día te jure mi amor eterno… ¿no entiendo que fue lo que paso?... ¿la distancia?... no lo se… simplemente paso… y ahora todo ha quedado en el pasado…_

**Nunca me perdonaré no, no**

**Lo que le hice sufrir no, no**

**Pero será mi castigo**

**No verle jamás.**

**Una tarde fue**

**Cuando a Dios pidió**

**No vivir, no vivir.**

**Sus ojos cerró**

**Dicen que lloro**

**Y el cielo la escucho.**

_*******************************FLASH BACK*****************************_

_- lo siento mucho nada se puede hacer… - darien parecía no haber escuchado lo que el medico le dijo y como pudo llego hasta donde se encontraba la chica para tratar de reanimarla pero todo fue en vano… el equipo medico sentía el dolor del joven pero tenían que ocultarlo, ese era parte de su trabajo…_

_- SERENA!... SERENA!... SERENA!...- gritaba con tremendo dolor acompañado en ese eco muerto entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación… tomándola entre sus brazos fuertemente comenzó a llorar… la impotencia se hizo presente, la culpa, el miedo, la soledad fueron sus testigos mudos de todo lo que sentía… pero que podía hacer?... quería gritar y no lo conseguía sus gritos y gemidos se ahogaban en su garganta… sentía un vacío imposible de llenar…_

_***************************FIN FLASH BACK*****************************_

- _sin temor a equivocarme ese fue el peor día de toda mi vida… fue el día en que todo mi mundo se derrumbo… la perdida de mi hija y luego la tuya han sido mi mayor carga… mi pecado… mi agonía… saber que por mi culpa tu no deseabas vivir mas ha sido una daga en mi cuerpo… una herida abierta… herida que aun sangra con tu recuerdo… por eso hoy mi vida, mi amor te pido perdón… se que es tarde ya, pero perdóname… perdóname por no saberte amar y no haberte valorado como merecías… como la princesa que eras… mi serena… mi princesa… mi amor…_- serena… - de sus labios salio el nombre de la rubia causando un tremendo escalofrío en su compañera que no dijo nada solo se limitó a sentir tremendo susto y coraje a la vez…

**Nunca me perdonare no, no**

**Lo que le hice sufrir no, no**

**Fue siempre buena conmigo y la abandone.**

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA GALXIA**

- padre… debo hacerte una pregunta

- que es lo quieres saber Selene?

- estuviste detrás de todo lo que me paso?

- a que te refieres?

- a todo lo que paso en la tierra…

- no se porque aun te aferras a ese planeta y sus habitantes, deberías dejarlos fuera de tu vida de una buena vez por todas…

- no me has contestado

- no tengo porque hacerlo

- sabes que lo averiguaré…

- se que lo harás… - finalizo para después dejarla sola

- _darien… aun siento mi corazón herido… sigue sangrando por la traición…_- pensaba mientras que una lagrima fugaz resbalaba sobre su mejilla perdiéndose en el abismo de su pecho…

- mi lady… - dijo la voz masculina que llego a la habitación junto a otros dos mas…

- deberían saber que no me gusta tal formalidad… y mucho menos esa clase de saludo…- dijo sin mirar a los jóvenes que habían llegado… discretamente limpio los restos de aquella lagrima…- levántense!...- dijo a manera de orden…- Ikaro no quiero volver a repetirlo!…-

- lo siento… - dijo el pelirrojo

- Theseus… Odisseus… tanto tiempo…- dijo girando hacia ellos para quedar de frente

- así es Selene…- contesto el rubio

- me alegra volverte a ver- secundo Odisseus

- yo no puedo decir lo mismo… - su voz fría y cortante causo escalofríos en los presentes… no recordaban que ella fuese así…- partiremos al planeta tierra…- los tres asintieron para luego marcharse…

- Ikaro espera un momento… - el pelirrojo se detuvo pero sus hermanos siguieron su camino…- lo lamento…- dijo casi en un susurro

- ¿Qué?

- me dijiste que hiciera todo lo posible para que este amor fuera para siempre… no lo logre…

- Selene…- susurro el joven aun sin voltear hacia ella…

**No, no, no sé...  
no sé, ¿qué voy a hacer sin él?  
si no puedo estar con él  
y no quiero estar sin él.  
Sé que nunca voy a querer  
como lo quise a él.**

- fui muy feliz… mientras duro este amor lo fui… pero ahora… siento un vacío en mi corazón… un hueco que me hace sentir tan infeliz…- Ikaro permanecía callado, solo escuchando lo que Selene le decía…- tenia tantas ilusiones… mis sueños… mi vida entera acabó… todo lo que una vez creí acerca del amor se vio opaco con su traición… y yo… yo no se como reaccionaré cuando de nuevo lo tenga frente a mi… sentirlo tan cerca será el mismo infierno… ese infierno al que me sometieron durante años al no permitirme estar junto a el… solo que ahora… ahora…- no pudo continuar, se detuvo al sentir que sus palabras se atoraban en su garganta…- Ikaro yo…- las lagrimas se apoderaron de su ser… los sentimientos que tuvieron que haberse dormido al despertar se habían instalado en lo mas profundo de su corazón… pero había algo mas, su mirada tierna y llena de amor se volvió vacía… y muy fría que tan solo mirarla por un segundo se congelaba el alma…

**Sé que nunca voy a sentir  
tanta magia dentro de mí.  
y sé muy bien que tal vez  
no lo vuelva a ver mas que en mis sueños  
que reservo para querer (para querer).  
Sé que amarlo no me hace bien.  
no debo estar con él.  
**

- lo lamento…

- eh?

- si yo no te hubiese dejado ir no estarías sufriendo… ese maldito amor tuyo hacia los mortales te ha destruido… pero te juro que… los destruiré…- la sangre le hervía, sus ojos se tornaron rojo intenso… era evidente la furia que sentía…

**Sé que mi manera de ser  
no es justamente lo que quiere él  
y sé muy bien que jamás me llegara a querer...  
y sé muy bien también  
que se olvidará de mí...  
**

- …nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para él…

- deberías guardar silencio…

- no me has perdonado del todo verdad?...

- no…- dijo ásperamente para después abandonar la habitación…

**Pero no sé, no sé  
¿qué voy a hacer sin él?  
si no puedo estar con él  
y no quiero estar sin él**

**  
**

- lo siento Ikaro… lamento no poder corresponder a tu amor… ese amor tan sincero que desde siempre me has tenido…- dijo cuando escucho el azotar de la puerta de su habitación…

- aun cuando estés tan lejos de mi corazón… yo… yo siempre cuidare de ti y no hay duda de que volvería a dar mi vida por ti… tan solo con verte feliz…

**FLASH BACK**

- están seguros guerreros?...- los tres asintieron…- saben que no hay marcha atrás… la muerte será su castigo…

- Señor Hades hágalo de una vez… solo recuerde nuestro acuerdo Selene jamás debe enterarse…

- así será Ikaro… - finalizo para después de tan solo un golpe acabar con la vida de los tres guerreros guardines de la diosa Selene…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**PLANETA NOIR**

- mi señor la princesa Hatzive ya se encuentra bajo el poder del cristal Omoshui… solo es cuestión de que de la orden para que ella parta a la tierra…

- todo con calma mi querido Rubeus… la venganza pronto llegara… jajaja… no se imaginan lo que han causado… han olvidado que Isis además de ser la madre de la creación también posee un lado oscuro… y es precisamente del que yo me ocupare… muy pronto despertara mi hermana de ese letargo que ha durado una eternidad… el Fénix negro nacerá y todo será destruido… Y será entonces una etapa donde la oscuridad gobernara…

- si señor…

- solo es cuestión de actuar en el momento preciso…

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

La fuerte lluvia azotaba la ciudad de Tokio, era increíble como el clima no dejaba de perjudicar a los habitantes de ese planeta. Sin embargo parecía no importarle tal clima ya que a su llegada lo primero que hizo fue tomar un taxi desde el aeropuerto e ir a ese lugar que tanta paz le traía a su corazón… al llegar bajo lentamente y con su maleta en mano camino por los pasillos lodosos… caminaba cabizbajo la lluvia empapo todo su ropa… el cuerpo resentía el frío, pero su rostro no mostraba ninguna molestia… no había muecas, ni siquiera en su mirada que mas bien estaba ausente…

**He venido hoy**

**A pedirte perdón**

**Y a buscar el amor**

**Que un día no supe dar**

- hola… hace exactamente cuatro años y medio que no pasaba a visitarte, pero no creas que me olvide de ti es solo que… como te lo dije la ultima vez necesitaba poner tierra de por medio… mi ser no podía con el dolor que un día te cause… se que no puedo, que no tengo derecho a pedirte perdón pero… hoy… hoy he venido nuevamente ha suplicarte me perdones… el dolor que aqueja mi lama no me deja en paz, se que no lo merezco y que aunque tu no sientas nada en estos momentos yo jamás me podre perdonar todo el daño que te cause… sabes?... mi vida ha sido un sufrimientos desde tu partida… ante todos los demás aparento ser el mismo de siempre pero cuando llego a casa lo único que hago es mirar tu fotografía que aun guardo en aquel cajón… pienso en ti cada minuto… cada segundo de mi existencia… no te supe amar y ese fue mi error al perderte… - un nudo en su garganta se instalo impidiendo que de nuevo articulara palabras o sonido alguno… las lagrimas comenzaban a hacer su recorrido para llegar al borde de los ojos y salir, pero él aguanto y no las dejo salir, mas bien tomo fuerza interior y sonrió…

**Se que fui yo**

**Quien causo tus lágrimas**

**Y tu dolor**

**Perdóname**

- sabes?.... durante este tiempo he aprendido muchas cosas… me he convertido en el mejor pediatra, si justo como tu deseabas serlo… porque?... simplemente no lo se… cuando me dieron la oportunidad de escoger la especialidad sin pensarlo anote pediatría… tal vez porque ese era tu sueño y ahora me he adueñado de él… serena es irónico que después de tanto tiempo aun… aun te siento dentro de mi… es como si no te hubieras ido…

**Perdóname**

**Por no saber amar**

**Y por no valorar**

**Tu cariño**

**Siempre me dabas amor**

**Y compresión**

**Hoy mi vida es**

**Como un cielo sin sol**

**Mi mayor ilusión**

**Es estar contigo**

**Por eso te pido mi amor**

**Que me perdones**

- princesa… hoy es un día muy triste… el aire se siente tan pesado y frío… mi alma se siente igual… mañana será un día que no esperaba llegara tan pronto… perdóname… de verdad no quisiera mencionar estas palabra que te dolerán, pero no quiero engañarte una vez mas…

**Se que fui yo**

**Quien causo tus lágrimas**

**Y tu dolor**

**Perdóname**

**Perdóname**

**Por no saber amar**

**Y por no valorar**

**Tu cariño**

**Siempre me dabas amor**

**Y compresión**

**Hoy mi vida es**

**Como un cielo sin sol**

**Mi mayor ilusión**

**Es estar contigo**

**Por eso te pido mi amor**

**Que me perdones**

-… hubo un tiempo en donde nuestro amor surco las barreras de la muerte… tubo un lazo de amor que duro milenios… pero ahora te has marchado y yo… se que no lo merezco pero he intentado rehacer mi vida… quiero darle sentido a esta miserable vida que has dejado… es por esta razón que mañana… mañana es mi fiesta de compromiso… así es princesa… mañana me comprometeré con Amy… ella es la única que me comprende… es la única que no me ha abandonado… ella… me ama… pero yo… yo lo intentare… intentare quererla…- finalizo para después colocar un pequeño ramillete de rosas rojas que coloco sobre la lapida…

**Si tú me quieres también**

**Escucha mi voz**

**Perdóname**

Cerro fuertemente sus ojos, como si algo dentro de si se hubiera roto al pronunciar esas palabras, esa verdad que también a él le dolía… las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro fue entonces cuando el cuerpo que parecía inmóvil callo desvanecido aforrándose fuertemente a la lapida… las lagrimas fluyeron, el llanto se abrió desahogando así su dolor… - Serena… Mi Serena… Que Te Hice?... Tu No Merecías Esto… Tú No Debiste Morir… Perdóname!... Perdóname!... Mi Amor Lo Siento Tanto… Perdón… Perdón…

- no cree que es demasiado tarde para eso?...- dijo aquella voz que llamo la atención del joven quien inmediatamente se giro hacia ella quedando prendado de la hermosura de aquella dama…- pedir perdón delante de una tumba ya no tiene sentido… y mucho menos si le esta notificando que se casara con alguien mas… ¿no cree que sigue siendo demasiado cruel?... ¿Por qué lastimarla de tal manera después de que murió?...- la sonrisa irónica hizo que el pelinegro se enfadara por tal atrevimiento…

- quien… quien es usted?...- pregunto desconcertado…

- nadie…- contesto la joven que se cubría con un paraguas negro y que vestía muy elegante… sus botas largas de piel eran salpicadas por la lluvia combinada con el lodo formado… sus facciones finas y puras hacían que luciera deslumbrante… esos ojos color azul intenso le recordaban a esa rubia que tanto añoraba… sus labios carmín lo hipnotizaron por un momento hasta que ella continuo la platica…- solo escuche lo que decía y me parecio inapropiado tal cosa… si fuera yo la que estuviese en esa tumba, le puedo asegurar que me dolerían sus palabras… el saber que el que fue una vez el amor de mi vida ahora se casara con alguien mas debe ser muy doloroso… es por eso que… es hiriente que usted venga a decirle tal cosa y al mismo tiempo le pida perdón… usted no debe de arrepentirse de sus actos… debería arrepentirse de lo que no hace… o lo que no hizo…- darien no supo que contestar, la joven había atinado a esos sentimientos encontrados… su dolor era grande y la verdad aun seguía confundido pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás… los planes seguían en pie… el compromiso con Amy Mizuno seria al día siguiente…- lamento tener que decirle lo que siento pero no puedo quedarme callada… - continuo diciendo al mismo tiempo que fijaba su mirada en los ojos azul pálido del joven que yacía callado sobre el suelo; mientras que ella… ella se contenía por dentro sintiendo un fuerte dolor que ardía y quemaba su pecho…

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Holaaaaaaaaa!!!**

**Se que no merezco perdón he tardado muxo en actualizar, pero mi vida sufrió un cambio, mi salud emocional se vio afectad pero uff en fin creo que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad… (en realidad eso espero)**

Bien un adelanto, Selene y sus guerreros llegaron a la tierra en compañía de Atenea y Afrodita… caos tiene un AS bajo la manga y no dudara en utilizarlo… ¿Qué pasara cuando este frente a Darien y sus amigas?... ¿lograra soportar tenerlos frente a frente?... que planea caos?...

Espero de todo corazón les haya gustado el capi, un poco corto pero con algo de sentimiento por parte de Darien…

No olviden dejarme un comentario ya sea positivo o negativo ambos me ayudan a superarme y mejorar el fic…

Les mando muxos saludos y las kiero muxos

Deseo que tengan un buen día

**SeReNyMoOn**


	15. PEDAZOS DE MI CORAZON

**Soy muy mala lo se… pero créanme me he divertido mucho haciendo este capitulo y mas dejándolo así… en suspenso…jajaja…se que querrán matarme… pero aceptare las consecuencias que desencadene…**

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**SAILOR MOON: LA BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES**

**CAPITULO XIV: PEDAZOS DE MI CORAZON**

**CANCIONES**

**NADIE COMO TÚ - **LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH

**RECUERDAME** – LA QUINTA ESTACION Y MARC ANTONY

**ME ESTOY ROMPIENDO EN PEDAZOS **– GLORIA TREVI

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

El viento comenzó a soplar con rabia, parecía que se había enojado… su fuerza arrancaba ferozmente las pocas hojas de los árboles el otoño era mas que evidente… sin embargo la lluvia que no había parado desde hacia ya mucho tiempo finalizo en un minuto…

- que extraño ha dejado de llover…

- es verdad, tal parece que Poseidón ha mejorado su humor este día…

-¿Qué?

- nada…- dijo sonriendo- lamento haberlo interrumpido de tal manera… soy Torisei… Aiko Torisei…- dijo extendiendo su mano derecha…

- mucho gusto Aiko…- contesto al saludo poniendo de pie y extendiendo su mano…- yo soy Darien Chiba…- ella solo sonrió hipócritamente… sabia muy dentro de si que lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era lastimarlo… herirlo… pero tuvo que contenerse, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no decir todo lo que sentía por dentro…- ahora me tengo que ir… ojala volvamos a coincidir algún día…

- yo creo que si…- dijo irónicamente y después el pelinegro se marcho sin decir nada mas…- muy pronto tendrás noticias mías y no serán de tu agrado mi querido Darien…- el brillo en sus ojos se intensifico por un momento…el odio se vio reflejado en esos ojos que parecían tan dulces…- parece que no te han olvidado… después de cinco años aun te recuerdan tres de ellas siguen siendo fiel y él… bueno tal parece que son los remordimientos los que no dejan que te olvide… serena Tsukino creo que si te quisieron de verdad… o al menos eso aparentan… - se detuvo abruptamente no podía seguir aunque ella quisiera el dolor era muy grande… se dejo caer de rodillas las lagrimas salieron libremente, no podía creerlo… no quería creerlo…- maldita sea!... malditos sean Amy Mizuno y Darien Chiba… juro que pagaran caro su atrevimiento…- apretó fuertemente sus puños que yacían entre el lodo…

- debes soportarlo así?

- quien eres?

- no me recuerdas?

- no puedes ser tu…- dijo asombrada…- aun no puedes estar aquí… tu poder es…

- no te preocupes tanto por mi… solo vine a darte mi lástima por lo crueles que han sido contigo… jamás te hubieses imaginado lo que te esperaba en esta vida de mortales… creo que…

- BASTA!

- no te enojes, simplemente digo la verdad la oscuridad se acerca ya y no puedes hacer nada mientras estés atada a los sentimientos de los mortales… sabes que el ser un Dios no es coincidencia no puedes rebajarte a tal vulgaridad…

- quien dijo que los dioses no tenemos sentimientos?... es que acaso no sufrimos por lo que nos pasa?... no amamos sinceramente?... porque tenemos que ser de piedra?...

- Isis… mi queridísima hermana Isis… no has cambiado ni cambiaras… aunque aun duermas en el cuerpo de la diosa Selene sigues siendo la misma… el príncipe de la tierra acabo con sus sentimientos, su corazón y su alma están rotos y no hay nada que él pueda hacer para que vuelva a ser la misma… jamás podrá volver a estar junto a él… pertenece a otro mundo y ya no puede renunciar a él… será inmortal por siempre y mas aun si llega a despertar Isis

- no sigas… te lo pido por favor

- ya no eres mortal… ahora eres inmortal y tu oportunidad de estar junto a él te lo han quitado de las manos…

- vete… vete… VETE!

- me voy no sin antes decirte que muy pronto tendrás noticias mías…

- Ankoku de nuevo tienes razón… mi vida es diferente… todo a cambiado… y ahora él… el se casara… se casara con Amy… no… no lo creo… él… ella… maldito dolor siento… has que pare… Has Que Pare!...

- tu te lo has buscado… sufre las consecuencias… el amor mortal es tan débil que no te imaginas siquiera de lo que le puede causas a los sentimientos mas puros… tan solo con mover un dedo puede cambiar el rumbo de los sentimientos sin darse cuenta de ello…

-que quieres decir?

- averígualo por ti misma querida…- finalizo riendo estrepitosamente y luego desapareció dejando a la chica sumida en sus pensamientos…

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

-que es lo que pasa Rei?...- pregunto la líder de las inners…

- porque no has hecho venir?

- yo?... yo no los he mandado llamar Haruka…

- que dices?...- contesto exaltada la rubia

- es verdad, me pareció muy extraño que llegaran todas ustedes…

- buenas tardes!... – dijeron los recién llegados

- Taiky… Yaten… Seiya…

- cual es el motivo de la reunión?...- pregunto el peliplateado

- ustedes también aquí?... dijo la violinista

- que es lo que esta pasando?...- todos se preguntaban y al mismo tiempo estaban alertas ante cualquier movimiento del ambiente…

- veo que han llegado… me alegra tanto que sigan siendo tan puntuales como siempre… aunque a decir verdad me extraña de ti mi querida mina… - todos estaban asombrados por aquella voz…- saben?... los quise reunir aquí a todos porque deseo darles una sorpresa…- la expectación era cada vez mas intensa… ¿de donde provenía aquella voz?... ¿de quien era?...- acaso no me reconocen?...- dijo la voz acercándose paulatinamente hacia sus invitados…

-no puede ser!...

- que pasa Rei acaso no me esperaban…

- no es eso Darien, es solo que no has tomado por sorpresa…

-creímos que regresarías en un par de años mas…

-ese era el plan Haruka, pero surgió algo importante para Amy y decidimos regresar antes… además de algunas otras cosas mas…

-así que solo por eso regresaron…- dijo irónicamente mina

-también extrañábamos nuestro país…

- que conmovedor…- dijo Seiya a lo que Darien solo le lanzo una temible mirada…- mejor me voy…- dijo haciendo una ligera mueca de fastidio

- no tan rápido Kou… aun no sabes a lo que he venido…

-a lo que sea que hayas venido no me interesa…

-fuiste amigo de serena y estoy completamente seguro que por ese simple motivo te interesa…

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...

-Amy es candidata para ocupar el puesto de directora general en hospital regional de Tokio… y… bueno para ser honesto es la mejor así que no hay duda de que ella se quedara con el puesto… y bien pues he preparado una cena, en su honor y quiero que estén presentes…

-¿Qué has dicho?... acaso no recuerdas lo que paso…

-lo recuerdo muy bien Hotaru!... pero eso ha quedado en el pasado, nuestras vidas continúan… lamenté todo eso pero ahora hay que seguir adelante… Si No Mal Recuerdo Los Ataques Han Seguido En Esta Ciudad… El Enemigo Sea Quien Sea Se Ha Alimentado De Energía Humana Y Solo Espero Que No Valla A Despertar En Cualquier Momento y Nos Ataque Desprevenidos… Es Por Eso Que Estoy Aquí Y Seria Un Buen Momento Para Limar Asperezas Del Pasado…- finalizo Darien un poco exaltado a lo que las sailors no dijeron nada…

-con nosotros no cuentes chiba…

-regresaremos a nuestro planeta

-y porque lo hacen hasta ahora…

-porque hasta ahora has regresado y la verdad es muy incomodo compartir el mismo lugar para habitar…

-deberían considerar la opción que el príncipe les ofrece…- dijo la voz que acababa de llegar

-princesa!...

-Sailor star lighs… he venido exclusivamente a prevenirlas y a ustedes Sailor scouts… caos ha vuelto y necesitamos unir fuerzas para poder derrotarlo esta vez…

-caos?... pero acaso no fue ella quien…

-no Sailor fhigter… tan solo lo debilito pero en estos años ha recuperado fuerzas y es nuestro deber enfrentarlo

-como usted diga…

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**EN ALGUN PUNTO DE LA CIUDAD DE TOKIO**

-muy bien… la felicito es usted la nueva directora del hospital regional de Tokio…- dijo el hombre vestido de blanco al terminar de firmar algunos documentos…

-muchas gracias Dr. Erizawa…- dijo la joven estrechando sus manos para finalizar esa conversación…-_¡lo logré!...-_pensó y luego salió de la sala de juntas…

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**MAS TARDE EN EL PARQUE No. 10**

-el aire sigue siendo tan fresco!... como deseo que todo fuera como antes…- decía la joven que giraba en su propio eje sonriendo y disfrutando del momento…-uff!...hay disculpa… -dijo apenada después de haber chocado con alguien…

-tu!...

-lo lamento!... no fue mi intención…

-nos conocemos?...

-_me reconoció?... no es posible!...-_ pensaba…- que?... no… no lo creo recién llegue a Tokio… tal vez me confundes…

-no, no te estoy confundiendo… disculpa mi atrevimiento pero es que…bueno me recuerdas a…

-a quien?

-a… una amiga… mi mejor amiga… la mujer que yo amaba y que sigo amando…

- la quieres mucho verdad?

-que?... si… era mi vida…

-pero porque esa cara?... ella no te corresponde?

-ojala ella estuviera conmigo…

-porque no lo intentas?

-porque ella… ella murió…

-lo… lo lamento no debí…

-no te preocupes… yo sigo creyendo que ella sigue aquí conmigo- dijo tocando su pecho a la altura de su corazón –y hoy… al verte… creí que había vuelto… tus ojos… esa sonrisa… tus movimientos…

-mi nombre es Aiko… Aiko Torisei… vamos a tomar un helado para seguir platicando te parece?...

- claro…- contesto cabizbajo y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hasta que llegaron a la heladería…donde ella pidió un helado de chocolate y el uno de fresa con chispas de chocolate…

-y cual es tu nombre o no piensas decírmelo?...

-perdón… soy Kou… Seiya Kou…

-mucho gusto Seiya… eres alguien carismático…

- Por cierto no me has reconocido…

-debería hacerlo?

-de verdad no sabes quien soy?...- ella negó con la cabeza – pero… pero si soy muy famoso…

-a si?... pues la verdad no se quien eres…

-increíble!...- dijo asombrado…- al parecer no soy tan famoso como yo creía…

-que has dicho?...

- no nada…

- oye Seiya y puedo saber que fue lo que paso?... –el no dijo nada y ella al notarlo se apresuro a remediar la situación…- lo lamento no debo meterme en tu vida…

-fue hace cinco años… aunque a ella la conocí en la preparatoria, estuve muy lejos cuando me necesito… no pude ayudarla… no me di cuanta a tiempo de lo infeliz que la hicieron aquellos que prometieron cuidarla…- apretaba fuertemente los puños al recordar todo el dolor y sufrimiento de serena su bombón, en sus ojos había ira… rabia y mucho resentimiento…- cuando regrese… cuando volví ya era demasiado tarde… la muerte me la arrebato… me la quito sin ninguna consideración…- se detuvo un nudo en su garganta se alojo impidiendo el paso de los sonidos… las lagrimas ya se encontraban sobre sus mejillas… Aiko solo escuchaba y miraba sorprendida todo lo que él le confesaba…- y desde entonces… me siento tan solo… es increíble pero justo en este momento esa soledad ha desaparecido… cuando te vi es como si ella estuviera de nuevo conmigo…

-tanto se parece a mi?

-…Si… ella era rubia, tenia sus ojos azul, un azul que me cautivaba…y que estaban llenos de vida, amor… sinceridad y sus labios color carmín… pero la magia de ella… de mi bombón era su nobleza… la carisma angelical que poseía…

-entonces me has mentido…

-que?

-yo no soy como tu dices y mucho menos tengo los ojos azules mis ojos son color miel… y en cuanto a mi personalidad creo que no me parezco en nada… soy muy independiente… cuando quiero algo lo consigo a como de lugar… no me importa quien este en mi camino, ni lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo…

-quizás tengas razón… mi bombón era única…

-además mis ojos… no son alegres en lo absoluto… te has equivocado…

-algún día…

-que?

-digo que algún día tu corazón va a sanar… tus heridas cerraran… y entonces tus ojos se volverán alegres y recuperaran el brillo que perdió

-no lo creo… yo ya no tengo corazón… no debo tenerlo

-entonces…- abriendo sus brazos y con una tierna sonrisa…- toma el mío…- ella no dijo nada estaba asombrada por las palabras de Seiya… aun siendo otra persona le ofrecía su corazón…- es enserio… te obsequio mi corazón…

-no puedes obsequiármelo…

-porque no?

-porque tu corazón le pertenece a tu chica… y además esta igual o peor que el mio…

-sonriendo tiernamente…- lo se… pero tu lo necesitas en este momento… aunque sea en pedacitos…

-gracias… de verdad Seiya muchas gracias…- trato de sonreír pero no pudo…- me tengo que ir… es tarde y mañana tengo un compromiso al que no debo faltar…

-si… creo que mañana será un gran día… habrá muchas sorpresas…

-nos vemos Seiya…- se levanto del asiento y despidiéndose comenzó a caminar…

-te volveré a ver?

-quizás… - dijo para luego perderse entre la gente…

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Después de haber pasado un momento agradable Seiya fue a ese lugar que tanto le dolía, pero que no podía dejar de ir… el cementerio había sido su refugio… y aunque en ocasiones salía en giras musicales siempre tomaba de regreso el jet privado de la compañía para llegar un momento con su amada niña… -hola… bombón… pensabas que hoy no vendría a visitarte?... – sonriendo tristemente…- te has equivocado, sabes que mi vida te pertenece… debes de ser muy envidiada… ¿Por qué?... pues que tienes en tus manos al mas guapo, inteligente y mejor cantante de todo Japón… - una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro…- te extraño… no puedo acostumbrarme a tu ausencia… no puedo resignarme a perderte… no lo consigo y yo… yo me estoy volviendo loco… hoy me pareció verte… se que no es posible pero… pero mi corazón… mi pobre corazón desea recuperarte… conocí a un chica… al parecer es muy dulce y también ha sufrido bastante…- se quedo pensativo unos segundos…- pero no pienses que… eso nunca… nunca!... ella solo es una amiga que acabo de conocer y que jamás ocupara tu lugar porque se que algún día regresaras… y ese día me quedare a tu lado para siempre…- una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla y al sentirla rápidamente la limpio…- te he compuesto otra canción, ojala te guste… - comenzó a tocar la guitarra con una suave melodía que después acompaño con su melodiosa voz…

Nadie como tú para hacerme reír.  
Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí.  
Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir  
mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir.  
Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.  
Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y solamente tú te lo podrás creer.

En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.

Nadie como tú para pedir perdón.  
Nadie como tú valora esta canción.  
Nadie como tú me da su protección,  
me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor.  
Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.  
Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y Solamente tú te lo podrás creer.

En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.

Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan  
para que se hagan realidad los sueños que  
soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir  
hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir.

En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.

Y sin hablar. Sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender  
que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separarán.

-que te pareció?... en la oscuridad de las noches pensando en ti vienen a mi mente letras que forman un sin fin de frases y todas son para ti…

-muy bonita canción pero Seiya… es muy tarde ya que haces aquí?

-lo mismo debería de preguntarte Haruka…

-no podía dormir y decidí salir a tomar un poco el aire fresco…

-desde hace tiempo he querido preguntarte algo…

-que es?

-porque dejaste las carreras de autos?

-era eso… pues no pienso contestarte…

-fue por lo que paso?...

-así como tu dejaste de de cantar un tiempo yo decidí alejarme

-ya veo…

-no notas algo raro esta noche?

-que?

-algo esta por suceder… el viento tiene miedo… como aquella noche…

-no lo has notado verdad?

-a que te refieres?

-mira al cielo…- la rubia obedeció y miro asombrada… tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se había dado cuenta de lo que esa noche había cambiado…- ya lo notaste?... por eso estoy aquí… siento que algo sucedió para que de nuevo la luna junto a sus guardianas las estrellas aparecieran después de tanto tiempo… primero dejo de llover y ahora esto…

-es verdad…- dijo sin dejar de mirar la luna que esa noche brillaba como nunca antes había brillado…

-Haruka… Seiya…

-chicas…

-por lo visto es una noche de reunión…- dijo la violinista que llego junto con el resto de las sailors scouts y las star lights…

Y así después de cinco años de su princesa se habían vuelto a reunir todas juntas alrededor de la tumba de serena. La noche paso demasiado rápido la mañana había llegado; el sol resplandecía… era un día magnifico y en un momento cada quien partió a sus respectivos hogares al anochecer una sorpresa les aguardaba…

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

-hola… has llegado muy temprano sucede algo?...- pregunto el pelinegro…- ¿Qué tienes?... ¿Por qué lloras?...

-Darien… alguien… alguien más… me han quitado el puesto…

-¿Qué? ¿Pero si tu…?

-abrázame… solo abrázame…- el pelinegro la abrazo con una gran calidez y después la delicadamente limpio sus lagrimas…- vamos de compras… hoy en noche debes de lucir espectacular así el Dr. Erizawa se dará cuenta de su error…

-tienes razón vamos…

-espérame afuera, solo voy por mi chaqueta…- Amy solo asintió y se marcho… Darien por su parte entro a su habitación y tomo la chaqueta… y al momento de salir vio esa fotografía… la misma que se había negado a sacarla de su habitación ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabia…- _¿Por qué siento que he olvidado algo… siento que debo recordarlo que es importante pero… que es?... demonios… que me pasa?..._-pensaba pero no quiso darle mas importancia por el momento así que salió de su departamento e ir con su novia de compras…

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**PALACIO DORADO… PUNTO BETA AL SUR DE LA CONSTELACION CRISSART**

-que haces aquí?- Pregunto el enigmático personaje que entro hacia la fuente del agua multicolor

-necesitaba un respiro aun no se si pueda soportar tanto dolor… creí que al ser quien soy no volvería a sentirme sola… así que vine a mi hogar… a mi isla Genèse…

-Isis…

-quiero verla…

-hicimos un trato ¿recuerdas?

-por favor Hades… lo necesito… ella me dará fuerzas…

-solo un momento…- y con un ligero movimiento de entre sus frías manos apareció una pequeña caja de cristal en la que dentro resplandecía una pequeña semilla color rosa…-

-es hermosa… ¿verdad que si?...- el hombre del inframundo solo observaba con incredulidad…- crees que me he vuelto débil verdad?... dudas de mi…

-has cambiado mucho, la vida mortal te ha dado la capacidad de entender los sentimientos mundanos que nosotros no poseemos… no dudo de ti; jamás lo haría… sin embargo creo que esos sentimientos serán tu destrucción… pero… también creo que por esos sentimientos harás cosas que jamás hubieses hecho antes… solo espero que todo sea para bien…

-yo también lo espero…-dijo sin mirar a aquel hombre y apartando su mano de aquella caja tan preciada para ella…- vete…déjame un momento sola… en un rato mas regresare a la tierra…- hades solo dio media vuelta y desapareció del lugar…- regresare a cumplir mi destino…

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad, las estrellas y la luna brillaban como perlas en un océano inmenso… las personas de Tokio paseaban libremente después de muchos años de resguardarse por los climas tan atroces que se habían presentado…

Los invitados llegaban al salón donde los anfitriones los recibían cordialmente… todo parecía perfecto… la noche, la cena, la música, las personas… solo algo opacaba esa noche el simple hecho de que el puesto que deseaba Amy fuera ocupado por alguien mas… y por otro lado Darien sumido en esos pensamientos de haber olvidado algo importante…

-buenas noches…- dijo aquella personalidad que había llegado cautivando a todos los presentes…

- buenas noches…- contestaron cediendo el paso a la recién llegada; e inmediatamente después de que ella se adentro al salón comenzaron las murmuraciones… Darien por su parte recordó haberla conocido en el cementerio junto a la tumba de serena pero no podía decirlo frente a Amy ya que esta se molestaría… y entre las otras murmuraciones estaban lo elegante y hermosa que era la rubia recién llegada, darían lo que fuera para poder entablar conversación ella…

-la conoces?

-que?... ah… mira han llegado los hermanos Kou creí que no vendrían…

-dudamos si seria bueno venir pero al final de cuentas decidimos hacerlo… aunque creo que… esta fiesta será muy emocionante… no es así Seiya?- dijo el peliplateado…

-discúlpenme un momento…- contesto Seiya que no perdía de vista a la chica que momentos antes había llegado…

-tu no pierdes oportunidad verdad?...-continuo el peliplateado

-es raro nunca se había comportado así… y mucho menos después de…

-cállate Taiky… ojala y por fin vuelva a ser el mismo de antes…

-pero pasen chicos y espero realmente se diviertan

-eso ni lo dudes Amy…

Al poco rato comenzaron a llegar mina, lita y Rei acompañadas de Haruka, Michiru, Setzuna y Hotaru quienes estaban impacientes porque la fiesta terminara…

Al otro lado del salón Seiya se acerco poco a poco a la chica que un día antes había conocido…

-pensé que estarías toda la noche sin decir palabra alguna…

-que?

-estabas siguiéndome desde que llegaste y no me hablabas…

-me viste?- la chica asintió… y a la vez sonrió…- lo lamento… es que… bueno todos se acercaban a platicar contigo que no me daban oportunidad de…

-estas hablando en serio?... tu todo un Casanova no podía entablar conversación conmigo?

-yo?... un Casanova?...

-conoces a los anfitriones?

-si…

-que pasa?... tal parece que no son de tu agrado

-…-

-lo siento…

-no!... no te disculpes es solo que por ellos… mi… mi bombón ya no esta conmigo…

- no te entiendo

-él era el novio de mi bombón…

-espera un segundo creí que tu y ella…

-yo la amaba… pero ella siempre lo amo a él…

-y que fue lo que paso entonces?

-la chica… era amiga de serena y… ellos dos… la traicionaron… la engañaron…- Aiko estaba sorprendida de lo que escuchaba- …después hubo un accidente y ella sacrifico su vida para salvar la de él… estuvo en el hospital muy grave… perdió el bebé que esperaba y al final ella murió también…- sus ojos se nublaron a causa de las lagrimas que se alojaron en ellos… pero aun así continuo relatando…- mi corazón murió el mismo día que ella… mi vida entera le pertenecía y ahora que ya no esta… lo lamento… no debí… esta es una fiesta en la que has venido a divertirte un rato… lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal momento…

- no te disculpes… te entiendo… debió ser muy dolorosa para ti… lo que no comprendo es porque estas aquí?

-Darien dijo que habría una sorpresa al final… por cierto tu los conoces?

-no, en realidad no… la invitación estaba sobre mi escritorio y como recién he llegado a Tokio pensé que seria bueno venir y conocer…

-y yo te he arruinado la fiesta…

-no, en realidad no… me agrada mucho tu compañía… me siento bien a tu lado…- le dijo y lo abrazo cálidamente… Seiya al sentir los brazos de Aiko sintió la misma calidez que tenia serena… se sintió en brazos de su bombón… era un sueño hecho realidad… mismo que se opaco ante la llegada de Darien y Amy…

-veo que se conocen muy bien…- dijo la peliazul

-están disfrutando la fiesta?

-por supuesto…- contesto la rubia quien se separo de Seiya…

-no la había visto antes?

- no lo creo, recién he llegado a la ciudad…

-me parece conocida…

-he salido en varias portadas de revistas internacionales, tal vez…- dijo sarcásticamente y con una risita burlona que no fue percibida con malicia…

-si tal vez…- dijo Amy y su compañero la abrazo dándole fortaleza ya que desde esa mañana los ánimos de su novia de habían venido abajo… Aiko al verlos sintió una punzara hiriente en su pecho… quería destrozar a esa chica que ocupaba el lugar que a ella le pertenecía… que en el pasado fue de ella…

**Voy a sacarme de las venas**

**Este líquido que arde,**

**Este líquido que me hace**

**Que te ame...**

- y que es lo que anunciaran?

- no se desespere señorita…- le contesto Darien quien no apartaba la vista de esa rubia…

- en un momento regreso… Darien voy a ver que sucede…

- si esta muy bien aquí te espero…

- al parecer no están de acuerdo con ciertas cosas ese par de chicos…

- ¿Qué?... hay no ese es Yaten y Taiky…

- ¿los conoces?

-si, son mis hermanos… permíteme un momento Aiko…- la joven asintió

-¿Aiko?... ¿ese es su nombre?… es… hermoso…

- gracias…

-¿Qué la trae por Japón?

-trabajo…

-viene sola?

-si… y… no…- decía jugueteando con las palabras

- no entiendo…

-discúlpeme…

-porque debería hacerlo?

-lo que le dije en el cementerio fue un atrevimiento de mi parte, jamás fue mi intención ofenderlo…

- no me ofendió…

-era alguien importante para usted…

-quien?

-la persona a la que visitaba

-ah… no… era una amiga…- Aiko no podía creer lo que escuchaba… eso era demasiado para ella, sin embargo no se dejo vencer…

-tal pareciera que le pedía permiso… ahora que lo recuerdo justo en ese momento usted le anunciaba su compromiso y le pedía perdón… acaso esta es su fiesta de compromiso?…

- en ocasiones hago cosas sin sentido…la chica que esta en esa tumba estuvo mucho tiempo ligada a mi sin que yo quisiera esa unión… el destino nos quería juntos pero en realidad era… como decirlo sin que suene grosero?... la relación con ella era muy infantil, la diferencia de edades y su inmadurez hacia las cosas muy difíciles…-el corazón hecho pedazos de Aiko no podía mas… tenia ganas de decirle que era ella… la mujer que siempre lo amo… que aun lo amaba… que le dolía lo que en ese momento le estaba diciendo… quería no escuchar… deseaba abrazarlo y decirle que lo perdonaba que harían todo lo posible por estar juntos pero… de nuevo el dolor en su pecho, el nudo en su garganta se lo impidieron… su cordura analizo detalladamente cada palabra que Darien había dicho… su entorno se volvió negro y ese sentimiento de abandono… soledad… tristeza y odio se apoderaron de su ser… su mirada se volvió fría y el tono de su voz cambio de uno cálido y amable a uno agresivo y voraz…

**Voy a arrancarme el corazón**

**Por estúpido y traidor,**

**Por latir enloquecido**

**Y adorarte...**

-disculpe lo que voy a preguntarle… ¿Qué edad tiene su prometida?... digo he escuchado rumores de que es menor que usted… y en realidad así parece…

-son cuatro años…

-y ella?

-era de la misma edad…

-hooo!...- dijo irónicamente…- Darien creo que esta hablando de mas…

-no lo creo…

-sabe que es lo que yo creo…-Darien la miraba fijamente… era una atracción que no lograba entender…- pues mi teoría es que amaba tanto a su ex novia que al momento de perderla su fijación hacia una de las amigas de ella fue su consuelo… puedo decir que este noviazgo no va a durar… debería cancelar y no hacer sufrir a esa chica…

-crees que lo sabes todo?

-no, simplemente fue un comentario…

-Ella… Serena… No Era Mas Que una…- el enojo apareció en sus ojos… la sangre le hervía… y la rubia se contenía… el dolor la había anestesiado, tal pareciera que ya no sentía nada…

**Voy a quitarme la cordura**

**Y con ella la amargura**

**Del trueno contenido del deseo...**

**Voy a mentir que no te quiero**

**Cuando estés cerca de mí,**

**No voy a ser otra en tu juego,**

**No me voy a humillar ante ti!**

-mas te vale que no continúes con la frase chiba porque si no…

-no me amenaces…

-Darien vamos ya estas muy tomado…

-Amy!... nos vamos a casar verdad?... porque…po…porque?... serena no merecía ser mi princesa… OIGAN TODOS!...- grito…captando la atención de todos los presentes…- Hoy Aquí Quiero Que Sean Testigos De Mi Compromiso… Porque Me Voy A Casar Con Esta Mujer Que Me Esta Sosteniendo Porque Si No Lo Hace Me Voy A Caer… Jajajaja… Brindemos!...- levantó la copa que traía en su mano derecha desde hacia un buen rato y que estaba casi vacía…- Amy!...te casaras conmigo?

-Darien…yo…

-verdad que si Amy?

-si Darien… si me caso contigo…- fue entonces que el pelinegro saco de su bolsillo una cajita color negro aterciopelada con un anillo en oro amarillo con una pequeña piedra color azul en el centro… Amy sonrió felizmente y coloco la pequeña joya en su dedo anular…

-esto es patético!... que sea muy felices…- Darien al escuchar la voz de Aiko se separo de Amy y volteo a verla… había algo en ella que lo atraía, lo hipnotizaba y ella se dio cuenta así que para terminar con esa farsa se acerco a Darien y lo beso tan apasionadamente que todos los que estaban ahí a su alrededor se quedaron impresionados por tal atrevimiento de la chica… Amy no tuvo el valor de enfrentarla con tan solo la mirada de ella hacia que la peliazul bajara la cabeza… Seiya sintió una alegría en su corazón al ver que alguien había puesto en su lugar a la Sailor del agua… - ese fue mi regalo de compromiso espero no se moleste srita. Mizuno…- al finalizar camino sensualmente hacia la salida acaparando la mirada de todos los caballeros y de las damas que se morían de la envía ante esa hermosa mujer que se había marchado llevándose el suspiro de todos…

Seiya después de unos segundos corrió detrás de ella para acompañarla pero pareciera como si hubiese desaparecido…

Dentro del salón Darien siguió tomando y tomando hasta emborracharse completamente, los invitados poco a poco se fueron marchando entre murmuraciones ya que el espectáculo que habían dado los propios anfitriones daría mucho de que hablar…

**Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos,**

**En un salvaje querer olvidarte,**

**Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos,**

**Para arrancarte me voy arrancar la carne!**

**Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos,**

**Por amarte demasiado,**

**Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos,**

**Latentes y que duelen**

**Y que siguen**

**Y que siguen**

**Y que siguen enamorados!**

-maldito dolor!... que me pasa padre?... que me pasa?... estoy destrozada… mi vida esta destrozada por ese estúpido amor…no quiero sentirlo… no puedo soportarlo de nuevo… siento morir por sus palabras… lo amo demasiado como para poder dejarlo así como así… mi vida entera le pertenece a él… duele… duele mucho…- su llanto era desgarrador algo imposible en un ser inmortal… solo ella conocía ese sentimiento llamado amor que en una época la lleno de dicha y felicidad y ahora la mataba de dolor… quemaba su piel… ardía su sangre… sus ojos dorados tomaban un aspecto sombrío… de muerte… de destrucción…- Darien chiba y Amy Mizuno… son lo peor que me ha pasado… como… como pude?...

**Tal vez lo mejor sería**

**Rendirme y entregarme a tus deseos**

**Y comprender que ya no hay remedio...**

**No, no y no!**

**Voy a romperme cada hueso**

**Por quererte tan adentro**

**Por ser débil y temblar**

**Cuando te veo...**

La lluvia comenzó a azotar la ciudad como hacia años, Darien no quiso ser llevado a su apartamento por nadie así que camino bajo la lluvia. Los efectos del alcohol se minimizaban con la fría agua que caía azotando y golpeando el cuerpo del pelinegro que se sentía destruido… quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra… pero en su andar no dejaba de pensar en aquellas dos rubias tan parecidas y diferentes a la vez… serena y Aiko… ambas ocupaban su mente, no podía apartarlas de si…-_que es lo que me pasa… yo no soy así… necesito averiguar que es lo que he olvidado… se que es muy importante pero… pero que es…serena… porque siento que estas tan cerca de mi y no logro encontrarte?... perdóname… no cuide de ti y ahora tu estas… debí ser yo quien… lo lamento tanto mi niña… ahora comenzare de nuevo con mi vida pero sigo sintiendo ese hueco en mi corazón desde que tu no estas conmigo… nadie lo ha podido llenar… ni lo llenaran…_- sin darse cuenta ya estaba afuera de su apartamento así que entro y tomo una ducha rápida y cubierto por la tolla salió al balcón un momento… a esas horas la lluvia había parado, pero ni la luna ni las estrellas estaban presentes…

**Voy a cortarme de la boca**

**Mis labios, lengua y todas**

**Las ansias que provocas**

**Con tu aroma...**

Su llanto se contuvo al darse cuenta del lugar a donde había llegado… inconscientemente el dolor que sentía su alma la llevó al mirador en donde juro amor eterno al príncipe de la tierra… camino lentamente hacia la fuente en el centro y contemplo el agua que se encontraba tranquila en ese momento hasta que su reflejo se vio opacado… después se dirigió hacia el barandal, el aire frio golpeaba su rostro, su cabello rubio danzaba con el viento encolerizado…

**Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos**

**Me estás rompiendo en pedazos...**

**Pedazos...**

-mañana… mañana comenzaremos una nueva vida…- murmuro para si misma. De pronto sintió la necesidad de irse… cada rincón la lastimaba, el aire era difícil de respirar… quería en ese momento destruir toda vida que existiera en el universo y que quedara la oscuridad… pero algo la detenía… algo mas fuerte que ella misma.

Unos minutos después emprendió la retirada pero al darse vuelta se topo con aquellos ojos azul profundo… sus miradas buscaban en el interior de sus almas, algo inexplicable los atraía y después de aquel beso él no dejaba de pensar en ella y la rubia deseaba olvidarlo, quería borrar el dolor que le causó… desaparecer ese sentimiento que no podía soportar…

El tiempo se detuvo y ellos seguían frente a frente sin decir nada… las palabras sobraban… con la mirada se decían todo… de pronto Darien en un momento de desesperación corrió hacia ella y la beso frenéticamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello…

**Recuérdame cuando duermes y adivino lo que sueñas**

**Cuando lejos de nuestra cama es a mí en quien piensas.**

**Recuérdame.**

**Recuérdame cuando parta y no regrese a nuestra casa**

**Cuando el frío y la tristeza se funden y te abrazan.**

**Recuérdame.**

La falta de aire hizo que se separaran… Aiko no decía nada solo observaba, Darien deseaba tenerla… deseaba hacerla suya y que ese momento no terminara jamás…

-lo siento yo…

-no te gusto?...-Darien no contesto…- oh ya se!... tu noviecita ¿la quieres mucho?- pregunto irónicamente… a lo que Darien negó con la cabeza…- ¿entonces porque te casa con ella?

- no lo se…

-quizás para no sentirte solo…oh tal vez para querer tapar tus culpas…

-culpas?

-así es… culpas por la muerte de tu ex novia… escuche comentarios sobre ti y serena Tsukino…- Darien estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando…- quien diría… el doctor Darien chiba es todo un patán… jajaja…

-eso no es verdad!...yo… jamás… serena era una tonta…

-una tonta que dio su vida por ti…

-jamás se lo pedí… yo no necesitaba que ella me protegiera, si se murió fue por su estupidez… ella era una estúpida niña que no maduraba… merece lo que le paso… además esta muerta ya nada se puede hacer…

-entonces porque estas aquí en la noche de tu compromiso…

-no lo se… llegue a mi departamento y… bueno no se como explicarlo pero… salí y sin saber a donde iba llegue hasta aquí…- Aiko comenzó a caminar y eso desconcertó a Darien…- te vas?

-si

-pensé que…

-no tengo tiempo para seguir contigo…

**Recuérdame cuando mires a los ojos del pasado**

**Cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos**

**Y que seas invisible para mí, para mí.**

**Recuérdame amándote**

**Mirándote a los ojos**

**Atándome a tu vida**

**Recuérdame amándote**

**Esperándote tranquila**

**Sin rencores sin medida**

**Recuérdame, recuérdame**

**Que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel.**

-creí que…

-Darien… disculpa si te di una impresión diferente… yo no soy una mujer que busque un dueño… soy libre y no pienso atarme a nadie…

-pero y los besos…

-los besos… eres atractivo… besas bien… pero… yo no busco nada serio y pues la verdad no se si a tu noviecita le este gustando esta escena…

-que dices?

-ella esta cuidándote… hace varios minutos que nos observa… y pues… mejor ve con ella… no sea que también se te muera…- Aiko se marcho del lugar dejando a u Darien sumergido en sus recuerdos… pensando en aquella chica infantil que no podía sacar de su cabeza… poco le importo que su prometida estuviera ahí y que haya visto la reacción de él… así que dio media vuelta y regreso a su departamento sumido en la oscuridad que había ahí…

Lejos de aquel lugar en una lujosa mansión Aiko lloraba desconsoladamente…esas palabras fueron el tiro de gracia para su pobre corazón… ya no podía mas… su llanto dolía, cualquiera que la escuchara llorar sentiría ese mismo dolor… llorar no bastaba para sacar todo lo que su pecho guardaba… llorar solo era una forma de suprimir un momento de dolor…los recuerdos atormentaban su alma lo mejor seria perder por completo esa memoria de dolor, llanto, sufrimiento y felicidad…- Maldito Seas Darien Chiba… Ni Con Tu Vida Pagaras Todo El Daño Que Me Has Hecho… Sufrirán En Carne Propia El Dolor De La Traición… Desearan Jamás Haber Lastimado A Este Corazón… Este Que Hoy Ha Muerto Por Causa De Ustedes… Los Odio… Te Odio… Te Odio Y… Te Extraño… Extraño Tus Besos… Tus Caricias… Mi Amor… Mi Darien… ¿Por Qué Amor Mío?... ¿Por Qué Me Has Dañado Tanto? Si Yo Te Amaba Con Todo Mi Alma Y Corazón… Jamás Te Hubiese Engañado… Tu… Solo Tu Eras Mi Dueño… Solo Para Ti Eran Mis Miradas, Mis Besos, Mis Caricias… Mi Amor Era Todo Tuyo… Darien… Juro Que Vas A Pagar Con Sangre Todo Mi Dolor… Todas Mis Lagrimas… Porque Sabes?... Te He Llorado Como Nunca… Jamás Podre Recuperar Mi Vida… Jamás Volveré A Ser Feliz Y Todo Gracias A Ti… Pero Hoy… Hoy Comienza Tu Calvario… Esas Palabras Fueron Las Ultimas Que Recordare Con Dolor… Darien… perdóname… te amo tanto que no puedo seguir a tu lado… tu yo… nunca mas… esta historia… esta historia de amor termina hoy con un final trágico… lo siento Darien…te amo… -sus ojos brillaban intensamente las lagrimas se detuvieron como si se hubieran acabado y el color miel de sus pupilas se convirtieron en uno dorado… extremadamente dorado… su cabello creció hasta llegar a los tobillos y de su cuerpo comenzó a desprenderse una aura dorada que alumbraba toda la mansión…- doggeos om selium… cassideron tolio kon…- esas extrañas palabras fueron pronunciadas y de pronto todo quedo en completa oscuridad

**Recuérdame cuando sientas que tu alma está inquieta.**

**Si el deseo y tu amor no me calientan.**

**Recuérdame**

Mientras al otro lado de la ciudad…- no!... SERENAAAAAA!... NOOOOOOO… dios mío que hice?... perdóname… perdóname…- dijo cayendo al suelo de rodillas y con los ojos llorosos… su respiración era agitada; su rostro y cuerpo estaban transpirando… sus pupilas dilatadas mostraba que algo en su interior andaba mal… y su llanto era mas que desgarrador…

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Y bien que les pareció?... se que he recibido amenazas por hacer sufrir a serena tanto pero ya verán lo que les espera a Darien y Amy. **

**Porfis dejen su rws son muy gratificadores para mi…**

**Por cierto acabo de escribir una mini historia de tan solo tres capis en honor al cumpleaños de mi querido Darien ojala les guste…**

**Les agradezco a cada una de ustedes que siguen mi historia es muy reconfortante el saber que le esta a gradando y que gracias a ello estamos por llegar a los 250 rws!... me emociono mucho… de vdd muchas gracias…**

**Un beso para todas**

**SeReNyMoOn**


	16. ¿LA METAMORFOSIS ME HARA OLVIDARTE?

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**SAILOR MOON: LA BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES**

**CAPITULO XV: ¿LA METAMORFOSIS… ME HARA OLVIDARTE? **

**CANCIONES**

**BASTA YA- MARCO ANTONIO SOLIS**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**PLANETA NOIR**

-señor, ahora que Isis a despertado será mas difícil conseguir la energía, podría encontrarnos fácilmente

-es hora de ir al paneta tierra… deseo mostrarle mis saludos… de otra forma diferente… no solo deseo platicar con ella como la vez pasada… solo quiero ver su fuerza…

-entonces preparare el viaje…

-ella me espera… sabe que estaremos juntos nuevamente…

-pero no podrá poseer su cuerpo…

-ya tengo un plan en mente…

-señor… es usted maravilloso

-Sacrin… ve a la Constelación Sagitario y destrúyela… necesito la luz de esas estrellas antes de estar frente a ella… necesito su poder…

-si señor…- haciendo una reverencia se retiro del lugar en una esfera de humo negro…

-Isis… aunque seas mi… aunque tu poder se agrande lograre vencerte… encontrare tu punto mas débil y te juro que seré el amo del universo… JAJAJAJAJA… -soltó un carcajeo macabro…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**PLANETA TIERRA**

El viento soplaba fuertemente esa mañana y la extraña sensación que se había alojado en su pecho desde la noche anterior no lo dejaba en paz así que salió rápidamente de su departamento encendió su motocicleta y arranco velozmente hacia ese lugar que en antaño le gustaba visitar… al llegar se dio cuenta de ya lo estaban esperando, sin hacer ningún gesto camino sigilosamente hasta las banquillas donde se encontraban aquellas chicas…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Darien?- pregunto la morena

-¿Por qué nos has citado aquí?

-¿ha pasado algo?...- pregunto la sacerdotisa…

-si… bueno en realidad no lo se…

-¿Qué dices?...- secundo lita

-¿no ha llegado Haruka?

-no van a venir…- dijo la peli azul

-ya veo… bueno saben, creo que serena… creo que no ha muerto, sentí su presencia… su aroma…

-¿Qué estas diciendo?...- interrumpió mina

-Explícate!...- exigió Rei

-eso es no es posible… -dijo casi en un murmuro Amy pero no paso desapercibido para las chicas…

-fue algo raro… no se como explicarme…era su esencia… era ella, estoy seguro… era Serena…

**FLASH BACK**

Al terminar la fiesta la lluvia comenzó a azotar la ciudad como hacia años, Darien no quiso ser llevado a su apartamento por nadie así que camino bajo la lluvia. Los efectos del alcohol se minimizaban con la fría agua que caía azotando y golpeando el cuerpo del pelinegro que se sentía destruido… quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra… pero en su andar no dejaba de pensar en aquellas dos rubias tan parecidas y diferentes a la vez… serena y Aiko… ambas ocupaban su mente, no podía apartarlas de si…-_que es lo que me pasa… yo no soy así… necesito averiguar que es lo que he olvidado… se que es muy importante pero… pero que es…serena… porque siento que estas tan cerca de mi y no logro encontrarte?... perdóname… no cuide de ti y ahora tu estas… debí ser yo quien… lo lamento tanto mi niña… ahora comenzare de nuevo con mi vida pero sigo sintiendo ese hueco en mi corazón desde que tu no estas conmigo… nadie lo ha podido llenar… ni lo llenaran…_- sin darse cuenta ya estaba afuera de su apartamento así que entro y tomo una ducha rápida y cubierto por la tolla salió al balcón un momento… a esas horas la lluvia había parado, pero ni la luna ni las estrellas estaban presentes…

**Desde hoy he prohibido a mis ojos**

**El mirarte de nuevo a la cara**

**Tienes algo que acaba conmigo**

**Que mi mente de mi alma separa**

-_no entiendo porque…Darien este amor me consume, no quiero olvidarme de ti pero… no puedo mas… este dolor me quema por dentro, me agota… te quiero… te amo desde siempre… ya no mas… no podre seguir contigo… un tremendo abismo nos separara… tan grande que no podremos volver a estar juntos ni siquiera después de la muerte porque para mi la muerte ya no existe…_

**Tengo que renunciar a quererte**

**Antes que ya no tenga remedio**

**Si mi vida la echara tu suerte**

**Mi camino será un cementerio.**

-_hace frío…_-pensaba el pelinegro mientras miraba hacia el cielo desde su balcón…- _han pasado cosas muy extrañas últimamente… ya no se ni que pensar… _lo irónico es que siempre termino pensando en ti Serena Tsukino…- dijo un tanto melancólico y con una triste sonrisa sobre su rostro. De pronto un aire gélido se coló hacia el balcón causándole escalofríos reacción por la cual tuvo que retroceder un paso hacia atrás…

-_D A R I E N…_- Se escucho el murmullo en toda la habitación, Darien no lo podía creer esa voz le era tan familia… voltio hacia varias direcciones tratando de encontrar a la dueña de esa melodiosa voz…-_ D A R I E N…_- se escucho de nuevo…

**Y BASTA YA**

**De tu inconsciencia de esta forma tan absurda**

**De ver a diario como hechas a la basura**

**Mi corazón, lo que te doy**

**Con tanta fe de ver en ti felicidad**

-¿Serena?... ¿eres tu?... ¿Dónde estas?...- su corazón estaba agitado, se sentía desesperado y de pronto sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda… sintió miedo… miedo de perder de nuevo la tranquilidad que había ganado… pero fue todo lo contrario la tranquilidad de hace años volvió junto a ese aroma a rosas frescas…- PERDONAME AMOR…- las lagrimas no esperaron mas y aparecieron en su rostro…- no quise lastimarte de tal manera…

-pero lo hiciste

-si… y no sabes como me arrepiento…

-sigues con ella y… te casaras…

-si

-¿Por qué?

-simplemente no lo se… algo me une a ella y… no puedo dejarla

-¿amor?

-creo que…

-mejor no lo digas… permanezcamos en silencio… deseo sentir tu piel, oler tu aroma antes de…

-antes de que…

-antes de que todo sea oscuridad… y de que yo caiga en ese abismo llamado agujero negro…

-no entiendo ¿de que estas hablando?

-tengo miedo… mucho miedo… por favor… Darien… ayúdame…- el silencio se hizo presente llenando la habitación de pensamientos y recuerdos que atormentaban a las almas que un día estuvieron llenas de amor…

-dime que hago…-dijo el pelinegro rompiendo el abrumador silencio…- ¿Serena?... –de pronto sintió que los brazos que lo tenían sujeto se soltaban dejándolo libre…- no… no te vallas…- expreso temiendo que no volviera nunca mas…- no me dejes de nuevo… no… por favor…- sus lagrimas cubrían su rostro, sus ojos estaban nublados e hinchados por el llanto… ya no podían sufrir mas, ¿Qué era todo aquello por lo que habían pasado?... ¿seguirían sufriendo?... Darien callo de rodillas sobre la alfombra gris que adornaba su departamento… ya no podía permanecer de pie un segundo mas, sus piernas eran mas que débiles, su corazón deseaba dejar de latir y su mente… su mente ya no quería pensar mas… y ahí frente a él la silueta de aquella mujer que el viento mecía su cabello al compas de una triste melodía de amor…

**ME LLEVARE**

**La dignidad de caer más en tu juego**

**Hare de todo mi interior nuevos senderos**

**Y llorare hasta lograr**

**Que algún día ya no te pueda recordar.**

-es muy tarde para nosotros… sin embargo no puedo perdonarte… no puedo hacerlo por ella… porque… porque ella merecía vivir… nos hiciste mucho daño… sufre las consecuencias de esos actos barbaros que has hecho…Serena fue una tonta… bien lo dijiste… cuanto siento que actuaras así… será tu perdición…- la voz de serena había cambiado… era otra persona en ese cuerpo…

-¿Qué dices?... ¿Serena?...

-Darien…- dijo volviendo a ser la misma…- ayúdame esto da miedo y no quiero estar aquí… por favor sálvame… sálvame…-la silueta empezaba a desaparecer… y a simple vista se notaba el dolor que esto le causaba…serena sufría por lo que tendría que olvidar, por lo ya no le pertenecía…

-perdóname…

-nunca…- diciendo esto una cegadora luz plateada invadió la habitación dejando al pelinegro inconsciente por algunos momentos mientras que serena desapareció del lugar.

**Y BASTA YA**

**De tu inconsciencia de esta forma tan absurda**

**De ver a diario como hechas a la basura**

**Mi corazón, lo que te doy**

**Con tanta fe de ver en ti felicidad**

¿Qué se gano al ir a su departamento?... si aunque estuviese arrepentido no volvió junto a ella, ni siquiera lo mencionó…Aiko lloraba desconsoladamente… _serena era una tonta…_esas palabras fueron el tiro de gracia para su pobre corazón… ya no podía mas… su llanto dolía, cualquiera que la escuchara llorar sentiría ese mismo dolor… llorar no bastaba para sacar todo lo que su pecho guardaba… llorar solo era una forma de suprimir un momento de dolor…los recuerdos atormentaban su alma lo mejor seria perder por completo esa memoria de dolor, llanto, sufrimiento y felicidad…- Maldito Seas Darien Chiba… Ni Con Tu Vida Pagaras Todo El Daño Que Me Has Hecho… Sufrirán En Carne Propia El Dolor De La Traición… Desearan Jamás Haber Lastimado A Este Corazón… Este Que Hoy Ha Muerto Por Causa De Ustedes… Los Odio… Te Odio… Te Odio Y… Te Extraño… Extraño Tus Besos… Tus Caricias… Mi Amor… Mi Darien… ¿Por Qué Amor Mío?... ¿Por Qué Me Has Dañado Tanto? Si Yo Te Amaba Con Todo Mi Alma Y Corazón… Jamás Te Hubiese Engañado… Tu… Solo Tu Eras Mi Dueño… Solo Para Ti Eran Mis Miradas, Mis Besos, Mis Caricias… Mi Amor Era Todo Tuyo… Darien… Juro Que Vas A Pagar Con Sangre Todo Mi Dolor… Todas Mis Lagrimas… Porque Sabes?... Te He Llorado Como Nunca… Jamás Podre Recuperar Mi Vida… Jamás Volveré A Ser Feliz Y Todo Gracias A Ti… Pero Hoy… Hoy Comienza Tu Calvario… Esas Palabras Fueron Las Ultimas Que Recordare Con Dolor… Darien… perdóname… te amo tanto que no puedo seguir a tu lado… tu yo… nunca mas… esta historia… esta historia de amor termina hoy con un final trágico… lo siento Darien…te amo… -sus ojos brillaban intensamente las lagrimas se detuvieron como si se hubieran acabado y el color miel de sus pupilas se convirtieron en uno dorado… extremadamente dorado… su cabello creció hasta llegar a los tobillos y de su cuerpo comenzó a desprenderse una aura dorada que alumbraba toda la mansión…- doggeos om selium… cassideron tolio kon…- esas extrañas palabras fueron pronunciadas y de pronto todo quedo en completa oscuridad

**ME LLEVARE**

**La dignidad de caer más en tu juego**

**Hare de todo mi interior nuevos senderos**

**Y llorare hasta lograr**

**Que algún día ya no te pueda recordar**

**Y llorare hasta lograr**

**Que algún día ya no te pueda recordar.**

Mientras al otro lado de la ciudad…- no!... SERENAAAAAA!... NOOOOOOO… dios mío que hice?... perdóname… perdóname…- dijo cayendo al suelo de rodillas y con los ojos llorosos… su respiración era agitada; su rostro y cuerpo estaban transpirando… sus pupilas dilatadas mostraba que algo en su interior andaba mal… y su llanto era mas que desgarrador…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-eso fue lo que paso…- dijo

-y esperas que te crea?

-es verdad Amy… ni yo mismo entiendo que fue lo que paso… pero sentí todo su dolor… sufrió demasiado… la lastime tanto que se estaba consumiendo… me arrepiento tanto…

-¿Qué?

-Amy… lo siento…

-Darien, hay una cosa que no entiendo… ¿Qué fue lo ultimo que paso?... ¿Cómo es que recuerdas lo que ella dijo si desapareció de tu departamento?

-no lo recuerdo… hubo una luz muy intensa y perdí el conocimiento…después sentí una angustia muy fea en mi pecho… había un vacio tremendo y de pronto oí un grito…

-¿un grito?...-dijo mina

-¿de ella?...- prosiguió la sacerdotisa

-si…- respondió quedándose callado muy pensativo…

-¿Por qué no continuas?... –dijo Amy

-ese grito me hizo sentir que ella había caído en la oscuridad a la que tanto le tenia miedo… me pidió ayuda y no hice nada por ella de nuevo la defraude…después todo su dolor, esas palabras tan vengativas que dijo…- su voz se entrecorto retenía las lagrimas que llegaron hasta sus pupilas, Amy lo miraba fijamente y en sus ojos había dolor y rencor por cada una de las palabras que Darien había dicho…- siento que la serena que un día conocimos ha desaparecido… no logro entender como… pero la escuche, de verdad la escuche… decía tantas cosas y yo no podía verla, era como si estuviésemos en otra dimensión pero a la vez en la misma… no lo se… lo único que se es que tal vez nunca regrese…

-ella volverá…- una de las recién llegadas pero que habían escuchado todo lo que Darien había relatado…

-Haruka… Michiru…

-pensamos no venir, pero por respeto a nuestra princesa lo hicimos y si bien es cierto lo que has dicho la encontraremos…

-y no permitiremos que se le acerquen…- dijo la rubia

-pueden hacer lo que quieran… es demasiado tarde para nosotros… para Tokio de cristal y para toda esa utopía en la que creíamos…

-tal vez si… pero iniciaremos una nueva era…

-Sailor scouts…- dijo una voz que provenía a lo lejos…

-¿Quién eres?...- pregunto la líder de las scouts

-no soy enemigo…- dijo comenzando a aparecer frente a ellos…- vengo de la constelación de Sagitario mi príncipe me ha enviado… para entregarles esto…- les entrego un cubo de cristal que reflejaba muchos colores al tomarlo entre sus mano Haruka presiono el botón y un holograma apareció frente a ellos… era un joven de finos rasgos, alto, de cabello purpura y su piel muy blanca… sus ojos reflejaban mucha ternura y confianza reflejados en ese verde intenso…

-príncipe Endimión…- dijo haciendo una reverencia…- le presento mis saludos, soy el príncipe Aetos… guardián de la Constelación de sagitario y he venido a pedir su ayuda…

-¿nuestra ayuda?- dijo Darien un poco desconcertado

-así es… mi hogar esta siendo atacado por el ejercito de wolfrids… y… los necesito… se que su pena es muy grande por la perdida de la princesa pero por favor… se lo os ruego…

-de acuerdo iremos con usted en cuanto estemos listos…

-muchas gracias príncipe Endimión…- diciendo esto desapareció el holograma al igual que el sirviente…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-iremos hacia allá

¿Cómo haremos eso?

-usando la tele transportación…

-pero sin serena jamás lo hemos intentado…

-ahora lo harán…- Comenzaron a transformarse y la incertidumbre de si podían hacerlo era inminente pero al fin lo consiguieron… fueron a la Constelación de Sagitario y ayudaron a los habitantes, se dieron cuenta de que podrían ser un blanco perfecto y que deberían estar mas alerta en la tierra… en ese lugar el paisaje era devastador, muerte, sangre, dolor, ira, odio… era lo que se observaba en cada uno de los hombres caídos… las Sailor scouts y el príncipe regresaron al planeta tierra con la intención de entrenar arduamente para prepararse en la siguiente batalla…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**ESE MISMO DÍA PERO EN LA MANSION TORRISEI**

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?...- pregunto afrodita

-intento localizar la ubicación de Yuuto

-sigues llamándolo así…

-Atenea… cuando llegaste?... -pregunto la peli plateada sin ni siquiera verla

-hace un instante, mi padre esta furioso con Selene…

-¿acaso no sabe que Selene ya no existe?....- afrodita solo observaba la conversación de las chicas

-deberías saber lo que esta pasando

-lo se

-esa semilla esta débil… hades no puede seguir manteniéndola y si tu…

-no me digas lo que tengo que hacer

-pero tu la quisiste mantener con vida… su brillo esta a punto de apagarse por lo que hiciste…

-para eso me querían ¿o me equivoco?...- le respondió mirándola fríamente a los ojos

-es verdad… despertaste el poder de Isis… el poder del fénix que resguarda al universo ahora esta en ti… pero… la fuerza negativa con la que despertaste puede causar muchos problemas…

-crees que destruiré el cosmos?

-ya comenzaste…

-pero que dices Atenea?... porque crees que Isis destruirá el universo?

-tanto Serenity como la misma Selene deseaban que el fruto de ese amor mortal viviera en una época llena de paz y armonía, alejada de todo ser… sin embargo ahora esa pequeña semilla esta muriendo lentamente…

-¿Qué dices?...- el rostro horrorizado de afrodita expresaba temor

-es mejor que no viva…

-no lo creo… Isis ¿Qué estas diciendo?...

-ella despertó bajo el poder del fénix negro… si la ira se desborda todo será destruido como en aquella ocasión…

-Isis…- susurro afrodita, y la peli plateada solo se levanto y mirándolas fríamente desapareció de la habitación…- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-no podemos hacer nada… simplemente cuidar sus actos y avisar a mi padre de todo detalladamente… has comprendido

-por supuesto…

-hablare con Ikaro debe estar enterado

-los guerreros fueron a la Constelación de Sagitario por ordenes de Isis…

-ya veo…

-a donde crees que haya ido?

-no lo sabes?

-¿tu crees que…?

-si… fue al infierno… aun hay algo humano en ella

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**INFRAMUNDO**

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Hades?...- pregunto muy molesta

-deberías saberlo mejor que yo…- contesto en el mismo tono…- ahora que has despertado el poder del fénix el brillo de la semilla de esa cosa se esta apagando y morirá…

-no si yo puedo evitarlo

-no puedes hacer nada si no cambias de actitud… el fénix negro te esta dominando y eso será tu destrucción y la destrucción del cosmos… no puedo creer que le des tanto valor a ese mortal que te hizo sufrir…

-¿Dónde esta?...- dijo sin hacer caso a lo que le acaban de decir

-no te la entregare…

-hicimos un trato!

-tu no lo has cumplido!

-HADES!!!- grito haciendo cimbrar el suelo donde se encontrabas

-siempre has sido una niña caprichosa y berrinchuda… has hecho lo que se te viene en gana y no voy a tolerar una falta de respeto por parte… podrás ser quien eres pero aun así no me importa y si yo quiero en este mismo momento dejo sin vida a esa asquerosa mortal…

-si te atreves a hacer eso hare el resto de existencia tan miserable que no podrás con ella misma y desearas ser mas que un simple y asqueroso mortal para acabar con ese sufrimiento…

-se que serias capaz de hacerlo sin embargo no temo a cualquier reacción tuya…- dijo mas calmado…- lo único que deseo es que todo esto siga en paz…- al terminar de decir esto levanto su mano derecha y en medio de una densa niebla grisácea apareció la pequeña caja de cristal la cual poseía la semilla estelar de la bebé de la que una vez fue la princesa de la luna…

-eres hermosa… -dijo tomado la pequeña cajita…- lo siento… se que… estas muriendo pero… no logro entender esto que me pasa… Maldición! ¿Qué demonios es esto que siento?... no entiendo lo que me pasa…

-es raro ¿verdad?

-¿a que te refieres?

-sigues sintiendo esos sentimientos humanos que has poseído desde un inicio… eres igual de vulnerable que antes… aunque comienzas a no sentir ya mas nada… serás hueca por dentro no recordaras nada de lo que fuiste… ni siquiera la recordaras a ella… esa hija fruto del amor que le tuviste al príncipe Endimión… los olvidaras, no sabrás quienes fueron… no sabrás Nada…

-CALLATE!...-grito enfurecida inmovilizando al dios de la muerte…- elimina esta semilla jamás la quiero volver a ver… te juro que no me detendré ante nada… ganare esta batalla a como de lugar…- dijo finalizando la conversación… Hades había quedado absorto por lo que escucho, no cabía duda esa era Isis la diosa madre la que no poseía sentimiento alguno y que no rendiría ante nadie. Después de eso ella desapareció del lugar envuelta en una luz dorada dejando suspendida en el aire la cajita de cristal.

-Isis… Cambiaras la historia… peo Zeus estará feliz de tenerte de vuelta a su lado… cuando por fin olvides todos esos sentimientos mortales y esta guerra termine dormirás de nuevo en el cuerpo de Selene y ella vivirá con nosotros de nuevo…

-Hades!... me has llamado sin que Zeus se entere ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Pandora… llévate esta semilla al inframundo y custódiala… cualquier cambio notifícame… y algo muy importante…- dijo saliendo de su inmovilidad…- nadie debe saber que esta viva… y mucho menos Isis… será mi as bajo la manga…JAJAJAJA…

-eres sombrío…- le dijo acercándose a él mirándolo efusivamente y sonriendo con cierta malicia

-márchate…

-de acuerdo…- dijo tomando la caja para luego salir, en la fría mirada de Hades había algo extraño cuando de pronto entro un hombre corpulento un poco agitado

-esta atacando la Constelación Sagitario…

-¿Qué dices Ares?

-el príncipe no ha podido salir… ya ha pedido ayuda al planeta tierra…

-hay que mandar refuerzos

-no es necesario los ángeles de Selene se encuentran con ella…

-¿Qué están haciendo allá?

-ella los mando, supongo que ya sabia que esa Constelación seria atacada…

-entonces no hay de que preocuparse…- dijo aliviado…- los guardianes de Selene son los guerreros mas poderosos del universo y si es una orden de ella estoy seguro que no fallaran… JAJAJAJA… hubieses visto tu rostro Ares…

-basta Hades!

-por cierto Afrodita que haces en mi territorio…- pregunto a la recién llegada

-solo pasaba por aquí… pero bueno ahora me retiro…

-alto…-dijo con tono autoritario…- no se pasa solo por casualidad

-tienes razón… solo quería verla…

-ordeno destruirla

--¿Qué?... no lo creo ¿Cómo es que ella se atrevió?...- dijo horrorizada… mientras que Ares solo escuchaba y observaba las reacciones de los dos…- supongo que no hiciste caso…

-en realidad si… sus órdenes deben cumplirse

-temía que dijeras eso…

-¿Cómo van las cosas en la tierra Afrodita?... –dijo Ares cambiando el tema…

-como siempre… tengo que irme…- y salió de la habitación

-mujeres

-Hermano y como esta el gran dios del fuego?

-Hades te veo de muy buen humor

-lo estoy, en muchos años lo estoy…

-¿y a que se debe?

-ya lo sabrán en su momento, ahora te invito una copa… Dionisio me trajo unas que no te imaginas

-JAJAJAJA… si me lo imagino…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**DEPARTAMENTO DE LOS TRHEE LIGHS**

- Taiky ¿ya averiguaste que fue lo que les paso?... –pregunto el pelinegro

-no y me desconcierta no saber nada de ellos…- respondió

-es verdad desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno…- dijo el menor de los tres

-lo mas raro de todo es que no lo mencionen para nada, es como si se hubieran olvidado de ellos…

-si tienes razón…- dijo el castaño mas pensativo que antes

-tenemos que encontrarlos, ellos son la única clave para lograr aclarar ciertas cosas…- dijo el peliplateado

-_bombón… se que hay algo raro tras tu muerte… te encontrare te lo juro_…_se que vives… lo siento en mi corazón… es mi única esperanza para seguir viviendo…_- pensaba mientras sus dos hermanos intentaban inútilmente de captar su atención hasta que en la radio se escucho su canción… aquella que le había cantado a ella…- bombón…

-no te mortifiques mas encontraremos las respuestas que buscamos

-eso espero Yaten… eso espero con todo mi corazón…

-Seiya…

-no… no quiero que…- una ligera lagrima resbalo sobre su mejilla…-discúlpenme necesito tomar aire…- salió del departamento no podía seguir controlando esos sentimientos de dolor que embriagaban su ser, después de la muerte de serena no había conseguido la paz y necesitaba desesperadamente que la historia que le había contado la princesa kakyu fuera cierta… caminaba muy aprisa sentía el frio viento sobre su rostro y recordó cuando la princesa del planeta de las flores doradas llego al planeta tierra preocupada por el joven debido a su depresión…

**FLASH BACK**

-princesa! Que bueno que ha llegado…- dijo el ojiverde

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-mal, ya no sabes que hacer… Yaten y yo lo hemos intentado todo y la verdad ya no sabemos….- dijo preocupado el castaño

-déjenme sola con él…- pidió… ellos obedecieron dejándolos solos, Seiya estaba ido, su cuerpo estaba pero su mente había partido junto a ella, junto a sus sueños, sus ilusiones… la princesa lo miro con tristeza y se armo de valor para hablar con el…- Seiya… se que es un…

-no necesito nada gracias…- dijo cortantemente

- cuenta la leyenda que una joven doncella…- comenzó a relatar sin haberle importado lo que el joven dijo… él solo la escuchaba sin tener contacto visual…- …de especial belleza vivía felizmente junto a sus padres y hermanos hasta que conoció el amor de un joven campesino, las leyes en ese entonces les prohibían estar juntos así que ella desesperada busco el poder oscuro para al fin estar juntos… vendió su alma…- al decir eso Seiya la miro como si esperara que le diera algo mas que un cuento…- cuando volvió a donde se encontraba él se decepciono tanto que la ira y el deseo de venganza llenaron su corazón de odio… su amor fue herido, magullado, maltratado… cuando lo vio junto a aquella mujer de igual clase social en aquel altar jurándose amor eterno murió por dentro e invoco las fuerzas oscuras ellas le concedieron su petición… destruyo todo lo que en un inicio amo… al final solo quedaron ellos dos frente a frente… el temía… no quería estar cerca de ella…y al sentirse rechazada de nuevo le clavo la espada de Kusanagi de la luz* matando a su único amor verdadero, después ella se quito la vida y al llegar al infierno el dios Hades la sentencio a vivir junto a él no sin antes mostrarle algo que ella no había visto… - se detuvo al mirar que Seiya seguía muy atento a su relato y después continuo…- ese joven se estaba casando debido a la desilusión por la partida de la mujer que el amaba, no sabia que ella había ido a buscar una solución a su problema… así que prefirió ahogar su dolor en un recuerdo maravilloso… así que cuando Hades termino la doncella lloro y lloro a mas no poder su alma se había condenado y el la amaba tanto como ella a él…- interrumpió el relato no siguió contando mas, Seiya seguía obserbandola pero a cada segundo de silencio le inquietaba mas lo que seguía en la historia…

-¿y que fue lo que paso?...- finalmente dijo

-la doncella era la portadora del mal, cada vez que renaciese su era terminaría en guerra, muerte y destrucción… así que el dios Hades le concedió un deseo a cambio de la espada… ella acepto el trato y pidió que cuando renaciera quería hacerlo junto a él y amarse aunque solo fuera por un instante…

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

-hay algo mas… ellos dos pueden estar juntos cuando él se decida a ir al inframundo por su alma y…

-¿Cómo puede hacerlo?

-debe de demostrar su amor verdadero… debe encontrar y descifrar las pruebas que Hades le mandara el día que se decida estar con ella…

-¿Cómo me puede ayudar esa historia?

-deberías saberlo…

-lo hare… - ella se levanto y camino hacia la salida de la habitación…- entendí lo que me quieres decir… la recuperaré…

-solo no te confundas… no vallas a salir lastimado…- diciendo esto salió del lugar…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-_desde entonces no he parado en buscarlos a ellos… porque ellos son los únicos que conocen su historia… necesito encontrarlos… necesito saber que paso… ¿Por qué desaparecieron sin que nadie se diera cuenta?...-_seguía caminando su mente se había despejado un poco y decidió ir a tomar un helado de chocolate… esa manía que le había quedado desde aquella cita con su bombón…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**MANSION TORRISEI**

-¿Qué te pasa?...- pregunto el pelirrojo al acercarse a la joven que se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos…- ¿Selene?...

-ya no mas…

-¿Qué?

-Selene ya no existe mas… estoy en su cuerpo pero su alma ha muerto… no se quien sea ni que era…

-no te entiendo…

-Guerrero… eres uno de los ángeles guardianes de la diosa Selene… ahora me sirves a mi… Ikaro es tu nombre y el mío es Isis, nos avecinamos a la guerra que cambiara el curso y el destino del universo… serás mi mano derecha… guiaras mi ejercito… confiare en ti…

-gra… gracias… no le fallare… solo tengo una cuestión… ¿Darien y Amy… ellos…?- dejo inconclusa la pregunta al ver el rostro de ella, le causaba temor esa mirada de vacio y dolor… sus ojos grisáceos eran fríos… eran vanos…

-¿Darien?... ¿Amy?...

-no es posible…_entonces era verdad lo que dijo Afrodita_…- pensó…

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo Afrodita?

-¿Qué?... ha… es que dijo que olvidarías todo lo que un día fuiste… que solo reonocerias lo que tu misma creaste… ¿a caso no recuerdas quienes fueron…Darien y Amy?

-no… solo recuerdo quien soy y para que estoy aquí… quien haya sido antes de despertar ha desaparecido de mi vida, de mi memoria… en mis recuerdos solo esta mi hermano… y en ella estas tu… se quien eres, como es que fuiste creado y para que… mas no recuerdo nada de lo inservible, de lo que no es relevante…

-no recuerdas a los mortales…

-los mortales son seres que carecen de importancia, se basan en sentimientos vanos y no ven mas allá de lo que suelen llamar amor, es por eso que son una especie inferior y que a la vez me sorprende que hayan sobrevivido tanto tiempo… tal vez su extinción este muy cerca…

-muy pronto conocerás al príncipe Endimión…

-el gobernante del planeta tierra… poseedor del cristal dorado…

-bueno en realidad ya lo conoces

-si, he sentido su energía… una energía muy baja… es el Dr. Chiba… él posee el cristal dorado… y su noviecita el cristal Gelsour perteneciente al planeta mercurio del sistema solar…… sabes algo mas de ellos?... quiero decir, como son?

-solo se que son egoístas y centrados en ellos mismos… sus compañeras los han dejado solos…

-ya veo… creo que será divertido estar en la tierra…- sonrió un poco y luego una aura dorada la envolvió transformándola nuevamente en Aiko, la chica de cabello rubio, y ojos color dorado…- debo irme… voy a jugar un rato…

Mientras Darien y Amy se preparaban para ir a trabajar al hospital… era su primer día…

-Darien ¿Qué te parece esta blusa?...

-la que escojas esta bien… tu belleza resalta con todo

-hay amor muchas gracias…- dijo abrazando al pelinegro que solo sonrió ante el acto de la chica

-vámonos, ya es tarde…

-si…

Al llegar al hospital se pusieron al día con los deberes de cada una de sus guardias, Amy había luchado por el puesto de jefa al igual que Darien en pediatría… lo que ambos no consiguieron así que solo habían obtenido el puesto de médicos especialistas.

-buenos días…- saludaron

-Dr. Chiba… -dijo una de las enfermeras…-esta es su lista de pacientes…

-gracias…- contesto…-¿pero cual es su nombre?

-me llano Sakura… y estoy a su servicio

-muy bien, y cual es mi consultorio?

-por acá le muestro…- dijo señalando hacia el final del pasillo…

-disculpa y mi lista de pacientes?...-pregunto Amy al ver que no le habían dicho a ella nada y que ni siquiera la tomaban en cuenta…

-lo siento pero no hay pacientes para usted…

-oh… bueno y mi consultorio?...-dijo un tanto triste, y Darien solo miraba con extrañeza…

-usted atenderá en ese privado…- le dijo mostrándole un pequeño lugar que solo estaba a escasos metros del cuarto de servicio y que era sol un pequeño y viejo escritorio de madera, un par de sillas y era cubierto por un biombo de madera blanco…- lo que pasa es que no hay mas consultorios… y ahí la designo la jefa

-¿Qué?...- dijo muy molesta al igual que Darien…- necesito hablar con ella, ¿donde se encuentra?

-aun no ha llegado… tuvo una reunión en medical center y llegara después del medio día…

-NO LO PUEDO CREER- grito muy enojada

-Dr. Chiba por favor…- dijo la enfermera sin tomar importancia a lo que había dicho Amy…

-lo siento Amy, hablamos mas tarde… -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose del lugar…

Al entrar al consultorio Darien se quedo sorprendido por el lugar era realmente hermoso, digno de un medico… los muebles eran muy finos, elegantes y sofisticados… en la pared había pinturas clásicas originales de algunos pinturas de renombre…- esta… esta increíble…

-le gusto?

-por supuesto

-fueron ordenes de la jefa… ella decoro cada uno de los consultorios…

-entonces si es una mujer la que se quedo con el puesto

-así es Dr. Chiba…

-lo que no entiendo es porque a Amy no…

-Dr. Chiba, esto que le voy a decir es confidencial, no se lo diga a nadie pero… la Dra. Mizuno no quedo admitida en el hospital, es decir, reprobó su ingreso y por ordenes de la jefa fue que la admitieron, creo que debe agradecerle a ella que su novia este en este hospital…- Darien no dijo nada se quedo pensando en lo que la enfermera le había comentado…- voy a hacer pasar al primer paciente…

-si… esta bien, muchas gracias Sakura…

-de nada Dr. Chiba…

La mañana transcurrió muy agitada para Darien quien tenia varios pacientes en espera; mientras que Amy se aburría en su solitario lugar, así que decidió ir al encuentro de su novio…- hola Darien… ¿podemos ir a la cafetería es que tengo algo de hambre?

-lo siento es que no puedo aun me hacen falta pacientes por atender…

-umm… no se si pueda…

-claro que si dime con quien…

-en realidad esta prohibido a menos de que te lo asignen…-Amy voltio hacia la puerta de donde se dirigía aquella voz….- lo siento Hola…

-PERO TU QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?...- pregunto gritando haciendo que todos los que estaban en la sala de espera giraran hacia ellas…- QUE ACASO NO FUE SUFICIENTE CON LO DE AQUELLA NOCHE?... LO ESTAS ACOSANDO?... QUIEN TE CREES?...

-Amy basta estamos en un hospital…

-valla sabes gritar…- dijo burlonamente…

-¿Qué?...

-Dra. Mizuno… tenga mas cuidado

-mira enfermerita de cuarta no te metas este asunto es entre ella y yo…

-pero…

-Cállate!...

-es que no entiende…- la preocupación en el rostro de la enfermera se acrecentaba cada segundo más…

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?... ¿acaso será el porque no tengo un consultorio?... o acaso ¿Por qué no tengo pacientes?... ¿quieren saber porque?... pues porque desde que esta mujer se atravesó en mi vida la vuelto un infierno…

-Amy…

-No Darien Estoy Harta, Necesito Decirlo, Necesito Sacar Esto… Esto Que Siento En Mi Pecho…- comenzaba a llorar, sentía impotencia… sentía miedo…

-la escucho Dra. Mizuno…

-NO TE BURLES DE MI

-no me burlo… solo queremos escuchar sus razones…

-TE ODIO… TE ODIO… MALDITA!... AIKO TE ODIO Y NO SABES CUANTO…-intento pegarle pero la rubia sujetó fuertemente su mano y la miro fríamente

-jamás… óyelo muy bien, jamás intentes ponerme una mano en sima porque si no vas a saber de lo que soy capaz…

-¿me estas amenazando?... ¿Quién te crees tu para decirme tal cosa?...

-tu jefa… la que te dio la oportunidad de estar en este hospital aun después de que reprobaras tu admisión - dijo aventándola a lo que Darien la sostuvo para que no cayera… los dos estaban muy asombrados por lo que acababan de escuchar…- así que deberías comenzar a respetarme o… te… i r a s… de aquí – diciendo esto salió del consultorio hacia su oficina que se encontraba justamente frente al consultorio de Darien…

Tanto Amy con Darien no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar ella había sido la que le gano el puesto a Amy, la que beso a su novio y la que de alguna forma se estaba convirtiendo en un hilo negro en su vida…- ESO NO ES POSIBLE…- grito enfurecida pero la rubia ya se había marchado…- si yo siempre he sido la numero en clase, mis notas han sido perfectas… eso que dice ella no puede ser verdad… miente… ¿verdad Darien… verdad que miente?

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**HOLA A TODAS**

**Bueno antes que nada pido una enorme disculpota por la tardanza pero algunas de ustedes saben lo que paso… un tremendo virus devoró todo de mi USB caí en depre, pues el esfuerzo de haber hecho el capi se fue por completo a la basura y no solo de este fic sino del otro que tenia y además otros que estaba armando… si en realidad estoy muy triste pero bueno intente hacerlo y aquí esta, no quedo como yo quería pero es importante lo que paso, serena se ha despedido de Darien y bueno Isis ha renacido completamente, ella ya no recuerda nada de su vida como la princesa de la luna y mucho menos el amor que hubo entre ella y el príncipe Endimión**.

**Espero de todo corazón les haya gustado muxo, el próximo capitulo es muy emocionante ¿recuerdan que Afrodita le dijo algo al oído a Darien?... pues lo recordara y ya es demasiado tarde pues serena no regresara jamás… además habrá una boda y un funeral… espero sigan conmigo en esta aventura que tuvo un pequeño tropiezo…**

**Por cierto kiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo pa leer esta historia y que me dejan un rw, y a las que no también los rwsson muy alentadores; también a todas aquellas que han puesto esta entre sus favoritas y al igual a su servidora… de verdad muxas gracias…**

**Las kiero muxoooooooooooo**

**Besos y abrazos sobre todo a mi mami que no he tenido oportunidad de platicar con ella y con mis hermanas, prometo buscar un tiempo para poderme conectar prontito…**

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt: **hola muxas graxs port u rw, si en efecto el verdadero poder de isis a despertado, Habra muxas cosas que le sucederan a Amy, sin embargo el que mas va a sufrir será Darien y al final se dara cuenta de la vdd. Seiya le llevara ventaja en algo, porque quiere demostrar su amor verdadero hacia ella y vivir juntos en la eternidad… nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, cuidate muxo y nos seguimos viendo.

**emeraude serenity: **hola!.. gracias a Dios tamos muy bien espero lo mismo de ti. Antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza pero los problemas técnicos no se habían resuelto hasta hace unos días… bueno ahora Te comento que serena ya no sufrirá mas… hablando metafóricamente ella se ha vuelto de piedra… no siente nada en lo absoluto, pero el que si va a sufrir es Darien y mucho eso se vera en el siguiente capitulo que recuerda todo lo que le hizo y casi casi kiere morir junto a ella. Pero bueno es un hecho si es un serena Darien y no se como todavía pero espero poderlos dejar juntos. Te deseo una excelente semana y que estes muy bien. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Chao… besos

**Natustar: **Hola!!!...que tal como estas?... ya no habrá mas dolor en ella en Darien si…y en efecto fue Darien kien grito su nombre xq su lazo de amor eterno se ha roto… nos vemos… besos que estés bien.

**Cherrie SA**: hola amiga como estas? Te extraño muxo hace tanto que no platicamos, espero que estes muy bien. Bien Darien esta muy confundido porque su corazón ama a serena y su razón no entiende porque esta con Amy y la única forma de soportar ese dolor es hacer que no la keria y despreciándola… ya veras amix como sufre después mi pobre mamo… snif… estoy haciendo el capi que sigue y lloro… estoy segura que patty sufrirá muxo… tkm me despido besos… chao

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** hola amiga de mi corazón como estas?... ojala que muy bien, sabes tengo que pedirte una disculpa adelantada porque te hare sufrir muxo en el capi que sigue, no sabes como he llorado con mi mamo y pues bueno… se ha portado muy mal y le toca pagar las consevuencias de sus actos… y de verdad te kiero mucho mucho lo sabes vdd?... no deceo hacerte sufrir pero… bueno es Darien… jejeje… me perdonaras algún día?. Por cierto me alegra poder sacar tus institntos voraces jejejej así podremos asesinar a unos cuantos…ñaca ñaca… (dejando mi lado oscuro a un lado) pues como ves mi kerido Seiya esta luchando por encontrar su alma y recuperarla kitandosela a Darien… veremos kien de los dos gana…

Recuerdas lo que afrodita le dijo? Pues Darien lo recordara en el siguiente capi y será su mayor tormento, la desesperación de haberla matado lentamente harán de la vida de Darien un infierno ya lo veras… y bueno la boda y luego el funeral… esta de nervios…

Amix te kiero muxo de vdd… nos vemos luego… besos…

Ahhh! Lo olvidaba pa el siguiente consíguete muxos pero muxos clínex los vas a necesitar…jejeje… ;)

**Getzabeth: **muxas gracias y una disculpa por la tardanza del capitulo espero ya ponerme las pilas sl cien… salu2 y besos…

**Claudia: **hola… si lo se soy muy mala… y por eso mismo Darien sufrirá como tienes idea en el siguientecapitulo. Y Seiya un poquito nada mas, gracias por apoyarme

**Libélula: **jajajajaja… si amix muy largos y yo me toi asustando con eso, y la vdd este estuvo mas largo y el que viene aun no se de cuantas hojas me salgan pero de lo que estoy segura es que viene tu parte favorita ya tus amenazas me daban miedo y eso del club ni lo sueñes no pienso que me tengan atrincherada por hacer sufrir a mamo… que se cuide xq lo que le hizo a serena la va a pagar y muy caro… amix ya te imagino como has de estar y como me vas a poner en el msn… solo no muy fuerte si?... bueno me despido te veo luego y recuerda tkm… chao… besos

**Cinthia: **hola en reliada si estoy pensando en dejarlos juntos después de prueben que su amor es verdadero pero recuerda todo puede pasar. Grax.

**Lizzy: **hola ke tal no te preocupes serena ya no sufrirá mas, ahora será Darien kien derrame lagrimas de dolor… grax

**MARITZA: **bueno si siguen bajo los efectos del hechizo, pero Amy si se enamora de Darien… y bueno porque Darien actua así es por lo mismo del hechizo y dejame decirte que en el sig capi cambiara esa actitud.

**Gaby: **hola ya no la hare sufrir, ahora sufrirán los demás… ella se divertirá un rato, pero solo un rato

**sandy-serena**: hola grax por dejar tu rw… si el pobre de Darien sigue bajo el hechizo y si va a sufrir pero por sentirse tan débil y no haberla protegido Darien ama a serena y es ahora cuando sufrirá por su muerte, se lamentara pero después descubrirá la verdad y luchara por ella. Recuerda que el amor vence cualquier barrera y esperemos que ellos lo logren. Cuidate mucho y nos vemos en el sig. Capi, esta muy interesante, caos se presenta en la tierra y la boda y el funeral será espeluznante. Nos vemos.

**Sheccid: **amiga!!!!... lamento hacerte llorar tanto, me alegro que te guste la historia, y esto se pondrá muy emocionante en el sig capi espero te guste ahora ya es el turno de Darien y se que me kerran linchar en el club de Darien chiba pero bueno es necesario para la historia. También tkm y extraño... cuidate y nos vemos en el msn… besos

**Abc: **grax, espero pronto volver a retomar pronto esta historia y ya no tardarme mas de una semana… saludos.

**Xxx: **si la serena ha sufrido muxo pero ya llegara el día enque el amor triunfe. Grax y saludos.

**Karanbunnymoon: **si pobre Darien va a sufrir muxo después de que recuerde todo lo que le hizo y ya no podrá hacer nada… llorara y se lamentara pero esperemos que su fortaleza le ayude… y bueno por el momento ella es mas que inmortal pero rini si esta en problemas debido a que isis deperto, ya veras que pasara con ella… grax. saludos

**LaDy ShElS : **hola de vdd muxas gracias io espero no haceos llorar mas pero es una historia trágica, al final creo que alegrare algunos corazones.

**Neo Reina Serena: **muxas gracias de vdd, estos rws me motivan a seguir escribiendo, serena ya no sufrirá mas pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Darien quien será destruido al recordar cada detalle de los últimos años.

**astrid de chiba: **lo lamento no se de vdd de donde me salen tantas ideas trágicas (jajajaja… si lo sabemos muy bien vdd?)hay amix muxas gracias no me has abandonado en ningún solo momento.

**Karanbunnymoon: **hola que tal me alegro que te guste ya veras como va a ir cambiando la historia. Nos vemos luego

**alejandra n: **grax por tu rw… espero sigamos juntas en esta historia

**Me despido por ahora**

**Que tengan un excelente día**

**Atte. SeReNyMoOn**

**Pd. Anexo el sig link de donde pueden obtener información de la espada Kusanagi arma de japon.**

**.org/wiki/Kusanagi**


	17. LA BODA DE DARIEN Y AMY PARTE I

**Antes de comenzar kiero agradecer enormemente a todas aquellas personas que siempre me han apollado desinteresadamente y que siempre me han dado un brazo amigo en el que puedo confiar, no puedo enumerar porque me llevaría todo un capitulo. De antemano muchas gracias a todas ustedes…**

**Ahora el capitulo lo he hecho en dos partes que subiré juntos, el mismo dia… xq lo hice en 2? Pues xq estaba muy largo… espero lo disfruten tanto como io…. Saludos… y besos…**

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**SAILOR MOON: LA BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES**

**Cuando partiste lejos de mí  
en mis sueños te perdiste  
pero después encontré un fin a ésta ficción  
y todo fue después de que moriste**

**En aquella casa fría**

**Que ahora se encuentra ya vacía**

**Tus sueños y los míos se durmieron**

**En agonía**

**Triste final para un amor**

**Que duro una eternidad**

**By… marmac…**

**CAPITULO XVI: LA BODA DE DARIEN Y AMY**

**PARTE I**

**CANCIONES**

**PERDONAME- PEPE AGUILAR**

**SE FUE – PEPE AGUILAR**

* * *

El atardecer llegaba con la fría brisa del invierno que se avecinaba… las miradas de reproche y desconsuelo se sumergían ante el miedo por los oponentes que tenían, sin embargo no estaban solas desde la mas profunda oscuridad eran observadas…

-ya no puedo mas… -exclamo la mas lastimada de las Sailor scouts…

-vamos Sailor Mercury… levántate…- le decía el joven del traje que estaba sobre el suelo unos metros mas delante de ella…

-Tuxedo Mask… mi cuerpo se siente cansado…

-JAJAJAJA… ¿eso es todo lo que pueden hacer?... las Sailor scouts no pueden pelear mas… JAJAJAJA…- las chicas se encontraban ahí tiradas sobre el suelo frio que se acrecentó de repente cuando comenzó a caer una ligera lluvia que con el paso de los minutos se fue haciendo mas intensa… no podían moverse, habían sido lastimadas de tal manera que les era imposible, su energía estaba agotada; sin embargo una de ellas intento levantarse y continuar con la pelea…- no es posible que te queden fuerzas para estar en pie…- dijo al verla sostenida del árbol que estaba a su lado…

-no per… permitiré que te lleves la victoria…

-no me hagas reír, si apenas te sostienes… sin la princesa de la luna ustedes no son nadie… ella era su sustento… jamás podrán luchar en esta batalla… lo mejor será es que se rindan y se unan al ejercito Noir… su final esta muy cerca…y justo en este momento terminaré con la vida del príncipe…- termino de decir mientras en su mano derecha se forma un especie de energía en forma eléctrica que lanzo desmedidamente hacia donde se encontraba el joven del antifaz… sin embargo una especie de campo de fuerza impidió que esa energía le alcanzara…- Pero ¿Que Demonios?...- todos se encontraban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar

-Yuuto… por fin te dignas aparecer frente a mi…- dijo una voz pero las Sailor scouts no podían ver de donde provenía… pero el joven del antifaz y aquel espectro que los había derrotado si lo sabían…- te extrañe mucho… lamento que nuestro reencuentro tenga que ser así

-vainavi… ¿Por qué no dejas que te vea?...- dijo el espectro tomando una forma mas humana… era realmente hermoso… sus ojos azul grisáceos hacían énfasis al color plateado de su cabello y a su piel blanca como la porcelana; era alto, esbelto, de facciones finas… era muy apuesto.

-hace tiempo no me llamaban así…- respondió dejándose ver justo enfrente del cuerpo de Tuxedo Mask; ella estaba completamente cubierta por una capa negra que no dejaba ver mas que solo un mechón de su larguísimo cabello plateado que llegaba hasta sus pies...- ¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez?

-me gusta cuando vas directamente al asunto… pero… ¿sabes? Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión, esta vez hay muchos intrusos… y sinceramente no deseo compartir mis planes con nadie… excepto tu… claro esta…- dijo guiñándole un ojo y luego desapareció de aquel lugar…

-deberían entrenar mas… no movió ni un solo dedo y todas ustedes han sido derrotadas… no están listas para la guerra me sorprende que en numerosas ocasiones hayan salido victoriosos…

-lo que pasa es que ya no se encuentra con ellos la princesa…- dijo el joven pelirrojo saliendo de entre las sombras

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Ikaro?

-la traición de un amor fue lo que la mato, sus mas grandes sueños fue destruidos por el hombre que tanto amo y su mejor amiga…

-ya veo… retirémonos…

-esperen un momento… -dijo Tuxedo Mask a lo que los dos se detuvieron por un momento…- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-soy Ikaro Ángel guerrero guardián de la diosa Selene…

-¿entonces usted es?

-no… y no tengo porque darle mi nombre príncipe Endimión… lo único que puedo hacer es darle esto – de entre sus manos salió un tipo de tarjeta con una dirección, una fecha y una hora…- no falte le ayudara mucho enterarse de lo que esta pasando…pero… por favor no valla acompañado sus guerreras no podrán entrar – diciendo esto desapareció envuelta en una luz dorada que dejo encandilados a todos lo que pudieron ver y escuchar…

* * *

Después de aquel enfrentamiento las Sailor scouts se dedicaron a entrenar arduamente, no podían darse el lujo de ser derrotadas nuevamente. Por su parte el príncipe Endimión asistió a esa cita misteriosa en donde conocería la información que necesitaba para poder defender su planeta.

-Kakyuu?...

-príncipe Endimión que gusto volverlo a ver…- respondió

-¿sabe quien esta detrás de todo esto?

-caos… ¿pero se refiere a quienes nos citaron aquí?...- el joven asintió…- se que se trata de una guerra épica, esta batalla se ha llevado a cabo en innumerables ocasiones y solo cuando no hay posibilidades de que las sailors ganen por si solas los dioses intervienen…

-por lo que veo entonces es muy grave la situación

-así es príncipe…

-¿Por qué no solo me llama Darien?...- ella asintió sonriendo- supe que vino de visita hace un tiempo…

-lo mejor seria decir que estuve en tu planeta Darien…

-¿Qué?...- dijo sin entender

-veo que no se ha dado cuenta de que hemos abandonado el planeta tierra, nos encontramos en alguna parte del universo…- sonrió mirando hacia una ventanilla que se encontraba a su izquierda… Darien se acerco a esa ventana y miro sorprendido que el universo a su alrededor era maravilloso y el planeta tierra ni siquiera se vislumbraba…

-todos los presentes por favor tomen asiento…- dijo una joven de hermosa figura y rostro angelical… después entro un hombre alto rubio de hermosura sin igual acompañado de aquella misteriosa mujer que no se dejaba ver en lo absoluto, tapada con su capucha negra tomo asiento a lado de aquel hombre…

-se preguntaran que es todo esto verdad?... pues bien encontraran solo algunas respuestas… para empezar mi nombre es Zeus… así es… no soy un cuento para dormir a los niños por la noche… los Dioses existimos y gobernamos cada parte del universo ¿Por qué no lo sabían? Pues porque… - al comenzar a relatar al centro de la enorme meza aparecieron hologramas que reflejaban lo que el hombre iba diciendo…- desde el inicio del los tiempos existió el caos, el bien y el mal… el amor y el odio… esto nos ha llevado en innumerables ocasiones a pelear y combatir… se crearon fuerzas, alianzas para que sus planetas… sus hogares tuvieran la oportunidad de ser independientes y pudieran sobresalir sin la ayuda de los demás, sin embargo esa misma hostilidad nos ha llevado a no ser cooperadores en ciertos aspectos es por tal que el caos se ha apoderado nuevamente de poder y fuerza para gobernar un universo llenos de odio y sed de venganza contra el planeta tierra…- se detuvo a mirar por un momento al representante de mencionado planeta… y luego prosiguió-…por eso es el motivo de esta reunión…

-caos atacara el planeta tierra una vez mas…- dijo la encapuchada levantándose de su asiento y posicionándose justo detrás del príncipe Endimión, todos la seguían con la vista…- solo que esta vez no estará la princesa serena para que luche en contra de él como en el pasado… ¿no es así príncipe?

-¿Qué?...

-no se moleste en explicarnos lo que paso… todos sabemos exactamente que fue lo que usted hizo para que ella no estuviera aquí… ahora lo mas importante es prevenir a las demás instancias que no han sido avisadas y prepararnos… Yuuto no ha aparecido físicamente y cuando lo haga será el inicio de esta guerra que cambiara el curso de la era…

¿Qué dice?... ¿tan poderoso es?

-así es príncipe… así que deben poner mucha mas atención a cambios en sus planetas y notificarlo inmediatamente… dijo para luego dirigirse a la salida del lugar…

-¿eso es todo?...- expreso molesto

-no puedes hablarle así…- le dijo la princesa Kakyuu

-¿Qué?

-nadie sabe quien es ella pero es muy poderosa, no puedes hablarle de esa manera…

-príncipe Endimión su atrevimiento a sido muy grande… lo pasare por alto sin embargo…

-no creo nada de esta basura… nada ha sido cierto… usted misma es una farsa ni siquiera se ha descubierto el rostro para que la podamos ver…- la joven sonrió triunfalmente había conseguido lo que buscaba así que prosiguió su camino sin decir nada…

-no debería hablar así… no sabemos de lo que son capaces…

-tienes razón pero es que mi cabeza me va estallar… siento no poder mas con esto…

-todo saldrá bien cuenta con mi apoyo en todo lo que necesite…

-muchas gracias…

-es hora de retirarme… he llegado a casa…- se despidió y abandono el lugar.

Posteriormente Darien también lo abandono y siguió su camino con la idea de que aquella mujer era sumamente fría y que había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención. Por un momento dejo de preocuparse y siguió con su vida normal preparándose para ese momento que tendría que ser especial para los dos… su boda con Amy Mizuno…

* * *

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA GALAXIA: PALACIO DORADO**

-¿Por qué nos han reunido?...

-no desesperes Ares…

-¿no quieres una copita para relajarte?...- pregunto Dionisio

-jajaja… tu no pierdes oportunidad hermano…- dijo Poseidón

-¿acaso no quieres?... –dijo sugestivamente

-si, claro que si…

-ya llegamos…- dijeron las recién llegadas

-padre…- dijo una de ellas acercándose al hombre rubio…- Caos apareció en la tierra su apariencia era la misma de antes…

-entonces recupero su poder…

-en realidad no…- dijo la segunda mujer que había llegado…- Atenea y yo hemos estado observando Isis le hiso frente pero como su permanencia en ese estado físico ha sido difícil solo estuvo unos instantes y no pudimos localizar su guarida…

-¿Quién esta apoyando a Isis?

-Ikaro… él se ha vuelto su brazo derecho

-me alegro…

-otra vez hablando de mi a mis espaldas…

-Isis… ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

-lo suficiente… - contesto lanzando una aterradora contra el Dios de la Muerte…- Yuuto ha cambiado sus planes… estoy segura que atacara la tierra y buscara un nuevo ser del cual apoderarse…

-no podemos permitirlo…-

-eso lo sabemos Apolo… la pregunta seria ¿Cuál es el plan?

-podrías ayudar

-iré a la tierra…

-¿Qué?

-yo te ayudare… los ayudare…

-padre no tienes que hacerlo…- exclamo atenea

-yo también iré…

-¿madre?...

-si queremos derrotar a caos es necesario unir nuestras fuerzas y para eso tenemos que estar con ustedes en la tierra…

-Hera… no creo que…

-aceptaremos las consecuencias de todo… pero están libres los que no quieran ir…- hubo un silencio los dioses no querían pisar la tierra, pero no podían ponerse en contra de Zeus podría ser muy vengativo…

-iremos… -dijo Hades

-¿hablas por todos?

-si Isis… Es nuestro deber

-entonces los veré en la tierra- diciendo esto desapareció del lugar y los demás Dioses se quedaron platicando sobre estrategias de ataque durante un largo rato…

* * *

El gran día había llegado todos los preparativos estaban listos… sabían perfectamente que nadie asistiría a esa ceremonia, pero aun así estaban dispuestos a llevarla a cabo. El rostro de Amy no parecía el de una novia, mas bien parecía que sufría por dentro, sus ojos denotaban tristeza en lugar de alegría hasta parecía que las lagrimas se anidaban en sus pupilas azules…- señorita Mizuno la ceremonia esta por comenzar…- dijo una joven encargada de llamar a los novios…- en cuanto escuche las campanas es necesario que salga hacia el pasillo…- la peli azul solo asintió y se giro hacia el espejo que se encontraba en la pequeña habitación se miro durante unos instantes… su vestido era muy sencillo pero hermoso… el estilo que había escogido era francés… comenzando por la tiara color plateado con una incrustación de ZAFIRO en el centro de la misma, después en su cuello un muy discreto collar que tenia la misma piedra al centro de su cuello; su vestido era extra ple pegado a su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cadera donde comenzaba el corte de princesa en tela de seda blanca con incrustaciones de pedrería azul; finalmente sus zapatillas eran exactamente igual al vestido elaboradas con la misma tela del vestido… de pronto las campanas comenzaron a sonar una a una anunciando lo que en seguida ocurriría…- _ya es hora…_- pensó y luego tomo su ramo de alcatraces blancos y salió rumbo al pasillo…

* * *

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DE TOKYO **

-la ceremonia esta por comenzar…- dijo la rubia a su compañera

-si… pero…- no podía seguir hablando de lo mismo, sabia que si lo hacia se levantaría y quizás cometería alguna locura…- mina… ¿quieres… ir?...- contesto la sacerdotisa

-no… pero siento que es mi deber estar ahí…

-¿tu que dices lita… Vamos?

-no lo se… ¿Qué?... ¿Qué creen que haría Serena?

-ella los acompañaría…- dijo la voz que acaba de llegar junto a ellas…

-Haruka!...- dijeron las tres chicas

-creo que debemos acompañarlos…

-¿estas segura?...

-si… pero no quiero que se confundan… lo único que quiero es cumplir mi palabra…

-¿a que te refieres?...- pregunto confundida lita

-lo que Haruka quiere decir es que dimos nuestra palabra…- contesto Michiru

-es verdad juramos proteger al príncipe y lo hemos descuidado mucho…- esta vez la que hablo fue Setzuna

-si, es verdad… entonces creo que debemos apresurarnos…- todas asintieron y comenzaron su partida hacia la capilla…

* * *

Darien desde que se despertó esa mañana se encontraba sumamente extraño, el hueco en su estomago lo hacia pensar que estaba nervioso, pero luego ese dolor de cabeza que la había acompañado desde días atrás no lo dejaba en paz… sus votos los había olvidado como desde hacia tiempo sentía que había olvidado algo de suma importancia y no podía recordarlo… pero todo eso no le importaba estaba en esa capilla de pie frente al altar con su traje color blanco muy elegante, su peinado tradicional y una rosa roja en la solapa del saco…-_dentro de poco todo acabara_…-pensaba mientras miraba la capilla vacía, ninguno de los invitados llegaron, poco le importo el hecho de que solo las flores blancas los acompañaran… cuando de pronto la entrada de la capilla se abrió dejando ver a la elegante novia caminando al son de la marcha nupcial sobre el pasillo cubierto por la alfombra roja…

Al llegar la chica levanto ligeramente su cabeza para encontrarse en los ojos de su amado… él estiro su mano para tomar la de ella y ayudarla a llegar hasta donde el sacerdote los esperaba… ella al poner su mano sobre la de él sintió frio… era mas que eso… había un miedo indómito en su ser… pero sonrió dulcemente; después al quedar frente al sacerdote se miraron con cierto temor y el aquel hombre con túnica comenzó a hablar…

-"nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar la unión de este hombre con esta mujer…"- el sacerdote seguía hablando pero la mente de Darien se había ausentado de ahí… comenzó a tener recuerdos que había olvidado hace tiempo…

**FLASH BACK**

- vamos a caminar un rato…- dijo

- a caminar?... a estas horas?...- contesto ella

- si… quiero ir a nuestro lugar favorito

- de acuerdo entonces vamos… - la chica le contesto para luego salir del departamento rumbo al mirador de Tokio. En el trayecto caminaron abrazados y platicando de todos los recuerdos que tenían juntos de aquellas calles, tiendas comerciales, parques… pero sobre todo de aquel lugar que les encantaba… ese lugar mágico y acogedor… - sabes Darien me encanta estar aquí… en este lugar me siento tranquila… - dijo dando un gran suspiro- lo voy a extrañar tanto… siento que después de que me valla ya nada será igual…

- claro que no será igual… todo esta en constante cambio, cuando regreses será para casarte conmigo y ser la Sra. Chiba… además te convertirás en una excelente doctora y las chicas también cumplirán sus sueños… por eso ya nada será igual…

- quizás tengas razón, pero hay algo que inquieta a mi corazón…

- amor… - le dijo tomando delicadamente el rostro de serena entre sus manos – lo único que no cambiara será mi amor por ti…

- Darien… - el pelinegro se acerco lentamente a la chica quien con lagrimas en los ojos correspondió ese cálido beso cargado de mucho amor y sentimiento… - Darien…

- dime princesa

- me esperaras?

- por supuesto amor… pero… - el chico estaba confundido la reacción de la rubia lo dejaba desconcertado – a que le tienes miedo?

- a perderte… a que te arranquen de mi lado…

- eso no pasara jamás… te lo juro…

- pero… - dijo agachando la cabeza

-pueden pasar muchas cosas… lo sé… pero de algo que si estoy seguro es que mi amor por ti esta grabado aquí – señalando su pecho – y eso no cambiara nunca… es algo que tengo desde antes de nacer, cuando crecí sin saber te buscaba entre la gente y ahora que te tengo no pienso perderte… tal vez yo pueda perder todos mis recuerdos, mi memoria puede ser borrada o quizás, simplemente quizás pueda yo desaparecer… peo mi amor por ti seguirá intacto… estarás en mi mente y en mi corazón… aunque no te reconozca siempre… escúchalo bien siempre te amare… serena tu eres mi vida, mi complemento… eres mi amor… eres todo para mi… sin ti la vida simplemente no existiría… eres mi familia…eres el ángel que ha llegado a mi soledad para ser de mi tristeza la felicidad, y eres un sueño que se ha vuelto realidad… - los enormes ojos azules de la rubia se vieron opacados por las lagrimas que aparecieron en ellos - …serena, mi amor todo saldrá muy bien… al final siempre estaremos juntos… pase lo que pase siempre me pertenecerás y yo te perteneceré… no lo olvides nunca… - serena negó con la cabeza atendiendo a lo que el pelinegro había dicho…- recuerda siempre que te amo… te amo mas que a mi vida misma…-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-_Serena… no cumplí mi promesa… lo lamento…_- pensaba sin poner atención al sacerdote que continuaba con su discurso…

-"el matrimonio es la unión que se lleva a través del amor y que…"- seguía hablando, dando su sermón acerca del matrimonio cuando de repente se detuvo al ver las puertas de la capilla que se abrieron dejando pasar a siete chicas y cinco jóvenes… y tanto Darien como Amy voltearon para ver quienes habían llegado y al verlos sus rostros se llenaron de alegría emitiendo una sonrisa…

-han venido!...- dijo la novia…

-no podíamos dejar pasar este día…- dijo la morena

-hicimos una promesa…- secundo la violinista…

-gracias… -dijo el novio

-Darien eres mi amigo y no podía dejarte solo en este día…

-gracias Andrew, Nicolás, Seiya, Taiky, Yaten…

-pero por favor señor cura continúe con esta ceremonia…- dijo Haruka burlonamente…

-"bueno como les decía…"- continuo el sacerdote… cuando de nueva cuenta fue interrumpido por aquella persona que llego a la capilla…

-¿Por qué se detiene?... ¿no se supone que esto es una boda?...

-¿Aiko?...

-¿pero que hace ella aquí?...- dijo molesta la novia

-¿recuerdas que se envió invitación a todos los médicos del hospital?...- contesto el novio el cual no apartaba su vista de la recién llegada…

-"bien sigamos con la ceremonia"…- continuo aquel hombre…- "el amor es el sentimiento que nos une y nos motiva para seguir adelante por ese mismo motivo el día de hoy estamos aquí para ser testigos del amor que esta pareja se tiene…"…- continuo diciendo mientras que Darien se perdía nuevamente en sus recuerdos…

**FLASH BACK**

Darien comenzó a besar tiernamente a la rubia mientras que con sus manos acariciaba su espalda… a cada paso que se movía la ropa comenzaba a ser un estorbo y con mucha delicadeza fue quitándola de su camino hasta quedar completamente desnudos… Darien se detuvo por un momento para contemplar tan maravilloso templo, después se acerco de nuevo y lentamente comenzó a recorrer su cuello para luego viajar a través de todo el cuerpo de la chica, explorando cada milímetro de ese maravilloso monumento que era solo para él…

Al paso de los segundos la respiración de ambos comenzó a ser agitada, su temperatura corporal estaba al limite… el desborde de su amor era único… infinito… las miradas de pasión y el aire erótico se formaron en esa pequeña alcoba que era testigo mudo de ese pasional encuentro… de esa unión entre la luna y la tierra…

Con mucha delicadeza Darien coloco a serena justo debajo de él… serena por su parte lo veía con mucho deseo pero sobre todo mucho amor… mientras Darien hacia su parte ella acariciaba la bien formada espalda del pelinegro que poco a poco después de un desesperado beso comenzó a recorrer de nuevo cada parte de su cuello hasta descender en los senos los cuales beso delicadamente mientras que con ambas manos acariciaba ese maravilloso cuerpo…

Los gemidos cargados de placer no se hicieron esperar… el ambiente erótico se respira en el aire y los hacia sentir tan bien que poco a poco y con mucha suavidad y delicadeza Darien comenzó a penetrar a serena quien sentía desbordarse de pasión y que se aferraba clavando sus uñas en la torneada espalda…

Minutos mas tarde el acto culmino haciendo que sus cuerpos se ahogaran de placer y satisfacción… se miraron cubiertos por una capa de sudor y al mismo tiempo ambos trataban de normalizar su respiración que era muy agitada… los dos sonrieron sin saber porque… había una complicidad implícita… después Darien se recostó a un lado de serena abrazándola y así los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos… soñando con un mañana mejor, sin importarles nada, absolutamente nada… ahora y para siempre serian uno solo… si un solo cuerpo, una sola alma, un solo corazón… un solo ser formado únicamente por su infinito amor.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-"¿Darien chiba acepta por esposa a la Señorita Amy Mizuno?"…- dijo el sacerdote sacando a Darien de sus pensamientos…

-¿Qué?...- estaba confundido no había escuchado absolutamente nada ni siquiera cuando Amy dijo "Si acepto"…- perdón es que…- dijo tocándose la cabeza donde el dolor se había acrecentado llegando al punto de ser insoportable…

-¿Darien… te sientes bien?

-¿eh?... si…- contesto

-le vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Darien chiba acepta por esposa a la señorita Amy Mizuno? – Darien miro fijamente al sacerdote y luego a la peli azul… cuando de repente sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza que lo hizo retroceder… los ahí presentes ya se habían acercado para tratar de averiguar que le estaba pasando, mientras que Amy lo llamaba constantemente…

**FLASH BACK**

- deberíamos avisarle a serena…

- No!...

- pero Rei… si un enemigo esta asechando la tierra tenemos que protegerla…- dijo la castaña

- que no entienden?... si ella se da cuenta de que algo malo esta pasando querrá venir y si eso pasa estará mas desprotegida… algo malo podría pasarle – esto lo dijo mientras recordaba la escena en donde había visto a serena clavada en una cruz de cristal totalmente cubierta de sangre… solo que eso prefirió callarlo para no atormentar mas a sus amigas y sobretodo a Darien…- tenemos que protegerla de todo…

- Rei tiene razón… no quiero que nadie le diga nada a serena… y es una orden… - todas las chicas asintieron ya que no les quedaba mas remedio que acatar la orden de su príncipe…

- jajajajaja…. – esa estruendosa risita se escucho en todo el templo Hikawa alertando a las sailors quienes se pusieron en posición de defensa… - así que esa es la mejor forma de proteger a su princesa? – esa voz los aterraba… no sabían de donde provenía y de pronto una extraña neblina cubrió todo el lugar… - creo que de nuevo se están equivocando…

- muéstrate!!!- dijo la castaña – vamos… da la cara…

- Sailor Júpiter… sigues siendo la más valiente de todas las scouts…

- que?... como es que…- en los rostros de las chicas había mucha confusión, no entendían que es lo que estaba pasando…

- quienes son?... - esta vez fue la sacerdotisa… quien pregunto y a lo lejos un par de siluetas se fueron formando hasta llegar frente a ellos… - que es lo que quieren?

- porque tanta agresividad scouts?... príncipe Endimión… como ha estado usted?

- como es que sabes?...

- no tengo porque dar explicaciones…- dijo la mujer alta de cabellos color verde igualando al color de sus ojos…

- pero que descorteses son ustedes… - la secundo la segunda mujer de cabellos azules y ondulados…

- no perdamos mas tiempo, chicas transfórmense! – grito Darien y todas comenzaron a transformarse…

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MARTE

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURIO

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA JUPITER

- TRANSFORMACION...- gritaron al unísono mientras que Tuxedo Mask hacia lo mismo

-… ahora si quienes son ustedes?...

- primor no te exaltes… - dijo la peli azul con toda la calma del mundo – sabes?... sigues igual que la ultima vez – le expreso caminando hacia el joven de una manera muy sensual y provocativa hasta que llego junto a él y le acaricio la mejilla… - por cierto Endimión donde esta la princesa?... porque no quieres que sepa que algo malo esta pasando?

- eso es algo que no te interesa – dijo molesto intentando zafarse de su agarre pero no podía moverse… alguna fuerza se lo impedía. – que es lo que quieren?

- no lo sabes?... – sonrió con malicia…

- no!

- bueno te lo diré… de todas formas te enterarás… - sigilosamente se acerco al oído de Darien y le susurro algo que solo él escucho y al hacerlo los ojos azul profundo de Darien se vieron opacos por una capa de lagrimas que se formaron al escuchar lo que aquella mujer le decía…- no te preocupes tanto cariño a ustedes no les dolerá tanto…- las sailors no podían dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando… no podían ayudar a Tuxedo Mask… y lentamente la joven retrocedió hasta donde estaba su compañera y de su mano derecha salió una extraña energía color dorado directo hacia las sailors… sus ojos habían cambiado, su mirada fría y calculadora se detono haciendo caer a todos los presentes y dejándolos mal heridos- bien mi trabajo esta hecho ahora es tu turno Hécate…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

CONTINÚA II PARTE…


	18. LA BODA DE DARIEN Y AMY PARTE II

_HOLA! Pensaba subir la continuación hasta la próxima semana pero no pude contenerme y decidi subirlo hoy… muxas gracias por sus rws los contestare en el próximo capi…_

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**SAILOR MOON: LA BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES**

_**Al anochecer de mis pensamientos**_

_**No te encuentro, no te veo**_

_**Pero te siento tan dentro de mi que**_

_**Cada brisa, cada estrella, cada resplandor**_

_**Me hacen pensar que en cada segundo que respiro tu estas**_

_**En la esencia de mi amor**_

**By… marmac…**

**CAPITULO XVI: LA BODA DE DARIEN Y AMY**

**PARTE II**

**CANCIONES**

**PERDONAME- PEPE AGUILAR**

**SE FUE – PEPE AGUILAR**

* * *

**NEMESIS**

-¡por tu cara veo que ya te enteraste!...- dijo tranquilamente sin dejar de tomar su bebida…

-¿tu lo sabias y no me dijiste nada?

-era necesario…

-¿por eso nos mandaron hacia aca sin que nadie se diera cuenta verdad?

-asi es…

-quiero regresar…

-ya no podemos hacer nada… ella murió hace… bueno en años terrestres son cinco… estelares solo son días…

-no lo creo… como es que me ocultaste algo de tal manera…- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas… -ella era mi familia, no lo entiendes…

-lo se!... pero era necesario

-necesario para que!?

-eso te lo puedo contestar yo…- dijo la voz que recién había llegado

-princesa Iris…- dijeron ambos haciendo una reverencia

-la muerte de la princesa de la luna era necesaria para que los dioses pudieran despertar el poder del cristal Estial y asi derrotar a caos durante un buen tiempo, quizás durante algunos milenios mas…

-pero porque ella?

-eso muy pronto lo sabran… ahora es momento de que preparen su regreso al planeta tierra y ayuden a sus guerreros, la preparación que han tenido aquí les ayudara mucho a las sailors scouts…

-si… princesa…

* * *

**PLANETA NOIR**

-mi señor lo veo muy feliz…

-es que ya se quien será mi nueva víctima…- dijo sonriendo con malicia

-me alegro por usted

-se que será difícil, pero al final tendremos muy buenos resultados Vainavi ni siquiera se lo imagina, solo quiero que se divierta por un rato y luego la estocada final… JAJAJAJAJA…- la maldad se denotaba en esos ojos tan enigmáticos y sobresalientes que poseía; su sirviente solo observaba con cierto temor…

* * *

**PLANETA TIERRA**

Todos esperaban una respuesta por parte del pelinegro, pero esta no llegaba. La mirada de Darien estaba ausente vacía había lagrimas en sus ojos; Amy por su parte observaba con un miedo atroz que le consumía las entrañas… hasta que de repente todo se quedo en silencio cuando Darien retrocedió unos pasos atrás agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza soltando un suspiro un suspiro que causo calosfríos en los presentes…

-"Darien Chiba…- dijo el sacerdote…- podemos continuar?...¿quiere que le repita la pregunta?...

-NO… NO… NOOOOO…- grito enfurecido, todos lo miraban sin comprender la única que permanecía sentada era Aiko quien no mostraba nada en su rostro

-¿Qué pasa Darien?...- pregunto asustada Amy pero el no contestaba solo la miraba con odio y resentimiento… -¿Por qué me miras así?... ¿Qué tienes?...- pregunto tocando delicadamente el brazo de Darien…

-NO ME TOQUES!!... No vuelvas a tocarme… NUNCA… NUNCA…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa chiba?...- intervino Seiya al ver el estado del joven

-cálmate Darien…- dijo mina

-es Que No Entienden… No Entienden Nada….- decía desesperadamente

-¿Qué es lo que no entendemos?...- dijo Haruka fríamente

-Yo… Yo… No Puedo Creerlo No Puedo… ¿Cómo Fui Capaz?... Ella… No Es Posible… Me Quiero Morir… -todos lo miraban sorprendidos por la reacción del pelinegro…. las lagrimas de Darien resbalaban tan intensamente denotaban que su dolor era muy profundo…- Maldita Sea… Como No Fui Fuerte… Como No La Protegí… Como… No… Cuánto Daño Le Hice… Cuánto Daño Le Cause… Lo Siento… Perdón… Perdón…- dijo cayendo de rodillas su cuerpo ya no sentía más nada…

-Darien… no entiendo que es lo que pasa, pero… cuentas con nosotras lo sabes verdad?... dijo la morena que se acerco a él

-YO LO SABIA… ELLA ME LO DIJO…

-¿Qué es lo que sabias?...- pregunto lita

-¿Quién te dijo que cosa?...- pregunto Yaten

-creo que esta boda se ha cancelado verdad?...- dijo Aiko desde la banca donde se encontraba, todos voltearon hacia ella mirándola desconcertados…- me retiro Dr. Chiba tendrá unos días libres…- diciendo esto salió de la capilla.

Después de que Aiko se había marchado la capilla había quedado en silencio hasta que de repente Darien se levanto y salió corriendo sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir y su dolor crecía aun mas…

-Darien!...- dijo Rei intentando ir tras el

-déjalo…- la detuvo Haruka

-pero…- replico

-necesita estar solo…- dijo Setzuna

Todos guardaron silencio lo único que se escuchaba en aquella capilla eran los sollozos de Amy… el sacerdote ya se había marchado y solo había incertidumbre y muchas dudas sobre lo que le paso a Darien.

* * *

**NEMESIS**

-regresaremos enseguida

-si todo esta listo

-entonces partamos estoy ansiosa de ponerme al corriente

-no desesperes hay que tomarlo con calma

-no puedo…- sus ojos estaban llorosos

-vamos linda, todo saldrá bien…

-eso espero… realmente lo espero porque todo lo que una vez crei ha desaparecido…

-nos vamos?

-si…- sin embargo justo en ese momento un rayo negro penetro la fortaleza donde se encontraban haciendo pedazos la habitación… -¿Qué esta pasando?...- dijo recobrando la compostura y analizando el lugar…- Lunaaa!... grito al ver a la minina tirada bajo algunos escombros…- ¿estas herida?...

-no… solo un raspon…- contesto incorporándose…

-veo que siguen con vida…- comenzó a decir el espectro que se encontraba justo detrás de ellos… la mirada de temor en ellos se veía reflejada en las pupilas que parecían temerosas esferas por desaparecer…- pero no se preocupen, no los voy a matar por el momento y es porque necesito que le den un mensaje a nuestro querido príncipe Endimión…

-¿Qué?

-solo díganle que mi amo ira a su planeta para vengar la traición que sufrió la princesa de la luna y cobrara la vida de alguien muy preciado…

-¿Quién eres?

-solo un fiel sirviente del infierno…- al terminar de decir el mensaje desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno…

-vamos Artemis tenemos que regresar cuanto antes

-si, vamos…

* * *

**PLANETA TIERRA**

Todo lo que había pasado era muy confuso no podía pensar claro… y lo que mas le dolía era ella, esa mujer que tanto amo y que ahora estaba muerta… las personas en la calle lo veían con rareza y dolor al mismo tiempo, sus lagrimas caían y caían nuevamente quemando su piel… calcinando su pobre corazón… pero lo que mas le dolía era que en su cabeza hacían eco esas palabras que le dijo esa mujer…

**FLASH BACK**

-te lo voy a decir de todas maneras no lo recordaras… halecum yosideh coliun ali Serenity… melio bohn kadishi divi io lemoir tuas jabishe…- no sabía porque pero había entendido esas palabras claramente; donde aprendió ese idioma no lo sabía lo único en su mente era el dolor que estaba matando a su corazón…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-_no se ni como paso… no lo recuerdo… no lo se… no lo se… mi cabeza va a estallar… serena… mi serena…-_ pensaba mientras seguía caminando lentamente entre las personas que lo veían y se abrían paso para no interferir en su andar…

-joven déjenme ayudarlo…- dijo un señor de edad mayor al ver que Darien caía al suelo sin importarle a nadie…- esta lastimado…- le decía mientras de entre sus ropas sacaba un pañuelo blanco y limpiaba la sangre que escurría de la frente del pelinegro a causa del golpe que gano con la caída…- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?...- pregunto sin malicia y Darien no contestaba…- algo muy malo debió pasarle para que este así…- continuo aquel hombre…- ¿quiere que lo lleve al hospital?...- Darien negó con la cabeza…- bien entonces esperemos a que esta hemorragia pase…- ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos pero luego el señor continuo…- mi nombre es Kin… ¿y el suyo?...

-Darien… Darien Chiba…

-deberíamos ir al hospital a que te revisen esa herida…

-no es necesario… me tengo que ir…

-lo superaras… te lo aseguro

-quizás nunca me recupere… perdí a la mujer que amo y no… yo…

-no es del todo malo… solo piensa como recuperarla

-ella murió…

-entonces deberías hacer algo que la haga feliz…- dijo esbozándole una cálida sonrisa… y Darien le contesto de igual manera…- bien muchacho me tengo que ir…- dijo levantándose y Darien hizo lo mismo con la ayuda del señor…

-gracias…

-solo da lo mejor de ti…- después de decir eso el señor se fue caminando lentamente perdiéndose entre la gente… Darien por su parte dio media vuelta y camino hacia el lado opuesto. Su corazón seguía sufriendo al recordar todo lo que ella una vez le dijo…

**Si piensas que te estoy haciendo daño  
en este mismo instante yo me voy  
personas como yo salen sobrando  
no quiero ser la causa de tu error  
Jamás pensé que amarte fuera malo  
la culpa es del maldito corazón  
sobrado como potro desbocado  
cayendo en los excesos del amor  
**

**FLASH BACK**

- sabes?... Yo Siempre Creí Y Deseaba Que Nuestra Relación Fuera Un Lazo De Amor Inquebrantable Ante Todos Los Obstáculos Que Se Nos Presentaran… Deje De Pensar En Mí Para Pensar En Un Nosotros… Quería Que Habláramos Sin Mascaras… Sin Tabús… Sin Tener Que Esconder Nada… Lo Único Es Que Tu Y Yo Fuéramos El Complemento Para Poder Platicar De Nuestros Problemas, Alegrías, Sentimientos… Solo… Solo Con El Único Deseo De Compartirlos Mutuamente… Y Con La Certeza De Que Nunca… Nunca Nos Engañaríamos, Pero Me Equivoque… - el nudo en su garganta se había alojado de tal forma que no le permitía seguir continuando, pero con un doble esfuerzo prosiguió…- Pensé Que Tu Querías Lo Mismo Que Yo… Pensé Que Caminaríamos Juntos Tomados De La Mano, Que Lucharíamos Por Los Mismos Ideales Por El Amor Que Nos Teníamos… Pero También Me Equivoque… Pensé Que Tu Me Amabas Tanto Como Yo Te Amo… Pero También Me Equivoque… - las lagrimas de nuevo hicieron su aparición desbordándose aceleradamente sobre las mejillas de la rubia y Darien… él también lloraba cada una de las palabras de serena le dolían en el alma, en el corazón… no entendía porque sentía esa opresión… si él estaba seguro de que ya había alguien mas en su corazón… y sin darse cuenta las cuatro chicas amigas ya habían llegado y escuchaban atentamente lo que su princesa estaba diciendo-… Creí En Un Futuro… En Una Utopía Maravillosa… Creí En Ti… Creí En Ella… - en ese momento serena abrió los ojos posando su mirada en la de Darien que ya estaba opacada por las lagrimas… - que lastima que este amor de milenios haya terminado así…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**Perdóname,  
por haberte lastimado sin querer  
solo quise cuidarte mimarte adórate  
Perdóname,  
por el abuso a tu persona,  
por favor  
Quiera dios que los años  
te curen las heridas  
que te causo mi amor**

-_serena lo lamento_… _mi vida se ha convertido en un infierno, ese mismo infierno al que tu entraste por mi… se_ _que es demasiado tarde mi amor pero… porque me deje engañar… porque deje que te apartaran de mi lado… tu misma me lo preguntaste ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... sin embargo ni yo mismo lo se, siento que todo esto que ha pasado es una terrible pesadilla que nos agarro por sorpresa… pero tu ya no estas aquí para correr a tus brazos y pedirte perdón de rodillas… rogarte que me perdonaras… no me importaría en lo absoluto que estuvieras feliz a lado de alguien mas pero… con tan solo verte sonreir, con tan solo verte soñar de nuevo… con tan solo verte viva… mi serena te robe tu vida… mate tus sueños, tus ilusiones… quebré tus alas… no merezco tu perdón… no lo merezco…_- pensaba mientras caminaba como si su alma hubiese abandonado su cuerpo, no sabia como es que había llegado al cementerio, se detuvo por unos instantes mirando la puerta de aquel sacramental donde se resguardaban los restos simbólicos de su amada. Las lagrimas continuaban su recorrido, no podían parar… el detenerse significaba que ya no había nada, se hubiera quedado hueco…

**Jamás pensé que amarte fuera malo  
la culpa es del maldito corazón  
sobrado como potro desbocado  
cayendo en los excesos, del amor**

El viento soplaba con furia golpeando fuertemente su rostro, cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y sus lagrimas habían crecido en abundancia… aquel taje blanco de novio que lo caracterizaba como tal estaba sucio, desalineado… la elegancia se había esfumado con aquellos recuerdos…

-serena… mi… mi serena… mi amor… ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?... perdóname… perdóname… yo se que es demasiado tarde pero por favor perdóname…- dijo antes de atreverse a entrar

**  
Perdóname,  
por haberte lastimado sin querer  
solo quise cuidarte mimarte adórate  
Perdóname,  
por el abuso a tu persona, por favor  
necesitas un hombre  
que no sepa quererte  
y ese no puedo ser yo  
Ese no puedo ser yo ooh**

**FLASH BACK**

- pueden pasar muchas cosas… lo sé… pero de algo que si estoy seguro es que mi amor por ti esta grabado aquí – señalando su pecho – y eso no cambiara nunca… es algo que tengo desde antes de nacer, cuando crecí sin saber te buscaba entre la gente y ahora que te tengo no pienso perderte… tal vez yo pueda perder todos mis recuerdos, mi memoria puede ser borrada o quizás, simplemente quizás pueda yo desaparecer… peo mi amor por ti seguirá intacto… estarás en mi mente y en mi corazón… aunque no te reconozca siempre… escúchalo bien siempre te amare… serena tu eres mi vida, mi complemento… eres mi amor… eres todo para mi… sin ti la vida simplemente no existiría… eres mi familia…eres el ángel que ha llegado a mi soledad para ser de mi tristeza la felicidad, y eres un sueño que se ha vuelto realidad… - los enormes ojos azules de la rubia se vieron opacados por las lagrimas que aparecieron en ellos - …serena, mi amor todo saldrá muy bien… al final siempre estaremos juntos… pase lo que pase siempre me pertenecerás y yo te perteneceré… no lo olvides nunca… - serena negó con la cabeza atendiendo a lo que el pelinegro había dicho…- recuerda siempre que te amo… te amo mas que a mi vida misma…-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-en ese momento no mentí… no te engañe… abrí mi corazón y guarde el tuyo dentro de él… y aun sigues aquí…- dijo tocando su pecho pero seguía fuera del cementerio… no tenia el valor ni la fuerza para entrar.

* * *

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA GALAXIA… ISLA GENÉSE…**

-debes despertar el poder de Kaze…

-es demasiado pronto, no soportaran un dolor así… son tan débiles que…

-Isis… no crees que?

-Hay algo dentro de mí que no entiendo… cuando lo veo… cuando siento su presencia yo…

-Isis… creo que…

-no digas nada Ikaro… no deseo saber nada, no quiero comprender nada… solo quiero terminar con esto… acabar con esta guerra…- el pelirrojo asintió afirmativamente…sin embargo no dejaba de mirarla…

-_no puedo dejar de amarte Selene… mi vida y mi corazón te pertenecen…-_pensaba mientras seguía observándola. Así paso un rato hasta que la joven peliplateada se levanto de su diván y camino hacia la ventana…

-deja de pensar en esas cosas…- dijo sorprendiendo al joven…- Selene ha muerto y he nacido yo cuando vuelva a mi sueño ella regresara hasta entonces podrás demostrarle su amor y salvarla del sufrimiento que ha tenido como castigo a su desobediencia…

-¿Qué?

-vamos al planeta tierra… necesitamos actuar mi hermano pronto lo hará y no me atrevo a pensar en las consecuencias que acarreara la muerte de esa persona…

-¿entonces se unirá a nosotros?

-si…

Los dos caminaron hacia un portal de luz que se encontraba al final del jardín y al atravesarlo desaparecieron.

* * *

**CEMENTERIO**

Había pasado mas de una hora que se encontraba ahí parado frente a la puerta del cementerio… sus piernas parecían inmóviles ancladas al asfalto deseaba correr de ahí pero no podía… así que permaneció un rato mas ahí hasta que el vigilante que lo había estado observando desde el momento que se acercaba decidió hablarle…

-¿joven se encuentra bien?...- pregunto de manera muy suave…- es que lleva mucho tiempo aquí de pie y no se decide a entrar… acaso tiene algún temor del lugar…?

-no…- contestó

-¿entonces es el dolor que siente en su corazón?... sus lagrimas parecen seguir un cause… su dolor no le permite entrar…

-no… quizás sean los remordimientos… la vergüenza… la soledad en la que he caído…- dijo sin dejar de mirar esa enorme puerta…

**Yo tengo la culpa de que ya no este**

**No supe cuidarla, no supe ser fiel**

**Ella puso el alma, yo puse la piel**

**Y ya vez.**

-tu dolor es grande muchacho pero… si de verdad sientes lo que hiciste a esa persona busca su perdón… has que su alma descanse en paz… amate tu mismo para que su alma pueda encontrar la luz y el perdón…

-Es que no entiende…- dijo tratando de limpiar su rostro…- yo la mate… yo fui el culpable de su muerte y yo… yo la amaba… la amaba con todo el corazón… ella era mi vida… yo era su vida y… la destruí… la mate… la mate… la mate…

-solo fue un accidente…

-es que no sabe lo que paso… yo… la engañe… la traicione… traicione su confianza, su amor, su amistad… ella lo perdió todo… a su familia, a sus amigas… su amor…

**Me puso un altar con arreglos de amor**

**Dejo por ofrenda su buen corazón**

**Ella fue luna y yo intento de sol**

**Que no alumbro.**

-no te martirices muchacho… las cosas suceden por algo y tal vez no estaba en su destino el estar juntos…- le dijo para tratar de consolarlo…

-ella era mi destino… era mi sol…era… era mi todo…

-¿entonces porque la engaño si tanto la quería?

-por cobarde… por no saber valorarla, por no entender que nuestro amor es eterno… porque no fui capaz de luchar por ella… porque viví en tinieblas y todo era lo mismo para mi… mi ceguera termino por darle muerte a ella y a mi hija que aun no nacía… no me lo puedo perdonar… y se que ella tampoco lo hará… porque se ha ido con el alma hecha pedazos y su corazón destrozado, esto no se le hace a una mujer y menos cuando se le ama con tal intensidad…

**Se fue, se fue**

**Se fue la vida, cuando ella se fue**

**En su equipaje llevaba espinas**

**Que yo le sembré**

**Ella se fue.**

**Dejo colgada en el closet la piel**

**Por arrancarse**

**Tantas heridas que yo le cause**

**Ella se fue.**

-muchacho… se que te culpas de su muerte pero debes de entender una cosa…- Darien lo miro fijamente…- en esta vida no hay motivos sin razones… todo tiene un porque… y al final del día siempre hay oscuridad, sin embargo la luna nos alumbra dándonos calor y confianza para seguir por el sendero… ¿me entiendes?

-no…

-busca tu luna muchacho… busca esa luz en medio de tu oscuridad y cuando la encuentres te vas a dar cuenta de que la tenias tan cerca y no la veías…- Darien no entendía lo que ese señor le decía… pero reconforto su pobre corazón destrozado…- solo recuerda que la luz se encuentra dentro de la oscuridad y que si se apaga todo puede ser destruido…- el señor al terminar comenzó a caminar alejándose de él a lo que Darien corrió hasta alcanzarlo y mirándolo fijamente solo pudo esbozar…

-gracias…- una sonrisa fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta…

**La luz de sus ojos en la obscuridad**

**Abrió los caminos que no supe andar**

**Ella fue mi fuerza, mi espina dorsal**

**Y ya no esta.**

**Me puso un altar con arreglos de amor**

**Dejo por ofrenda su buen corazón**

**Ella fue luna y yo intento de sol**

**Que no alumbro.**

El pelinegro comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del cementerio pronto llego a la tumba de aquella dulce joven que alegro su vida en aquellos tiempos de soledad… ella que fue su familia que había estado buscando dentro de un mundo tan pequeño… -Lo siento mi amor lo siento tanto… yo no pensé que… yo no creí que fuera cierto… ellos te arrebataron de mi lado pero yo lo permití… deje que me engañaran bajo la ilusión de sus deseos y mañas… no tengo disculpa… solo… solo te pido perdón por ser tan débil… tan humano… tan tonto como para no proteger nuestro amor… te pido perdón por nuestra hija que ya no nacerá a la que no volveré a ver sus risas, sus cariños… a ustedes dos les pido perdón… yo…- no pudo controlar nuevamente su llanto apareció dando rienda suelta a esos sentimientos de soledad, dolor, amargura y odio… sus lagrimas callaron a su garganta para que no dijera ya mas nada… de pronto su cuerpo se quedo sin fuerzas y callo de rodillas frente a esa tumba fría que albergaba los restos de aquella niña que lucho tantas veces salvando al mundo del mal y que su amor era su principal arma…

**Se fue, se fue**

**Se fue la vida, cuando ella se fue**

**En su equipaje llevaba espinas**

**Que yo le sembré**

**Ella se fue**

**Ella se fue**

**Por arrancarse**

**Tantas heridas que yo le cause**

**Ella se fue.**

Las horas habían pasado lentamente y ahí seguía de rodillas frente a ella… su llanto no cesaba, y no culminaría hasta que de nuevo encontrara la paz que al irse ella había dejado en su corazón…- SERENAAAAAAA…- grito desesperado por el dolor y la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos, la razón se había alejado de él y ahora el corazón gobernaba su mente…- ¡¿PORQUE?!... PORQUE…. PORQUE MALDITA SEA PORQUE!!!... SI YO TE AMABA… TE SIGO AMANDO… Y TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE… SIEMPREEEEE!!!!... ¿SERENA ME OYES?... mi vida… perdóname… perdóname… yo te mate… yo soy el culpable de que ya no estés a mi lado… perdóname… per… perdóname… yo… te… te amo… te amo… TE AMOOOOO!!!... AHHHH… AHHHH… -desquiciado por el dolor comenzó a tirar las flores que se encontraban sobre la tumba y a querer arrancar la lapida que reguardaba el interior de ese monumento…- No… No Te Dejare Ir… Eres Mía… Tu Eres Para Mi… Nuestro Destino Es Estar Juntos… Serena… Mi Serena… Mi Vida… Mi Amor… Por Favor Dime Como… Que Hago… Es Que Ya No Puedo Mas… Ya No Consigo Vivir Sin Ti… No Se Cómo Hacerlo… No Lo Sé… Simplemente Tu Eres Mi Vida… Eres Todo Lo Que Tengo… Lo Que Me Da Fuerza… Dime Amor ¿Qué Hago Para Seguir Viviendo Sin Ti?... ¿Cómo Respiro Si Tu Ya No Estas Mas A Mi Lado?...no cumplí mi promesa de esperarte… te falle… te falle… mi princesa te falle… lastime tu corazón ese mismo que prometí proteger… serena… perdón… no… no soy digno de ti… ni de tu amor… nunca lo fui… jamás podremos estar juntos de nuevo… perdón… perdón por mentirte, engañarte, destruirte… mutilarte… soy lo peor… soy… soy… un ruin… un maldito que te destruyo… solo perdóname… SERENA… PRINCESA PERDONAME!!!! TE AMO… TE AMO SERENA TE AMO… te… amo… no sé cómo vivir sin ti… no sé cómo continuar… no logro entender todo el daño que te cause…no se vivir sin ti… ¡Por Favor Serena Dime Como Lo Consigo!... Dime Amor Mío Como Vivo Sin Tu Presencia, Sin Tu Amor… Sin Ti Vida Mía…dime por favor… por favor…- sus fuerzas habían disminuido hasta que ya no pudo mas con esa euforia y cayó al suelo llorando desconsoladamente… era realmente triste el dolor que había en su corazón la misma herida que se había formado en el corazón de su amada tiempo atrás…

-_Endimión no te logro entender… ¿Por qué actúas así?... ¿Qué es lo que sientes?... ¿Qué es eso que te hace llorar?...quisiera saber y entender que es eso llamado amor… pero al parecer no es algo bueno puesto que sufres demasiado… y la princesa Serenity murió de amor… creo que este mundo y todos los demás necesitan reafirmarse hacia algún otro sentimiento que no traiga dolor y desesperación… quizás sea mejor que todo fuera destruido y que volviera a comenzar desde un nuevo principio…-_ pensaba la sombra que observaba de cerca al joven pelinegro en la agonía de su dolor.

* * *

HOLA

io nuevamente por aki… antes ke nada una disculpa por el retraso y sobre todo por ke les había dicho que iba haber un funeral pero es que me kedaba demasiado largo el capitulo y no me gusta porque es muy cansado, pero cambiando de tema ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?... algo triste verdad… pobre de mi Darien está sufriendo muxo pero algunas piensan que se lo merece io en particular creo que sí y no, xq debió ser fuerte pero los dioses son los dioses y nada se puede hacer contra ellos… ahora bien la pregunta del millón ¿Quién morirá?...

y la otra kieren saber que fue lo que le dijo Afrodita a Darien en español… aquí se los dejo: -_bueno te lo diré… de todas formas te enterarás…tu querida princesa será victima de tu traición morirá a causa tuya y de ti no saldrán más que pestes para destruir su mundo de ilusión, ella regresara a donde pertenece y tu príncipe Endimión jamás volverás a tenerla porque ella… ella es inmortal y al momento de regresar a casa junto a los suyos no volveréis a estar juntos… has perdido… os dije un día… no te quedarías con ella… Selene pertenece al mundo divino… es una diosa… te gane… te lo advertí hace mucho tiempo… te gane Endimión…_

_Y ahora contesto a los rws del capitulo xv… la contestación de este capitulo que dividi en dos será en el cap XVII_

_**abc:**__ hola no como crees nunca lo dejaría a menos de que algo muy grave pase que me lo impida, pero bueno Seiya está buscando a un par de personajes que ya no han aparecido en la historia y que faltan. Espero de todo corazón te haya gustado el capitulo. Besos bye._

_**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt:**__ hi!... muxas gracias por tu rw. Si de ahora en adelante serena ya no sufrirá en lo absoluto todo lo que una vez amo será algo insignificante para ella; Y RINI al final esperemos que la libre sin embargo Ikaro no permitirá que nadie se le acerque a Isis esta vez luchara por su amor, dentro de poco Seiya descubrirá la verdad y también querrá el amor de Isis aunque ella no sepa lo que es eso llamado amor… y Darien pues espero que él también lo descubra algún día…_

_Y bueno te explico lo de Selene: Selene era la diosa de la caza y la luna una de las hijas favoritas de Zeus, la más hermosa un día se enamoro del joven Endimión y bueno por medio de sus suplicas Zeus accedió dejándola vivir entre los mortales como una de ellos, sin embargo la condición fue que cuando fuera necesario tenía que regresar pero como sabían que sería difícil hicieron regresarla por medio de engaños y esto porque ella es la única con templanza para soportar el dolor de vivir en la nada y de cumplir con los acuerdos, así que cuando Isis renazca el alma de Selene duerme un sueño eterno hasta que la misma Isis decide regresar al sueño de la diosa Selene. Eso es lo que paso al despertar Isis Selene duerme. Espero haber resuelto tus dudas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi_

_Besos _

_Chao…_

_**Karanbunnymoon:**__ hola… no al contrario gracias a ti por dejarme tus comentarios. Y en cuanto a ello siiiiii Isis es fría, calculadora, directa y muy pero muy pasional… y eso lo veremos en capítulos siguientes. En cuanto Amy ya verás los que sucede y las consecuencias que desencadena… te veo luego besos… chao…_

_**Sheccid Lady of Levesque:**__ amiga!!!!!!. __Qué bueno que te gusto, ojala este capi haya sido de tu agrado ahora es el pobre de Darien el que está sufriendo y quisiera consolarlo pero aun así no puedo xq tengo que hacerlo sufrir más…. Si sufrirá aun mas… cuídate muxo amix y recuerda que te kielo muxo ya lo sabes… te mando mil besos y a mi sobris también… hasta la prox…_

_**kary chiba:**__ amix que tal este cap.? Ojala te haya gustado, Darien comenzó su calvario y Amy… jajaja mi lado malvado apareció… tkm besos a Vicente… besos y abrazos… chao… _

_**Natustar:**__ Hola como estas!!? Espero que te haya gustado este capi, un poco largo pero algo de intriga y venganza sobre todo en cuanto a tu teoría te acercas algo en lo que en un futuro puede suceder pero bueno no solo Darien está en competencia también lo está Seiya e Ikaro. Y bueno con Amy no he terminado todavía le falta más. Te mando un gran saludo y abrazo y nos seguimos leyendo. Besos… chao!!!! _

_**LaDy ShElS:**__ hola que tal muxas gracias por tu rw no por presumir pero cada capítulo se pone más y más emocionante… espero que continúes acompañándote…hasta luego…adiosin _

_**Xxx:**__ gracias… por seguí conmigo de vdd espero te este gustando. _

_**MARITZA:**__ muchas gracias por tus ánimos y consejos si pude recuperar parte de la información que perdí. Y bueno en cuanto a la historia está cambiando radicalmente en cuanto al boceto. Espero te guate nos vemos luego. Besos bye._

_**Lizzy:**__ como te ha ido sabes creo que te hice sufrir vdd? Y toda via lo que falta espero continúes leyendo… hasta luego. _

_**Libélula:**__ donde te has metido niña $&%!?¿&%$·" me abandonaste… snif snif snif… te fuites ala playita sin moi. ¿Qué te pareció la boda? Y bueno el funeral lo pospuse hasta el siguiente capi pero de vdd no te voy a decir a quien matare esta vez será sorpresa. Espero que estes muy bien. Tkm besos y abrazos amix. Chao… _

_**Hola:**__ gax… espero continues leyendo… nos vemos _

_**Getzabeth:**__ hola muchas gracias por tus palabras me animan a seguir adelante _

_**Gaby:**__ hola siiii io yo también sufro pero sigo escribiendo esas cosas… nos vemos luego _

_**Claudia:**__ en serio de vdd que te llego el amor amix… ojala pronto leas el capi y me dejes tu rw xq si no veras cuando regreses… que ya falta solo un mes…. Cuidate muxo y bueno espero te haya gustado vdd que ya no es nada de lo que habías leído?....saludos y besos amiga mia te extraño en el cafesin… ya no es lo mismo… chao…_

_**Cinthia:**__ hola que tal. Espero estes muy bien bueno ya salió lo de la boda y Darien sufriendo solo me falta el funeral para que se descubran mas secretos ojala te haya gustado el capi._

_**astrid de chiba:**__ wiii que tal amiguis te guto? Lo hice con muxo cariño por cierto muxas gracias por el pastel estuvo rikisismo, mi espo te lo agradece tmb le chocolat le fascina. Te veo en la ofic. Chao…_

_**sandy-serena:**__ hola que tal?!!!... hay muxas intrigas en estos capítulos porque Isis no siente sentimiento alguno no comprende lo que es el amor, la amistad, el dolor, la soledad, la tristeza, el compañerismo… nada de eso hay dentro de su alma y corazón son polos opuestos con serena Isis solo desea acaban con el caos y volver a dormir durante unos milenios mas así ke mientras eso sucede Darien tiene una oportunidad de encontrar a su serena y rescatarla de los dioses que son envidiosos y la kieren solo para ellos._

_En cuanto a lo de afrodita ya recordó todo y sufre por ello se culpa por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderla y perderla de tal manera que ahora ella murió. Y no dejara de sufrir hasta que descubra que hay maneras de recuperarla pero cuando lo haga ya están ahí en la lucha por el amor de ella._

_Y bueno el funeral lo dejare pa el próximo capi xq era demasiado y se mehace muy cansado leerlo. Así que espero te siga gustando…_

_Muchas gracias por tus comentarios me animan muchisisisimo… hasta luego… chao… _

_Mi queridísima amiga __**Patty**__ sufriste muxo?... yo sip… y sabes que me ha dado muxo la inspiración en esto de las ideas trágicas… espero que no llores muxo y sigas conmigo en estas locas aventuras. Tkm y te extraño mucho amix ojala pronto podamos charlar un poco… ahora viene lo bueno sabremos kienes son los aliados y kien va a morir… te puedo adelantar que será alguien de las sailors, o el mismo Darien chiba… beno amix te dejo jsto ahora subo el capi antes de que pase mas tiempo… hasta la próxima… chao!!!_

_A todas les deseo un buen día las kiere_

_SeReNyMoOn_


	19. LA MUERTE DE KAZE

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**SAILOR MOON: LA BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES**

**CAPITULO XVII: LA MUERTE DE KAZE**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día tan terrible para Darien, las chicas se turnaban para acompañarlo en ese dolor que parecía aumentar cada día más…

-¿Cómo esta?...- pregunto la recién llegada la cual traía entre sus manos una pequeña olla con sopa caliente…

-Rei… creo que deberíamos llamar a un doctor…

-¡¿se ha puesto mal?!...- pregunto alarmada

-no…- contesto y camino lentamente hacia la estancia del departamento…- es solo que no come, no llora… no dice nada… es como… como si estuviera muerto en vida… parece un espectro… su cuerpo deambula pero… no tiene alma…- decía con lagrimas rodando sobre sus mejillas, el ver a su amigo en ese estado le partía el corazón…- yo no se como ayudarlo…- su llanto por fin se desahogo y afloro aligerando la carga que se había acumulado sobre su pecho…

-vamos mina…- le dijo tratando de consolarla…- tenemos que ser fuertes… tenemos que ayudarlo a salir de esto…

-pero ese es el problema que yo no se como hacerlo…

-yo tampoco se hacerlo pero por serena tenemos que intentarlo… no podemos permitir que él se nos muera… - mina levanto su rostro suplicante hacia la sacerdotisa y comprendió en la mirada de ésta el temple y la fuerza de voluntad que la Sailor del fuego tenia…

-lo haremos… por serena…

-por serena…- contesto con una sonrisa cálida y llena de confianza…- ahora vamos a intentar que coma algo…- la rubia asintió y luego limpio sus lagrimas para ir con Darien e intentar hacer que comiera un poco.

* * *

**CEMENTERIO**

-no!... no!... no lo puedo creer ¿cómo es que le hicieron esto?... ella no lo merecía… ella no…- lloraba desesperadamente la minina que después de aquel encuentro en Némesis con aquel ser regreso junto a su inseparable amigo al planeta tierra para prevenir a las sailors scouts…

-vamos luna tenemos que localizarlas lo mas pronto posible…- le dijo su compañero…

-si…- contesto y de nuevo vio aquella lapida donde se encontraba grabado el nombre de su amiga, su princesa…- serena lo siento no pude protegerte… perdóname…- al terminar de decir esto ambos gatos salieron corriendo del cementerio dirigiéndose hasta el templo Hikawa donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa…

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

-Rei!- grito uno de ellos

-¿luna?... ¿artemis?...

-así es somos nosotros hemos regresado… y tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerles…- le contesto la minina negra

-reúne a las sailors inmediatamente…- ordeno Artemis a lo que la morena accedió al instante

Minutos mas tarde comenzaron a llegar una a una hasta que el grupo de las inners se completo…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Rei?... – pregunto la castaña que se había mantenido en silencio

-es que…- trato de responder

-nosotros las mandamos llamar…- dijo el pequeño saliendo desde el interior del templo

-ARTEMIS!!!- grito emocionada la Sailor del amor corriendo hacia su pequeño amigo…- ¿Por qué desapareciste así?...

-dejemos esas explicaciones para después…- respondió la gatita negra que venia justo detrás de Artemis…

-Luna!... Tú también has vuelto…- dijeron las demás sailors…

-hemos vuelto porque así se ha solicitado…- comenzó a hablar la minina…- algo muy grave esta pasando en el universo y debemos prepararnos porque no sabemos exactamente quien es el enemigo y tal vez…- no podía continuar la ira y la rabia se estaba apoderando de su pequeño cuerpo y quería arremeter en contra de la Sailor del agua pero se contuvo…

-lo que luna quiere decir es que debemos prepararnos y luchar juntos para descubrir al enemigo…

-es caos…

-¿Qué dijiste Rei?

-caos regreso a tomar venganza de… de Serena… pero… ahora que ella ya no esta no se cual sea su propósito…

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?...- pregunto la Sailor del trueno

-he estado teniendo sueños… sueños donde veo la destrucción y a una mujer con… con él… hay muerte y al final deciden reiniciar la era… quieren destruir todo y volver a gobernar ellos dos juntos… dicen que una vez en la nada todo era paz y tranquilidad y que es momento de que vuelva a pasar un tiempo de tranquilidad…

-¿Quién es él?...- pregunto la Sailor del amor

-Caos…- contesto

-¿Cómo lo sabes?...- esta vez tomo la palabra Amy quien no había pronunciado nada…

-no lo se… tal vez por su apariencia… fue como la de aquella vez cuando estuvieron a punto de matar a Darien…

-debemos de averiguar mas…- comento el minino que yacía en los brazos de mina…- ¿por cierto donde se encuentra Haruka y las demás?...- ninguna contesto era mas que evidente que su relación como Sailor scouts se había fragmentado…

-bueno chicas lo mejor es separarnos y comenzar a investigar…- dijo a minina… a lo que todas asintieron afirmativamente…

-luna…- dijo la peliazul captando la atención de todas

-si Amy…

-puedes quedarte en mi casa si así lo quieres…

-gracias pero prefiero quedarme con Rei…

-de acuerdo solo quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención todo lo que paso… solo… me… enamore…- las lagrimas en la minina comenzaron a acumularse en eso ojos llenándose de furia en contra de una de las guerreras…- yo no…

-CALLATE!...-le grito interrumpiéndola…- es mejor que no digas nada… ella ya no esta… nada se puede hacer… así que mejor no hables mas del asunto…

-solo quería…

-DIJE QUE NO!...- grito aun mas enfurecida a lo que la peliazul no le quedo mas que callar

* * *

**DEPARTAMENTO DE LOS HERMANOS KOU**

-_bombón… ¿sabes? Me siento tan solo hace tanto tiempo que te fuiste de mi lado y yo sigo sin poder concebirlo…-_ escribía sobre la ultima hoja de un cuaderno…- _hace unos días nos llego la propuesta de regresar a los escenarios mis hermanos están muy emocionados pero yo… yo no se si pueda…-_ las lagrimas comenzaban a hacer su aparición aun el dolor de haberla perdido estaba presente en su corazón… de repente sintió una gran pesadez como lo había sentido días atrás, lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño…

--------------------------------------------sueño----------------------------------------------------------

_-Sailor Figther…_

_-¿Quién es?...- pregunto observando el lugar a su alrededor…_

_- Sailor Figther…- nuevamente la voz lo llamaba_

_-¿Quién eres?... muéstrate…- demando esta vez…_

_-no temas… no quiero pelear…- la intensidad de voz se hacia cada vez mas clara y fuerte…- necesito de tu ayuda…- revelándose ante la sailor_

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-soy la que nació de la nada y a la vez del amor… soy aquella que vela por el bienestar de todo lo que ella misma creo… soy la madre creadora… la madre de todo… y soy llamada Isis…_

_-¿isis?... ¿Y si tu eres la creadora de todo para que necesitas mi ayuda?_

_-ven… -le dijo mostrando un camino que conducía hacia un lago que a lo lejos se veía reflejando en él un universo lleno de estrellas y resplandecientes planetas…- sube…- le dijo extendiéndole su mano para ayudarlo a subir a esa embarcación de cristal que reflejaba e agua debajo de sus pies…_

_-¿es segura?...- le dijo sonriendo causando el mismo efecto en la mujer…- que linda sonrisa tienes…_

_-gracias…- respondió al elogio…- quiero que observes esto, tal vez sea muy doloroso para ti, pero… necesitaras la información que te voy a dar porque la guerra que se avecina es la mas cruel y despiadada que existe en la historia de la creación… no dudes que habrá muerte y desolación…_

_-espera…- le dijo interrumpiéndola…- habas muy a la ligera… suenas demasiado cruel…_

_-ella te cambio mucho…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-ella… la princesa de la luna… -le mostró la imagen que aparecía sobre las aguas cristalinas del lago_

_-mi bombón… - sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas, no podía contener la emoción de volver a ver a esa niña rubia…- ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer que ella…?...- las lagrimas hicieron su aparición todos sus sentimientos de nuevo aparecieron frente a él desbordándose en el mas triste llanto…_

_-necesito entender como es ese sentimiento…- pero él no le contestaba nada solo se limitaba a seguir observando la imagen de la chica, hasta que la imagen se desvaneció y seiya desesperado comenzó a buscarla, de pronto nuevamente apareció la escena de cuando ella fue herida mortalmente, los ojos de seiya cambiaron radicalmente el odio y la furia se reflejaba en ellos, quería volver el tiempo atrás para reparar su error…- cambias muy rápidamente… del calor al frio…_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_-la amaste como nunca, ¿quieres saber porque murió?_

_-eso ya lo se… ella murió por culpa de ese hombre que no la supo valorar… murió por haberle entregado su corazón a…_

_-te equivocas… ella murió para salvarlos… murió para no ser derrotada y que ustedes fueran derrotados… les dio una oportunidad de vida y ustedes no la han sabido aprovechar… los sentimientos hacia ella los han cegado, no importa cuanto la hallan amado en vida lo mas importante en estos momentos es como van a hacer para ganar esta batalla y que su sacrificio no sea en vano…_

_-no entiendo lo que dices…_

_-mírame!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-mira mi rostro… mírame bien…- seiya se acerco a ella lentamente, limpio sus lagrimas y la observo detalladamente…_

**_FLASH BACK_**

_-uff!...hay disculpa… -dijo apenada después de haber chocado con alguien…_

_-tu!..._

_-lo lamento!... no fue mi intención…_

_-nos conocemos?..._

_-no lo creo recién llegue a Tokio… tal vez me confundes…_

_-no, no te estoy confundiendo… disculpa mi atrevimiento pero es que…bueno me recuerdas a…_

_-a quien?_

_-a… una amiga… mi mejor amiga… la mujer que yo amaba y que sigo amando… ella murió…y hoy… al verte… creí que había vuelto… tus ojos… esa sonrisa… tus movimientos…_

_-mi nombre es Aiko… Aiko Torisei…_

_-perdón… soy Kou… Seiya Kou…_

_-tanto se parece a mi?_

_-…Si… ella era rubia, tenia sus ojos azul, un azul que me cautivaba…y que estaban llenos de vida, amor… sinceridad y sus labios color carmín… pero la magia de ella… de mi bombón era su nobleza… la carisma angelical que poseía…_

_-entonces me has mentido…_

_-que?_

_-yo no soy como tu dices y mucho menos tengo los ojos azules mis ojos son color miel… y en cuanto a mi personalidad creo que no me parezco en nada… soy muy independiente… cuando quiero algo lo consigo a como de lugar… no me importa quien este en mi camino, ni lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo… además mis ojos… no son alegres en lo absoluto… te has equivocado…_

_-quizás tengas razón… mi bombón era única…_

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

_-eres tú! tu eres Aiko… pero…- la sorpresa sobre su rostro la mostraba de manera innata…- ¿Por qué me lo confiesas?..._

_-ya te lo dije necesito tu ayuda_

_-¿para que?_

_-ella esta viva… tu bombón como la sueles llamar esta viva…_

_-¿Qué dices?... ¡mientes!... ¡estas mintiendo!... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me haces esto?..._

_-Mírame… solo te estoy pidiendo eso… mírame bien…- seiya comenzó a observarla nuevamente y una nueva imagen vino a su mente, sus recuerdos, su corazón…_

* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO PUNTO DE LA CIUDAD**

-destruyan todo… son las ordenes de mi señor!...- ordeno el hombre rubio que vestía una gran armadura plateada que brillaba con los reflejos del sol… pronto sus hombres que al igual que él vestían armaduras pero en color negro comenzaron a lanzar ataques contra la cuidad causando un caos entre los habitantes de la misma…

-alto ahí!...- grito la rubia

-sailors scouts es un honor tenerlas frente a nosotros…- exclamo el que estaba al mando

-¿Quiénes son?...- pregunto la sabor del trueno

-soy el comandante del ejercito del planeta Noir… me llaman el verdugo… y ellos…- dijo señalando a sus acompañantes…- son parte de mi ejercito… aunque déjenme aclararles que son apenas los aprendices…

-entonces será fácil derrotaros…- comento la sailor del amor

-no te confíes sailor Venus, no todo es igual a lo que parece…- sugirió sailor mars

-dejémonos de tantas platicas, vamos caballeros comencemos con lo que nuestro amo desea…

-remolino oscuro!...- grito el comandante y de pronto el campo de batalla se había quedado en completa oscuridad

-no puedo ver nada!...- dijo sailor jupiter

-esperen…- dijo sailor mercury quien trabajaba arduamente con su minicomputadora…-ellos están… justo ahí…- señalando hacia la dirección norte de donde ellas se encontraban

-centella relampagueante de Júpiter…

-fuego de Marte… enciente!

-beso de amor y bellaza de Venus…

Los tres ataques salieron a una velocidad impresionante dando en e blanco, por un momento la calma invadió llenando se incertidumbre a las sailors pero después la claridad comenzó a revelarles el resultado de sus ataques… los aprendices del comandante no habían sufrido daño alguno

-no puede ser!...- grito sailor mars

-nunca podrán con nosotros sus poderes son demasiado inferiores… jajajaja…

-MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!

-TIERRA TIEMBLA!

-GRITO MORTAL!...

Los tres nuevos ataques llegaron de sorpresa ante los enemigos haciéndoles retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás

-tenemos mas sailor scouts… jajajaja…

-TIERRA…

-espera un poco…- interrumpió el comandante…- no nos hemos presentado…

-a mi no me interesa

-sailor uranus, siempre tan descortés

-¿Qué?

-¿no me digas que ya me olvidaste?...- el rostro de las sailor era de asombro, no sabían a quien se enfrentaban…- mi querida princesa…

-¿de que demonios estas hablando?

-basta!...- una voz invadió el lugar dejando desconcentrados a todos los demás… de pronto una silueta comenzaba a formarse…- ¿verdugo? ¿Es así como te llaman ahora?...

-mi lady…- de inmediato se arrodillo ante ella…

-que hipócrita eres… peleas contra mi no deberías hacer tal cosa… yuuto podría tomar represarías en contra tuya…

-lo…lo lamento… pero usted siempre será mi lady… aunque persiga un sueño que no debe ser…

-vamos sora… levántate… - aquel gran hombre corpulento se levanto y lentamente se quito el casco que cubría su rostro dejando ver una belleza sin igual, su cabello rubio y lacio hacían énfasis en sus ojos azul profundo…

-lo lamento mi lady sabe que me ordenaron destruirlo todo…

-lo se…

-¿Qué?...- exclamaron las demás sailors scouts…

-Sailor Scouts deberían de prepararse, se los advertí los enemigos cada vez son mas poderosos… Sora es uno de ellos…- volteo hacia el nombrado y con una sonrisa tenue dibujada en sus labios le dijo…- dile a yuuto que esta vez ganaré yo…- al terminarlo de decir desapareció de la vista de ellos pero no del lugar…

-bien sailors scouts terminemos con esto de una buena vez… -dijo lanzándoles un rayo de energía oscura haciéndolas caer muy lastimadas… sailor uranos trato de levantarse pero sus fuerzas se habían esfumado sus compañeras algunas estaban inconcientes con mars, mercuri, y plus… mientras que las demás se quejaban del dolor que les provocó e ataque.

-no te lo perdonare!...- saco su espada y se lanzo contra el comandante… el combate cuerpo a cuerpo se daba intensamente, la adrenalina cubría el cuerpo agotado de la sailor quien emitía toda su energía…

-esa misma rabia te ha derrotado…

-no cantes victoria tan fácilmente…

-"Ikaro esta al tanto… Theseus… Odisseus… prepárense"…- les dijo la dama a sus guardianes que esperaban el momento culminante de la batalla…

-perdiste Kaze…- dijo con voz victoriosa al clavarle la espada en su vientre, terminando así con la vida de la sailor scout…

-nooooo!... Haruka…- gritaba la sailor del océano, levantándose como pudo para ir al encuentro de su fiel compañera…

-se los dije sailors scouts… vine a acabar con todas ustedes…

-"ahora"…-ordeno la dama así los tres caballeros rodearon el cuerpo inerte la joven y Odisseus la tomo en brazos sin permitirle a sailor neptune se pudiera despedir de ella porque en un segundo desaparecieron…

-buen trabajo Sora… cumpliste con tu deber… Yuuto debe de estar feliz… mataste a la princesa Kaze… un rival fuerte que aun no despertaba por completo…

-mi lady usted sabe que…

-No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones Sora…

-aun no terminamos lo que mi señor ordeno…

-lo se… pero si quieres destruir Tokio entonces tendremos que enfrentarnos tu y yo…

-eso jamás… jamás me atrevería a levantar mi arma contra usted…

¿Entonces?

-nos retiramos mi lady… pero regresaremos…- diciendo esto desapareció del lugar junto con sus hombres llevándose una victoria aparentemente buena para ellos…

* * *

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

-vamos amigo…- le decía el rubio de manera suplicante…- tienes que comer aunque sea un poco… rei y las chicas están muy preocupadas por ti… y yo también, debes de comer aunque sea un poco

-no puedo… jamás asimile el daño que le había causado… quiero morir… deseo morir junto con ella…

-darien… amigo… hermano… de la muerte de serena han pasado 5 años, nunca te había visto así… perdónate a ti mismo todo ese dolor, todo lo que vivieron debe de servir como consuelo para que tu…

-por esa misma razón es que yo no siento deseos de vivir… ella estaba embarazada, ella me amaba… y yo…

-darien…

-déjame solo… quiero… quiero dormir un poco

-esta bien… estaré en la sala…- al terminar salio mientras que el pelinegro se recostaba en su cama… sobre sus ojos habían lagrimas dispuestas a salir y a invadir su rostro causándole dolor a su corazón…

-_serena… mi serena…_-pensaba aun con la mirada perdida y sus lagrimas desbordándose…-_lo mejor será seguirte mi amor… si eso será lo mejor_-se incorporo y camino hacia su closet de donde saca una caja de color negro en piel y con ella en las manos se dirigió hacia el balcón de su habitación… observo la luna que era cubierta por algunas nubes grises-…_dentro de poco mi amor… estaré nuevamente contigo… te amo…Serena… perdóname…_- abrió la caja y saco una daga dorada que tenia una rara inscripción en el centro y que sobre el mango tenia un cristal muy fino de color dorado… después soltó a caja y tomo con fuerza la filosa arma colocándola en su pecho…

* * *

**CON LAS SAILORS SCOUTS**

-¿Dónde esta?...- preguntaba desesperada…-¿donde la llevaron?

-no te lo diré… además la Sailor murió…

-no… no… nooooooooooooo…- fue el grito aterrador que dio la violinista al volver a su identidad normal el traje de Sailor había desaparecido al igual que sus compañeras…- Haruka… Haruka… no… no… tu no… tu no… porque no nos ayudaste… porque… si dijiste que nos ayudarías… porque dejaste que la mataran porque… PORQUE?

-deja de llorar…

-¿porque eres así de fría?...

-no te lo puedo perdonar… POR ELPODER DEL PANETA NEPTUNO… TRANSFORMACION!...- comenzó a transformarse y al terminar comenzó el ataque en contra de Isis…- MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO…-

-ilusa…- dijo la mujer que no se descubría el rostro… el ataque llego directamente hasta ella sin provocarle absolutamente nada, era como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire…

-MAREMOTO…

-no sigas… solo te cansaras… y no conseguirás nada…

-¿Quién eres?

-deben de saberlo ya…

-mi lady…- dijo suavemente el joven que se acerco a la dama…

-lo se Ikaro… pero las guardianas no pueden manejar esto… encárgate de ellas…

-si…- contesto cuando de pronto el nuevo ataque de la violinista intento golpear el rostro de la dama sin causar mas daño que el que la capucha callera dejando ver su hermoso rostro…- has conseguido algo que nadie había lograda hasta este momento, por eso mismo te concederé un deseo…

-¿Qué?...

-dejare que le des el ultimo adiós a tu amiga… su cuerpo será depositado en una caja de cristal para que puedan despedirse de ella antes de que desaparezca completamente…- diciendo esto desapareció del lugar dejándolas sumidas en la tristeza por la perdida de su querida amiga y compañera…

-al anochecer su cuerpo esta listo podrán verla en este domicilio… -les dijo el pelirrojo entregándoles una pequeña tarjeta…

-NO… YO QUIERO VERLA AHORA!... –grito la sailor fuera de si

-sailor neptune solo resiste un poco mas…

-NO!...no puedo… no puedo…

-Sailors no la dejen sola…- diciendo esto abandono el lugar

* * *

**HORAS MAS TARDE…**

**(N/A: recomiendo escuchar para continuar leyendo Sad Romance – violín**

**http :// www. youtube. com / watch?v= pKXYKmM2ALw&feature = related**

Las chicas comenzaron a llegar a la dirección que el pelirrojo les había dado, la habitación estaba completamente adornada con distintas flores blancas; personas ajenas ya habían llegado hasta ese lugar lamentándose por la muerte de una promesa en las carreras de autos… michiru con su delicado vestido negro y entre sus manos aquel violín de caoba que en antaño Haruka se lo había obsequiado camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraba ella su amiga inseparable… y ahí depositada en una caja de cristal dormía cual ángel desbordaba su rostro… las lagrimas no dejaban de cesar, el dolor era insoportable, pero ella le había ensañado a soportar el sufrimiento… entonces no podía darse el lujo de derrumbarse… tenia que ser fuerte… tenia que decirle adiós de la mejor manera… tenia que dar lo mejor de si… entonces tomo su violín lo acomodo para comenzar a tocar mientras recitaba el poema favorito de su amiga…

Cantan las hojas,  
bailan las peras en el peral;  
gira la rosa,  
rosa del viento, no del rosal.

Nubes y nubes  
flotan dormidas, algas del aire;  
todo el espacio  
gira con ellas, fuerza de nadie.

Todo es espacio;  
vibra la vara de la amapola  
y una desnuda  
vuela en el viento lomo de ola.

Nada soy yo,  
cuerpo que flota, luz, oleaje;  
todo es del viento  
y el viento es aire siempre de viaje.

-así es, el viento siempre esta en continuo viaje como ahora lo estas tu… regresaras cargada de fuerza y furia… viento, aire… brisa nunca te detengas…-Al terminar flaqueo un poco mientras Taiki corrió a sostenerla, sin que ella se lo permitiera… siguió tocando como lo que era, una gran violinista, la mejor de todas… y entonces las lagrimas no pudieron contenerse mas y fluyeron desbordándose sobre su rostro inundando el dolor por todo su ser que a la vez lo transmitía a los que la acompañaban… su dolor era el dolor de todos… su ausencia era la ausencia mas profunda y triste que jamás había experimentado; su amor había sido encerrado, mutilado… asesinado…

-_haruka… en el mas infinito océano de mis sueños se que estas junto a mi… cuida mis pasos que se dirigirán a vengar tu muerte, a morir en ti y ser tu en mi… estoy cansada, mi cuerpo pesa demasiado, mi corazón ha muerto junto a ti y me siento tan sola; sin embargo no pienso reprochar al destino esta causa pues se que la mínima brisa me acompañara en este peregrinar… solo muéstrame el camino, hazme sentir tu presencia, dame tu amor en un breve y suave suspiro de la brisa marina del anochecer; se mi sustento de donde provengo y a donde iré… Haruka hoy acaba el día, al igual que acaba mi vida, pero te he de asegurar que dormiré abrazada a tu recuerdo y a tu aroma… porque seguirás conmigo… seremos una sola… un mismo cuerpo, una misma alma… un solo destino…_- hasta ahí termino de tocar interrumpió la triste melodía y corrió hacia la caja aferrandose a ella no tenia el valor de dejarla partir…

-perdóname… perdóname… no pude protegerte, no pude… Haruka perdóname…- su llanto conmociono a todos los presentes sabían que eran inseparables y con la muerte de Haruka Tenou la Violinista Michiru Cahio se hundiría en una fuerte depresión…

-se fuerte lo peor se avecina después… su muerte no será en vano…- le dijo al oído simulando un abrazo de condolencia la joven de largo cabello

-¿Quién eres?...- pregunto extrañada por sus palabras

-Kaze estará bien, confía en ella…- la joven entendió las palabras de aquella mujer y asintió confiando que todo seria con un fin determinado…

El funeral fue todo muy tranquilo, las oraciones, las condolencias y el llanto estaban en los rincones de aquella sala aunados al aroma de las flores y los cirios. Al día siguiente muy temprano el cuerpo de la joven fue llevado hasta un depósito donde seria su última morada.

-hasta pronto Haruka, prometo que no te defraudare seguirás en mis sueños, solo… solo no te olvides tu de mi, por favor…- decía con cierto enojo y tristeza al ver que se había quedado sola…- vuelve pronto… te esperare…

Después el camino hacia el cementerio fue en silencio, las miradas clavadas en el suelo y suspiros acompañaban la caja de aquella que dormía… el sacerdote comenzó la oración final y luego lentamente la caja comenzó a descender y Michiru de nuevo entono la triste melodía al compás del viento que soplaba con nostalgia en su andar…

* * *

HOLA!...

Se que ha pasado un siglo desde la ultima vez que actualice este fic, pero porfis no me linchen tengo dos hermosos hijos, bueno una niña de 7 años y un niño de apenas 8 meses que me ocupa la mayor parte del tiempo…

Y bueno pasada la disculpa… ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Es triste verdad? ¿y la melodía les gusto? Me pareció muy adecuada para la ocasión…

Haruka a muerto en la vida mortal pero renacerá como lo que verdaderamente es, solo esperen un poco mas… y bueno darien esta sumido en una fuerte depresión ¿lograra quitarse la vida para seguir a serena?... ¿y seiya ya sabe quien es?... descúbranlo en el siguiente capi…

Espero sus comentarios… nos vemos en el sig. Capi…

Por cierto las respuestas a los rws los pondré en el siguiente capi…

Las kiere mucho

SeReNyMoOn

Chao!!!!

**Poema: viento de**

Octavio Paz

**Sad Romance – violín **

**.com/watch?v=pKXYKmM2ALw&feature=related**


	20. SECRETO AL DESCUBIERTO

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**Sailor Moon: La Batalla De Los Dioses**

**CAPITULO XVIII: SECRETO AL DESCUBIERTO**

**CANCION: EL AMOR DE TITO EL BAMBINO**

* * *

**-**BOMBON!...- grito asustado después de haber soñado tal cosa no era para menos, su corazón estaba acelerado, su cuerpo sudaba, las pupilas dilatadas y la consternación de lo que había descubierto…- no puede ser, esta viva… esta viva… mi bombón… mi princesa esta viva… tengo que… tengo que encontrarla, necesito…- su desesperación se hizo aun mas presente y de inmediato llegaron sus hermanos que al verlo en ese estado impaciente lo sujetaron fuertemente, esta ido… sus ojos buscaban algo pero no encontraba nada…

-Hermano!... ¿Qué te pasa?...- pregunto angustiado el ojiverde asustado por como se encontraba su hermano…

-Seiya!... Seiya!...- el castaño al ver que no reaccionaba le dio tremendo golpe haciendo caer al pelinegro directamente sobre su cama, por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad todo fue calma y silencio…

-¿Qué hiciste porque le has pegado?

-lo lamento pero fue necesario… no reaccionaba…

-Seiya, ¿estas bien?...- pregunto el peliplateado

-eso… creo…

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

-tengo que encontrarla…

-¿a quien?...- pregunto el castaño sorprendido

-a mi bombón- contestó. A lo que los dos hermanos se miraron entre si sin comprender lo que le pasaba a su hermano menor ¿acaso se ha vuelto loco? ¿A perdido la cordura?... esas las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza…- no… - comenzó a hablar el pelinegro al ver los rostros de sus hermanos…- no me lo van a creer pero mi bombón esta viva… ella no murió…

-eso es imposible!

-no lo es Yaten… lo se… se que ella esta viva y la voy a buscar… la encontraré… y se los demostrare…

-Seiya yo creo que…

-no me interesa Taiki- le dijo sin dejarlo terminar…- mejor váyanse si no me creen… VAYANSE!- Los dos hermanos se retiraron dejándolo solo pero sorprendidos al ver esa reacción en el pelinegro que desde hace un tiempo no tenia.

-¿Qué crees que le pase?

-no lo se Yaten… no lo se…- contestó preocupado

* * *

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN…**

Darien aun seguía con la filosa daga en su mano clavándola sobre la piel de su muñeca, las lágrimas que salían quemaban cada milímetro de su piel… tomo valor y comenzó a mover el arma pero una fuerza la detenía…

-vamos Endimión no eres tan débil para que cometas tal cosa…- dijo la silueta entre las sombras… el pelinegro giro hacia ella y la observo por un momento sin decir nada, las lagrimas borraban cualquier imagen que pasase sobre sus ojos…- no dejare que mueras…

-¿Por qué no he de morir?

-¿acaso no lo sabes?...

-no tengo ningún motivo para seguir viviendo

-¿ahora te das cuenta?

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?...- aquella silueta se quedo en silencio observando fijamente la luna que esa madrugada esta semi oculta tras las nubes grisáceas. De repente levanto su mano izquierda y la daga que tena sujeta Darien callo inmediatamente al suelo…- ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo has hecho eso?...-pregunto absorto ante lo que había pasado entonces esa silueta comenzó a acercarse mas a él…

-mi poder es ilimitado… conozco cada parte de este universo… nadie podría vencerme… nadie sabe exactamente quien soy, de donde vengo… a donde voy… puedo destruir o construir la vida a mi antojo pero… hay algo que no entiendo… algo que no comprendo y que me inquieta…- dijo haciendo una pausa para después quitarse la larga capa que cubría su cuerpo y su hermosa cabeza… su hermoso cabello largo, sus ojos de oro puro… Darien se quedo sin palabras ante la belleza de esa mujer… era increíblemente impactante…- y necesito averiguar que es…

-no entiendo ¿a que te refieres?

-eres tu… trato de entender todo lo que siento cuando estas cerca… pero no lo entiendo… no se que es… y me desespera no saber…-Darien la miraba, se perdía en eso ojos que lo hipnotizaban, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, su corazón se acelero… de pronto Isis se acerco lentamente hasta rozar los labios del pelinegro que parecía inmóvil…-mi corazón late velozmente y me pide que me acerque mas y mas a ti… no lo se… no se que es…- dijo finalmente cuando se fundió en un beso cálido y profundo sintiendo los deseos de ir mas allá… Darien por su parte sintió en aquel beso la presencia de niña, su princesa… su serena… ese olor… ese olor…

-serena… -murmuro entre suspiros- serena… has vuelto…- de pronto abrió los ojos y ella había desaparecido… no estaba, se levanto y busco pero no había rastro alguno… simplemente se había desvanecido…

* * *

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

-¿Quién es?...- dijo la mujer desde el interior de la mansión…

-Seiya… Seiya Kou busco a Aiko…

-disculpe pero la señorita no se encuentra… pero si gusta puede dejarle un recado…

-me urge hablar con ella… necesito encontrarla… podría usted…

-no!- se apresuro a decir…- ella nunca dice donde esta…

-gracias…- dijo desanimado

-¿me buscabas?...- dijo justo detrás de él

-Aiko…

-¿si?

-necesito hablar contigo es urgente…

-esta bien, vamos a mi auto y nos detenemos a desayunar algo ¿te parece?- Seiya asintió y la siguió. Al llegar a donde se encontraban los vehículos el pelinegro se quedo sorprendido al ver tantos automóviles como motocicletas…

-vaya!... tienen una gran colección de autos… son increíbles… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-el Bugatti Veyron negro ¿esta lindo verdad?

-es increíble… tiene 1001 caballos de fuerza

-¿quieres manejarlo?

-¿es enserio?

-claro…- le dijo aventándole las llaves a lo que Seiya las tomo y ambos subieron al auto. Salieron a toda prisa de la mansión Torrisei en un par de minutos llegaron al crow.- este lugar es…

-no te preocupes la comida aquí es sabrosa

-¿de verdad?

-entonces confiare en ti…- le dijo adentrándose al lugar. Posteriormente ordenaron …- yo quiero una hamburguesa y una malteada de chocolate…

-yo quiero lo mismo

-que raro

-¿Qué cosa?

-mis hermanas creen que es asqueroso comer una hamburguesa con una malteada…

-¿así?, pues yo creo que es delicioso

-yo también

-a serena también le gustaba mucho

-¿serena?

-mi amiga, la que te conté…

-ah!

-¿sabes? Te pareces mucho a ella

-otra vez con lo mismo

-no te molestes es que es la verdad

-¿en que nos parecemos?

-en realidad en todo- serena se carcajeo ante lo que dijo Seiya- no te burles es que de verdad no podía creerlo cuando lo supe… eres…

-aquí esta su orden…- no pudo terminar de decir cuando el mesero interrumpió en la conversación

-gracias… -dijo cortésmente

-pues bien desayunemos- dijo la rubia comenzando por la hamburguesa…

* * *

**PLANETA NOIR**

-mi señor…

-¿Qué pasa Sora?

-todo esta listo dentro de unos días tomaré posesión de la tiara de Miyolius…

-eso es perfecto, le daré a mi hermana algo que no desea conocer… dentro de muy poco sufrirá el destierro que yo sufrí durante años en este planeta negro…

-¿señor?

-no estas de acuerdo lo se… pero ella se ha buscado ese privilegio

-si señor, pero creo que primero debemos enfocarnos en destruir al planeta azul y luego destruir el resto del universo para que así pueda reinar el caos… la oscuridad absoluta…

-tienes razón… hagámoslo quiero ser de nuevo el rey…

-si señor…

* * *

**PALACIO DORADO… PUNTO BETA AL SUR DE LA CONSTELACION CRISSART**

-Señor Hades… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-me urge hablar con Zeus

-entonces lo llamare…- dijo el pequeño hombre

-zack…

-¿si señor?

-es muy urgente

-si señor

* * *

EN EL CROWN

-esto estuvo delicioso

-Aiko…

-mejor vámonos Seiya… hablaremos en otro lugar-el pelinegro asintió y después de pagar la cuenta salieron del lugar… encendieron el auto y salieron hacia las orillas de la ciudad donde se encontraba un lago con un pequeño embarcadero… -subamos a ese bote…- ambos se encaminaron hacia el bote y tomaron un ligero paseo durante unos minutos permanecieron en silencio se dedicaron a observar el paisaje…- ¿de que querías hablar?

-de ti…

-por fin lo averiguaste… tardaste mas de lo que creí, sin embargo no puedo decirte que te alegres…

-¿Qué?... no entiendo entonces porque me revelaste la verdad… me dijiste que mi bombón esta viva y eres tu… tu eres mi bombón, tu eres mi serena, mi princesa…- sin poderse contener Seiya abrazo efusivamente a la rubia que se encontraba frente a el, ella sin embargo no mostró sentimiento alguno permaneció en el mismo estado aunque Seiya no dejaba de abrazarla y llorar de emoción…- creí que te había perdido, creí que no volvería a verte… has vuelto, regresaste a mi… perdóname… perdóname el no poder protegerte, el no poder cuidar de ti… lamento tanto lo que sufriste… bombón… mi dulce bombón…

- Seiya basta!... aunque en materia soy lo que una vez fue la princesa serena… ahora simplemente soy…

-Eres isis!... la diosa Madre la creadora de todo el universo… eso lo se… pero aunque no sepas nada de lo que una vez fuiste, o por lo que tanto luchaste en el fondo se que mi bombón existe… estas ahí… dentro de esta armadura de acero…

-no siento nada… no se que sentir, ni como sentir… quise averiguarlo… quise que me enseñaras… pero fue un error…

-no lo es, siempre has confiado en mi, y yo siempre he confiado en ti…

-lo único que tengo de ella es su cuerpo nada mas…

-yo te ayudare, te ensañare el valor del planeta tierra… mi valor… mi amor por ti…

-¿amor?... no creo en eso, no se que sea y no quiero saberlo…

-bombón…

-no me llames así…

-aunque lo niegues eres bombón, la niña de la cual me enamore perdidamente y que voy a proteger a causa de mi vida propia… Aiko… se que ahora es totalmente diferente a lo que fuimos hace años, pero ¿puede volver mi bombón?...

-no… -dijo tajantemente

-aiko…

-basta esto termino debemos regresar…- dicho esto se encamino hacia el auto subió y lo encendió a lo que Seiya fue tras ella.

Después ambos partieron rumbo a la ciudad.

* * *

**PALACIO DORADO… PUNTO BETA AL SUR DE LA CONSTELACION CRISSART**

-¿que es tan urgente Hades?

-Sora…

-¿Qué hay con ese traidor?

-dentro de un par de días le entregaran la tiara de Miyolius

-¿Qué?... ¡eso no es posible!... esa tiara solo es entregada a la persona con un valor predominante en su corazón… y él… él es un sirviente de caos, no la puede recibir, no la debe recibir…

-intente hablar con la reina Grace pero no me escucho dijo que Sora se la había Ganado limpiamente que no podíamos hacer nada y que además el provenía de una de las mejores familias de la galaxia de Barnard

-en eso tiene razón, pero entonces un paso atrás de caos…

-¿Qué pasa con Isis, no ha despertado aun el poder del fénix?

-no, pero creo que no falta mucho para que lo despierte y será entonces cuando nuestro mas grande temor se desate…

-no creo que el fénix negro aparezca ha olvidado todo lo que puede hacerlo despertar

-no estés tan seguro hermano, ella es impredecible…

-en eso tienes razón…

* * *

**PLANETA TIERRA**

-¡No Es Posible!, Me Niego A Creerlo, No Mas Por Favor…- gritaba la Sailor del amor abrazada fuertemente a una de sus amigas que yacía inerte sobre el suelo, la batalla que acaban de tener había tenido consecuencias devastadoras, dos de ellas habían perdido la vida…

-vamos Sailor Venus tienes que soltarla…- decía la Sailor del trueno mientras que saturn sostenía a Neptiun de igual manera las lagrimas se hacían presente, así como la culpa y la rabia. En tan poco tiempo ya habían perdido a tres de sus compañeras… ¿Quién seguiría?... porque sus enemigos son tan fuertes que no pueden hacerle ni un simple rasguño…

- Sailors Scouts…- dijo una voz que apareció entre las siluetas…- es hora de llevarme sus almas a un mejor lugar…

-tú… eres tu nuevamente…- aseguro la sailor de amor…- ¿Qué es lo quieren?... ¿matarnos?... ¡adelante! – dijo poniéndose de pie y abriendo sus brazos esperando ser atacada por esa persona…

-te equivocas Sailor Venus… yo no quiero matarlas, yo vengo porque es necesario que las sailors que han muerto descansen

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué está pasando todo esto?... no entiendo… juro que no entiendo… primero Serena, luego Haruka y hoy Michiru y Rei…-lloraba desconsolada, a decir verdad todas lloraban excepto Sailor Plut quien se mantenía de pie escuchando y observando a su alrededor…

-Ikaro ya es suficiente debemos partir mi padre nos espera…- en ese momento los cuerpos de Sailor mars y Sailor neptiun comenzaron a evaporarse hasta convertirse en nada y desaparecer dejando a sus amigas en las miserable depresión…

* * *

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior Darien no paraba de buscar información sobre Isis hasta que al fin la encontró. –así que es ella, en realidad es ella…

-¿Darien?

-¿luna?... ¿artemis?

-por fin lo has descubierto…- dijo la minina

-todo este tiempo y no me daba cuenta… serena siempre ha estado aquí conmigo… maldita sea!- dijo al recordar algo

**Flash back**

_- en ocasiones hago cosas sin sentido…la chica que esta en esa tumba estuvo mucho tiempo ligada a mi sin que yo quisiera esa unión… el destino nos quería juntos pero en realidad era… como decirlo sin que suene grosero?... la relación con ella era muy infantil, la diferencia de edades y su inmadurez hacia las cosas muy difíciles… Ella… Serena… No Era Más Que una…_

**Fin flash back**

-¿Qué pasa Darien?...- pregunto Artemis

-en la fiesta de compromiso yo… le dije cosas muy feas de serena y… maldición debe odiarme…

-en realidad no sabe que es el odio…- dejo la minina

-¿Qué?

-al despertar como Isis ella olvido todo lo que una ves fue, no sabe que son los sentimientos ni como sentir o experimentar cada uno de ellos…

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-tu lo iras descubriendo poco a poco, ella es una diosa que no puede aspirar al amor de un mortal y tu mucho menos hacia una diosa…

-además no debes de olvidar a Amy

-eso termino hace mucho tiempo, después de lo que ocurrió en la boda no la he buscado

-esta lastimada ella ha recordado todo siente vergüenza y dolor por todo lo que ambos causaron

-me lo imagino, hablare con ella…

-Darien… hay otra cosa… Seiya sabe de Isis…

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo es que…?

-lo ha descubierto por si solo y ha comenzado a buscarla…

-gracias…- en eso el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Darien se levanto y camino hacia donde se encontraba el aparato…- diga…

-¿Darien?... soy Amy…

-¿Qué pasa Amy?... ¿Por qué lloras?

-esta tarde atacaron el parque No.10, comenzaron a quitar la energía nuevamente nos enfrentamos a un espectro demasiado poderoso… y…

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?...- la angustia se apodero del pelinegro

-Rei y Michiru han muerto…- dijo al fin

-no es posible…- se dejo caer en el sillón tratando de recobrar el aliento…-¿donde están?

-en mi casa… todas estamos aquí…

-voy para allá…

-si… gracias…

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?...- pregunto el gato blanco

-rei y michiru han muerto…

-¿Qué?...- la incredulidad de los dos mininos se veía reflejada en sus rostros…- ¡no es posible!...¿como?...

-no lo se luna, pero iré con las chicas en este momento…

Siendo así los tres salieron rumbo a la casa de amy mizuno. Al llegar se detuvo unos instantes contemplando aquel lugar que anteriormente visitaba con mucha frecuencia, sintió añoranza por todo lo que habían sufrido. Al entrar se topo en el elevador con tres sujetos quienes no eran agradables para el…

-Darien chiba

-Seiya Kou

-hola Darien ¿Cómo estas?...- pregunto amablemente el castaño

-bien muy bien gracias Taiki… ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-venimos con amy nos enteramos de lo que paso y queremos saber como se encuentran

-ya veo, entonces subamos porque nos dirigimos hacia el mismo lugar

-claro pues vienes a visitar a tu novia, tal ves no sea el momento para quedarnos chicos…

-basta Seiya…- le dijo el castaño a lo que Darien solo le hecho una mirada asesina

-amy ya no es mi novia…

-OH! ¿Y ahora quien lo es?...

-aun no lo es, pero muy pronto lo será…

-¿de quien hablas?

-de Aiko…

Seiya quiso golpearlo pero sus hermanos se lo impidieron…- a ella no te atrevas a tocarla, te lo juro Chiba si lastimas o si te le acercas a Aiko lo lamentaras…

-¿me estas amenazando?

-tómalo como quieras, pero déjala en paz…

-y si no ¿Qué?

-te las veras conmigo…

-no me hagas reír…

-no me busques Darien porque en realidad no me conoces de lo que soy capaz…

-ni tu a mi…- sentencio finalmente el príncipe de la tierra con una mirada firme.

* * *

**MANSION TORRISEI **

**El amor es una magia...**

**Una simple fantasía...**

**Es como un sueño...**

**Que al fin lo encontré...**

**Es como una luz...**

**Que se esparce por el alma...**

**Y recorre como el agua...**

**Hasta que llena el corazón...**

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Ikaro tu siempre has amado a Selene ¿verdad?

-si…- contesto confundido ante la actitud de la rubia

-¿Cómo sabes que la amas?

-¿Cómo lo se?... no se darte una respuesta con palabras… -la chica lo miraba fijamente intentaba entender las palabras del pelirrojo…- simplemente se que cuando estoy cerca de ella mi mundo cambia… todo cambia… quiero permanecer a su lado para siempre, quisiera estrecharla entre mis brazos y protegerla de todos…

**Y va creciendo y creciendo**

**Como nubes en el cielo**

**Dando vueltas por el mundo**

**Es increíble**

**Así es el amor**

**Y al fin lo encontré**

-¿protegerla?...

-si, protegerla, cuidarla, mimarla… ser para ella y con ella uno solo… yo… yo he dado mi vida por ella y no dudaría en volverla a dar si fuera necesario con tal de verla feliz… también soy capaz de sacrificar este amor que siento por ella… porque se que si ella no me ama la dejaría libre para fuera feliz… pero siempre estaría a su lado para ser el soporte que cuando me necesite estar ahí, solo para ella…

**Y va creciendo y creciendo**

**Como nubes en el cielo**

**Dando vueltas por el mundo**

**Es increíble**

**Así es el amor**

**Y al fin lo encontré**

-Ikaro no lo entiendo ¿Qué es el amor?... ¿Qué es el odio?... ¿Qué es la venganza?... ¿Qué son todos esos sentimientos?...- interrumpió sutilmente

-Isis…

-quiero entenderlos para poder conocer a los humanos como ellos son en realidad

-solo son débiles

-si, lo son pero es ese sentimiento que también les da una fuerza inquebrantable… ¿Por qué?

-así es…- dijo acercándose a ella…

-muéstrame el amor… enséñame a amar…-el se acerco a ella poco a poco, sus rostro quedaron a escasos milímetros de rozarse, su respiración se cruzaba en el camino y al fin se fundieron en un beso… un beso cargado de inspiración y pasión… Ikaro posó su mano sobre la cintura de Isis atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para que sintiera el calor que su cuerpo emanaba al tenerla cerca mientras que la habitación se iluminaba con la melodía que hacia resonar cada rincón de aquel lugar…

**El amor te ciega**

**Aunque a veces te engaña**

**El amor es pureza**

**Si es que alguien tu amas**

**El amor te atrapa**

**Y del nunca escaparás**

**Sólo tienes que aprender amar, amar**

* * *

**HOLA!**

He vuelto y con muxa energía e inspiración, espero que no sea demasiado tarde y que sigan pendiente de esta historia… agradezco enormemente su apoyo y comprensión.

Como ven darien no murió fue salvado y ahora se ha llenado de energía para luchar por su amor ¿lo recuperara?... estén pendientes.

Las kiero mucho y ahora las invito a leer un nuevo fic que publique hoy se llama maldito amor… es un serena-darien-seiya en donde los personajes se ven envueltos en una situación complicada y cambian toda su vida a partir de esos hechos que los hacen ver el mundo de distinta manera pero del lado negativo.

Respuesta a los rws

**Libelula:**ya viste que no lo he matado, espero se de tu agrado este Cáp. Nos vemos y muxos cariños.

**Smfanatic:** hola muxas gracias por tu comentario, bienvenida a esta aventura. Si dentro de uno o dos capis mas las cosas van a tomar otro rumbo distinto, como vez tanto seiya como darien han descubierto de isis es serena entonces lucharan por ella, pero también esta ikaro de por medio, ya veremos que mas pasa. Por cierto no te pierdas el próximo capi estará súper emocionante.

**Natustar :** hola!... estoy muy bien y tu? Darien no va a morir por el mismo. Bueno eso creo por ahora, pero en realidad isis no puede enamorarse de nadie según, pues ella no sabe lo que es amar, ahora que darien sabe que es su serena luchara por ella para lograr su perdón ¿lo largara? No lo se… nos vemos ciao!

**Usagi13chiba **: hola bienvenida. Espero te guste mucho y muxas gracias.

**sandy-serena** :hola nena como estas?... he vuelto después de mucho tiempo pero con muxa energía. Cuando se refieren a mi lady es a isis Sora es uno de los mas altos nobles en orden jerárquico de poder, se puede decir que es como la mano derecha de Caos y de Isis en tiempos remotos es por eso que le tiene un especial cariño a la diosa como a Caos, aunque en estos momentos le sirva a Caos cuyo nombre es Yuuto y es hermano de Isis. Espero haber resulto tu duda y espero que este capi te haya gustado. Saludos y adiosin.

**Lucia**: jajaja… no exageres. Me alegra que te guste. saludos

**Xxx:** ya vez que no se quito la vida todas las amenazas que recibí en MSN fueron injustificadas. Tkm. besos

**Gaby**: muxas gracias. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo. saludos

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt:** hola si, ya le toco a rei y michiru pero no todas tienen el mismo destino solo las guardianas de los cristales y solo son tres. Ya poco a poco se descubrirán como y cuando y porque son guardianas y de que. Espero te haya gustado y te envió un cordial saludo. Saludos

Bye.

**Astrid de Chiba**: gracias. Por seguir aki con mis locas ideas. Tkm. Ciao!

**angeles grandchester:** hola que tal. Muxas gracias. Bienvenida espero te haya gustado este capi y que sigas leyéndola aunque me tarde un buen sin actualizarla pero ya estaré mas al pendiente de actualizar mas seguido. Un saludo. Bye.

**Karanbunnymoon:** hola!.... tanto seiya como darien querrán recuperar a serena pero solo uno lo lograra, habrá momento muy intensos ya que ella ira descubriendo el significado del amor y lo sentirá en alguien en especial. Saludos.

**Patty Ramírez de chiba**: amix de mi vida y corazón. Lo lamento sabes? Creo que este fic solo el final será feliz, pero aun así es incierto porque de un momento a otro cambian las cosas ¿Qué mas se puede esperar de mi verdad?... pero eso si habrá momento de pasión, románticos y de cursilerías que son muy tiernas… ya lo veras sobre todo con darien, seiya e ikaro… aunque el pelirrojo ya se adelanto un poco. Bueno amix ya no habrá mas muertes por el momento espero eso te sirva de consuelo.

Sabes que te kiero muxo. Por cierto recibí tu mail, no te he contestado porque estoy analizando cuidadosamente la situación antes de decir cualquier cosa. Te kiero muxo y te veo después

Saludos y besos

**Cherrie SA :** hola amix, ya ves Isis rescato a darien y hay algo que le inquieta cuando esta cerca de él. Querrá descubrirlo espero lo descubra pronto y que te haya gustado este capi. Saludos.

Bien por el momento me queda despedirme

Las kiero muxo y les mando un besotototote y un abrazotototote.

Con cariño

SeReNyMoOn


	21. DESPERTARES

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**Sailor Moon: La Batalla De Los Dioses**

**CAPITULO XIX: Despertares **

-muéstrame el amor… enséñame a amar…-el se acerco a ella poco a poco, sus rostro quedaron a escasos milímetros de rozarse, su respiración se cruzaba en el camino y al fin se fundieron en un beso… un beso cargado de inspiración y pasión… Ikaro posó su mano sobre la cintura de Isis atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para que sintiera el calor que su cuerpo emanaba al tenerla cerca mientras que la habitación se iluminaba con la melodía que hacia resonar cada rincón de aquel lugar…

-Isis…- Entro a la habitación la diosa de la justicia interrumpiendo el beso…- lo siento no pensé que…

-¿Qué sucede?...

-Es momento las tres princesas están listas… Hades a cumplido ahora es tu turno…

-de acuerdo… Ikaro dejaremos pendiente nuestra conversación…- el pelirrojo asintió

CASA DE AMY

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?...- pregunto Darien dirigiéndose a Amy que parecía ser la mas serena de todas

-fuimos atacadas en el parque, bueno comenzaron robando la energía de las personas y cuando intervenimos nos dimos cuenta de que era la misma persona de la vez anterior… su nombre es Sora…-dijo la peliazul

-Sora es…- continuo la minina…- Sora es uno de los mas altos nobles en orden jerárquico de poder de todo el universo… en estos momentos se ha convertido en la mano derecha de caos, pero en tiempos remotos fue unos de los mas allegados a la creación…

-¿a que te refieres con eso luna?...- pregunto Taiki un poco confundido

-lo que luna quiere decir es que cuando el universo fue creado solo había la nada… o sea caos…

-caos nació de esa misma nada…- continuo la minina…- pero poco tiempo después nació su hermana Isis

-ambos gobernaban hasta que un día caos se enfado de compartir el trono con su hermana…- decía el mínimo…- y se enfrento a ella, sin prever que su hermana había sido dotada de un poder ilimitado al cual él no tenia acceso…

-enojado y cegado por la rabia y el poder busco la energía negativa de Némesis el planeta oscuro y se desencadeno una guerra de poder que duro mil años…

-¿Quién gano?...- pregunto el menos de los kou…

-Isis… ella gano…- contesto la gatita

-es por eso que nuevamente esa guerra se va a desencadenar…

-¿Qué?...- fue la expresión de la mayoría a lo que había dicho Darien…

-después de la pelea con galaxia serena encarcelo por así decirlo el poder de caos… lo volvió a su forma natural, a su esencia… poco a poco recobro fuerzas y ha venido a vengarse… quiere recuperar lo que una vez fue suyo…

-así es sailors scouts…- dijo el gato blanco…- es por eso que deben de tomar medidas para que puedan luchar…

-es tarde ya…- dijo mina…- Haruka, Michiru y Rei han muerto de que sirve pelear… también Serena Murió…

-te equivocas…- dijo Seiya ante el comentario de la rubia

-Cállate!...- ordeno Darien

-no!... ellas tienen que saberlo…

-¿saber que?...- pregunto lita

-serena no ha muerto

-¿Qué dices?...- dijo sorprendida Hotaru

-serena Tsukino murió como tal, como humana, pero renació como la Diosa Selene…

-no entiendo ¿Serena era una Diosa?- pregunto muy sorprendida mina

-así es mina… -respondió Artemis

-la diosa Selene se enamoro del joven Endimión un pastor humilde, y en su afán de convertirse en humana Selene convenció a Zeus de dejarla vivir en la tierra y así fue… sin embargo Zeus la hizo nacer a ella como una princesa… la princesa de la luna y al joven Endimión que renació como el príncipe de la tierra…

-ese Zeus si que ama a su hija…- dijo mina

-hay algo que no entiendo…- intervino amy…- Selene renació en lo que es la princesa de la luna… ¿Qué tiene que ver Isis en todo esto?... ¿y serena?... si esta viva ¿donde esta?...

INFRAMUNDO

-bienvenida querida Isis…

-Hades…

-pasa… al final del pasillo se encuentran ellas…

-¿aun duermen el sueño eterno?

-si… no quise interrumpirlo hasta que tu llegaras…

-bien…- se giro para seguir su camino pero de detuvo instintivamente miro de reojo una habitación que hacia tiempo permanecía cerrada… algo le decía que tenia que entrar ahí, pero no entendía el porque de ese sentimiento, o esa necesidad…- ¿Que hay detrás de esa puerta?...

-Tristes recuerdos… solo eso…

-recuerdos… ¿Quién la custodia?

-pandora… ella se encuentra en esa habitación…

-ya veo…- fue lo único que dijo para continuar con su camino y al llegar al final del pasillo en tres aposentos se encontraban los cuerpo inertes de Haruka, Rei y Michiru… dormían en el sueño eterno… sus ropas ya no eran mas de unas sailors ahora vestían vestidos en túnica blanca y sandalias plateadas…

-aquí tienes las tiaras Isis…- dijo el amo del inframundo

-princesa Kaze… princesa Fire… princesa Wissh… despierten de su sueño eterno, reincorpórense a la vida y recobren los poderes que portan… - de la mano derecha de la diosa comenzó a emanar una energía color dorado muy intensa que los sirvientes que ahí estaban tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos. Poco a poco esta energía comenzó a cubrir los cuerpos y en unos instantes éstos yacían flotando cubiertos en su totalidad hasta que su corazón volvió a latir

-volvieron a la vida…- dijo uno de los sirvientes…

-así es Radamanthis…- contesto la diosa…- Kaze… Fire… Wissh… la guerra contra Yuuto comenzara dentro de poco…

-entonces ha vuelto…- mencionó la pelinegra…

-así es, decidí regresarlas a la vida porque es necesario contar con su poder, las Sailor scouts no han entendido el valor de esta guerra… se han vuelto débiles y confiadas… creen que nada va a suceder… es por eso que me vi en la necesidad de dejarlas sin sus pilares…

-entonces comencemos de una buena vez…

-Kaze… estas a cargo como siempre… se cautelosa…

-si mi lady…

-regresaremos juntas al planeta tierra… estoy segura que se alegraran de verlas…

-si…- contestaron las tres…

CASA AMY

-¡es verdad!... ¿Dónde esta Serena?...- dijo la mas pequeña…

-bueno…- comenzó a decir el monarca de la tierra…- ella… ella ha convivido con nosotros, ha estado muy cerca de nosotros aunque no lo notamos porque es totalmente diferente…

-¿a que te refieres con eso Darien?

-lo que Darien quiere decir es que la serena que nosotros algún día conocimos ya no existe… ni siquiera nos recuerda

-¿Qué?... ¿pero porque?

-es por lo mismo que nos han relatado luna y Artemis…

-su nombre es…- todas estaban a la expectativa del nombre que escucharían…- Aiko Torrisei

-¡no es posible!...- murmuro amy…

-no es de buena educación hablar de alguien cuando no esta presente…- dijo la voz desde el balcón… que al reconocerla tanto Seiya como Darien se levantaron de sus asientos para ir hacia donde provenía…- ¿no es esa una regla de etiqueta de los humanos?

-Aiko… ¿Cómo es que…?

-Endimión… ¿es que acaso no sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer?... si estas hablando de mi deberías saber contestar las preguntas mas básicas…- todos estaban expectantes a lo que la rubia decía…

-serena…

-yo no soy serena, tengo entendido que ella murió hace algunos años…-suspiro- además…

-digas lo que digas tu eres serena… mi amiga… mi princesa… - las lagrimas sobre el rostro de Hotaru impedían ver con claridad los zafiros que ahora estaban opacos…- recuérdame… recuérdanos… serena… por favor!

-Basta!...- dijo indiferente a lo que la morena le decía…- No Soy Ni Seré Nunca Mas Esa Serena Que Tanto Anhelan… ¿Es Que No Lo Comprenden? Ella Murió… Murió Hace Años… Este Cuerpo Solo Es Prestado La Esencia Que Hay Dentro De Él Volverá A Dormir Durante Muchos Miles De Años Y ni Ella Ni Selene Regresaran… Este Cuerpo Al Que Tanto Añoran Desaparecerá, Se Fundirá En Sus Recuerdos Nada Mas… -termino de decir y nadie dijo nada solo observaban incrédulas parecía que la había recuperado de cierta forma pero no era así… nada volvería a ser como antes.

-¿Qué es entonces lo que quieres aquí?

-les he traído a unas personas un tanto especiales para ustedes… -dijo al momento que aparecían tres siluetas justo detrás de la sombras del anochecer…

-¡no es posible!...- dijo mina sorprendida al reconocerlas e inmediatamente corrió hacia ellas en específicamente una de ellas a abrazarla- ¡Rei!... ¡Estas viva!... no sabes lo feliz que estoy…

-yo también lo estoy mina, Isis nos ha dado una nueva oportunidad de vida…- le dijo sonriendo cálidamente… una cualidad que poco frecuentaba la sacerdotisa…

-Haruka… michiru… - las recibió la pequeña Hotaru, y en un momento todas las sailors scouts se habían reunido nuevamente… en un calido abrazo…

-bien me retiro… príncipe Endimión no observe solo el exterior hay que conocer el interior de cada ser… porque muy en el fondo se encuentra la verdadera personalidad de todos… tenga mucho cuidado…

-Aiko…

-ahora no Seiya… ahora no es el momento… cuando lo sea yo te buscare…

-¿Cómo…?

-_conozco cada uno de tus pensamientos, tus sentimientos, tus emociones… puedo leer tu mente… se que deseas decirme tantas cosas pero ahora no es el momento…_- Isis le dijo todo esto a Seiya directamente a la mente del joven quien se quedo sorprendido y un poco avergonzado…

Todas las chicas y 2 de los hermanos kou estaban felices por el regreso de las sailors que no se dieron en el momento en que aiko abandono la habitación donde se encontraban, dejando a los dos chicos pelinegros sumidos en sus pensamientos…

-chicas y chicos…- dijo la minina sacando a todos de lo que los ocupaba en ese momento- debemos ocuparnos del enemigo no debemos distraernos…

-luna tiene razón, estamos muy contentos de que hayan vuelto pero debemos ocuparnos de esta guerra, no tenemos ni la menor idea de que es lo que esta sucediendo…

-en eso tienen razón…- dijo la morena…

-tenemos que confesarles algo muy importante…- secundo michiru

-¿es es lo que tienen que decir?...- pregunto Darien desconcertado

-La creación desde sus inicios fue concebido de una Diosa Madre… Isis… sin embargo al mismo tiempo surgió Caos, el viento, el agua, la tierra, el fuego…- comenzó Haruka

-la isla de la creación "Genèse" en donde su magneficioso lago irradiaba luz y belleza es ahí donde todos nacimos… donde se nos fueron otorgados estos poderes… - continuo Michiru…- ha llegado la hora de que sepan quienes somos, y quienes son ustedes… no son solo Sailors Scouts…

-¿Qué dicen?...- pregunto la minina un poco confundida

-Isis es luz, es creación mientras que caos es oscuridad y destrucción… durante miles de años gobernaron juntos equilibrando sus poderes para mantener la existencia del universo, pero caos al ver que Isis se dedicaba a crear y crear se lleno de envidia y resentimiento…

-en una de las creaciones…- continuo con el relato Rei…- creo el amor y con ella varios cristales que resguardaban un sorprendente poder…- en ese momento sus pechos comenzaron a irradiar una luz sorprendentemente brillante de diferentes colores cada una, en cuestión de segundos frente a ellas había una piedra en forma extraña…- estos son nuestros cristales

-ustedes sailors scouts también portan un cristal que protege sus planetas y con ello la vida que suele llamarse eterna…- comentaba Michiru cuando fue interrumpida por Mina al levantar su mano derecha en señal de querer tomar la palabra…- si Mina…

-¿Por qué hablan de esa manera?... digo es como si no fuéramos amigas "ustedes sailors scouts también portan un cristal…"- dijo arremedando la voz de Michiru…- no lo entiendo

-ese es otro dato que aun no saben…- dijo Rei

-al momento de morir, nuestra alma fue llevada al inframundo reino del Dios Hades…- comento Michiru

-ahí fuimos vueltas a la vida por Isis, renacimos siendo las princesas que desde un inicio nacimos para resguardar el orden del universo… controlamos el aire, el fuego y el agua…

-es sorprendente…- murmuro Amy

-así es Amy… ahora ustedes también deben de despertar como princesas de sus respectivos planetas…- al momento de decir esto los tres cristales de las princesas se fusionaron haciendo que Lita, Amy, Mina, Setzuna y Hotaru se elevaran en el aire dejándolas inconsciente por algunos minutos hasta que un resplandor muy potente se apodero de sus cuerpos cubriéndolos de una luz intensamente brillante que lastimaba la pupila de los chicos presentes.

Minutos mas tarde los cuerpo de las Sailors descendieron lentamente hasta ser depositadas de pie en el suelo… todo era nuevo para ellas, la confusión reinaba en esa habitación.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES

Habían pasado largos días tanto para darien como para las scouts, de Isis o de Aiko no sabían absolutamente nada; los ataques a la ciudad aumentaban día a día sin poderlos detener, lo único que hacían era impedir que siguieran roban energía de los habitantes y esto lo podían hacer gracias a Ikaro, Theseus y Odisseus quienes los ayudaban en todo.

-eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por hoy…- dijo desanimada y cansada la chica rubia

-así es Mina debemos descansar cada día los ataques se vuelven mas violentos…- contesto la castaña

-Darien… y… no has… sabido nada de… de… Aiko?

-no Amy, nada es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra…- dijo desanimado

-es tarde debemos descansar un poco…

-si es mejor irnos…- dijo la pelinegra…- mañana regresa Haruka y tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para encontrar el escondite del enemigo

-si vámonos…- dijeron con muy poca energía las cuatro chicas

-darien…- dijo antes de salir del departamento del joven…- arriba esos ánimos…

-eso intento Amy…- le respondió forzando una sonrisa…-_si supieran que lo que mas deseo es desaparecer y que no logro hacerlo… quisiera morir y no seguir sintiendo este dolor que me mata… serena…¿Cómo es que tu lo soportaste?... –_pensaba recostado sobre el sillón donde había permanecido desde que iniciaron su junta esa tarde. Después se incorporo y fue hasta la cocina abrió el frigo y tomo una botella de agua la cual tomo inmediatamente… su garganta estaba seca y su cabeza a punto de estallar por el dolor que desde esa mañana le había causado distracciones y malestares…- necesito sacarte de mi cabeza… necesito… maldita sea… serena… me estoy volviendo loco… por favor… por favor…- el sufrimiento del pelinegro era mas que evidente se mantenía fuerte ante las demás pero en su soledad llegaba el dolor y el desamparo.

-_no estas solo… nunca lo estarás… yo estaré a tu lado por siempre…_- se escucho una suave y delicada voz haciendo eco en la habitación…

HOLA

Una enorme disculpa por todo el tiempo que tarde en actualizar de vdd tengo muxa pena con todas ustedes pero es que no es excusa lo se pero no he tenido PC hasta el día de hoy que me la entregaron y déjenme decirles que estoy muy pero muy triste xq desahuciaron mi lap… esta muriendo lentamente y yo no tengo $$$$ para comprar otra, o sea que por el momento mientras no muera totalmente la seguiré usando pero en cuanto muera ya veré xq no muxo presupuesto este año para comprar una nueva… así que esa es mi triste historia y del porque no he actualizados los fics… de vdd una enorme disculpa.

Ahora bien en cuanto a este fic ya esta tomando la recta final, este cap solo es de relleno ya que es muy corto y sin muxa relevancia pero por favor no dejen de leer el siguiente capi que las emociones estarán a flor de piel, estoy segura les encantara… y para que se imaginen todo lo que pasara les va un adelanto…

-Quiero besarte -dijo el acariciando suavemente su mejilla acercando mas su rostros el aliento de ambos se mezclo convirtiéndose en uno solo uniéndoos sus labios en la danza mas antigua existida en el mundo…

-_que me has hecho Darien?... ¿Qué me has hecho sentir?... por primera vez siento el miedo de perder… por primera vez siento el deseo de tenerte… ¿Qué es todo esto?... ¿será amor?... ¿será que te amo?..._

-te tengo en mis manos querida hermana… se como te voy a destruir… lloraras y sufrirás lo que la soledad causo en mi… es tu turno, desearas no haber experimentado ningún sentimiento…

Bien que les parece… algo mala o malévola… jajá… sorry espero actualizar el miércoles de la próxima semana los dos fic. Y es que mañana mi Bb. cumple un añito de vida… el tiempo paso volando ya esta muy grande…

Bueno me tengo que despedir mi queridísima familia de ff, las kiero muxo…

SeReNyMoOn


	22. ÁMAME

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**Sailor Moon: La Batalla De Los Dioses**

**CAPITULO XX: Ámame**

**Canción: Entrégate de Luís Miguel**

Las parejas que estaban en el parque No.10 comenzaron a correr huyendo de los entes que amenazaban el lugar, algunos caían sin una gota de energía… al poco tiempo las sailors scouts comenzaron a llegar al combate que fue muy intenso…

-¿Quién demonios eres?...- pregunto con ira Sailor Mars

-mi nombre es Sora

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?... ¿Por qué atacan nuestro planeta?...- preguntaba desesperada Sailor Venus ante el panorama desolador

-princesas… es un honor tenerlas entre nosotros nuevamente… - dijo irónicamente

-Sora…de nuevo nos encontramos… ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?... ¿sigue escondiéndose de mi?...- la voz de Isis causo eco en la cabeza de algunos de los ahí presentes…- Yuuto, deberías de mostrarte… debemos charlar…- continuo hablando en diferentes direcciones tratando de encontrar a alguien… de pronto un rayo salió de la nada a una gran velocidad directamente a la espalda de la Diosa, con movimientos perfectos ikaro logra apartarla de ahí para que no saliera lastimada…

-¿estas bien?...- pregunto el pelirrojo aun teniéndola en sus brazos

-si… gracias…- le dijo suavemente... y después se incorporo junto a ikaro logrando descubrir en donde se ocultaba su agresor. Quito su capa dejando ver su largo vestido color blanco; comenzó a caminar y era vista por todos los presentes…-¿quieres pelear?...- dijo quedándose en un punto parada en su mano derecha apareció un báculo color plateado y al mismo tiempo en su frente se dibujaba un ave fénix el cual estaba rodeado por una energía dorada… era el mismo símbolo que su báculo tenia. Por otro lado en su cuello había un colgante muy brilloso de color azul, pero un azul muy tenue porque dentro de él podrían verse algunos destellos que mas bien parecían el mismo universo pero en diminuto…- Yuuto jamás aprenderás que…- una nueva ráfaga de energía se dirigía hacia ella pero esta vez fue diferente en un campo de fuerza lo evito…- te decía que jamás aprenderás que así no son las reglas del juego…- dijo mas tranquila que de costumbre…

-Isis tu padre…

-Zeus…

-Isis… hemos venido a ayudarte

-los refuerzos han llegado…- dijo Sora burlándose de los terrestres

-dejémosles la fiesta… es hora de irnos Sora…

-si mi señor…

-¿te marchas?... ¿tan pronto?... ¿y sin dar la cara?... se ve que eres un cobarde…- la molestia de la diosa era mas que evidente sus ojos ardían sus puños estaban apretados… y de pronto nada… todo había vuelto a la normalidad…- regresaras… y ese día juro que te hare pagar…

-Isis, debemos irnos

-lo siento Zeus tengo algo que hacer, ikaro encárgate de todo lo del viaje necesitamos estar en Gènese al amanecer…

-por supuesto…- dijo y después desapareció en una nube de polvo lo mismo que Zeus y sus acompañantes.

-princesas… debemos platicar en un lugar privado…

-vamos a mi departamento…- dijo finalmente el príncipe un tanto herido

**PLANETA NOIR**

-¿Por qué nos retiramos mi señor?

-Isis estaba furiosa… ¿viste su mirada?... me retó… nunca la había visto así… jamás…

-señor…

-lo siento Sora pero déjame solo, necesito pensar algunas cosas…

-señor lo lamento pero necesito que vea algo que la tiara me esta mostrando…

-lo veré mas tarde Sora… quiero estar solo…

-se trata de su hermana señor…

-mas tarde Sora… en este momento quiero estar solo

-como ordene mi señor…- dijo el comandante del ejercito negro y salió de la habitación con la tiara entre sus manos, había descubierto algo muy importante, algo que podría destruir a sus adversarios…-_Isis en que te han convertido… que te están haciendo… te han cambiado… porque si la tiara Mayulius nos muestra la verdad… estas en desventaja… mi señor ganara esta vez la guerra…_

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decirnos mi señora?...- pregunto la princesa de Neptuno

-habrá un cambio en este planeta… algo que no logro descifrar… siento el poder de Caos sobre ese cambio pero… no lo entiendo y me…- se detuvo tomo su cabeza con ambas manos mientras tomaba asiento…

-¿se siente bien?

-si Fire… es solo que no entiendo porque siento esto… me confunde… me… me… siento vagando sobre algo no suelo entender… que no comprendo…

-no se preocupe mi señora… estaremos pendientes…

-así es, como dice Kaze nosotras las princesas y sailors scouts del planeta tierra estaremos al pendiente de todo…

-Confío en ustedes

-será mejor que nos retiremos…- dijo la princesa de Saturno…- el príncipe Endimión debe descansar salió muy lastimado…- comento fijando su vista en el pelinegro que se encontraba recostado sobre el sillón de su sala, mostraba una mueca de dolor en su rostro por las heridas que todo su cuerpo tenia…

-váyanse yo me encargare de él…- ordeno la diosa… después de que las ocho princesas se marcharon Isis comenzó a meditar ciertas palabras como si fuera una oración, inaudibles para cualquiera que se encontrara ahí y fue entonces que el cuerpo malherido de darien comenzó a elevarse por los aires hasta ser depositado sobre su cama…- no te muevas… curare tus heridas…

-¿Por qué?...- dijo con dificultad

-no entiendo

-¿Por qué nos estas ayudando?... has revelado cosas que no teníamos conocimiento de ello… las chicas su verdadero poder… de verdad que no lo entiendo

-no hay mucho que explicar, lo que pasa es que bueno… deberías de sanar tus heridas…- Darien se incorporo lentamente y ella no se dio cuenta por estar empapando un paño con agua helada y en cuanto se giro a colocar el paño quedaron frente a frente… su respiración se cruzaba… su aliento era el mas deseado en esos momentos… Darien acerco sus labios a los de ella para besarlos, saborearlos y ella… ella se dejo llevar por ese mágico momento…- ¿Qué haces?

-lo siento

Al decir esto Isis se incorporo y su colgante comenzó a emitir una energía blanca muy calida que invadió el cuerpo del pelinegro dejando su cuerpo sin rastro alguno de las heridas, éstas habían sanado completamente…

-ya estas bien… solo duerme un poco para que tu energía vuelva a su máximo nivel…

-quiero regresar el tiempo

-¿Cómo?

-quiero volver el tiempo atrás… quiero que mi vida vuelva a ser la misma… quiero a mi serena… a mi princesa… la quiero a ella…

-pues entonces recupérala

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

-en otra vida

-dame esa vida tu…

-tengo que irme…- y así sin mas desapareció dejándolo solo en la oscuridad de la noche que se avecinaba.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE LOS THREE LIGHTS**

-vamos Seiya no puedes estar hablando en serio

-se que suena increíble pero es la verdad… es ella lo se

-¿y Serena?... ¿acaso ya no amas a tu bombón?...- pregunto el peliplateado

-¿Cómo es que de un momento a otro ya no sientas nada?... no entiendo…- dijo frustrado el castaño

-fue como un sueño… ni yo mismo lo entiendo… es como si…- caminaba de un lado para otro…- es ella… no hay duda

-¿Qué harás?...

-Taiki si supiera que hacer ¿crees que les hubiera preguntado?...- grito molesto…- si supiera que hacer ya hubiera ido con ella y le hubiera dicho eres tu… tu y yo nos amamos en el pasado debes de recordar… yo te ayudare… dame la oportunidad de amarte…- dijo sarcásticamente haciendo movimientos y ademanes burlones a su platica.

-no es para que te pongas así Seiya…- contesto el ojiverde

-es que entiéndanme… es nuevo para mi… Isis lo sabía… Isis me lo dijo por eso se aparecía en mis sueños, por eso me dio la verdad… yo siempre creí que… No!... yo ame de verdad a mi bombón es solo que ella ya no esta mas conmigo… ella murió ese día, el día en que la traicionaron… la que esta ahora no es mi bombón… serena Tsukino siempre será mi bombón

-ahora si ya me hice bolas…- dijo confundido el peliplateado

-haber Seiya… déjame saber si te estoy entendiendo, tu amaste a Serena, pero también amas a Hotaru?

-no, yo ame a mi bombón… pero ahora que he recordado… siento que no… Hotaru y yo… vivimos una gran historia… una historia de amor… pasión… y…

-basta, basta no queremos saber los detalles…- dijo Taiki

-yo si quiero…- contesto yaten y lo único que recibió fue miradas desaprobadoras por parte de sus hermanos…- esta bien no quiero saber… pero si Seiya quiere contarme adelante yo te escucho hermano

-seiya habla con ella tal vez…

-no lo se… lo voy a pensar…

-¿Por qué no vamos a cenar?... tengo hambre

-hay yaten tu no cambiaras…

**MANSION TORRISEI**

-¿pero que es lo que te pasa?

-no lo se, no lo entiendo es lo mismo que quiero averiguar…

-¿no te has dado cuenta?... ¿o no quieres hacerlo?...

-¿Qué?

-lo lamento… yo no soy quien para decírtelo… yo solo soy un guerrero que cuida de ti…

-no, eso no Ikaro… tu eres mas que eso… tu… tu eres muy importante, siempre me has protegido, siempre has estado cuando mas te necesito… no eres simplemente un guerrero…

-te amo… te amo y no puedo tenerte… se cual es mi lugar… se que mis sueños, mis aspiraciones, mi amor por ti jamás va a ser posible… jamás… tu eres una diosa, y… bueno ahora eres mas que eso…

-ikaro… - se acerco a él y lo tomo de las manos coloco su frente junto a la de él…- escúchame bien… no se que es el amor del que me hablas… no conozco la compasión, no siento temor ante nada… soy una diosa y muy poderosa pero eso no es nada… quiero sentir, quiero conocer… quiero experimentar…

-déjame enseñarte, déjame mostrarte el camino hacia el amor, conocerás cada detalle cada sentimiento… cada sensación…- ella negó con la cabeza aun en la misma posición…- ¿Por qué?

-algo que he aprendido durante este tiempo en la tierra es que el amor no se enseña… se siente… no puedo tener un maestro que me explique como debo de actuar cuando este con alguien… simplemente debo sentirlo y eso… eso es algo de lo que carezco… porque yo no siento nada, mis entrañas no me permiten experimentar esos sentimientos… estoy hueca… así soy… y así me quedare…

-mentira… -contesto desasiendo el agarre de la rubia…- si estuvieras hueca serias exactamente como tu hermano… Isis, Aiko, Selene… o quien quiera que seas… estas viva, sientes un corazón latir… sientes esto…- coloco su mano en el pecho de Aiko justo donde se encuentra el órgano vital…- eres alguien especial… estas viva…

-pero… cuando… cuando estoy contigo puedo hablar de cualquier cosa, preguntar mis dudas; sin embargo, cuando Endimión esta cerca me confunde… no entiendo… quisiera entender que es lo que pasa cuando estoy con el…

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas?... búscalo…- Isis lo miraba fijamente, sabia que tenia razón regresaría a su departamento a buscar la información que tanto buscaba y anhelaba. Y así fue la rubia desapareció de la habitación…-_vainavi… te amo y no importa seguir a tu lado como amigo mientras este cerca de ti… solo quiero tu felicidad… solo quiero verte sonreír de nuevo…_

**DEPARTAMENTO DE LOS THREE LIGTHS**

-¿oye Seiya y si Hotaru nunca recuerda nada?

-eso ni lo digas en broma…

-¿Por qué Isis te dijo todo esto?...

-no lo se… hace dos semanas intente hablar con ella pero no me lo permitió… esa noche mientras dormía…

FLASH BACK

_-Seiya… Seiya despierta… _

_-¿Quién es?...- pregunto asustado_

_-¿acaso no me reconoces?_

_-bombón… ¡eres tú!...- ella negó con la cabeza_

_-soy Isis… ¿acaso no me recuerdas?_

_-pero… ella eres tu… bombón recuérdame… por favor…_

_-seiya… es momento de que recuerdes quien eres en realidad_

_-¿a que te refieres?_

_-Tu no amas a la princesa de la luna… tu perteneces a alguien mas…_

_-eso es imposible… yo vivo por ella… mi corazón le pertenece a ella…_

_-no, y yo te mostrare que a la quien verdaderamente amas es a otra persona…_

_-¿Por qué me haces esto?_

_-¿recuerdas a Génese?...- seiya asintió con la cabeza…- entonces observa…- el pelinegro comenzó a observar detalladamente lo que veía delante de él…_

_-no es posible… no es cierto… yo no puedo… yo no puedo ser quien se dice ser…_

_-mi hermano no siempre fue malo… mi hermano tuvo un lado positivo, un lado blanco lleno de paz… de amor… y cuando sintió que sus fuerzas negativas comenzaban a dominarlo dejar escapar su amor y fue ahí cuando tu naciste… tu eres Yuuto… eres mi hermano… eres una parte del caos…- el rostro de seiya mostraba pánico al escuchar esas palabras…-es momento de que recuerdes para que me puedas ayudar… quiero exterminar el mal de una buena vez…- al decir esto isis tomo su báculo y lanzo una extraña energía hacia el envolviendo en una luz inimaginable; sus ropas cambiaron a una extraña vestidura ancestral que lo hacia lucir como todo una majestuosidad, denotaba respeto y admiración con tan solo verlo…_

_-Vainavi… hermana… ¿Cuánto tiempo que?..._

_-miles… me alegro que hayas vuelto…- sonrió gustosa y corrió a abrazarlo…- me recuerdas bien?_

_-si…_

_-o ya… ella esta en la tierra… ya renació como princesa… esta hermosa_

_-siempre lo ha estado_

_-basta! Que me pondré celosa…_

_-tu siempre serás mi favorita…_

FIN FLASH BACK

-¡QUE QUE?

-es mentira!

-no lo es… soy Yuuto hermano de Isis es por eso que ella nunca me amo… y ahora se lo agradezco… mi bombón siempre ha sido de Darien… pero eso no quita que sea mi bombón…

-Seiya tu no tomas esto en serio!...- le dijo su hermano ojiverde lanzándole un cojín…

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

**Cómo te atreves**

**a mirarme así**

**a ser tan bella**

**y encima sonreír?**

**mía, hoy serás mía por fin**

**cierra los ojos**

**déjate querer**

-Regresaste -dijo el pelinegro al sentir su presencia en la habitación

-Aun me confundes Darien chiba, no se por que llegue hasta aquí

Darien se levanto de la cama hasta llegar hasta donde estaba ella cerca del umbral de la puerta – yo se la respuesta…- dijo muy seguro de sus palabras a lo que ella arqueo una de sus cejas incrédula a lo que el pelinegro decía…-lo que pasa es que me amas -le dijo en voz baja agarrando una de sus manos

-¿amor? No creo que sea eso pero… me perturbas… constantemente estas en mis pensamientos y no puedo… no puedo alejarte de mi cabeza… quisiera… -dijo ella mirándolo fijamente

**quiero llevarte**

**al valle del placer**

**mía, hoy serás mía lo sé**

**déjame robar**

**el gran secreto de tu piel**

**déjate llevar**

**por tus instintos de mujer**

-Quiero besarte -interrumpió él acariciando suavemente su mejilla acercando mas sus rostros, el aliento de ambos se mezclo convirtiéndose en uno solo finalmente unieron sus labios en la danza mas antigua existida en el mundo, el beso era suave y tierno en donde el pelinegro tenia todo el control pidió acceso a su boca rogando internamente que ella aceptara su petición y aunque vacilo así lo hizo sus lenguas se rozaron enviando miles de descargas a sus cuerpos… para ella eran sensaciones desconocidas, para el era enseñarle algo nuevo a su princesa… a la que se escondía detrás de Isis.

Darien bajo las manos del rostro de la chica para posarlas lentamente en su cintura esa noche le demostraría que era el amor no importando el mañana. Desabrocho con mucho cuidado su cinturón dorado dejándose llevar por el sentimiento que desarrollaba en sus ser.

Su respiración estaba acelerada su corazón latía rápidamente ¿seria esa una buena manera de explicarle que era el amor?-pensaba Darien mientras que ella llevo sus brazos que estaban inmóviles a un costado hasta el cuello del pelinegro apretando mas el beso solo sus labios se acariciaron por unos minutos mas hasta que el rompió el contacto por falta de aire; La miro directamente a los ojos buscando una reacción para detenerse pero no encontró ninguna… ella estaba agitada, sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Fue entonces que él se atrevió a colocar las manos en su espalda tocando lo que hasta ahora ella le permitía unió sus labios nuevamente mientras poco a poco bajaba su largo vestido blanco dentándola solo en sus pequeñas bragas Se dio cuenta que no traía un sujetador mas se negó a bajar la mirada de sus bellas orbes celestes, poco a poco la fue alzando hasta dejarla suavemente recostada en la pequeña cama donde dormía minutos antes de sentir sus presencia; se quito su camisilla de dormir y se recostó sobre ella apoyándose en sus fuertes brazos asegurándose que no sintiera ni un gramo de su peso… beso su frente… su nariz… cada una de sus mejillas…

**entrégate**

**áun no te siento**

**deja que tu cuerpo**

**se acostumbre a mi calor**

**entrégate**

**mi prisionera**

**la pasión no espera**

**y yo no puedo más de amor**

Isis por su parte llevo sus manos hasta la espalda desnuda de él, no sabía por que lo hacia solo seguía las indicaciones de su cuerpo: mientras que el pelinegro descendió por su cuello llenando de besos cada poro de su piel expuesta… besó sus hombros, su barbilla, sus mejillas, sus ojos… besaba cada parte de ella quería sentir y probar su piel… deseaba saborear su rica aroma…

Su pecho subía y bajaba gracias a su errática respiración. Luego llego hasta sus pechos los cuales acaricio con sus grandes manos muy suavemente como si fuera porcelana fina que con un movimiento brusco se fragmentaría, bajo su cabeza hasta encontrarse con el excitado pezón de su amada lo llevo a su boca succionando lentamente mientras que se dedicaba a acariciar el otro pezón arrancando de su acompañante un sonido ahogado nunca antes emitido por ella.

Ella por su lado enredó sus manos en sus cabellos obligándolo a repetir la acción antes echa el lo hizo gustoso deleitándose con ese cuerpo que solo le pertenecía a el.

Su miembro excitado exigía liberación pero esta vez se trataba de ella no de él así que siguió bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su vientre se levanto de la cama teniendo la mejor de la vistas… ella… su princesa… su diosa terriblemente sonrojada deseaba poder beber de su néctar ese que emanaba desde el fondo de su ser pero no seria lo correcto si lo que el quería era demostrarle que era el amor así que dejo caer su pantalón de pijama en el suelo mientras la miraba fijamente a pesar de no haber ningún tipo de luz encendida solo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por al ventana podía ver sus ojos dorados esperando lo que seguía; ni una solo gota de temor en ellos alzo sus pies para besarlos ella era un ángel, su diosa, su princesa y seria su esclavo si ella así se lo pedía.

**abre los ojos**

**no me hagas sufrir**

**no te das cuenta**

**que tengo sed de ti**

**mía, hoy serás mía por fin**

**déjame besar**

**el brillo de tu desnudez**

**déjame llegar**

**a ese rincón que yo soñé**

Volvió a besar cada parte de piel expuesta pasando por su centro y pechos nuevamente hasta llegar a su rostro y volver a estrechar sus labios con amor con pasión y devoción…

Con sus manos fue retirando la tanga que cubría su intimidad ella lo ayudo sacando sus piernas del la pequeña prenda en encaje quedando así a merced de él preparándose para aprender… para sentir… para entregarse absolutamente a ese ser que la confundía completamente.

Darién poso sus manos en el centro de ella sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, le costo trabajo no ingresar sus dedos en su intimidad que pedía a gritos que lo hiciera volvió a besarla en los labios trasmitiéndole todo las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo ella coloco nuevamente sus manos en su espalda trabajando figuras imaginarias en su piel expuesta logrando que de la garganta del chico salieran jadeos y pequeños gemidos llenando la habitación del lenguaje del amor

El pelinegro quito su ultima prenda y roso su erección en el centro de ella haciendo que un fuerte gemido resonara en las paredes, con una de sus manos abrió ligeramente sus piernas colocándose en medio de ellas guiando su miembro palpitante hasta su entrada… la miro directamente a sus ojos sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento quería fundirse en ella ser una sola alma pero debía ser prudente no podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos de hombre, ella estaba mas que lista preparada para recibirlo así que muy lentamente poco a poco fue adentrándose en su interior llenándose con el calor de su húmedo centro… sintió las uñas de ella incrustándose en sus espalda pero si con eso ella liberaría su dolor no le importaba cuando estuvo dentro espero a que su cuerpo se relajara y acostumbrara a la intromisión de su anatomía luego la sintió relajarse y soltar un poco su espalda pego su frente a la de ella y empezó bailar el ritual mas antiguo ese que estaba por encima del bien y del mal la danza mas exótica de todas muy rápidamente ella sincronizo con él disfrutando cada sensación cada embestida cada momento sentía su cuerpo arder al igual que el de él…

**entrégate**

**áun no te siento**

**deja que tu cuerpo**

**se acostumbre a mi calor**

**entrégate**

**sin condiciones**

**tengo mil razones**

**y yo no puedo más de amor**

Jadeos, suspiros y mas gemidos inundaron la habitación del chico… sudados, respirando erráticamente pero perfectamente sincronizados Darién subió una de sus piernas para obtener mejor profundidad un par de envestidas mas y cayo exhausto encima de ella; se recompuso rápidamente y giro para que ella quedara arriba de el beso sus largos cabellos que ahora hacían una cortina sobre sus sudoroso cuerpos no necesitaba hablar los hechos y las caricias eran mas que suficientes para el momento aun con una parte de su ser dentro de ella se dejo vencer por el cansancio de la actividad recientemente echa sus parpados se hicieron pesados mientras ella trazaba formas ahora en su pezón sin mas se dejo llevara al mundo de los sueños feliz por lo recientemente ocurrido

-_que me has hecho Darien?... ¿Qué me has hecho sentir?... por primera vez siento el miedo de perder… por primera vez siento el deseo de tenerte… ¿Qué es todo esto?... ¿será amor?... ¿será que te amo?...es imposible… yo no puedo sentir eso… yo no te puedo amar… porque al amarte sufriríamos la separación de la eternidad… no puedo amar a un mortal… no puedo amar a nadie…_-pensaba mientras contemplaba el rostro del joven que se encontraba profundamente dormido…_-eres tan hermoso…_-acaricio su rostro suavemente…- gracias… gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor…- le dijo antes de levantarse de la cama. Se vistió y de inmediato camino hacia el balcón no sin antes dedicarle una mirada cargada de tristeza y amor sabia perfectamente que esa fue y seria la única vez que estaría con él.- adiós Darien… hasta siempre… amor mío…

**Hola**

**Que tal como están?... ¿Qué les pareció el capi?... seiya es hermano de isis, en cualquier momento puede convertirse en el villano de la historia? ¿y el encuentro de darien e isis? Les gusto?... espero que si y como lo prometido es deuda aquí lo tienen en una semana… ahora si me puse a trabajar… jejeje… ahora espero que el jueves o viernes actualice maldito amor que se pone candente…**

**Las kielo muxo nenas y pórtense muy bien…**

**Chao!**

**SeReNyMoOn**


	23. LA TRAMPA DE YUUTO

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

Sailor Moon Batalla de los Dioses

CAP XXI: LA TRAMPA DE YUUTO

**ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿****｡****).****ღ****ღ****"°¤*(¯`° "" °´¯)*¤° "****ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿****｡****).****ღ****ღ**

MANSION TORRISEI

-Ikaro… tengo algo en mi pecho que no me gusta…-decía la rubia mientras tocaba su medallón que colgaba de su cuello, en esencia estaba angustiada y su mirada lo reflejaba…

-Isis… lo que te pasa es que has descubierto el amor, es increíble que éste haya sobrepasado los límites del tiempo, del espacio… inclusive de la inmortalidad…

-no te entiendo

-isis… mi amor por ti va mas allá de incomprensible pero… el amor que hay entre tu y Endimión sobrepasa todo, no se de que manera explicártelo sin embargo tu me entiendes…

-tengo miedo… lo siento aquí y eso me aterra… nunca antes lo había sentido y es… es algo como Yuuto

-mírame…- ella hizo caso y sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los rojizos del joven…- al amor no hay nada que temer, entrégate a ese sentimiento se feliz, amalo como él te ama…

-¿Cómo es que traiciono a la princesa de la luna si la amaba tanto?- el pelirrojo bajo la mirada recordando todo lo que Ecate había tenido que hacer para separarlos

-todo fue un plan para que tu despertaras, él nunca la traiciono… a todos los hicieron creer lo mismo

-es ahora que comprendo tantas cosas

-la princesa Mercury recién ha recordado todo, su mente y su corazón sufren por todo lo que paso, sin embargo es muy fuerte y está luchando por encontrar la paz…

-es reconfortante saber que todo volverá a la normalidad

-no, eso ya no será posible el rumbo de la tierra cambio de posición y el futuro fue severamente afectado

-vallamos al centro de Génesse… algo importante ocurrirá cuando el sol se oculte…

-también lo he sentido… es un poder de igual potencia al tuyo

-así es…- dijo finalizando la conversación para llegar a la isla… su isla

**ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿****｡****).****ღ****ღ****"°¤*(¯`° "" °´¯)*¤° "****ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿****｡****).****ღ****ღ**

PLANETA NOIR

-Sora que es lo que querías mostrarme

-esto mi señor… -le contesto revelándole lo que la tiara le mostraba

-JAJAJAJAJAJA!... no lo puedo creer, mi hermana se ha dejado llevar por los sentimientos mortales… jajajaja… esta guerra la ganare yo, seré el dueño del universo, el amo de todas las criaturas… nada me impedirá adueñarme esta vez de lo que me pertenece… VOLVERA A MIS MANOS! JAJAJAJAJA…

-es una victoria asegurada

-si mi querido Sora… ganaremos… así que prepara todo esta noche atacaremos el planeta tierra, prepara el ejercito de espectros para apoderarnos del lugar, mi hermana no se espera esta sorpresa lo mejor es lo inesperado y mas ahora que ha despertado mi ser… mi cuerpo se encuentra listo para recibirme…

-así es mi señor…

-entonces debemos apresurarnos tener los portales listos…

-si, señor…- respondió el comandante para luego retirarse de la presencia de su amo.

-_Isis te has doblegado y yo se porque… aun sigues creyendo en los humanos sigues sin entender que son tan débiles… no entiendo que es lo que fijas en ellos… no lo entiendo…-_pensaba el señor de las tinieblas mientras tomaba entre sus manos una daga de color purpura…

**ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿****｡****).****ღ****ღ****"°¤*(¯`° "" °´¯)*¤° "****ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿****｡****).****ღ****ღ**

TOKIO

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Amy…?- pregunto la castaña intrigada ante la repentina llamada de la peli azul

-una energía negativa muy poderosa esta rodeando el planeta tierra… y…- se quedo callada una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro y unas lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos…

-¿tan grave es?... –pregunto la diosa del amor

-Aiko y sus guerreros están en la constelación cero de Sagitario la cual esta siendo atacada en este momento por la misma energía… también se fueron los dioses para allá… así que nosotros estamos completamente solos… necesitamos…- volvió a quedarse callada sabia que lo que continuaba seria difícil para Darien…- necesitamos prepararnos… en sagitario la guerra se esta perdiendo… hay muchos muertos… y Aiko…

-¿Qué sucede con Aiko?...-pregunto Darien

-Aiko… ella… fue una trampa Darien… nadie sospecho nada y ella…

-vamos que sucede!...- grito desesperado…

-ella no podrá ayudarnos porque desapareció… nadie sabe nada de ella… es como si se hubiera hecho polvo…

-mientes!...

-no Darien… mira…- le mostro su computador…- Ikaro y ella fueron a su hogar, después fueron llamados a sagitario donde se le vio por ultima vez a lado de la princesa Kimika… y luego nada…

-¿como conseguiste esto?...- pregunto incrédulo

-Zeus vino al templo… dejo los videos que te acaba de mostrar Amy… -hablo la sacerdotisa por primera vez…- porque quiere nuestra ayuda pero a partir de eso nos pusimos con Amy a investigar y logramos descubrir la energía… lo que tenemos que hacer es proteger el planeta…

-también hay que encontrar a Aiko…

-chiba por primera vez piensa en tu planeta Aiko estará bien…- dijo Haruka

-estoy de acuerdo con Haruka…- secundo Michiru

-¿Cómo saben que ella esta bien?...

-no olvides quien es…- dijo con sarcasmo la Sailor líder de las inners

-debemos prepararnos…

-creo que debemos implementar un escudo para protegernos…- dijo la peli verde

-setzuna tiene razón, los puntos del futuro Tokio de cristal desaparecieron con la muerte de serena…

-¿Por qué?...-pregunto mina

-porque al momento de que ella desaparece el futuro también lo hace… no existe el futuro tal cual lo conocimos…

-entonces a trabajar que tenemos muy poco tiempo

-así es nos dividiremos y en cuanto los localicemos comiencen a emitir energía…- finalizo Haruka muy segura de lo que decía

-¿y las demás?...-pregunto Hotaru

-las demás pelearan en cuanto se debilite el escudo, sabemos que es muy poderoso y… daremos la vida si es necesario…

-¿por cierto donde están las Star lights?...- pregunto el pelinegro

-no sabemos nada de ellas…

-regresaron a su planeta…- contesto en voz baja la rubia de coleta…

-¿Por qué?...- pregunto sorprendida la peli azul

-también fue atacado… la princesa…- unas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas…- ella no lo logro, la princesa del planeta de las flores doradas ha muerto y las star light regresaron a su planeta a luchar

-esto me gusta cada vez menos… -dijo pensativa la violinista

-y las cosas se están poniendo peor…- dijo la voz al llegar

-¿luna?...

-Sailor Scouts deben transformarse ahora…

-¡pero quien te crees Luna, desapareces y apareces cuando se te antoja, no dices nada y de repente apareces a dar ordenes!...- dijo desesperado el morocho… sabia perfectamente que la minina tenia razón tenían que actuar rápido para que el enemigo nos les llevara la delantera pero en esos momentos no podía dejar de pensar en Aiko… y es que desde aquella noche no podía sacarla de su cabeza era algo que había quedado guardado en el para siempre un tatuaje en su cuerpo, corazón, alma y sobre todo en su sangre…

-Darien escúchame… no hay tiempo que perder, la vida de los habitantes del planeta tierra están en sus manos… la energía negativa avanza por el universo a pasos agigantados… por favor…- suplicaba la minina…

-luna… ¿Dónde esta Artemis?...- pregunto la rubia de la coleta

-lo lamento mina… él… murió defendiéndome, fuimos atacados y…- ya no continuo pues mina se levanto de su lugar saliendo corriendo llorando la perdida de su mejor amigo…

-Artemis!... Artemis…- gritaba arrodillada en el gran patio del templo su dolor era perceptible estaba lastimada, sufría un duelo mas y las heridas del corazón se volvían a abrir y con mas dolor…- ¿Por qué me dejaste?... ¿Por qué?...

-no podemos demorar mas…- comento fríamente la líder de las outhers

-vamos…- la apoyo su fiel compañera quien comenzó a caminar a su lado seguidas de las demás scouts…

El atardecer había llegado y con él la más fina oscuridad que comenzó a cubrir la ciudad de Tokio, ni siquiera la luz de la luna alumbraba esa noche; sin embargo cuatro luces se elevaron al cielo iluminando aquel lugar de manera insólita…

-Sailor Júpiter hay que estar alertas…- ella asintió se podía ver el temor en sus ojos pero también la determinación de dar el todo por el todo…

-¿en que nos equivocamos luna?

-todo tiene un curso Lita… solo tomamos el camino incorrecto pero que al final de cuentas nos llevaba al mismo destino…

-si ella estuviera con nosotros seria diferente…

-tal vez, pero ahora necesitamos demostrarle que no se equivoco en confiar en nosotros…

-quizás si lo hizo, porque de todas maneras le fallamos…

-lita… deja de pensar en eso…

-no puedo, desde hace mucho tiempo que no dejo de pensar en ello

-¡el escudo se debilita!- grito Sailor Mars

-prepárense están entrando…- secundo tuxedo mask

-JAJAJAJAJA… veo que nos han preparado la bienvenida… Zeus no se equivoco… les aviso oportunamente…

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres?...- demando el soberano de la tierra

-príncipe Endimión… esperemos un momento es muy descortés su hospitalidad- en ese momento las sailors ya se encontraban reunidas, el escudo había sido una ventaja pero había debilitado a cuatro de las sailors… Venus, Urano, mercurio y saturn…

-no estamos para juegos… si quieren pelear peleemos, si no váyanse…

-como quieras…-contestó fríamente- Sora ataque…

El comandante obedeció las órdenes y la batalla entre las sombras y las sailors comenzó, los ataques eran fríamente calculados, el cansancio comenzó a hacerse presente, a los agotadores momentos que vivían se anudaban los incansables deseos de poder ganar.

En pocos minutos las Sailor y unas cuantas sombras ya se encontraban en el suelo sin fuerzas y con múltiples lesiones…

-lo ves Endimión, no tienes las armas para derrotarme

-LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAS…-el ataque interrumpió la conversación…

-lamentamos la tardanza pero ya hemos llegado…

-así es las star light han legado…

-mas intrusas, no tuvieron suficiente con la destrucción total de su planeta y la muerte de su princesa si no que ahora han venido a buscar su propia muerte…

-ESPADA NEGRA!...-grito caos lanzando un rayo imperceptible a la vista de los terrestres cayendo inmediatamente sobre el frio suelo malheridos…- un ataque mas y todos ustedes visitaran el templo sagrado de hades… o sea el infierno… jajajajajaja… ESPADA NEGRA…- Nuevamente el mismo ataque fue directo hacia las sailors scouts y sobre el príncipe Endimión solo que algo impidió que este cumpliera su cometido… simplemente se desvaneció…- veo que has llegado y justo a tiempo a salvar a tus mascotas favoritas… bienvenida querida hermana…

-Yuuto… por fin has tomado forma… me alegro sigues siendo el mismo…

-eso no es verdad Isis puesto que despertaste mi otro yo y ahora me es imposible poseer mi verdadero cuerpo, tengo que estar en cuerpos prestados…

-¿quieres pelear?... peleemos…- dijo la peli plateada directamente…

-Sora peleara por mi…-contesto

-entonces yo seré su oponente…- dijo el pelirrojo que estaba junto a la Diosa…

-este pobre diablo aun sigue enamorado de ti…jajajajaja… siempre has de morir por ella…

-y moriré las veces que sea necesario por ella…,

-menos palabras y mas acción ángel…-dijo el comandante

-adelante maestro…- contesto Ikaro

El combate de espadas y energías se dieron por doquier, el resonar de los aceros al chocar captaba la atención de todos los presentes…

-ríndete Ikaro, jamás me ganaras…-decía con ironía

-no este tan seguro maestro… usted me enseño bastante bien…

-eso no lo niego fuiste mi mejor alumno…

-entonces el alumno ha superado al maestro…- concluyo rasgando una parte de la armadura del fino comandante…

-tienes razón pero te daré la ultima lección…- dijo quedando frente a frente sin que nadie mas oyera…- protege a Isis… Yuuto tiene mas poder que antes, incluso mas que ella…

-¿Qué?...

Nuevamente Sora se separo atacando mas de prisa haciendo que el joven llevara la ventaja y en un momento dado la espada roja se encajo en el pecho del maestro… cayendo en brazos del mismo pelirrojo quien le había arrebatado la vida…

-maestro…

-no olvides lo que te dije…

-lo lamento…

-no… fue… no… fue…-ya no alcanzo a decir nada pues su vida había terminado…

-han ganado una batalla, mas no la guerra… ESPADA NEGRA!...- levanto su espada lanzando un rayo hacia el príncipe de la tierra sin embargo Isis se dio cuenta inmediatamente y lo cubrió con un escudo…-entonces es verdad…

-¿a que te refieres?...- preguntó la peli plateada sin obtener respuesta, de pronto la esencia de Yuuto se convirtió en una densa niebla… que inesperadamente penetro el cuerpo del pelinegro…

-no… no… nooooooooooo!- fue el grito mas aterrador que se escucho esa noche fría…- Yuuto… Darien!...Darien!... no es posible… no…

El cuerpo de Darien se había fusionado con el de Yuuto ahora ellos dos eran uno solo… poco a poco el pelinegro se incorporo sin tener ninguna herida su cuerpo estaba intacto, pero sus ojos… sus ojos se habían vuelto fríos, opacos, sin vida… cargados de rencor y de rabia…

-esto es lo que amabas querida hermana… ¿esto es lo que mataras para salvar el mundo…?-Isis no podía creer lo que veía si en algún momento quería destruir al caos por completo también destruiría al príncipe Endimión… moriría junto a su hermano… -jajajajaja… nos veremos pronto querida hermana mía…- se despidió irónicamente haciendo una reverencia ante ella… el cuerpo de Endimión se había convertido en la morada de caos… ahora él era su enemigo…

-sailors scouts…- comenzó a hablar mientras que las chicas comenzaban a reaccionar…- ustedes quedan fuera de esta pelea, no quiero que se entrometan… ésta es mi guerra…

-no puede pedirnos eso…- contesto Sailor Urano

-si puedo y si las veo nuevamente en una de mis peleas no duden que las matare yo misma… no quiero estorbos…

-pero… -trataron de replicar pero se abstuvieron de hacerlo…

-Ikaro, reúne a Thesseus y a Odisseus… pelearemos… así lo quiere Yuuto, entonces acabemos con él

-no puedes hacerlo, matarías a Darien…

-sonriendo irónicamente contesto- …¿crees que a mi me importa su vida?... es solo una vida contra el resto del universo… ¿Qué vale mas Sailor Mars?...- la morena no contesto nada sabia que era justo una vida por la paz del mundo pero costaba mucho asimilarlo…- vámonos Ikaro…- ordeno finalmente…

**ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿****｡****).****ღ****ღ****"°¤*(¯`° "" °´¯)*¤° "****ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿****｡****).****ღ****ღ**

**HOLA A TODAS Y TODOS**

**NO TENGO EXPLICACION ALGUNA SOLO EL EXCESO DE TRABAJO QUISE ACTUALIZAR LOS DOS FICS AL MISMO TIEMPO PERO ME ES IMPOSIBLE UN VIRUS ATACO LA PC DONDE LO GUARDE Y SE PERDIO ASI QUE NUEVAMENTE LO ESTOY HACIENDO. AGRADESCO ENORMEMENTE A TODAS AKELLAS PERSONAS QUE AUN SIGUEN EL FIC Y QUE ME DAN TODO SU APOYO Y QUE ADEMAS DEJAN UN RW QUE SON MUY MOTIVADORES PARA MI.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS…**

**Y PUES BIEN COMO VEN SEIYA NO SERA MALO COMO LO IMAGINABAN AHORA ES DARIEN NUESTRO ENEMIGO… QUE PASARA LO VERAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ¿Isis SERA CAPAZ DE LUCHAR EN CONTRA DE DARIEN?... HAGAN SUS APUESTAS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIG CAPI…**

**CON CARIÑO SERENYMOON**


	24. EL COMIENZO DEL FIN

Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ"°¤*(¯`° "Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses" °´¯)*¤° "ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ

_**Capitulo XXII: EL COMIENZO DEL FIN**_

-no puede estar hablando en serio- se decía así misma la Sailor del fuego que aun permanecía en el suelo junto a sus compañeras…- ¿Por qué actúa así?... no logro entenderla…

-no lo lograras…- dijo una mujer que recién llegaba a donde estaban las sailors…- princesa Marte…

-¿Quién eres?...- pregunto Sailor Mercury

-mi nombre es Hécate… soy una Diosa individual que rige los poderes y la magia del universo…

-tu fuiste quien…

-así es princesa Mercury… yo hechice tu mente y corazón para que separaras a la princesa de la luna del príncipe Endimión…

-¿Qué has dicho?... ¿Amy fue hechizada?...

-Así es Princesa Marte… la Princesa Mercury jamás amo con tal intensidad al príncipe Endimión… ese el motivo de mi visita…- al decir eso cerro sus ojos y comenzó a decir algo que era inaudible para las sailors, de pronto una densa niebla cubrió el lugar evitando la visibilidad unas con otras… el efecto duro poco pues a los pocos minutos todo había vuelto a la normalidad; las heridas de las jóvenes habían sanado inmediatamente, el dolor había desaparecido… era como si no hubiese pasado nada…- sus heridas han sanado es importante que hablemos así que reúnanse y tómense de las manos- los rostros de las chicas estaba confundido, no entendían todo lo que les estaba pasando…- no es seguro hablar aquí, iremos a otro lugar…- su voz transmitía confianza así que las jóvenes guerreras se tomaron de las manos y en un momento ya se encontraban fuera del planeta tierra, en otra dimensión desconocida para ellas…

-¿Dónde estamos?...-pregunto a la defensiva

-en Génesse… la isla de la creación el lugar mas seguro donde Caos no se acercara para nada…

-¿de que quieres hablar?

-Princesa Urano… tu mejor que nadie sabe perfectamente porque Isis se ha comportado de tal manera…- Sailor Urano asintió…- los dioses quisieron detener a Caos cuando ataco a galaxia pero ustedes interfirieron y por supuesto la princesa lo volvió a su forma natural… su esencia la cual se convirtió en la mas poderosa del universo… durante años consumió energía para poder llegar a ser el mas fuerte… volver a ser amo del universo… fue entonces que Zeus con todo su equipo decidió despertar a Isis porque ella es la única que puede con él… el problema fue para ustedes ya que el único cuerpo capaz de soportar tal poder era el de la diosa Selene que milenios atrás renuncio a su inmortalidad por el amor de un terrestre, el príncipe Endimión… fue por ese motivo que utilizamos a la princesa Mercury para llevar a la decepción a la princesa y aceptara volver a ser una diosa…

-fue demasiado cruel…- exclamo Sailor Venus

-lo entiendo pero deben saber que era necesario… todo ese sufrimiento era necesario las cosas marchaban tal cual el plan solo que…

-¿Qué pasa?...- pregunto Sailor Saturno

-Isis al ser la diosa madre no pose sentimiento alguno puede crear así como puede destruir su misma creación… no le causaría ninguna molestia hacerlo pero… algo esta pasando con ella… los sentimientos de Selena si como los de la princesa de la luna han penetrado en ella… se ha enamorado de Endimión…

-¿eso es malo?...- pregunto algo confundida Sailor Venus

-así es… ahora que Yuuto ha poseído el cuerpo de Endimión Isis acabara con el, es la única forma de hacerlo… el caos tiene que ser encerrado de nuevo… pero para que eso suceda Isis debe matar el cuerpo donde su hermano se encuentra…

-eso no es posible… si hace eso Darien morirá…

-así es princesa Marte…

-¿Qué podemos hacer?...- pregunto Sailor Saturno

-desde el incidente con su princesa sus poderes se debilitaron, la unión que tenían se separo; es por eso que no pueden hacer nada a menos de que nuevamente sean el equipo conformado por las sailors scouts… Isis les dio sus verdaderos poderes sin embargo no los utilizan siguen estando separadas… la traición en la que la princesa mercury se vio envuelta las separo, ahora saben toda la verdad es momento en que ustedes unan fuerzas y luchen contra caos para que el desenlace no sea el esperado… Isis no tendrá compasión aunque en su ser halla crecido el amor… ella no dudara en matarlo si así tiene que ser…

-no lo permitiremos…- señalo efusivamente Sailor Urano…

-se que harán todo lo posible por salvar su mundo; sin embargo, necesitaban saber la verdad, necesitan unir sus fuerzas nuevamente… necesitan recordar su vida pasada…- en ese momento un halo de luz invadió sus cuerpos cubriéndolos completamente… al final sus rostros estaban mas sonrientes, mas luminosos… a excepción de Sailor Saturno que se encontraba sonrojada y sumida en sus pensamientos…- es momento de regresar… - y así sin mas nada se encontraban de nueva cuenta en el planeta tierra…

ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ"°¤*(¯`° "Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses" °´¯)*¤° "ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ

PLANETA NOIR

-comandante cielis… espero que tu no me falles como lo hizo Sora…

-eso no sucederá mi señor, mi lealtad es solo con usted…- de pronto un malestar hizo caer al amo de las tinieblas…- ¿Qué le sucede?...- pregunto alarmado…

-este cuerpo me ha estado rechazando… maldito seas Endimión aun conmigo en tu cuerpo luchas contra mi, sabes que perderás la vida en manos de la mujer que amas…- los ojos de malicia y una sonrisa de victoria se dibujo en su rostro… aun después de todo venceré… obtendré mi victoria… siendo el dueño y señor de todo o simplemente mi venganza contra la princesa de la luna quien me la debía años atrás… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

Después de su carcajada macabra la esencia del caos comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Endimión que callo inerte al suelo…

-¿amo se encuentra bien?

-si… solo que ese cuerpo me estorba voy al hoyo negro para incrementar mi poder mientras tanto el cuerpo de Endimión llévalo a la cámara de la maldición para que olvide completamente quien es para quien sirve… necesito que se olvide de todo…

-así lo hare amo

-regresare en un amanecer

-si señor…

-antes de poseer el cuerpo nuevamente quiero que lo pongas a prueba…

-¿prueba?...

-así es… mándalo a la tierra y que destruya a las sailors scouts… solo así esta listo para que yo pueda triunfar…

-se hará como usted diga mi señor…

Diciendo esto la esencia de caos desapareció del lugar y el comandante comenzó a seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones de su amo…

Después de haber pasado horas y horas dentro de esa cámara de maldición el cuerpo de Endimión fue liberado, pero había cambiado su rostro, sus ojos ahora se mostraban sin vida, opacos, siniestros… llenos de maldad y violencia al igual que su alma y corazón…

-Endimión… el amo te ha ordenado destruyas a las sailors scouts que protegen el planeta tierra…

-si el amo lo ordeno entonces así se hará…- contesto firmemente…

ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ"°¤*(¯`° "Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses" °´¯)*¤° "ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ

PALACIO DORADO…

- Ikaro… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Sora?

-dijo que la protegiera de su hermano, el poder negativo a incrementado su fuerza incluso mas que el de usted…

-eso lo he notado, la espada es mas negra y su poder irradia en cada hoja de ella… será una batalla atroz… tendré que despertar finalmente el poder del fénix… el fénix negro…

-no deberías hacerlo…

-no hay elección

-quizás si tus hermanos…

-ellos no ayudaran, solo piensan en su bienestar por eso me han despertado, por eso mismo destruyeron la vida de Selene y Endimión… y seguirán destruyendo vidas por que ellos no desean hacer el trabajo difícil…

-¿entonces es una decisión?...

-así es mi querido amigo…

-¿puedo…?...- intento preguntar mas sin embargo la sonrisa de la rubia lo hizo detenerse…

-Selene no volverá a la vida… ni la princesa de la luna… ni mucho menos yo… ellas murieron… y seguirán donde están… - la mirada del pelirrojo se dirigió al suelo, era doloroso para él siempre había amado a Selene su Diosa y el saber que nunca mas podría siquiera estar a su lado lo entristecía…- sabes que esta prohibido…- dijo leyendo sus pensamientos…- tu y Selene… jamás…

-ella se enamoro de Endimión… ella eres tu…

-no entiendo

-Selene eres tu, porque aunque halla un poder superior en ti y que no conozcas nada de los sentimientos que hay en el universo… te has enamorado nuevamente de él… así que no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez todo termine de diferente manera… en las batallas Siempre di la vida por ella y la seguiré dando cuando la ocasión lo amerite… ella ha sido mi vida y el verla feliz hace mi vida feliz y placentera… se que tal vez mis sentimientos y palabras no entiendas pero en el fondo creo que reviviste por alguna razón, una razón que los mismos dioses desconocen y que para ellos será su tortura…

-tienes razón… no entiendo tus palabras… así que mejor vayámonos…

-¿tan pronto te vas?...- pregunto el recién llegado

-Hades… hacia tiempo sin verte desde que mi padre fue al planeta no os había visto…

-asuntos personales

-ya veo… - concluyo la conversación…

-entonces ya te encontraste con tu hermano finalmente…

-Ikaro… déjanos solos…-ordeno a lo que el pelirrojo obedeció saliendo de la habitación…- ¿Qué quieres saber?...

-te enamoraste del príncipe de la tierra y ahora él esta poseído por tu hermano… ¿no es algo macabro?...

-¿macabro?...

-si

-nunca cambiaras por lo que veo tu mente retorcida no deja ver mas allá de lo que ven tus ojos…- dijo la diosa para salir del la habitación

-ya vendrás a mi a suplicarme… te lo juro…- murmuró mientras veía como se alejaba la rubia…

ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ"°¤*(¯`° "Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses" °´¯)*¤° "ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ

PLANETA TIERRA

-RESPLANDOR OSCURO!...- grito el pelinegro esparciendo la negrura de su rayo por toda la ciudad… minutos mas tardes llegaron las sailors scouts…

-¿Darien?... –pregunto la Sailor del fuego

-no… soy Endimión Comandante del ejercito de nuestro amo Caos…

-¿Qué dices?... ¿otra vez te lavaron el cerebro?...- pregunto atónita Sailor Venus

-basta de palabrerías guerreras de la luna… ATAQUE DE PETALOS DE ROSA NEGRA…- grito y los pétalos de las rosas comenzaron a esparcirse por el lugar causando heridas en los cuerpos de las chicas… era como si las espinas se clavaran en sus cuerpos…- siempre han sido tan débiles…

-¿de… verdad eres Endimión?...- pregunto con cierta dificultad Sailor uranos…

-si, mi amo el señor Yuuto me ha concedido el honor de eliminarlas y así sabrá cuando mi cuerpo este totalmente listo para recibirlo…

-no estas hablando en serio…- decía Sailor Venus…

-claro que si… ¿acaso algo de mi dice lo contrario?...- decía irónicamente…

-todo de ti dice lo contrario…- le dijo la voz sutilmente que se había posicionado justo detrás de él…- ¿Por qué mi hermano te mando?... ¿Por qué hay algo de ti diferente?... algo que no entiendo..._aun me confundes… ¿Por qué me estremezco con tan solo mirarlo?... su presencia hace vibrar todo mi ser… ¡maldición!..._-pensaba mientras miraba fijamente al pelinegro…

-Isis…- la llamo el pelirrojo…- debemos partir mis hermanos aguardan en el portal…

-si… tenemos que irnos… adiós Endimión…- y envuelta en una luz brillante ambos desaparecieron…

-Sailor scouts… este enfrentamiento lo dejaremos para después…- diciendo esto Endimión desapareció…

-no es posible, ¿Por qué esta pasando todo esto?... ¿Por qué?...- se preguntaba la Sailor del fuego

-si tan solo serena estuviera…

-no hablemos mas de eso, serena no va a regresar y tenemos que aceptarlo…

-pero…

-volvamos a casa, hay que descansar los ataques se intensifican cada vez mas y no podemos darnos el lujo de que siempre nos derroten…

-Sailor Urano tiene razón… debemos descansar para luchar contra el enemigo…

-si… hay que irnos…

-¿no vienes Hotaru?...- pregunto la violinista después de haberse quitado la transformación de Sailor…

-no, debo ir antes a… hablar con alguien…

-de acuerdo pero no llegues tarde a casa…

-si…- fue su contestación. Después de que se habían marchado la pequeña Tomoe comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de Tokio, tenia su mente ocupada recordando lo que la diosa le había mostrado, ¿como era posible eso?... no había respuestas solo sentimientos… TOC… TOC…

-¿diga?... Hotaru…- dijo quien abrió la puerta

-¿podemos hablar?...

-si, claro…- contesto… - pasa…- pero ella negó con la cabeza…- ¡oh! Entiendo… vallamos a tomar un café… -dijo cerrando la puerta de su apartamento…

ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ"°¤*(¯`° "Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses" °´¯)*¤° "ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ

MANSION TORRISEI

-¿Qué haces aquí?...

-quería verte…

-estas en desventaja… puedo eliminarte de una vez…

-¿de verdad puedes?...- contesto retándola

-¿quieres comprobar?

-no… solo quería estar cerca de ti…

-es mejor que te marches Endimión… el final esta cerca y yo… yo no conozco la compasión, ni el arrepentimiento…

Él sin decir nada se acerco a ella sujetándola por la cintura fuertemente estrechando esos labios color carmín que tanto deseaba…

ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ"°¤*(¯`° "Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses" °´¯)*¤° "ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ

**HOLA!**

**AHORA SI ACTUALICE PRONTO ESTE CAP, PARA NO DEJARLAS ESPERAR MAS… JEJEJEJE… ESPERO LA PROXIMA SEMANA ACTUALIZAR NUEVAMENTE EL SIGUIENTE CAPI Y EL DE MALDITO AMOR…**

**LES MANDO UN ENORME SALUDO Y UN ABRAZO … SABEN QUE ESTAN EN MI **ღ LES DESEO QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE DÍA…

CON CARIÑO SeReNyMoOn


	25. LA BATALLA FINAL

SMBD

Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ"°¤*(¯`° "Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses" °´¯)*¤° "ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ

_**Capitulo XXII**_

_**LA BATALLA FINAL…Destrucción, Vida o Muerte… **_

-¿diga?... Hotaru…- dijo quien abrió la puerta

-¿podemos hablar?...

-si, claro…- contesto… - pasa…- pero ella negó con la cabeza…- ¡OH! Entiendo… vallamos a tomar un café… -dijo cerrando la puerta de su apartamento…

Durante el trayecto el silencio era aterrador, ambos querían decir muchas cosas, pero ninguno encontraba las palabras perfectas para comenzar.

-ya llegamos…- le dijo el joven jalando la silla para que Hotaru tomara asiento

-¿Qué les ofrezco de tomar?...- les dijo la mesera cuando se acerco a ellos…

-un capuchino…- contesto ella

-yo igual…- dijo enseguida él…

-en seguida…- contesto y luego se marcho

Pasaron un par de minutos en donde ninguno de los dos decía nada, Hotaru por su parte miraba la ventana y él… él se limitaba a ver fijamente la mesa de cristal…

-disculpen la tardanza su pedido está listo…- dijo nuevamente la mesera captando la atención de los dos jóvenes…- con su permiso…- dijo sintiendo la tensión entre ellos…- disfruten su bebida…

-gracias…- contesto seiya volviendo su vista hacia la mesa y la chica hacia la ventana…

-¿sabes?...- dijo la joven sin dejar de ver el ventanal…- hay algo nuevo en mi mente que no logro comprender…

-Hotaru…- dijo interrumpiendo a la chica y haciendo que volteara a verlo…- yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero lo siento… se que no es… no es… algo de lo que… bueno… nunca lo imagine… siempre creí que yo amaba a bombón pero desde que descubrí este sentimiento no he podido dejar de pensar en ti… siento que un mundo lleno de magia y amor hay en mi cada vez que te tengo cerca y…

-calla!... –grito ella y un par de lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas… él quedo desconcertado por la reacción de la joven…- no entiendes nada… no es eso lo que me preocupa, Seiya… Te Amo… no lo puedo evitar pero… no es el mejor momento, atravesamos por una guerra que tal vez sea el final del mundo o del universo y no es justo… no es justo…

En ese momento el pelinegro se levanto de su silla y camino hacia y la abrazo fuertemente. Un par de minutos fue suficiente para demostrarse todo lo que sus corazones sentían el uno por el otro. Luego sin decir nada se miraron fijamente para culminar en un tierno y suave beso.

-no importa lo que dure, no importa el tiempo que estemos juntos… lo importante es mantenernos unidos… siempre hablándonos con la verdad y acompañándonos… siempre tomados de la mano…

-Seiya…- sonrió dulcemente…- no quiero que sueltes mi mano nunca… y yo… yo nunca soltare tu mano…

-así será…

ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ"°¤*(¯`° "Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses" °´¯)*¤° "ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ

**MÁS**** TARDE AL OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD**

-CUIDADO!...- grito la sailor del trueno a su compañera que ahora yacía inerte sobre el frío suelo…- Mina!...- grito nuevamente, la desesperación se apoderaba de las jóvenes guerreras quienes en su intento por acabar con su enemigo se toparon con la sorpresa de que él mismo estaba acabando con ellas…- vamos levántate!... levántate Mina!...

-lo… lo… la… lamen… to… no puedo mas… ya… no… puedo…- decía con gran dificultad

-vamos no te des por vencida…- le dijo la sailor del fuego quien se recuperaba del ultimo ataque

-es que… ya no puedo…- decía entre lágrimas

-Mina… mírame…- ordeno la sacerdotisa…- Sailor Urano, Neptiun y Saturn nos esperan en el planeta Némesis tenemos que llegar…

-Rei tiene razón, no podemos dejarnos vencer por ellos… esta vez intervino Sailor mercury

-vamos chicas debemos alcanzar a las outhers- dijo sailor Júpiter…

-si… perdónenme es que…- trata de decir la rubia mas sin embargo una nueva ola de energía negativa la golpeo aventándola metros mas atrás…

-ustedes guerreras de la luna nueva no podrán conmigo, su poder es muy inferior… JAJAJAJAJAJA

-no, nos daremos por vencidas, ganaremos… siempre lo hemos hecho…- dijo sailor mercury…- VAMOS SAILORS SCOUTS UNAMOS NUESTRAS FUERZAS…-Grito muy animada…- _no me dejare vencer… te lo debo Sailor Moon… te lo debo Serena…-_ pensaba mientras se ponía de pie junto con sus compañeras

-POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURIO…

-POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MARTE

-POR EL PODER DEL CRITAL DEL PLANETA JUPITER

-POR EL PODER DEL CRITAL DEL PLANETA VENUS

-POR EL PODER DE LOS CRISTALES DEL SISTEMA SOLAR INTERNO… ATAQUEN…- gritaron las tres en conjunto retomando todo su poder en contra de su enemigo…

Una fuerte colisión se abrió paso dejando nula la visibilidad. Habían derrotado a su oponente, una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus rostros y de pronto las fuerzas que habían recuperado se fueron haciéndolas caer inconcientes.

ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ"°¤*(¯`° "Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses" °´¯)*¤° "ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ

**PALACIO DORADO EN LA CONSTELACION BETA AL SUR DE SAGUITARIO**

-¿Qué es lo que haces?... ¿Por qué no las ayudas?... ¿las vas a dejar morir?...- preguntaba ansioso el pelirrojo a la rubia

-vamos Ikaro, no debes cuestionar las órdenes de tu Ama…

-no es eso Thesseus, es solo que no puedo creer que realmente este perdiendo los sentimientos que había logrado alcanzar…

-Ikaro sabes que los dioses no poseemos sentimiento alguno…- la rubia respondió sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-eso lo se pero tu no eres como ellos… eres mas que solo una Diosa, tu los creaste… tu misma los puedes destruir…

-¿destruir?... ¿Cuál es la finalidad de crear algo y luego destruirlo?

-mejorar…- contesto Odisseus quien había permanecido al margen de la conversación…- si creas algo que no resulto bueno hay que mejorarlo

-¿o sea que debo destruir el universo completo y volver a crearlo haciéndolo mas perfecto?

-¿universo?...- Ikaro abrió tremendos ojos, ¿realmente pensaba hacer eso?

-déjenme sola, necesito pensar algunas cosas…- los tres guerreros salieron de la enorme habitación pensando en la conversación que acaban de tener… si esos eran los pensamientos de Isis temían que el final de una era estuviese a punto de pasar…

-vamonos Ikaro…- le dijo el rubio al pelirrojo que se rehusaba a abandonar el pasillo de la habitación de la Diosa

-estos días se a comportado muy extraño… siento como si planeara algo y… me asusta

-¿a que te refieres?...- pregunto el moreno

-recuerdas nuestra ultima pelea…- sus compañeros asintieron…- es como aquella vez, todo parecía ir muy bien… habíamos ganado y de pronto…

**FLASH BACK**

-todo acabo… Yuuto no volverá…- festejaban sonrientes los guerreros de los Dioses, la batalla milenaria que sostuvieron por fin había acabado

-así es Ikaro… volvamos a casa…- dijo su compañero recargado sobre su espada…

De pronto una fuerte energía se dirigía a la chica rubia quien se adelantaba a su camino, el pelirrojo corrió hacia ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo evitando así que saliera lastimada. El impacto fue fatal, el joven pelirrojo callo desvanecido en los brazos de la chica cubierto de sangre que salía de su espalda…

-Ikaro… no… IKAROOOOOOO!- grito al ver que su amigo, su compañero estaba agonizando, de inmediato fijo su mirada en un punto causando terror en algunos que se encontraban a su alrededor atónitos por que acaba de pasar…

La rubia comenzó a orar y todo se detuvo, el viento, el polvo… la luz… la gravedad… y así como tan de repente había sucedido tal acontecimiento sucedió el otro una luz dorada se expandió sobre el territorio de la isla Genesse generando una abrumadora calma…

-Lo lamento Querido hermano es momento que reposes, tu poder se ha extinguido, la paz volverá mas sin embargo no puedo pronosticar cuanto tiempo durara, permanecerás en la sombra cubierto por los malos sentimientos de tu misma creación… será tu ruina y la mía también, pero si vuelve a suceder… será la destrucción de todo el universo… no puedo mantener con vida algo que no es perfecto… así que el día que vuelvas a la vida y que no sea capaz yo de controlarte ese día… ese día destruiré todo… renaceré como el ave fénix negro… - cerrando los ojos levanto su báculo y una extraña energía de varios colores encerró a Yuuto en un planeta llamado Noir y fue lanzado al fin del universo donde se resguardaría de la luz y de todo ser vivo… al mismo tiempo la Diosa Isis mando llamar a Zeus quien de inmediato llego hacia ella…

-¿Qué sucede Isis?

-es momento de descansar, dormiré hasta que nuevamente reine el caos sobre la tierra, mas sin embargo no deseo ser despertada…

-no comprendo

-dejo todo en manos de Selene… ella tiene poderes que no conoce y que es capaz de cambiar el mundo…

-pero…

-confía en ella… te pedirá algo muy importante para ella…

-algo muy importante?

-se enamorara, y querrá ser una mortal

-eso no!

-debes conceder su deseo, porque es el mío también…- diciendo eso callo desvanecida pero el rostro de la diosa había cambiado ahora era simplemente la Diosa Selene que junto a sus guerreros habían caído en un profundo sueño y Thesseus, Odisseus e Ikaro fueron enviados al reino de los muerto con Hades, donde sus cuerpos y sus almas descansarían por una eternidad…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-su condena…- dijo pensativo Thessus

-si eso llega a pasar el cosmo entero será destruido

-así, por eso me preocupa la reacción de Isis…

-guerreros, mi amo Zeus desea hablar con ustedes…- dijo el pequeño hombre a lo que los tres asintieron y comenzaron a caminar tras él.

-¿Qué sucede Zeus?

-la tierra esta siendo atacada, porque no están allá!...- dijo serio pero con un tono de reclamo…

-isis no nos permitió partir…

-mis hermanos y mis hijas están peleando contra caos… los matara

-no puede por que son…

-si puede… tanto Isis como él nos pueden matar…

-por eso la despertaron… tuvieron miedo…- dijo con reproche

-tu no entiendes…

-claro que si lo se, se lo que significa morir, porque he estado muerto… ustedes solo quieren su bienestar propio… no quieren hacer absolutamente nada…

-basta no te permito que me hables así… eres un simple mortal que no merece vivir… -dijo lanzándole un rayo…- trueno de Zeus…- dejándolo tirado sobre el suelo

-basta Zeus…- dijo la joven detrás de él

-Isis

-Ikaro no es un simple mortal… es un guerrero… es un ángel guardián… Mi ángel guardián… que me cuida junto a sus hermanos; así que te voy a pedir que no intentes nada en contra de él o de ellos porque entonces conocerás mi furia…

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?... me estas amenazando…

-no te confundas, yo no amenazo… solo advierto las concencuencias de ciertos actos que no me parecen dignos… vamonos…

-¿A dónde se dirigen?

-al planeta tierra, hoy es el día…

-¿el día?... pero que no tendrían que ir a Nemesis

-no, eso solo fue una trampa de Yuuto… pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que hoy terminaremos con todo

Isis y los guerreros partieron hacia el planeta tierra

ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ"°¤*(¯`° "Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses" °´¯)*¤° "ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ

**ISLA GENESSE…**

-pensé que iríamos al planeta azul…

-Ikaro… solo me detendré unos minutos…

-de acuerdo, estaremos junto al portal…- la rubia asintió y el pelirrojo se marcho mientras ella se desprendía de sus ropas quedando completamente desnuda… comenzó a caminar hacia el lago lentamente hasta que llego a sumergirse completamente… unos minutos después salio flotando, su vestido había cambiado ahora el color blanco había desaparecido de su cuerpo.

El color rojo ceñía su figura en un largo vestido extraple y en su mano derecha portaba una espada dorada con incrustaciones en piedra sobre la empuñadura y en su mano izquierda el báculo de su linaje. Sobre su frente grabado llevaba el símbolo de su protector… el fénix; y de este mismo símbolo una luz irradio el lugar como una centella que apago las sombras a su alrededor.

-Ikaro…

-lo has despertado

-será mi ultima batalla… el futuro del universo esta en mis manos

-así es, así ha sido y será por siempre

-vallamos entonces…

-vayámonos…

-espera un segundo…- dijo ella- sabes lo que tienes que hacer

-OH no yo no haré eso

-claro que lo harás, si el poder del fénix negro me transforma debes eliminarlo…- dijo firme y claro al mismo tiempo le entrego un arco semitransparente y una flecha de igual textura…- no me falles ikaro…

-no lo haré

**ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿◕｡****).****ღ****ღ****"°¤*(¯`° "Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses" °´¯)*¤° "****ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿◕｡****).****ღ****ღ**

**PLANETA TIERRA**

-LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!-grito la recién llegada al campo de batalla

-¿Qué les paso?...- pregunto la platina a una de las sailors scouts tiradas en el suelo

-lo derrotamos…

-¿a quien?

-caos…- dijo sailor Mercury a lo que las recién llegadas negaron con la cabeza

-aun esta con vida y no era caos, simplemente era un sirviente que están utilizando para distraernos, las inners están en el parque numero 10 junto con la diosa Atenea y Apolo…

-tenemos que ir para allá

-vamos levántense, no hay mas tiempo que perder…

Lentamente se fueron poniendo de pie y poco después comenzaron a correr hacia el parque número 10 donde se encontraban reunidas ya todas las sailor scouts del universo.

-por fin han llegado todas…

-Darien!- grito sailor mars y sailor venus

-siguen viendo solo con sus ojos… Darien, Tuxedo Mask o Endimión ha muerto…

-¿Qué?

-así es mis guerreras, su cuerpo es simplemente un escudo con el que me protejo… mi nombre Yuuto… señor del caos… y esta noche comenzara mi reinado

-eso si lo permitimos

-TIERRA TIEMBLA!

-MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!

-GRITO MORTAL!

-RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO… ESTALLEN!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- rió estrepitosamente al detener los cuatro ataques y disolverlos en su mano derecha…- insolentes jamás podrán conmigo, soy invencible…SOMBRA NEGRA!- grito y una sombra cubrió todo el lugar causándoles múltiples heridas a las primeras sailors scouts…

-INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER!

-ESTRELLA DE SAILOR MAKER!

-ilusas…- dijo regresándoles su propio ataque dejándolas muy lastimadas…-son simples mortales y yo soy un DIOS!

-pero yo no soy una mortal…BACULO JUSTICIERO!...-dijo la diosa de la Justicia

-Atenea… niña no seas inocente… tu báculo no es nada…- por medio de telepatía arranco de las manos de la diosa su báculo- mira lo que hago con este pedazo de madera vieja…- tomándolo entre sus manos lo desbarato haciéndolo pedazos, Atenea y los presentes no lo podían creer…

-ELECTROCAÑON!- esta vez ataca Zeus y de igual manera que Atenea su ataque fue envano…- no es posible, mi poder fue inservible…

-debemos unir nuestros poderes…

-a que te refieres Apolo?

-la esfera de poder… todos juntos

-Hagámoslo… Amor infinito que gobiernas el universo crea una esfera donde resguardes los poderes mas grandes del universo…-al decir esto una esfera con una extraña energía se posiciono sobre sus manos- es su turno…-les dijo

-Electro cañón…-comenzó Zeus

-Justicia Divina…-prosiguió Atenea

-Fuego Infernal…- siguió Apolo

-Muerte Silenciosa… Finalizo Hades

La esfera se fue haciendo cada vez más y mas grande acumulando todos los poderes de los dioses, mas sin embargo Yuuto no dejaba de reír, le parecía tan divertido todo lo que intentaban en su contra…

-ESFERA CELESTIAL DESTRULLE…-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, y la esfera a velocidad luz se impacto con el enemigo haciendo retroceder un par de pasos atrás

-¿eso es todo lo que tienen?- dijo sarcásticamente

-imposible, sabíamos lo poderoso que era, pero esto…- decía Zeus

-basta de juegos es momento de acabar con todos ustedes y comenzar mi reinado

-no lo creo…- dijeron los recién llegados

-por fin han llegado!... creí que no asistirías a mi fiesta

Isis contemplaba a su alrededor, las sailor scouts tiradas sobre el suelo muy lastimadas al igual que las sailor star lights… el lugar en si estaba totalmente destruido, el aire olía a muerte, había polvo y piedras por doquier…

-¿impresionada…?

-¿Por qué?... solo quiero saber ¿porque?

-¿Por qué?... porque todo esto fue mío una vez, y quiero que regrese a mis manos, me lo arrebataste…

-si fui yo quien te lo arrebato entonces porque no luchaste contra mi desde un inicio

-porque para llegar a ti necesitaba que tus marionetas hicieran algo… te enamoraste de un mortal y decidiste dormir tu poder… irónico pero del que te enamoraste ahora es mío, su cuerpo me pertenece… y no te atreverás a usar tu espada contra él… ¿o me equivoco querida hermana?

Los ojos dorados de isis contemplaban fijamente a su hermano en el cuerpo de darien… sentimientos encontrados había en su corazón y no los entendía, quería comprender porque se sentía así pero le era imposible…

**FLASH BACK**

MANSION TORRISEI

-¿Qué haces aquí?...

-quería verte…

-estas en desventaja… puedo eliminarte de una vez…

-¿de verdad puedes?...- contesto retándola

-¿quieres comprobar?

-no… solo quería estar cerca de ti…

-es mejor que te marches Endimión… el final esta cerca y yo… yo no conozco la compasión, ni el arrepentimiento…

Él sin decir nada se acerco a ella sujetándola por la cintura fuertemente estrechando esos labios color carmín que tanto deseaba…

-aléjate…- dijo ella agachando la cabeza…-_por qué no puedo moverme? _–mirando fijamente al pelinegro que estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella…- _¿Por qué me provocas todos estos sentimientos?... ¿esto es el amor?... ¿es este sentimiento el que me hará flaquear?..._

-Isis… no importa nada… no me importa quien seas… si eres una Diosa o simplemente mi princesa… lo que importa es este momento en el que puedo tenerte así, entre mis brazos, oler tu rico aroma… en donde puedo besarte con dulzura y pasión…- sus rostros estaban a escasos milímetros, su respiración se entrecruza, los deseos superaban la razón y fue en ese momento en que sus labios se rozaron causando miles de sensaciones en sus cuerpo los cuales comenzaban a reaccionar a pasos acelerados.

-perdóname…- susurro ella….- es mi deber…-

-no importa el destino… no me importa si somos enemigos… solo me importas tu…

Se miraban fijamente olvidando todo lo que les impedía estar juntos, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, sabían perfectamente que esa era la última vez que disfrutarían de un momento así. Los besos, la pasión y la locura se desbordaban entre las sabanas de seda en donde se refugiaban sus cuerpos amándose el uno al otro como en tiempos de antaño.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-recordaste cada momento que pasaste con él… porque yo… yo se todo…

-deja de hablar y acabemos con esto de una buena vez…- dijo enfurecida mientras retiraba una gota de agua salada que salía de su ojo y que no sabia que era…

Isis empuño su espada y se lanzo en contra de Yuuto, el choque de las espadas resonaba con gran estruendo, la astucia por porte de los dos daba pauta a que no se darien por vencidos fácilmente.

-espectros… ataquen

Varios espectros con rostro horribles comenzaron a atacar a las ya muy lastimadas sailors scouts y a los dioses…

-has caído tan bajo… CRESPUSCULO LUNAR!...-lanzo su ataque el cual fue esquivado por su contrincante… y de inmediato se unieron a la batalla los tres Ángeles que aguardaban las órdenes de su diosa…

-veo que no has venido sola, sigue con ese trío…

-me has hecho enojar… DESTRUCCION!- grito y la tierra comenzó a crujir haciendo tremendas grietas, la tierra se levantaba haciendo riscos gigantescos. El rostro de los y las guerreras era de terror jamás habían presenciado una batalla igual, el miedo las invadía no podían moverse.

-vamos guerreras deben luchar…- exclamo odisseus quien peleaba con los espectros y así evitar que fueran aun mas lastimadas

-ikaro!...- grito Thesseus… Isis esta en el risco más alto con Yuuto-

-si, voy para allá

-nosotros nos encargamos de esto… ve…- secundo odisseus

Mientras tanto en el risco más grande que se había formado se encontraba los dos dioses más poderosos…

-dime una cosa ¿quieres terminar con esta guerra de una buena vez o jugamos un rato para divertirnos?... ambos sabemos que nunca con el juego de poder nos derrotaremos…

-así es… terminemos de una buena vez con esto…- poniendo su cuerpo en posición de defensa y ataque…

-que sea a muerte hermana…

-a muerte será…-contesto a la vez que sostenía fuertemente su espada

Pasaron unos segundos inmóviles, pero de repente Yuuto comenzó a atacar con fuerza, el choque de las espadas comenzaba a resonar en los oídos de todos los presentes.

-esto no va a acabar bien…- dijo el guerrero rubio

-Ikaro ve hacia ella, tienes que impedir que despierte al fénix negro…

-si…- contesto el pelirrojo

Mientras tanto en lo alto del risco el combate entre Isis y Yuuto se intensificaba cada vez más…

-¿Por qué?... es lo único que necesito saber…

-¿no lo sabes?

-no…- dijo respondiendo el ataque…

-tu y yo éramos los amos del universo, no teníamos que dar cuentas a nadie de nuestros actos, teníamos a nuestros pies todo lo que necesitábamos… pero a ti se te ocurrió la brillante idea de crear universos alternos en donde habitan humanos con sentimientos estúpidos… y fue ahí donde lo conociste a él… te enamoraste de él… y todo se vino abajo… con tanto amor a mi alrededor me fui haciendo débil, mi cuerpo no portaba el mismo poder y todo fue culpa tuya, tu ganabas mas y mas poder con tu creación mientras que yo lo perdía… fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que había que destruir todo… y así comenzó la primera guerra…

-Yuuto yo…

-no intentes decir nada, se que tu poder es inmenso pero… ¿te atreverás a matar el cuerpo del hombre al que amas?...- la mirada de Isis era firme, no había dudas en caso de tener que hacerlo lo haría, mataría el cuerpo de Endimión para liberarlo del caos…

-basta!... estoy harta de escucharte decir tantas idioteces…- lanzando su ataque con mas fuerza en instantes los dos se encontraban a centímetros de distancia, sus espadas se encontraban pegadas y resistiendo el impacto…- no me vencerás!

-eso esta por verse…- dijo y de pronto los ojos fríos de su rostro cambiaron súbitamente por un par de ojos color azul profundo…- Isis… Isis…- la llamo delicadamente y ella retrocedió un par de pasos atrás

-me estas engañando tu no eres Endimión, tu no eres Endimión…

-soy yo… escúchame…

-no, no, no, no!- sujeto fuertemente su espada y se lanzo en contra de él hiriendo su brazo derecho, él inmediatamente se quejo y de nuevo sus ojos fríos volvieron a ese rostro que ella horas antes había acariciado con tanto amor…

-esta guerra terminara el día de hoy y tu Yuuto volverás a estar encerrado y esta vez para siempre…-levanto su espada la cual tomo una apariencia mas grande y mas afilada…- vamos pelea!

De nuevo los golpeteos con las espadas resonaban, Ikaro ya había llegado a la cima y observaba detenidamente

-sabes que preciosa antes de matarte mandare a tu fiel amigo al mundo de los muertos… Energía Negra… Elimina!...- lanzo su mortal poder en contra del pelirrojo dando en su objetivo…

-nooooo!... Ikaro… Ikaro…- decía desesperadamente con el joven en su brazos, luego llegaron sus dos hermanos tomando el lugar de la rubia mientras que ella se ponía de pie con la mirada fría y penetrante…- no debiste hacerlo… -con su mano derecha presiono la empuñadura de su espada fuertemente que las venas se le resaltaban… en su frente resalto el símbolo del ave fénix y de nuevo el combate entre ella y Yuuto comenzó, el resonar del choque de espadas sacaba chispas por la fuerza que ambas llevaban…- resplandor divino!...-dijo protegiéndose de la energía que su hermano le había lanzado

-maldita seas!...- la furia lo cegó y corrió hacia su rival entregándose completamente a ella…

La espada sagrada había atravesado el cuerpo de Endimión, la sangre resbalaba a través de sus hojas y mientras caía libremente al suelo una energía negra salía del cuerpo del pelinegro de inmediato Isis hizo aparecer su báculo el cual se ilumino y capturo la esencia del caos aprisionándolo en un cofre el cual fue sellado por la misma sangre de la diosa… jamás podría escapar de nuevo a menos que ella misma abriera ese cofre el cual fue lanzado a la isla Genesse en el fondo del lago resguardado por dos titanes.

Las sailors scouts que llegaban a la cima veían con horror la escena

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le reprocho la sailor del fuego

Isis no decía nada simplemente se acerco a él sacando la espada de su cuerpo.

-era… su… deber…- dijo con mucho trabajo el pelirrojo

-lo lamento…pero yo… yo no tengo porque dar mas explicaciones…- dijo mientras se agachaba con el pelirrojo y con una calida energía comenzó a curar sus heridas recuperándose de inmediato

-¿Por qué no haces lo mismo con darien?...- pregunto sailor Venus

-quien es herido por la espada sagrada no vive mucho tiempo… fui yo quien la clavo en su pecho no puedo ser yo quien lo salve…- dijo terminantemente y se acerco a el muy lentamente tomo su rostro y una lagrima se formo en sus ojos…- lo lamento… no deseo hacerlo pero… tengo que hacerlo…

Darien sonrió tristemente sabia que seria su final…- lo que mas me duele es no estar a tu lado nunca mas… pero… te quedas con mi amor… mi corazón es tuyo… mi vida entera es tuya… jamás había amado tanto como te amo a ti… mi princesa… mi Serena…

-yo no soy Serena

-para mi si lo eres… solo que con un disfraz muy sensual…- rió con algo de dificultad

-perdóname…- dijo cerrando los ojos y coloco su mano derecha a la altura del corazón del joven una energía blanca se desprendía de su mano hacia el cuerpo del joven…

-nunca olvides lo mucho que te ame… y lo mucho que te seguiré amando en la eternidad… un par de lagrimas salieron del rostro de Isis cayendo sobre el pecho de Endimión y al igual él, sus lagrimas resbalaron a sus costados…-no te detengas mas…

Isis se acerco a sus labios depositando en el un tierno y suave beso el cual disfrutaron como nunca antes… en ese mismo instante se termino de formar la daga que atravesaría el corazón del príncipe de la tierra, no sintió mas dolor, su vida había acabado en brazos de la mujer que mas había amado…

-¿Qué hice?...- dijo mas para si misma cuando abrió los ojos y vio al príncipe de la tierra en un charco de sangre ya sin vida…- perdóname Darien… perdóname_… ¿Qué es esta agua que sale de mis ojos?..._-penaba mientras las lágrimas caían

Los llantos y los lamentos a su alrededor se escuchaban tenues, no les prestaba atención. Se incorporo lentamente y comenzó a abandonar el lugar junto a sus tres guardianes…

-¿Por qué?...¿PORQUE LO MATASTE?

-era mi deber

-no, no lo era…

-era eso o la destrucción del universo

Las sailors lloraban tristemente. La batalla había llegado a su final… por fin el mundo estaba libre del caos… ahora solo era comenzar de nuevo a construir un nuevo mundo lleno de paz, esperanza y amor…

**ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿◕｡****).****ღ****ღ****"°¤*(¯`° "Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses" °´¯)*¤° "****ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿◕｡****).****ღ****ღ**

**Hola a todas**

**Una disculpa por la tardanza pero me quede sin pc y sin lap ambas decidieron morir por la patria y ps bueno me toco escribir a la antigua… jejejeje en libreta y transcribir poco a poco en mi trabajo… jejejeje…espero le haya gustado el capi Darien ha muerto en manos de Isis, pero oh! Sorpresa no acaba aki, en realidad falta un par de capis mas, recuerden que falta lo que vaya a hacer Hades…**

**Bueno me despido por un momento espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar…**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo, hemos llegado a los 400 rws eso me da mucha felicidad…**

**Con cariño SeReNyMoOn**


	26. EL FENIX NEGRO PARTE I

Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…

Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes

ღღ(｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`°"SailorMoon:BatalladelosDioses"°´¯)*¤°"ღღ(｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

By SeReNyMoOn

_Capitulo XXIII_

_EL FENIX NEGRO_

El viento soplaba con gran melancolía, el dolor lo acompañaba en cada distancia recorrida, los escombros tirados por todas partes impedían el libre acceso por las calles de la gran ciudad; por otro lado las sailors comenzaban a regresar a lo que alguna vez fue el centro de Tokio, sus miradas se encontraban llenas de dolor, miedo, desamparo y confusión. En poco tiempo habían perdido a las personas que representaban todo para ellas… la utopía de un reino feliz finalmente se había venido abajo con la muerte del príncipe… ¿Qué harán ahora?... ¿Cuál será su destino?... no tenían las respuestas… simplemente pensaban…razonaban intentando comprender lo que su futuro seria, aunque la respuesta era inminente… todo acabo y cambio el curso de la historia…

Las personas a su alrededor miraban con gran pesar la destrucción que había sido causado en muchos hogares, pero al verlas pasar sigilosamente, con la mirada perdida esas personas simplemente sonreían… les daban las gracias por haberles salvado la vida aun a costa de la suya propia…

-¿Qué haremos ahora?...- rompió el silencio la sailor del amor, las demás solo se limitaron a mirarla…- yo no se que hacer…- dijo ella al no obtener respuesta… y continuo…- creo que lo mejor será que me valla de aquí… volveré a Inglaterra, viviré una vida normal y…

-¡YA CALLATE!...- le grito la sailor del fuego, quien a su pesar derramaba lagrimas…-nadie sabe que va a hacer a partir de ahora, pero lo único que yo si tengo muy presente es que no me voy a dar por vencida nunca… creo en ella; creo en Serena… ella volverá… lo se… ella volverá…

Las demás se observaban entre si, habían perdido las esperanzas y se sentían devastadas, deprimidas, hundidas en un agujero difícil de salir…

-vallamos a casa…- dijo sailor Mercury…- será mejor descansar un poco y después ya veremos que haremos…- todas asintieron y se separaron para cada quien marcharse a sus respectivos hogares.

Mientras que la mansión Tenoh, las outhers se encontraban sentadas en la sala tratando de asimilar todo lo acontecido, no entendían las razones ni creían lo que estaba pasando… sin embargo deseaban con todo su ser que esta pesadilla acabara…

-voy a salir…- dijo la mas pequeña

-¿a dónde?...- cuestionó la Sra. Del tiempo

-necesito salir, me ahogo en esta desesperación…- sus ojos violáceos habían perdido el brillo, jamás se había sentido de esa forma… ella era la sailor de la destrucción y hoy… se sentía mas que destruida…

-_sailorsscouts…-_ se escucho en toda la habitación alertándolas y centrándose en un circulo de forma defensiva…

-¿Quién es?...- dijo la sailor del viento con mirada atenta y fija en cada movimiento del lugar…

-_confíenenmi… creanenmi…_

-¿princesa?...- dijo en un murmuro la sailor del tiempo tratando de identificar la voz que se escuchaba…

-_,necesitaredetodosupoder… laguerranohaterminado… caosdesaparecióperoelmalno… yestaentrenosotros…_

-¡Cabeza de Bombón!...- grito la rubia

-se ha ido…- dijo la pequeña

-¿Qué?

-ya no se siente su presencia…- continua la violinista algo confusa con lo que acababa de presenciar…

-¿a que se refiere con nuestra piedra?

-debe ser el cristal regente…

-si, eso mismo creo yo…

-debemos reunirnos con las inners…- todas asintieron y salieron rumbo al conocido templo Hikawa, lugar de reuniones de las sailors scouts…

ISLA GENESSE

-Isis… te busca Hades…- dijo el pelirrojo

-ha llegado el momento…

-¿el momento?... ¿de que?...- pregunto confuso…

-no olvides tu promesa… deberás eliminar al fénix negro…

-¿Qué?... no!... eso no es posible…

-lo prometiste…

-¿Qué fue lo que no dijiste?... ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?...

-si te lo decía en su momento ahora estarías muerto así que solo observa y has lo que te diga… solo eso… la vida en la tierra tiene que volver a su rutinaria existencia… todo tiene que ser como estaba planeado…

-no te entiendo…

-lo entenderás… cuando dejes de cuestionar tanto…

-Isis…

-Ikaro… volveré a mi sueño eterno y Selene regresara a la vida… todo depende de ti si conquistas su corazón o lo dejas amar a alguien mas…

-ella jamás me amo…

-pero tu la amas…

-si, con todo mi ser… la amo, y deseo verla feliz…

-entonces vallamos, no hagamos esperar a Hades…

Salieron de la lujosa habitación de la rubia, ella caminaba despacio por los largos pasillos del palacio; su vestido blanco que se ceñía perfectamente a su figura dejando ver las curvas de esta mujer… su mirada era fija, sin temor… había algo en ella difícil de describir y que su Ángel trataba de descifrar mas no podía… a su camino se incorporaron Thesseus y Odisseus quienes la custodiaban a cada instante.

-Hades!... que alegría volver a verte…- dijo fingiendo a la perfección

-Isis… luces hermosa

-por su puesto…- dijo con una sonrisa que encaraba felicidad…- ¿y bien a que debo tu visita?

-vine a hacer un trato contigo…

-¿trato?... ¿Por qué debería hacer tratos contigo?

-porque eres una mujer muy inteligente y sabes lo que te conviene y pues… también sabes lo que quieres…

-tengo todo lo que quiero… es mas todo lo que existe es gracias a mi… hasta tu…- dijo con cierta arrogancia

-no lo creas así… mira ven conmigo… te invito a mi hogar…- los tres Ángeles que permanecían inmóviles y en total silencio reaccionaron ante la invitación del señor del inframundo…

-vallamos entonces…- contesto la chica

-pero la invitación es para ti nada mas…

-ya veo…- sus ángeles iban a replicar de inmediato pero ella se les adelanto…-guerreros obedezcan mis ordenes… -les dijo y ellos permanecieron en su lugar, sabían perfectamente lo que Isis les había encomendado anteriormente…

PLANETA TIERRA

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué nos citaron tan de repente?...- preguntaba la sacerdotisa del templo…

-paso algo extraño…- comenzó a decir la peli verde

-¿a qué se refieren?...- pregunto intrigada la castaña

-hace un momento escuchamos la voz de la princesa…

-¿Qué?...- dijeron al unísono

FLASH BACK

-_sailorsscouts…-_ se escucho en toda la habitación alertándolas y centrándose en un círculo de forma defensiva…

-¿Quién es?...- dijo la Sailor del viento con mirada atenta y fija en cada movimiento del lugar…

-_confíenenmi… creanenmi…_

-¿princesa?...- dijo en un murmuro la Sailor del tiempo tratando de identificar la voz que se escuchaba…

-_,necesitaredetodosupoder… laguerranohaterminado… caosdesaparecióperoelmalno… yestáentrenosotros…_

-¡Cabeza de Bombón!...- grito la rubia

-se ha ido…- dijo la pequeña

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿a qué se refiere con eso?...- murmuro Amy analizando las palabras que habían escuchado

-no lo sabemos pero creemos que es conveniente estar juntas…

-sí, será lo mejor…- respondió

-Mientras tanto pasen comienza a hacer frio y dentro poco nevara… adentro hay té caliente…- dijo la morena y todas comenzaron a seguir la indicación. Ya estando adentro tomaron té y permanecieron en silencio unos minutos; los cuales parecieron una eternidad hasta que una de ellas se animó a hablar…

-sé que no es el mejor momento pero…- llamo la atención de todas…-quiero pedirles una disculpa… lo que hice es imperdonable y comprendo perfectamente cómo se sintieron yo…

-no fue tu culpa…- dijo cortante la líder de las outhers

-aun así… no es justificación porque mi deber era… bueno debería ser más fuerte que mi corazón…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Amy?...- pregunto la rubia de moño rojo

-no, nada es que yo… bueno… no se… aunque estuviera con un hechizo jamás debería de pensar en Darien como un hombre… y bueno…

-lo amas…- afirmo la violinista

-NOOO!- contestó…

-claro que si…- secundo la rubia de cabello corto

-no, eso no debe ser posible…

-claro que no!... eso jamás volverá a ser… porque tu jamás serás parte de sus vidas…- grito muy enojada Haruka…

-pero Haruka yo…- trato de replicar…

-todo esto comenzó cuando tú y Darien…- bajo su mirada sentía tanta ira reprimida que deseaba golpear aquella mujer que hizo sufrir a su princesa, pero también entendía que fue bajo circunstancias extremas…- déjalo así Amy… solo te advierto una cosa… nunca más menciones a Darien como una posibilidad… jamás… porque entonces no me detendré… y no es una advertencia… es una amenaza…- dijo tajante

-¿Cómo podría pasar algo así si ellos dos han muerto?...- pregunto la más pequeña

-algo me dice que no…- dijo la sacerdotisa

-pues como sea, todas tómenlo como su regla número uno… en esta vida o en la otra Serena y Darien siempre estarán juntos pésenle a quien le pese y de eso me encargare yo misma…

-debemos mantener la calma…- hablo la castaña…- nuestra meta es enfocarnos en el ahora… sabemos perfectamente cuál es nuestra misión así que dejemos de pelear…

-Sailor júpiter tiene razón Sailors Scouts…- dijo la recién llegada… todas voltearon hacia la mujer…- ahora lo más importante es que estén prevenidas por la nueva pelea que esta por desatarse…

-¿nueva pelea?...- pregunto la violinista

-así es… caos ha desaparecido pero el mal aun no lo hace…

-no entiendo…- dijo la rubia algo confundida

-desde tiempos mitológicos la guerra contra caos ha desatado un poder ilimitado y ha creado numerosos conflictos entre ellos pues desean poseer un poder igual o superior a Isis…

-¿Quiénes?...- pregunto la peli Azul

-los dioses… los que gobiernan a su antojo el universo… pero esta vez es diferente han usado cartas negras y el desenlace puede ser catastrófico… así que Sailor scouts confíen y permanezcan juntas… en un momento determinado serán de gran ayuda… terminando de decir esto la figura de la mujer desapareció dejando a las chicas sumidas en una revolución indómita imposible de describir, los sentimientos encontrados, el cansancio y el malestar en general les hacía divagar en sus recuerdos…

INFRAMUNDO

-bien Hades dime que es lo que quieres…

-eres muy directa Isis…- decía mientras caminaban sobre el macabro pasillo

-quiero más poder… gobernar el planeta tierra ahora que no hay príncipe…

-quieres regresar a tus dominios…- dijo con cierta burla sobre sus palabras…- no entendiste que ya no puedes estar allá… el inframundo fue tu castigo… y que tu hijo…

-calla!... mi hijo… no existe yo no tengo hijos…

-a tu hijo yo lo mate… ¿crees que no me doy cuenta que lo tienes en la cámara violeta… y que Pandora lo custodia?...- Hades palideció más de lo que ya estaba…- ahora quiero pedirte yo algo…

-¿Qué es?

-quiero la semilla de la hija de Selene

-tu mandaste destruirla…

-y tú no obedeciste mi orden… así que entrégamela antes de que ordene que Ares gobierne el inframundo…

-no te atreverías!...- dijo molesto

-¿no?...- contesto ella y el Dios comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta de color violeta haciéndola abrirse de par en par… Isis camino detrás de él… la habitación estaba cubierta de una energía color violácea que mantenía a un joven suspendido en el aire junto a una pequeña caja de cristal a su lado…- es increíble tu serenidad ante esto…- dijo de reojo hacia el hombre y atrajo hacia sí misma la caja de cristal; después extrajo la pequeña semilla rosada y opaca llenándola de energía nuevamente…

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

-Pandora eso es algo que a ti no te importa…

-claro que si me importa he mantenido con vida esa semilla durante mucho tiempo y no puedes…

-tu no me vas a venir a decir lo que puedo o lo que no puedo… - en ese momento la semilla brillaba con tal intensidad que la acerco hasta su vientre bajo y ésta, a su vez se introdujo dentro del cuerpo de la Rubia… mientras que los dos espectadores observaban a tonitos lo que la diosa acaba de hacer, sus planes se habían venido abajo pero seguro seria que no se darían por vencidos.

-¿Cuándo volverás a Genesee?... ¿volverás a dormir?

-¿tienes prisa Hades?

-no, es solo que Apolo ya ha regresado al Sol y…

-estoy pensando en no volver a dormir… así que me tendrás durante algún tiempo… ahora me voy volveré a Genesee… en poco tiempo tendrán noticias mías…

Después de decir esto la diosa salió de la habitación sin mirar ni siquiera atrás. Mientras que los tres dentro de la habitación se quedaron inmóviles.

ISLA GENNESSE

-Isis has vuelto…- dijo Ikaro… al verla llegar… y corrió hacia ella al notar que se desvanecía alcanzándola a sostener en sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo…- ¿Qué te paso?... estas pálida…-le decía sin obtener respuesta… y cargándola en sus brazos llevo a la rubia hasta su habitación depositándola suavemente sobre la cama… trajo algunas compresas de agua fría, las cuales coloco en su frente pues su temperatura corporal había ascendido notablemente…

-Ikaro… mi bebé… tiene que nacer…

-¿Selene?...- la mirada del joven cambio radicalmente al igual que la chica que estaba recostada y ante la pregunta la chica asintió…

-Isis desea matarla…

-¿Dónde está?...

-en… mi vientre…

-¿Qué?

-Cuando el Fénix negro aparezca todo será en vano, volveremos a vivir en la oscuridad… solo hay una esperanza de vida…

-Matar al Fénix

-así es… tienes que prometerlo… lo mataras… ¿verdad?

-es que yo…

-Ikaro… mataras la esencia del fénix…

-y tu cuerpo también…

-eso no importa…

-por supuesto que si yo nunca podría… yo no… yo no te lastimaría jamás… te amo… siempre te he amado… he permanecido en la distancia para verte sonreír… para caminar detrás de ti y sostenerte cuando ya no puedas más… jamás te lastimaría… jamás lanzaría la flecha celestial… jamás…

-es una orden!

-aunque sea el fin del mundo… no podría… mis manos temblarían al señalar el blanco…

-es solo un momento de lucidez… Isis volverá pronto…- la joven se quejaba del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo luchaba contra el poder de Isis…- Ikaro… por favor…

-Selene… yo…

-Por Favor no puedo confiar en nadie más…

-está bien…

-una última cosa…- dijo captando la atención de esos ojos de fuego…- cuida a mi hija… es fruto de un gran amor…

-con mi vida la protegeré… con el amor que te tengo cuidaré de ella…

-gracias… Ikaro…- acaricio suavemente su rostro y luego se desvaneció… el pelirrojo acaricio los rubios cabellos de la joven para luego acercarse a darle un suave y cálido beso sobre su frente, permaneció a su lado hasta que amaneció, cuido de ella todo el tiempo…

PLANETA TIERRA

-chicas… siento que algo muy poderoso se acerca a la tierra… el fuego sagrado está muy inquieto

-yo también lo siento- contesto la rubia recién llegada

-Haruka, esto no es normal las premoniciones nos han llegado a cada una por separado y siento que no es nada bueno…

-Cierto Lita, por eso es que no debemos estar desprevenidas debemos investigar de donde proviene toda esta energía y atacar, no debemos esperar a que ellos ataquen primero…- comentó la violinista- ¿por cierto a dónde fuiste?

-necesitaba respirar estar encerrada no me fortalece…- dijo desplomándose sobre el sillón…

-creo que tengo algo…- comentó la Peli azul

-¿Cómo?...- expreso la más pequeña de todas

-una energía muy poderosa se comienza a acumular a los alrededores de la atmosfera de la tierra, es por eso que todas lo percibimos, lo que aún no encuentro es de donde proviene…

-Pues hay que estar alertas… por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno…- comenzó su transformación en Sailor y sus compañeras hicieron lo mismo

-…

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA URANO…

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA SATURNO…

-POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURIO…

-POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MARTE

-POR EL PODER DEL CRITAL DEL PLANETA JUPITER

-POR EL PODER DEL CRITAL DEL PLANETA VENUS

INFRAMUNDO

-¿mi señor que es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?

-lo que Isis desea… despertaré a Ryuto…

-¿pero…?

-recordará lo que es… sabrá que la guerra contra Isis es su única función, y si llega a perder… perderemos todos; así que preparara a los espectros para que comiencen a atacar la tierra, las scouts están débiles, mi hermanos han regresado a sus hogares… es el momento… - su mirada fría y caladora estaba puesta sobre la cámara de cristal que se encontraba frente a él…

-su cuerpo no resistirá mucho si no permanece más tiempo en la cámara…

-lo sé, pero es su talón de Aquiles… él destruirá a Isis

-mi señor… pero es su hijo

- yo no tengo hijos… un ser tan débil como él no puede ser hijo mío… un ser que dice conocer el amor no es digno del Dios de la Tinieblas…

-como usted diga… -dijo para comenzar a abrir esa cámara violácea…

-Pandora… hermana… haz que la odie…

-si…-

PALACIO DORADO 

-Zeus, te noto preocupado…- dijo Hera quien entraba a la gran habitación del Dios

-Algo no anda bien, Caos ha desaparecido pero aun así siento una energía negativa muy grande…

-yo también la he sentido…

-quizás por eso Isis no ha vuelto a dormir…

-Señor… - dijo el pequeño hombre al entrar apresurado a la habitación

-¿Qué pasa zack?

-los espectros del Dios Hades se dirigen al planeta tierra

-¿Cómo dices?

-Radamantis, Hypnos y Tanatos los dirigen…

-¿Dónde está Hades?

-no lo sé señor… el inframundo es custodiado por Pandora…

-es el…- dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás- zack… reúne a mis hermanos

-¿también al señor Hades?

-también a él… solo es una simple reunión

-si señor… contesto el hombrecillo para luego retirarse

ISLA GENESSE

Un estruendoso grito se escuchó de la habitación principal, Ikaro y sus hermanos corrieron hacia el origen de tan tremendo grito, lo que vieron algo sorprendente… no lo hubiesen imaginado…

-¿estás bien?...- pregunto el pelirrojo, la joven rubia asintió

-no entiendo… ¿Qué es eso?...- pregunto el castaño

-¿es un bebé?...- pregunto anonadado el rubio

-corrección es una bebé…- respondió la rubia con la criatura entre sus brazos… sus hermosos ojos dorados brillaban con tal intensidad que sorprendía a los tres jóvenes, pero llenaba de temor al pelirrojo…

-es hermosa…- menciono Ikaro acercándose un poco a ella…- pero… ¿cómo es posible?

-El tiempo en Genesee es incomprensible, ¿cierto Ikaro?...- el pelirrojo se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la chica, era verdad que un minuto de la hora terrestre en Genesse era como un mes terrestre…

-sí que lo es…-contesto sin animo…

-¿conocen el poder de este cristal?...- los jóvenes asintieron

-¿y tú?...- cuestiono Ikaro, cosa que molesto a la Diosa mirándolo retadoramente…

-¿hay algo que te moleste Ikaro?

-no me molesta nada, me preocupa el hecho de que estemos aquí mientras que los espectros de Hades invaden la tierra…

-no te preocupes tanto… ya regresaremos… solo espera un minuto… la bebé acaba de llegar a ésta vida, no sería justo que de inmediato se involucre en una guerra milenaria…- comento mientras que su cabello sufría un cambio radical ante el asombro de los presentes…

-no es posible… -decían en murmuro.

El largo cabello de la Diosa había cambiado de color de un dorado intenso cambio a un plateado grisáceo obscuro; al igual que sus ojos… ahora eran fríos… se incorporó con la bebé en brazos y camino hacia la puerta con delicadeza y agilidad siguió su paso mientras los tres guerreros la seguían cuidando de su Diosa…

PLANETA TIERRA

-Tierra… Tiembla!-

-Maremoto de Neptuno-

-Grito Mortal…

-Fuego Sagrado de Marte… Explota!

-Rapsodia acuatica de Mercurio

-Beso de amor y Belleza de venus

-Trueno de Júpiter

Todas las Sailor Scouts luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo con los espectros sin causarle ninguna herida, su energía y sus cuerpos se habían debilitado hasta ya no poder más.

-laser de estrella fugaz…

-infierno estelar de Healer

-Estrella de Sailor Maiker

Atacaron las recién llegadas y a la vez vislumbraron el panorama de devastación que había a su alrededor.

-no puedo creerlo… -dijo Sailor Star Figther

-¿Qué no se supone habíamos terminado ya con todo esto?...- pregunto la platinada

Seis de los doce espectros comenzaron a atacar nuevamente a las Scouts hiriéndolas gravemente, Sailor Marte quien aún continuaba de pie se sostenía junto a Sailor Urano que en su mirada se vislumbraba el pánico de una muerte segura. Mientras Radamantis, Thanatos e Hypnos llenaban de sombra y oscuridad al planeta, el caos comenzó a reinar, la desesperación y la ansiedad continuaban en aquellos mortales que permanecían cerca del lugar de la batalla… pronto iniciaría el fin… el fin de una era de "Paz" en donde el amor fue la única esperanza de vida y por el cual había terminado todo.

PALACIO DORADO

-¿Qué está sucediendo en la tierra?...- pregunto Ares

-eso es precisamente lo que yo quiero saber …- contesto Zeus

-no es posible que de nuevo esas criaturas se debatan entre la vida y la muerte… ¿ o acaso las quieres en tus dominios Hades?...- pregunto en tono burlón Dionisio Dios del Vino

-si es su hora vendrán a mi mundo…- contesto fríamente el Dios de la Muerte

-tenemos que ir en su ayuda…- comento Atenea quien se había mantenido callada

-Hades…- dijo afrodita llamando la atención del Dios y de todos los presentes…- son tus espectros los que están en la tierra, Radamantis está llenando de sombra y oscuridad mientras que Hypnos y Thanatos cumplen con aterrorizar a todo ser mortal y llevarlo al sueño eterno… ¿Qué es lo que buscas?... ¿ qué ganas con hacer daño?

-¿Qué dices Afrodita?... ¿es Hades el culpable de lo que está sucediendo?...- pregunto atónito Apolo

-Yo puedo responder a tu pregunta Apolo…- dijo la recién llegada a quien todos miraron sorprendidos y más aún el pálido Dios de la Muerte…- Hades busca gobernar el mundo, desea poseer la tierra y vivir en un mundo lleno de confort… oscuridad y muerte…

-Isis…- murmuraron varios de los ahí presentes…

-lo que llevas en tus brazos…- intento armar una frase pero se detuvo Hera…

-Es la hija de Selene, Serenity o como quieran llamarla… y de Endimión…

-pero ella…- replico Zeus

-Hades la mantenía cautiva y yo le he dado la vida…

-¿para qué?...- cuestiono Ares

-mi querido Ares esa es una pregunta interesante…- dijo la diosa…- y te la responderé así… ella es un ser inocente a todo lo que ha pasado y por si lo olvidaron se lo prometieron a Selene… sacrificaría su vida terrenal pero su hija viviría ¿o no Hades?... ¿no fue ese tu trato?... vida eterna a las dos…- las miradas se postraron sobre el Dios del inframundo…- pero no solo fuiste tú… Zeus te ayudo… porque de no ser así Selene jamás hubiera aceptado volver con ustedes… ella siempre ha sido una simple mortal…

-eso no contesta mi pregunta…- respondió

-no me importa…- contestó ella con altanería…- lo mas importante en este momento es Hades

-¿yo?...- se sorprendió el Dios

-estas atacando la tierra… y me pregunto ¿Por qué?...- era irónica en su tono de voz…- ¿será acaso porque no te di el control sobre ella?... o ¿Por qué esta criatura también es de tu familia?... ¿tienes temor a perder el trono?... Ryuto ¿es una amenaza para ti?

-¿de qué demonios estás hablando?...- contestó a la defensiva

-mantuviste el cuerpo del príncipe de la tierra para despertar a Ryuto… tu hijo aquel que se enamoró de Selene cuando éste dejo la vida inmortal por convertirse en un simple pastor en la tierra…

-¡Cállate!...- ordenó…

-jajajajaja…-rió estrepitosamente la Diosa…- Hades, me das lastima… -dijo ella…- antes de que amanezca tú y tu ejercito serán enviados a Némesis…- sentenció

-no te atreverías…- dijo el señor del inframundo

-Rétame y la comprobarás…

-Basta ya!...- dijo Zeus, sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera caso… más sin embargo en ese momento entró a la habitación Hécate que junto con Hades y Pandora lanzaron un hechizo sobre la Diosa arrebatándole de entre sus brazos a la bebé… todos quedaron sorprendidos del poder que ellos tres tenían, ni siquiera pudieron moverse para intentar impedirlo…

El rostro de Isis estaba absorto, incrédulo y a la vez enojado…

-¿Cómo te atreviste?...- dijo indignada…. Y así como fue lanzado el primer hechizo los tres desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno de su esencia…

-Isis…- la llamó Ikaro, pero no obtuvo respuesta…- Isis…- insistió

-Vallan al planeta tierra y ayuden a las Sailor Scouts, no importa en lo más mínimo nada quiero a la criatura de regreso, yo me encargare de Hades y su hermana ustedes… mis ángeles acaben con los espectros…- ordenó la Diosa

-Nosotros ayudaremos…- intervino Atenea

-Como gustéis… solo déjenme a Hades para mi sola…

-Isis…- menciono Zeus…- la ira que sientes está despertando al Fénix Negro…- dijo con temor mas ésta hizo caso omiso a lo que el dios le había dicho. Justo en ese momento el cabello de la diosa se había convertido totalmente en color Negro, un aura oscura comenzó a mermar a su alrededor y los demás presentes comenzaron a sentir Miedo… esa emoción que jamás en sus vidas habían sentido…

-La recuperaremos…- afirmo Apolo que permanecía a un costado de la Diosa…- Te lo Juro…

Después de eso todos los Guerreros Salieron con rumbo a la tierra Isis por su parte desapareció en una columna de energía desplazándose a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo… Hades… quien ya se encontraba en el Inframundo terminando con su creación… su propio hijo Ryuto al que el algún momento desterró y lo castigo volviéndolo Mortal; sin imaginar que él se enamoraría de una Diosa y que ésta a su vez de él… un sentimiento imposible de comprender para cualquier Dios… y aún más para él quien es frio por naturaleza, iracundo e insolente ante cualquier situación…

PLANETA TIERRA

Las Sailor Scouts se encontraban sobre el frio asfalto mal heridas, algunas inconscientes; los espectros estaban terminando con su misión

-ja…jamás… nos… rendiremos…- dijo una muy adolorida y lastimada Sailor Urano

-eso está comprobado…- dijo Radamantis irónico…- lo que no sabes es que yo no tengo piedad y mucho menos dejo a mis rivales con vida… así que MUEREEE!...- grito al final clavando en el pecho su espada arrebatándole la vida a aquella joven de energía elevada. A lo lejos se escucharon algunos gritos de dolor, desamparo y quizás de impotencia…

-Fuego estelar!...- grito desde la altura de un arbol haciendo retroceder al ángel negro de la muerte

-Ikaro… has llegado- sonrió con sarcasmo- esperábamos tu llegada antes

-¿esperábamos?...- murmuro

-si…Hypnos y Tahanatos están aquí esperando por Odisseo y Thesseus… ¿recuerdas que hay una batalla pendiente?

-lo se… así que ¿Por qué no comenzar de una buena vez?...- dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque mientras que sus hermanos hacían lo mismo.

La batalla comenzó entre truenos, rayos y energía compartida hiriéndose mutuamente; las Diosas y Dioses permanecían invisibles captando como luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo utilizando cada milésima de energía; a su vez Afrodita y Atenea curaban las heridas de las Sailor Scouts, a las únicas que fue imposible ayudar fue a Sailor Urano y a Sailor Plut quienes habían perdido la vida desde antes.

-Sailor Neptiun… deja de llorar, debes de ayudar a desaparecer la energía negra de los habitantes de la tierra… reúne el equipo…- dijo Afrodita

-no sé si pueda…

-¡claro que puedes! …- dijo Atenea…- deben hacerlo por sus príncipes y sus amigas… ellas dieron la vida por esta causa, no deben darse por vencidas…

-sus cuerpos están curados… es necesario que su alma recupere el aliento de lucha y amor con el que suelen pelear…

-¿para qué?...- dijo Sailor Venus

-es verdad ¿para qué?... ya no tiene sentido seguir luchando…- menciono Sailor Júpiter…

-se han dado por vencidas antes de tiempo…- menciono el recién llegado

-Ares…-dijo la diosa de la Justicia

-Tienen que pelear por su princesa…

-Ella ya no existe más…- comento Sailor Mercury

-Quizás ella no, pero la princesa de este siglo si…

-¿Qué?... ¿a qué se refiere?- pregunto confundida Sailor Marte

-La princesa del Siglo treinta en el cual nos encontramos actualmente ha nacido…

-eso es imposible…- Dijo Sailor Neptium

-Claro que no… Isis le ha dado la vida pero Hades la tiene así que deben recuperarla si quieren que sus amor por este mundo lo salve…- dijo el Dios

-Ese sentimiento por el cual ustedes han luchado es el que puede salvar su mundo…- Comento el Dios Apolo que recién aparecía junto a ellos

-no entiendo

-solo den lo mejor de ustedes y tal vez no haya más caos, ni más sufrimiento…

-eso es lo que nuestra princesa quería… deseaba la paz… quería que el amor reinara… tenemos que unir nuestros poderes para limpiar y purificar este planeta, borrar la energía negativa…- dijo emocionada Sailor saturn

-es verdad los espectros no pueden vivir en un lugar con luz…- dejo Sailor Mercury

-pues entonces hay que hacerlo…-Dijo la líder de las inners-POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS

-POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURY

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MARTE

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA JUPITER

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA SATURNO

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LUNA DE PLATA…- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo tomadas de las manos formando un campo de fuerza a la vez que un potente rayo de luz multicolor salió del centro de su círculo inundando poco a poco el planeta tierra con esa luz cálida y llena de amor y esperanza.

Las sombras fueron disipándose haciendo que los espectros de hades de difuminaran y desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra mientras que los Ángeles negros de la muerte continuaban la pelea con los ángeles de Selene…

-FLECHA CELESTIAL…-grito el pelirrojo y entre sus manos se formó un arco semitransparente con una flecha de fuego….

-JAJAJAJA… ¿crees que me intimidas?...- pregunto sarcástico Radamanthis

-no…- contesto Ikaro sereno y tranquilo, con la mirada fija y centrada…- es que no es a ti a quien apunto…- prosiguió…

-¿Qué?...- pregunto confundido y dando media vuelta… la flecha paso a un costado de él rosando sus largos cabellos ocres a una gran velocidad impactándose en el pecho del objetivo del pelirrojo, quien no perdía de vista la escena cuando un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos…

Todo se volvió calma y el tiempo se detuvo… Thesseus y odiseeus se acercaron a su hermano depositando cada uno su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo en señal de aprobación…

BIEN… NO TENGO PERDON LO SE, CASI UN AÑO SIN ACTUALIZAR Y LA VERDAD ES QUE SI LES DOY UNA EXPLICACION SONARIA A MAS EXCUSAS QUE SITUACION ASI QUE DECIDI RETOMAR LAS RIENDAS DEL FIC Y AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO, ESTOY EN LA RECTA FINAL DEL FIC LO CUAL ME PONE TRISTE PUES HA SIDO UN GRAN RETO… (SABEN QUE SIEMPRE HAGO CORTOS Y ESTE HA SIDO EL MAS LARGO) AHORA BIEN ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON USTEDES Y NO ME DEJEN MORIR SOLA (AUNQUE MERECIDO LO TENGO =( ¿O NO?)…

PRONTO TRAERE LA CONTINUACION… CON MUCHO PERO MUCHO CARIÑO

SeReNyMoOn


	27. EL FENIX NEGRO PARTE II

**Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…**

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`°"Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses"°´¯)*¤°"****ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ**

**By SeReNyMoOn**

_**Capitulo XXIV**_

_**EL FENIX NEGRO**_

_**PARTE II**_

Al final estaban frente a frente, sus miradas lo decían todo, la ira y la rabia sucumbían en aquel pequeño lugar donde detrás de una caja de cristal la bebé dormía plácidamente sin imaginar que a su alrededor reinaba la envidia, la muerte y la rebelión de los Dioses.

-jamás debiste volver

-tú me reviviste

-creí que podría manipularte como a tu hermano

-equivocado como siempre…- contesto con ironía

-solo déjanos vivir como hasta ahora…- menciono la mujer a su lado

-Pandora… siempre cubriendo las espaldas de tu hermano…- le respondió sin dejar de mirar directamente al hombre frente a ella…- Hécate… deberías de entender que conmigo no se juega…- murmuro cerrando un poco sus ojos negros cargados de oscuridad…-Fuego infernal- grito lanzándole un rayo de fuego a la Semidiosa causándole una muerte violenta y desagradable para la hermana de Hades…

-Isis…- intento decir algo Pandora pero la detuvo la Diosa

-Lo sé… he renacido nuevamente… la era de los mil años en los que vivimos hace ya una eternidad han vuelto… el Caos será mi reino… el mal se ha adueñado de mi… ya no soy más Isis… soy el Fénix… el Fénix de la muerte y la destrucción… soy el fénix Negro… jajaja…-rio estrepitosamente al ver el rostro de la chica- Tienes Miedo…-Pandora la veía con temor sabía perfectamente el poder que ella poseía…-no te matare… por ahora…

-Nunca te entregare a esa criatura… ella tiene tu poder… ella posee al Fénix Blanco…- dijo Hades

-¿estas completamente seguro?...- respondió dando ligeros pasos hacia él mientras Pandora se escabullía de aquel lugar en Silencio, tramaba algo y sabía que ahí sería imposible hacerlo…

-si- respondió con firmeza… mientras que Isis comenzó a caminar lentamente como si planeara algo…- ¿Qué haces?...-pregunto el Dios

-Hades… no me gusta tu final…- dijo ella sin tapujos

-pues no me intimidas… no seré yo quien acabe contigo…

-eso lo se… tú no puedes…- decía mirándolo fijamente

-Isis…- la llamaron pero ella mantenía fija la mirada en Hades

-Ryuto… por fin has llegado… me alegra un rival digno de cualquiera de mis sirvientes…

-no siempre todo es lo que parece…- dijo mientras desenvainaba la espada…

-Ryuto ¿tienes prisa?...- dijo con ironía en su tono

-no… podemos tomarnos todo el tiempo…

-muy bien… -murmuro y después cerró sus ojos mientras una fuerza emanaba de ella hacia el dios del inframundo – Adiós Hades… -dijo y se giro para quedar frente al pelinegro

-¿pero que has hecho?- dijo asombrado el joven mientras veía como el Dios se desintegraba en cuestión de segundos…

-bien Ryuto- comenzó a hablar mientras captaba la atención del chico…- ¿Dónde será nuestro encuentro?

-¿Qué?...- estaba desconcertado

-no me gustaría que nuestra batalla milenaria fuese en este lugar tan lúgubre…- se acercó a él y lo rodeo con sus blancos brazos alrededor de su cuello saboreando el delicioso aroma que emanaba de su ser…-hueles exquisito…

-no me enredarás de nuevo…- dijo con cierta inseguridad

-¿no quieres?

-mataste a mi padre!- grito

-jajajaja… ¿tu padre?... Hades jamás fue un padre para ti… él nunca se preocupo por ti…

-a mi no me importa… era mi padre… era lo único que tenia en esta vida…

-tu padre nunca fue importante para la existencia del universo… por eso fue que tu te volviste mortal… no lo tolerabas… te asqueaba su sola presencia…

-CALLATE!...-explotó en rabia e ira…- muere Isis…

-¿De Verdad Serás Capaz De Matarme?... ¿Podrás?- la diosa lo retaba sigilosamente mientras que él se llenaba de odio por cada una de las palabras de ella- No Eres Lo Suficientemente Guerrero Como Para Alzar Tu Espada Y Clavarla En Mi Pecho…- ella se posicionó frente a él mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos, él la miro con esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba… sus miradas se intensificaban cada segundo, cada milésima, cada momento… la inercia hizo su trabajo juntando sus labios frenéticamente entregándose a lo que desde el inicio de la creación sucedió entre ellos.

En un cerrar y abrir de ojos se encontraban bajo el árbol de la vida en Genesee… la ropa comenzó a estorbarles, las caricias arrebatadoras entre el bien y el mal se desbordaban en placer moviéndose al compás; complaciéndose en ese sentimiento que ha traspasado los limites del tiempo, de la igualdad o desigualdad, de amor o desamor, de odio, de poder… de ser uno solo simplemente ante todo lo demás…

-esto no debe pasar

-no te preocupes…- dijo suavemente el pelinegro… levantó su rostro quedando a unos simples milímetros de distancia de los labios de ella… su respiración comenzó a agitarse, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cuerpo comenzó a recordar aquellos tiempos en donde ella había sido suya, ese mágico momento en el que sus cuerpos se entregaron al amor, a la pasión… al desenfreno...

Al estar junto a la rubia y sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba sintió tensar aún más su miembro que a la vez le causo dolor, un dolor placentero… acerco sus labios a esos que tanto deseaba, que anhelaba… moría por consumirlos y así fue… al fin unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso tierno, deseado, amado… y a la vez prohibido

Olvidaron todo lo que les impedía estar juntos, el tiempo, la jerarquía y fue entonces que Sus manos comenzaron a tener control, desesperación… deseo y al igual que ella su desenfreno apareció volviendo ese mágico momento en uno ferozmente pasional…

Las entrepiernas de Isis se encontraban totalmente húmedas, mojadas… leves golpeteos en su vientre la hacina elevarse y querer más y más… comenzó a besar el cuello del chico dejando un camino de besos húmedos hasta llegar justo debajo del abdomen donde se detuvo y regreso haciendo vibrar a Ryuto de placer; los gemidos se escuchaban de ambas bocas… Ella estaba sobre él masajeando con su vagina el abdomen bajo del moreno, sentía que él pronto llegaría a la cima con tan solo tenerla ahí… así que la giro hacia el dejándola debajo mientras que los besos seguían y seguían… con sus manos comenzó a acariciar aquellos senos que hacía mucho tiempo no tocaba, no tenía… la miro directamente a los ojos permitiendo ver en ella la locura, la pasión y el amor que se tenían… pero que no podían profesar por todo lo que entre ellos había…

Después él bajo su mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la ella, sintiendo ese rico aroma, los jugos que de ella provenían, estaba totalmente húmeda, preparada, caliente… deseosa… y fue entonces que introdujo uno de sus dedos en la vagina de ella haciéndola estremecer y gemir de placer; con la otra mano masajeaba el seno presionando el pezón que estaba completamente erguido de placer…

-Ryuto…- gimió el nombre del chico mientras este descendía lentamente sobre su vientre hasta llegar a la puerta del placer… su vagina… Y sin esperarlo el pelinegro comenzó a succionar esos jugos delicadamente sabrosos para él y al mismo tiempo masajear el clítoris que en ese momento ya había llegado a su máxima fijación, el orgasmo de la Diosa amenazaba con llegar y eso era lo que esperaba Ryuto quien seguía succionando y tomando su humedad con la lengua y al mismo tiempo volverla loca de placer… Comenzó su espalda a arquearse, era el momento Isis Jadeaba, gritaba… gemía y al fin su orgasmo llego… en ese momento la Diosa se estremeció, pero aun había más el Semidiós recibió todo lo que ella había soltado suspirando de placer se incorporó deleitando tan penetrante aroma y deliciosa saciedad… guio su miembro hasta la entrada de ella pero la rubia lo detuvo por un momento…

-te amo… y no importa que suceda después de este momento… quiero que siempre lo recuerdes… Te Amo… en esta vida inmortal… y en la que aun siendo mortales no podemos estar juntos…- dijo aun entre la respiración entrecortada y tratando de que su visión de ese ser hermoso frente a ella volviera a la normalidad. Ryuto al escuchar esas palabras acerco sus labios a los de ella y los beso, la quería a toda ella, comenzó nuevamente a acariciarla por todo el cuerpo, sentir su pasión encendida, su deseo de explotar a cada segundo; guio delicadamente con sus manos suaves como la seda el miembro del moreno hacia la entrada de ella, esa estrechez lo llamaba… comenzó a entrar lentamente mientras que la rubia se arqueaba de placer sintiendo cada milímetro del falo de su pareja adentrarse a ella era doloroso pero satisfactorio; un dolor que causaba placer y quería más. Comenzó a entrar y salir con mayor rapidez y presión en sus embestidas causando esa sensación desgarradora de ansiedad, dolor y desesperación; sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente el uno al otro, era una sinfonía perfecta para sus intimidades. Gozaban del éxtasis que les provocaba esa saciedad de bienestar; conseguían saciar sus instintos con los roces al entrar y salir de esa cavidad estrecha que lo hacía estremecerse ante los fluidos y calidez que ella emanaba.

El orgasmo llegaba en ambos sus gemidos se escuchaban en aquella isla donde solo ella y sus ángeles podían estar, dónde nadie mas había conocido… solo él… su amor… el que rencarnaba en cada nueva vida y que por diversas circunstancias siempre se tenían que separar por el bien de los demás… mas sin embargo en ese momento estaban disfrutando del sexo más frenético de su existencia, hacían el amor y más que eso… satisfacían los instintos de saciedad que se habían dormido durante milenios… siglos… años… minutos… segundos… Disfrutaban de un momento inolvidable que se guardaría en el recuerdo más profundo de sus corazones…

-te amo pero…- dijo con él con voz ronca…- pero…Tengo que matarte…-murmuro cuando aun estaba en sus brazos aquella mujer que por un instante se olvido del odio, del rencor… de todo lo que les impedía estar juntos…

-lo se… pero no quiero morir sin haberte amado una vez mas

-Isis…- la miraba con aquella ternura que solo tenia cuando estaba a solas con ella…

-es la ultima batalla… solo una batalla más mi amor…

-¿estas segura?

-si… es el fin… tu y yo hasta el fin del mundo ¿recuerdas?- el asintió depositando un suave beso en sus labios mientras acariciaba aquel cabello rubio que por un momento comenzó a brillar con tal intensidad…-_"Ya no hay tiempo"_- escuchó en su cabeza incorporándose con rapidez…

-¿Qué sucede?

-se acabó… ya no podemos seguir juntos…- acaricio el rostro de su amado mientras los besaba con pasión y deseo…- viene por mi… el Fénix negro ha vuelto… solo… solo…-dudo un momento- necesito pedirte…quizás rogarte que recuperes ese fruto de amor que es tuyo y mío… es nuestro… Pandora…-su cabello comenzó a cambiar de tono… -vete- suplicaba en ese momento…- es ahora o nunca- dijo ella mientras el pelinegro desaparecía en una cortina de humo…

**PLANETA TIERRA**

-Ya no podemos más… -dijo una de las Sailor…

-claro que si…- intento animar otra de ellas…

-mis fuerzas ya no me lo permiten… es mejor terminar con esto de una buena vez…- Tierra Tiembla!- grito con furia en su tono de voz

-ilusas…-se burló uno de los ángeles negros

-Espectrus Malecus- Grito uno de ellos arrojando sobre las Sailor una fuerte descarga de energía dejándolas aturdidas por el impacto…

-débiles mortales- se burló de ellas Thanathos

-jamás podrán con nosotros… jajajaja- secundo Hypnos

Las Sailor Scouts se encontraban sobre el frio asfalto mal heridas, algunas inconscientes; los espectros estaban terminando con su misión, al igual que los Ángeles negros

-ja…jamás… nos… rendiremos…- dijo una muy adolorida y lastimada Sailor Urano

-eso está comprobado…- dijo Radamantis irónico…- lo que no sabes es que yo no tengo piedad y mucho menos dejo a mis rivales con vida… así que MUEREEE!...- grito al final clavando en el pecho su espada arrebatándole la vida a aquella joven de energía elevada. A lo lejos se escucharon algunos gritos de dolor, desamparo y quizás de impotencia…

-Harukaaaaaa!- fue el grito de Sailor Neptim al ver a su compañera bañada en sangre cuando le dieron muerta por la espada de Radamantis, el más cruel de los Ángeles de Hades…

-Fuego estelar!...- grito desde la altura de un árbol haciendo retroceder al ángel negro de la muerte a la vez que el cuerpo sin vida de Sailor Urano caía lentamente sobre el frio suelo…

-Ikaro… has llegado- sonrió con sarcasmo- esperábamos tu llegada antes

-¿esperábamos?...- murmuro

-si…Hypnos y Tanhanatos están aquí esperando por Odisseo y Thesseus… ¿recuerdas que hay una batalla pendiente?

-lo se… así que ¿Por qué no comenzar de una buena vez?...- dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque mientras que sus hermanos hacían lo mismo.

La batalla comenzó entre truenos, rayos y energía compartida hiriéndose mutuamente; las Diosas y Dioses permanecían invisibles captando como luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo utilizando cada milésima de energía; a su vez Afrodita y Atenea curaban las heridas de las Sailor Scouts, a las únicas que fue imposible ayudar fue a Sailor Urano y a Sailor Plut quienes habían perdido la vida desde antes.

-Sailor Neptuno… deja de llorar, debes de ayudar a desaparecer la energía negra de los habitantes de la tierra… reúne el equipo…- dijo Afrodita

-no sé si pueda…

-¡claro que puedes! …- dijo Atenea…- deben hacerlo por sus príncipes y sus amigas… ellas dieron la vida por esta causa, no deben darse por vencidas…

-sus cuerpos están curados… es necesario que su alma recupere el aliento de lucha y amor con el que suelen pelear…

-¿para qué?...- dijo Sailor Venus

-es verdad ¿para qué?... ya no tiene sentido seguir luchando…- menciono Sailor Júpiter…

-se han dado por vencidas antes de tiempo…- menciono el recién llegado

-Ares…-dijo la diosa de la Justicia

-Tienen que pelear por su princesa…

-Ella ya no existe más…- comento Sailor Mercury

-Quizás ella no, pero la princesa de este siglo si…

-¿Qué?... ¿a qué se refiere?- pregunto confundida Sailor Marte

-La princesa del Siglo treinta en el cual nos encontramos actualmente ha nacido…

-eso es imposible…- Dijo Sailor Neptium

-Claro que no… Isis le ha dado la vida pero Hades la tiene así que deben recuperarla si quieren que sus amor por este mundo lo salve…- dijo el Dios

-Ese sentimiento por el cual ustedes han luchado es el que puede salvar su mundo…- Comento el Dios Apolo que recién aparecía junto a ellos

-no entiendo

-solo den lo mejor de ustedes y tal vez no haya más caos, ni más sufrimiento…

-eso es lo que nuestra princesa quería… deseaba la paz… quería que el amor reinara… tenemos que unir nuestros poderes para limpiar y purificar este planeta, borrar la energía negativa…- dijo emocionada Sailor saturn

-es verdad los espectros no pueden vivir en un lugar con luz…- dejo Sailor Mercury

-pues entonces hay que hacerlo…-Dijo la líder de las inners-POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS

-POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURY

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MARTE

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA JUPITER

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA SATURNO

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LUNA DE PLATA…- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo tomadas de las manos formando un campo de fuerza a la vez que un potente rayo de luz multicolor salió del centro de su círculo inundando poco a poco el planeta tierra con esa luz cálida y llena de amor y esperanza.

Las sombras fueron disipándose haciendo que los espectros de hades de difuminaran y desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra mientras que los Ángeles negros de la muerte continuaban la pelea con los ángeles de Selene…

-jamás lograras vencerme Ikaro…

-eso es lo que tú crees

-nunca has podido hacerlo…

-siempre hay una primera vez…-dijo con seguridad sacando su espada y luchando fuertemente contra su oponente al que hirió en el brazo izquierdo…

-has practicado Ikaro…-dijo en tono burlón…

-no me vencerás…

-Esta batalla está ganada por hades…

-¿Hades?... jajajajaja…-el pelirrojo rio estrepitosamente- Hades ha muerto

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto sorprendido

-lo que oíste… Hades murió en manos de Isis…

-no es posible…

-créelo… así que no me vencerás…- comenzó a luchar de nuevo en contra de Radamantis quien solo defendía, a no podía atacar la noticia lo había dejado atónito…

Mientras tanto en esa misma batalla pero en otro lugar, tanto Thesseus y Odiseeus luchaban acaloradamente en contra de Hypnos y tanhatos… siendo los ángeles de Selene quienes llevasen la ventaja sobre ellos…

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?- se preguntaba Hypnos

-no siento la energía de nuestro señor Hades…

-quizás porque ha caído en el sueño eterno…-respondió Odiseeus…

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Isis lo ha matado… ya no existe mas el Dios de la Muerte…

-Pandora…-dijo Hypnos…

-ella logro escapar… pero te aseguro que mi señora la encontrara y hará de su destino el mas cruel y despiadado…

-eso si yo lo permito…- respondió…

-la sigues amando… ella no es para ti… Pandora es mucho mas que una fría mujer… es la hermana fiel de Hades…

Justo en ese momento una explosión de luz dorada se hizo presente haciendo que los Dioses se hicieran visibles ante los demás, la aparición de Isis y de Ryuto causo confusión entre los presentes Zeus temía el final de esta batalla milenaria mientras que Atenea, Afrodita y Hera trataban a los heridos… Dionisio intentaba recuperar la calma de los habitantes del planeta mientras que Ares peleaba ayudando a las Sailor que mantenían encendida la energía de paz y amor que solo sus cristales podían hacer…

Isis vestida completamente de negro a juego con su cabello y su báculo miro con desdén a todos los presentes… su mirada fría y calculadora hacia estremecer al mismo Zeus quien simplemente la miraba, de entre su larga capa desenvaino su espada y comenzó el ataque contra Ryuto… el chocar de las espadas hacían estruendos en cada uno de los que oían ese resonar… ella estaba irreconocible mientras que él resistía cada golpe que de ella provenía…

-Isis ha despertado al fénix negro…- menciono Afrodita

-¿crees que será el final del planeta tierra?- cuestiono Hera a lo que Atenea negó con la cabeza…-¿Por qué?...

-presiento que antes de despertar al fénix supo planear su destino… lo que me preocupa es la princesa…

-Pandora la tiene y ella es capaz de cualquier cosa…-dijo Afrodita

-no le hará ningún daño… la princesa es su seguro de vida…

-pero si Isis ha despertado al fénix negro jamás la salvara… ¿Qué esperanzas tiene de vivir?- pregunto incrédula Hera…

-por esa misma razón- contesto Atenea señalando a Ikaro…

-FLECHA CELESTIAL…-grito el pelirrojo y entre sus manos se formó un arco semitransparente con una flecha de fuego….

-JAJAJAJA… ¿crees que me intimidas?...- pregunto sarcástico Radamanthis

-no…no pretendo hacerlo- contesto Ikaro sereno y tranquilo, con la mirada fija y centrada…

-¿y con esa flecha me mataras?

- es que no es a ti a quien apunto…- prosiguió…

-¿Qué?...- pregunto confundido y dando media vuelta… la flecha paso a un costado de él rosando sus largos cabellos ocres a una gran velocidad más potente que un rayo de luz impactándose en el pecho del objetivo del pelirrojo, quien no perdía de vista la escena cuando un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos… las mas amargas lagrimas que él había derramado…

En ese momento Todo se volvió calma y el tiempo se detuvo, el polvo se contuvo, las Sailor Scouts descansaron de su agonía mientras en el aire se encontraba suspendido el cuerpo de Isis con la flecha de fuego en su pecho… Thesseus y Odiseeus se acercaron a su hermano depositando cada uno su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo en señal de aprobación…

La diosa miro a Ikaro y sonrió, mientras sus ojos negros volvían a ser dorados y llenos de amor… Ryuto por su parte soltó la espada y tomo el cuerpo de Isis en sus brazos mientras descendía hasta tocar el suelo… al parecer todo había cambiado el rumbo… Radamantis y sus hermanos desaparecieron para ir en busca de Pandora… había que planear su siguiente paso ahora que Hades ya no estaba con ellos…

-Isis…-dijo Ikaro al llegar junto a ella cuando el pelinegro la deposito suavemente sobre el suelo…-Perdóname… perdóname… mi amor… te amo… siempre te amare…en esta vida y en la otra serás mi amor por siempre… no importa que yo no sea el tuyo… no me importa a quien ames… mi amor por ti es tan grande que puedo soportar verte en brazos de otro mientras tu seas feliz… renacerás… juro que renacerás…

-Ikaro…-dijo ella mientras sus dorados ojos se cristalizaban…-Gracias… lo hiciste… cumpliste… cumpliste tu promesa…

-con todo el dolor de mi corazón…

-lo se…-se quejo de dolor la flecha se incrustaba cada vez mas en su pecho, finalmente su cabello volvió a ser dorado y su piel blanca como la porcelana…-Ikaro… -toco su mejilla suavemente limpiando las lagrimas del pelirrojo; después giro su mirada hacia Ryuto…-lo prometiste… recupérala…

-ella estará es mis brazos…-le respondió…Isis intentaba mantenerse despierta pero la flecha ya había penetrado su pecho por completo el fuego estaba destruyendo su alma inmortal… a la vez que el corazón de hierro que se había formado…-Te Amo…- le dijo al oído y ella sonrió

-es lo más valioso que hay en esta vida…-se quejó un poco- Atenea… mi báculo posee un poder especial que solo tu podrás utilizar…

-¿Yo?- pregunto incrédula

-eres justa… sabrás recompensar el dolo y sufrimiento…-el báculo de la Diosa se posiciono suavemente entre las manos de Atenea quien entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería la Diosa…

-Isis…-mencionó Zeus y ella lo miro con calidez

-Padre… Gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocer el amor y volverlo a sentir…

-¿Selene?- murmuro Ikaro

-mi fiel Ikaro… Gracias…- diciendo esto cerro sus ojos derramando un par de lagrimas mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrarse, antes de eso Ryuto Beso sus labios suavemente perdiéndose al dejándolos ahí en un silencio profundo… confundidos…

**INFRAMUNDO**

-Pandora-Grito Radamantis…

-¿Qué ha pasado?-salió ella de su habitación

-Isis ha muerto… lo único que queda es esa niña…

-es muy pequeña aun…

-vendrán por ella…

-iremos a Némesis… preparen todo…- los Ángeles obedecieron y en cuestión de poco tiempo estaban fuera del inframundo…

**ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`°"Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses"°´¯)*¤°"****ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ**

**HOLA**

**DE VERDAD NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA PEDIR PERDON, TARDE AÑOS EN ACTUALIZAR PERO POR MAS QUE QUERIA NO PODIA CULMINAR EL CAPITULO ASI QUASÍSPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE… YA NO FALTA NADA PARA EL FINAL ESTAMOS A 2 CAPIS DE TERMINAR…**

**UN FUERTE ABRAZO Y A TODAS LAS QUE SON MAMAS UN FUERTE ABRAZO Y FELICIDADES Y A LAS QUE NO TAMBIEN PARA SUS MAMAS EN CASITA…**

**CON CARIÑO **

**MILLY**

**SeReNyMoOn**


	28. EL AMOR DE IKARO

**Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…**

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`°"Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses"°´¯)*¤°"****ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ**

**By SeReNyMoOn **

_**Capitulo XXV**_

**ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`°"**_** El Amor de Ikaro**_** "°´¯)*¤°"****ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ**

**ISLA GENESSÉ**

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto el rubio Odisseus

-Ikaro…- secundo Thesseus al no obtener respuesta del pelirrojo…

-Némesis…- por fin habló

-¿Qué dices?-

-Huyeron a Némesis…

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?...-interrogo Thesseus- pudieron ir a cualquier lugar…

-Ikaro tiene razón…-dijo el recién llegado

-Apolo…- murmuro Ikaro… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vamos Ikaro deja la soberbia a un lado y permíteme ayudarlos…

-Apolo…

-Ikaro… no vas a ir solo a Némesis

-Recuperare a la hija de Selene…

-Necesitaras la ayuda…- hubo un silencio incomodo mientras se tensaba el ambiente…

-Apolo tiene razón Ikaro…-dijo la Diosa…

-Atenea- sonrió irónicamente- ¿también tu aquí?

-y yo también…- dijo la imponente voz

-Zeus…- se giró para quedar frente a él…- Mi Señor- hizo una leve inclinación hacia él

-La Hija de Selene posee un gran poder y necesitamos…

-¿para eso la quieres recuperar?...- más que pregunta fue un reclamo- ella lo sabía, temía por la vida de esa criatura… la recuperaremos pero… no, no permitiré que la mantengas presa como lo hiciste con Selene…

-tú no eres nadie para decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer…

-no, pero con mi vida como escudo resguardare a esa pequeña… te lo juro…- sus miradas retadoras hacían tenso el ambiente…

**ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`°"Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses"°´¯)*¤°"****ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ**

**PLANETA TIERRA**

-tal parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad…- decía la rubia

-si, podría ser posible…-contesto con la mirada baja

-¿Qué sucede Rei?-pregunto la castaña

-no sé qué hacer… antes… antes tenia un propósito, un sueño… pero ahora… ahora ya no tengo mas nada…

-no digas eso por favor Rei…

-Serena se fue hace mucho… y yo… yo nunca le dije lo importante que era para mi- comenzó a llorar- ella era parte de mi, yo soy parte de ella y cuando murió yo…. Cuando murió ella murió también una parte de mi… se suponía que debía protegerla, que daría mi vida por la de ella pero todo fue al contrario ella sacrifico su vida por todas nosotras…

-Rei…

-me siento tan culpable… tan mal por no haber logrado nada… como guerrera no soy nadie… nada…

-jamás digas eso princesa marte…- dijo la recién llegada…

-princesa…- respondieron las tres chicas ahí…

-creí… que…

-¿había muerto?... no, guerreras de la luna… simplemente trascendí a un plano dimensional, uno al que no pueden tener conciencia hasta que renazcan como lo he hecho yo y mis guerreras…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto la rubia

-nosotras…

-Sailors Stars Lights

-creímos que habían vuelto a su planeta…

-no… caímos en la batalla… pero como la princesa dice renacimos nuevamente…

-¿a que han venido?- pregunto fríamente Rei

-A Pelear junto a ustedes…

-¿pelear?...

-Así es Princesa Venus… Pelear para reconstruir nuevamente este planeta… necesitan ayuda… se encuentran perdidas…

-es verdad, no sabemos que hacer…-contesto la castaña

-pues comencemos por ayudar a la gente, tenemos que comenzar desde cero…

-¿que hay detrás de todo esto?...-pregunto la sacerdotisa

-Princesa Marte, me sorprendes cada día… -sonriéndole cálidamente…-Tienes Razón hay algo más…

-¿a que se refieren?...

-aun no puedo decirlo, pero les aseguro que todo estará bien… solo confíen- sonrió y transmitió esa paz que las sailors necesitaban…

**ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`°"Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses"°´¯)*¤°"****ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ**

**NEMESIS**

Aquel lugar frio, entre sombras y penumbras habitaba el miedo y la desolación… las tinieblas y la inmensa oscuridad cubría entre las sombras las cuatro figuras que caminaban entre ellos llevando entre sus brazos aquella mujer una pequeña niña quien ya estaba consiente del mundo que la rodeaba…

-Pandora…

-No me molestes mas Radamantis

-Tienes que hacer algo, no podemos huir siempre… la niña esta creciendo demasiado rápido…

-lo se…

-pronto llegaran a nosotros…-comento Tanhathos

-no desesperen… venceremos

-no estoy seguro de eso…- dijo Radamantis con cierto recelo en su tono de voz y la mujer de cabellos y ojos violáceos lo miro con odio y resentimiento…

-si, no lo estas deberías de irte… no te necesito

-nos necesitas, la furia de Ryuto y sobre todo de Ikaro te destruirán

-¿Ikaro?... no me hagas reír… es un bueno para nada

-no, no lo es… sabes que daría hasta la vida por Selene

-ella ya no esta…

-está su hija… y para colmo te la robaste… ¿no crees que deberías considerar ese pequeño inconveniente?- la mujer guardo silencio mirando fijamente al guerrero cuando a su mente llego una visión de las que ella era capaz de tener…

**VISION**

_Némesis había cambiado de color, la oscuridad que lo gobernaba ahora era un rojo intenso donde yacían cuerpos sobre las frías piedras…_

**FIN VISION**

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?-… pregunto Thanathos

-vienen hacia acá…-respondió con la vista perdida

-¿Quiénes?...- esta vez pregunto Hypnos

-los ángeles de Selene y…- guardo silencio

-¿Quién mas?...-pregunto a la vez que ordenó Radamantis

-Zeus…

-¿Qué?...

-Apolo… Ares… Poseidón…

-la guerra divina esta por llegar a su fin…

-jamás los Dioses habían intervenido en una lucha así…- dijo con resignación la peli violácea… y a la vez deposito a la niña en una pequeña cueva poniendo sobre la entrada un campo protector…

-¿Qué harás?

-no dejare que se la lleven… ella tiene el poder que necesitamos para hacer volver a Caos y a mi hermano…

-no lo lograras tu sola…

-lo se… Radamantis necesitamos crear un campo de protección… pelearemos hasta el final…

-no lo lograremos- dijo Thanathos

-no seas tan pesimista

-es la verdad y Pandora lo sabe- afirmo mirándola fijamente- niégalo!- grito con enojo…- Niega que viste nuestra destrucción, niega que vamos a morir…

-eso no es verdad!- respondió ella- ¿a quién le van a creer?- todos se miraron entre sí sin decir nada y después de unos minutos Pandora comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de Némesis…- ya es hora… distribúyanse…

**ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`°"Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses"°´¯)*¤°"****ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ**

Al ver que todos habían partido se resguardó en el palacio de Genesee, su cuerpo estaba herido, maltratado… necesitaba recuperarse para poder cumplir su promesa de una nueva vida… como pudo camino entre los enormes pasillos de aquel majestuoso lugar hasta llegar a la habitación principal donde comenzó a buscar algo que él sabía estaba ahí…-_¡qué bien planeaste todo…!_-pensó mientras encontraba un pequeño frasco con un líquido rojizo; lo abrió y bebió su contenido de inmediato su cuerpo se desvaneció perdiendo la conciencia…

**ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`°"Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses"°´¯)*¤°"****ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ**

-Debemos dividirnos…- dijo Zeus observando cada detalle de aquel lugar tan fúnebre- pueden estar en cualquier lugar…

-Hay demasiados espectros…-comento Atenea

-Cierto, pero…- se detuvo algo en su pecho se sintió oprimido, lo demostró tocándose y haciendo una mueca de dolor

-¿Qué sucede papá?

-no lo sé… Isis… es ella…

-eso no es posible…

-no estoy equivocado… su esencia la siento tan cerca… tan fuerte…

**ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`°"Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses"°´¯)*¤°"****ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ**

**Némesis**

-de nuevo frente a frente…- dijo entre sombras una voz muy conocida

-Radamantis

-es un placer poder matarte en este lugar…

-eso no sucederá, no por lo menos hoy…

-estas tan seguro…- dijo con ironía- pobre Ikaro… Muere- gritó mientras lo atacaba con furia; El pelirrojo se desplazó rápidamente defendiéndose hábilmente del ataque…- ¿solo puedes hacer eso?... ¿me esquivaras para siempre?

-no lo creo- respondió con seguridad mientras su espada chocaba intensamente con la de su oponente

-vas a morir!... Oscuridad de la Noche!...- grito lanzándole un torrente de energía

-¡No! –esquivó el ataque y se repuso dando golpes cada vez más fuertes y certeros…-este es el final

-¿Qué?- murmuro sintiendo la fría espada atravesar su cuerpo con una rapidez que no podía ni siquiera describir…-Ikaro…-sonrió cayendo de rodillas frente al pelirrojo y luego su cuerpo se desplomo hasta quedar en el suelo completamente…-has ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra…

-aun no la he ganado… pero te juro que la ganaré…

-tu amor… tu amor por ella no tiene un futuro… juntos… es… es…-se le dificultaba respirar…- es inútil tu esfuerzo…ella jamás te amara como lo ama a él…

-no busco su amor… busco su felicidad- dijo tajantemente mientras retiraba su espada del cuerpo de Radamantis

**ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`°"Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses"°´¯)*¤°"****ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ**

**PLANETA TIERRA**

Todo estaba en calma, pero las guerreras de la Luna llena no lo estaban, la impaciencia reinaba en cada una de ellas…

-basta Rei… tienes que calmarte…

-no puedo… algo está por pasar

-¿Qué puede pasar?

-no lo sé… si tan solo Serena estuviera con nosotros

-pero no lo está…

-Gracias a ti…- contesto molesta

-basta a las dos… Amy… cometió un error…

-Un error que causo la muerte de Serena, de Darien, de Haruka y de Setzuna… ¿no crees que es más que un solo error?

-se equivocó…

-es verdad me equivoque y lo lamentaré toda mi vida… ya pedí perdón por eso… ¿hace falta más?

La sacerdotisa solo la miró enfurecida y camino hacia el fuego sagrado…-_si tan solo supiera que es lo que está por pasar… Serena… ayúdame…_

**ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`°"Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses"°´¯)*¤°"****ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ**

Mientras tanto en alguna parte del enorme palacio un joven de cabellos negros como l anoche y ojos azul intenso como el mar profundo comenzaba a tomar conciencia de él…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Vamos! Corre hay que llegar primero…- decía la joven jalando la mano de su novio_

_-Espera…_

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-nada… solo quería decirte lo mucho que te amo…- ella lo miro tiernamente y luego lo beso con aquella dulzura que solo ella podía transmitir_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Falta muy poco… solo… solo espera…- se decía entre las penumbras de la habitación tratando de incorporarse…

**ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`°"Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses"°´¯)*¤°"****ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ**

**NEMESIS**

Todo había quedado en calma y silencio, una penumbra de polvo y niebla cubrían la superficie de aquel lugar, las respiraciones agitadas, entrecortadas de los guerreros era lo único que se escuchaba; los espectros había desaparecido y solo quedaba encontrar a Pandora y la hija de Selene

-tenemos que distribuirnos- grito Zeus pero la figura esbelta de la semidiosa apareció frente a ellos…-Pandora

-no tengo porque esconderme- dijo con seriedad y firmeza, la confianza en su voz radicaba en la pequeña que sostenía en sus brazos

-déjala Pandora…- pronuncio Atenea

-jamás… con el poder que ella posee podre gobernar el mundo…

-eso si yo te lo permito- dijo Zeus alzando su báculo

-hay anciano… muere…-la peli violácea lanzó un fuerte rayo hacia Zeus haciéndolo caer, en efecto el poder de Isis era muy fuerte

-padre!-corrió a ayudarlo Afrodita

-Apártense de mi camino…- ordeno pero nadie pareció escucharla y en un arranca de furia lanzo un viento apartando a cada uno de los Dioses que se interponían en su camino, librándose así de ellos y dar pie a su plan… establecerse en el planeta tierra para tomar el poder de ella…

**ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`°"Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses"°´¯)*¤°"****ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ**

**INFRAMUNDO**

**Sabes, mi corazón  
Guarda todo ese amor  
Es el fruto que tu calor sembró  
Lo supiste cuidar  
Hasta que floreció  
Encontrarte fue una bendición**

-_ya estoy aquí… Selene… tu hija me ha guiado hasta ti, jamás imagine que este castillo tuviera el campo del reposo de las estrellas divinas…pero he aquí tu vida, dormida y frágil pero a la vez radiante y fugaz…_- sus pensamientos creaban la atmosfera aquella habitación donde una figura de mujer yacía recostada sobre un pedestal a la cima de aquel lugar… poco a poco se fue acercando hasta llegar a ella, la miro con dulzura, sonrió dulcemente mientras de entre sus ropas sacaba un pequeño frasco de crista muy fino el cual contenía una sustancia algo especial y radiante; destapo el pequeño frasco y lo acerco a ella pero a tan solo unos milímetros de su boca se detuvo…-_¿de verdad volverás?... ¿de verdad todo será como antes?... Selene… tengo miedo… _-agito su cabeza quitándose esos pensamientos de su mente y se apresuró a introducir en su boca aquella sustancia

**En un sueño sin fin  
Me querías dejar  
Me quede sin aliento, sin hablar  
**

-Vuelve…-susurro al oído de la joven y beso sus labios con una gran calidez…- vuelve que aun te espero…- volvió a susurrarle mientras que retrocedía un par de pasos atrás…

**Tu amor me cambio  
Me hizo el hombre que soy  
Me das todo lo que quiero  
Me trajiste la paz  
Mal de amor nunca más  
**

Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron horas cuando de repente la joven de cabellos plateados en un suspiro profundo volvió a la vida divina a la cual renuncio por el bien de su hija, el pacto final se había cumplido, ahora era el momento de renacer y hacer que todo volviera a su cauce normal… abrió sus ojos dorado intenso mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus costados… Ryuto se acercó lentamente hacia ella

**Quiero amor eterno  
Sabes, mi corazón  
Guarda todo ese amor  
Es el fruto que tu calor sembró  
Lo supiste cuidar  
Hasta que floreció  
Encontrarte fue una bendición  
**

-¿Selene?

-Ryuto…-dijo y luego se incorporó hasta quedar frente al…-Gracias… cumpliste tu juramento

-Selene yo…

-¿trajiste el cristal dorado?...- el asintió

-también pude recuperar el cristal de plata…- le dijo y saco una pequeña caja la cual contenía ambas piedras, ella las tomo y al hacerlo se fusionaron…- es increíble el poder que posees…- trato de acercarse más a ella pero la joven no se lo permitió…-Selene yo…

-Ryuto, ya no es posible…

-¿Por qué no?

-pertenecemos a mundos diferentes…

-Volvamos a la tierra… sigamos siendo mortales como siempre los hemos hecho…- esta vez no le importo y la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el…- Te Amo… siempre te amare y lo sabes…

-tu amor y el mío siempre han traído la guerra, mucha gente inocente a muerto por causa nuestra, no estoy dispuesta a eso… ya no…- él sin darle oportunidad de decir algo más la beso apasionadamente causando en ella aquellas sensaciones perdidas en el pasado…

-me amas al igual que yo te amo a ti…

-sí, te Amo pero no podemos estar juntos, deberías saberlo

-¿entonces qué harás?

-regresare a casa, con mi padre… de donde nunca debí salir

-¿y yo?... ¿Qué hay de mí?

-gobierna el inframundo… es tu hogar…

-no, jamás fue mi hogar; tú lo sabes muy bien

-Ryuto

-El que sea hijo de Hades no convierte este lugar en mi hogar…

-Entonces sé el príncipe de la Tierra…

-¿sin ti?

-Sin mí- dijo tajantemente caminando de lado hacia las dos estrellas que reposaban junto a ella como custodiando su sueño…- regresemos a la tierra-les dijo- Pandora tiene algo que es mío y tengo que recuperarlo…

**ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`°"Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses"°´¯)*¤°"****ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ**

PLANETA TIERRA

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- se preguntó la peli azul

-es la señal que esperábamos- respondió la sacerdotisa tomando la iniciativa de transformación seguida por las demás…

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MARTE

-POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS

-POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURY

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA JUPITER

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA SATURNO

-Vamos- grito Mars mientras comenzó a correr hacia aquella energía que había entrado al planeta tierra, en sus ojos un brillo de esperanza se visualizaba en energía y poder.

En un par de minutos se encontraron con pandora y la bebe en brazos.

-las Sailor Scouts… no esperaba mejor recibimiento-dijo con ironía

-¿tu quién eres?

-la nueva soberana de este planeta

-¿Qué has dicho?

-lo que escuchaste Sailor Neptuno… yo gobernare este planeta

-eso jamás- grito Saturno

-¿y quién me lo impedirá?... ¿ustedes?... jajajajajaja…- su risa causo escalofríos a las Scouts que se sentían débiles y perdidas ante la batalla que librarían

-Fuego de marte!- la Sailor del fuego lanzo su primer ataque siendo desvanecido en el aire…-no es posible…

-ilusa…Arpa infernal- ante ellas aparece un arpa violácea que enviste una descarga eléctrica ante las sailors dejándolas severamente heridas-jamás podrán vencerme…

-Pandora! – se escuchó un grito a lo lejos

-Ikaro, has llegado ¿y Zeus?...- una luz con gran velocidad se dirige a ella pero logra esquivarlo con gran facilidad- también ha llegado… bien, entonces sigamos… -coloco a la niña en lo más alto de la torre negra que había erigido a su alrededor. Con su arpa comenzó a luchar en contra de Ikaro, Zeus, apolo, Thesseus y Odiseeus…- no es de caballeros luchar cinco contra una, así que Kyoto se hará cargo de los ángeles de Selene…

-y Yo me hare cargo de ti…- dijo la recién llegada causando en pandora un sobresalto

-pero no es posible… tu no…

-Soy una Diosa Pandora… solo duermo, no Muero… pero tu… tu si…

-claro que no…

-solo yo puedo matarte, y eso hare…

-no puedes hacerlo… solo el poder de Isis puede y tú ya no lo posees Selene

-¿Quién dijo que no?

-Yo…- dijo fríamente mientras que por medio de la tele transportación llegaba a la cúspide donde se encontraba la bebe tomándola en brazos y con una daga amenazaba con tomar su vida…- si hacen algún movimiento, cualquiera que sea morirá…

-Pandora… -murmuro Zeus sabiendo de antemano el final de aquella mujer

El ambiente frio y tenso se disipaba por la gran ciudad de Tokio las Sailors Scouts heridas y los dioses espectadores de la guerra de Isis y Pandora…

-Muere!- grito Pandora llevando la daga hacia el corazón de la pequeña

-Noooo!-Grito Selene. Un gran hilo de sangre corrió sobre las manos de la Diosa después de que cayera la bebe hacia el abismo…

-Maldito Ikaro!- grito enfurecida mientras veía como ambos caían…Atenea se apresuró a tomar a la pequeña en sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo y Apolo logro atrapar el cuerpo de Ikaro…

Selene había cambiado su cabello plateado ahora ya era negro, su báculo que igualaba sus ojos resplandecía de energía negra y dorada a la vez, no dejaba de mirar hacia su alrededor cuando levanto el báculo en su mano izquierda y la espada en la derecha, inmovilizo a la peli violácea y volando hacia ella con los ojos llenos de rabia y furia clavo la espada en el corazón de la Diosa, condenándola así a una vida Mortal…

Isis descendió nuevamente y camino hacia el pelirrojo que yacía sobre el frio asfalto… se inclinó hacia él, lo miro y toco su herida pero él le tomo la mano…-debo descansar… -ella lo miro- tu hija… tu hija… está bien- ella sin mirar a la criatura asintió, lagrimas brotaban se sus ojos sabía que moría y que mejor que en los brazos de su amada… -Selene… solo… solo quería que estuviera a salvo…

-y lo está…

-Selene… esperare… esperare el momento de luchar de nuevo…

-Ikaro…

-siempre quise saber cómo vez la vida tu… y lo logre gracias a ti… te… Te Amo… siempre te amare… todas las vidas que me toquen vivir a tu lado te amare…- Isis se acercó a sus labios lentamente y deposito en ellos un suave beso mientras él daba su último aliento…

-todo termino…-dijo incorporándose y tomando a su hija…- Sailors Scouts su lucha y valentía merece un grano de felicidad, os regreso a sus fieles amigas…- ante ellas Haruka y Setzuna aparecieron y las princesas del planeta tierra corrieron hacia ellas abrazándolas fervientemente…-Padre… Regresare a la Luna con mi hija…-Zeus asintió- Solo ella y yo…-Ryuto al final de todos simplemente observaba…

-Es momento de regresar-Dijo Zeus. Y todos comenzaron a desaparecer en un torrente de niebla dejando solo a Ryuto e Isis… frente a frente, mirándose el uno al otro…

-¿es el adiós?

-será lo mejor

-¿Para quién?

-para los tres…

Sin decir más se fundieron en un beso que a cada uno de ellos los llevo a su destino… lejos de cada uno…

**ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`°"Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses"°´¯)*¤°"****ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ**

**LA FRANCE**

Ya habían transcurrido dos meses en ese país y serena se había acoplado fácilmente al cambio y a su nueva vida… sin embargo algo le seguía atormentando, los sueños se habían intensificado y las amenazas reveladoras de una traición latían fuertemente en su corazón; el miedo y la incertidumbre de saberse sola la aterraban pero no podía hacer nada… ahora ella estaba muy lejos de todo lo que un día fue su vida… y por un momento se alejó de todos y de todo para tratar de pensar un momento todo lo que estaba pasándole a su vida…

**Siempre serás la niña**

**Que me llena el alma**

**Como mar inquieto**

**Como mar en calma**

**Siempre tan lejana**

**Como el horizonte**

- qué te pasa? – pregunto el pelirrojo

- qué?... no… no me pasa nada… - dijo aun con la mirada perdida

- vainavi… te conozco muy bien y sé que algo tienes… deberías de estar feliz porque ganamos el concurso y ahora podrás regresar a Tokio una semana…

- eso me hace feliz… gracias a todos ustedes podré regresar y verlo nuevamente, pero… - se detuvo y sus hermosos ojos azules se vieron opacos por las lágrimas…

- sabes que te quiero mucho… y… - la abrazo fuertemente y en ese momento serena se soltó a llorar… - y no me gusta a verte así…

**Gritando en el silencio**

**Tu nombre en mis labios**

**Solo queda el eco**

**De mi desengaño**

**Sigo aquí en mi sueño**

**De seguirte amando**

- lo sí… lo siento Evan…

- ahora si me dirás que te pasa?

- tengo miedo…

- miedo?... a que le tienes miedo?

- regresar a Tokio…

- por Darien?...- la rubia asintió -… siguen los problemas con él?

- no son problemas… es solo que no hemos platicado en estas últimas dos semanas, siempre está ocupado o va de salida… sé que su trabajo le impide dedicarme más tiempo pero este distanciamiento me duele…

- vainavi… no te preocupes… ahora que lo veas las cosas cambiaran. Sabes que el cambio fue drástico para todos, solo enfócate en seguir con esas notas y saldrás adelante… - abrazándola de nueva cuenta…

- Evan?... y si el dejo de amarme?

- cómo puedes decir eso?...

- es solo un decir…

- el amor esta en tu corazón y en el de él…

- lo dices como si lo conocieras…

- bueno es que lo conozco… me has platicado mucho de él… entonces creo que su amor ha perdurado mucho tiempo y que cualquier problema que se les presente lo podrán solucionar juntos con el poder de su amor…

- si tienes razón…

**Será… será como tú quieras, Pero así será**

**Si aún tengo que Esperarte siete vidas más**

**Me quedare colgado De este sentimiento**

**Por amarte así Es esa mi fortuna Es ese mi castigo**

**Será que tanto amor Acaso está prohibido**

**Y sigo aquí muriendo Por estar contigo**

**Por amarte así A un paso de tu boca Y sin poder besarla**

**Tan cerca de tu piel y Sin poder tocarla Ardiendo de deseo**

**Con cada mirada Por amarte así …Por amarte así…**

- vamos a tomar un café?

- ayer… ayer le marque para saber cómo estaba…

- y que paso?

- de nuevo lo mismo… tenía que salir… tenia guardia y no podía hablar…

- y tus amigas?

- ellas también han estado muy ocupadas… y Rei también ingreso al hospital como auxiliar… le ayuda mucho a Darien… se la pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntos…

- estas celosa?

- creo que si… - sonrió tristemente – hace tiempo ellos salan juntos y cuando yo aparecí en su vida me entremetí… amo a Darien pero aún me duele lo que paso… Rei siempre ha sido superior a mí…

- pero que estás diciendo?...

- es más bonita… es culta… y sobre todo tiene carácter… algo que a mí me falta…

- Serena Tsukino No Quiero Volver A Escuchar Eso… Tu Eres Una Persona Muy Especial Para Mi… Sabes Que Te Quiero… No Sabes Cuanto Te Quiero… Me Enoja Saber Que Te Devalúas Tanto!- dijo molesto

- es la verdad…

- vainavi… que fue lo que te dijo…- modifico su tono de voz

- quise avisarle que dentro de dos días más iré a Tokio… y que permaneceré allá una semana, pero no me dio tiempo de nada…

_**FLASH BACK**_

-_solo dos días más mi querido Darien… y de nuevo podremos estar juntos… podré besarte, acariciarte… tenerte entre mis brazos… Darien, te extraño tanto – _pensaba la rubia quien sostenía en su mano derecha el teléfono inalámbrico… - estarás en casa?... – sin dudarlo más marco…

- diga? – contesto un somnoliento joven

- Darien?... soy serena… te he despertado?

- si… pero pasa algo? – dijo en tono frío y cortante…

- no!... solo quería platicar contigo un momento… hace tiempo que no lo hacemos que… - no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida…

- sabes que he estado muy ocupado con las guardias en el hospital… y recién acabo de llegar y lo único que deseo es dormir…

- OH! Ya veo… entonces espero que descanses luego platicamos cuando tengas un poco más de tiempo – dijo con la voz entrecortada y sin saber que alguien más escuchaba esa conversación – me dio gusto saber que estas bien…

- igualmente… bueno adiós…

- Darien!...

- que quieres ahora?

- te amo…

- ah! Yo también… luego nos vemos… adiós – le dijo e inmediatamente colgó el teléfono

-_ que es lo que te pasa Darien?... no es la primera vez que me tratas así… que está pasando?... la relación con las chicas también es diferente casi no platicamos… hay serena ellas también tienen cosas deja de pensar en eso!... pero Darien a ti que es lo que te pasa?... que ha cambiado entre nosotros?..._ – pensaba mientras aun sostenía el aparato pegado a su oído escuchando en sonido símbolo de la comunicación cortada…

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

- déjalo!... ese tipo no merece que sufras por él… - dijo en tono molesto – me tienes a mí, yo… sabes que yo daría mi vida por ti… eres mi vida… te quiero vainavi…

- Evan… lo siento

- lo sé, pero no pierdo las esperanzas de que algún día puedas verme más que a un amigo… sabes que si así será siempre no me importa yo… yo estaré siempre a tu lado, velare tus sueños y cuidare tu corazón herido o sano… no importa el tiempo ni la distancia… lo más importante eres tu… tu mi precioso ángel…

- gracias Evan… de verdad muchas gracias… sabes que lo amo… él es mi vida…

- si… lo se… es lo que más me duele… saber que eres de alguien más…

- vamos tenemos que preparar el viaje… todo será mejor cuando por fin pueda verlo, la distancia hace que estemos un poco estresados y su trabajo… debe estar muy presionado

- si claro… vamos te llevare a casa…

TOKIO

El avión había arribado exitosamente, era demasiado tarde y un enorme camión esperaba afuera del aeropuerto a los estudiantes provenientes de Francia para llevarlos al hotel donde se hospedarían. Después de eso fue directamente hasta el departamento del moreno en compañía de Rei, su amiga a la que se había encontrado por casualidad.

-ya llegamos… - dijo un poco agotada la chica de larga cabellera negra

-si… - fue su única respuesta

-y que esperas?... anda ve!

-ven conmigo Rei…

-Pero Que Dices?!... Que Acaso No Deseas Estar A Solas Con Él?!

-si… pero acompáñame… tal vez no sea demasiado prudente que llegue así sin avisar… y pues mejor… bueno…

-hay está bien vamos…

-gracias Rei… - le dijo con una sonrisa y avanzaron hacia el interior del edificio… - _que es esto que siento?... me duele la cabeza!... Darien… mi Darien... que me pasa?... Este dolor en el pecho me quema, tengo miedo…_ - parece que no está…- le comento a la muchacha observando la puerta

-pues toquemos, lo más probable es que este durmiendo porque salió a las tres de la mañana del hospital…

-tienes razón… jijiji…- al llegar a la puerta serena se detuvo abruptamente… sus manos comenzaron a temblar y como acto reflejo las puso sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón que comenzó a palpitar rápidamente… su piel blanca se tornó aún más pálida…

-te sientes bien?

-si… solo estoy nerviosa

-que pasa serena no vas a tocar?

-mejor entremos… como dices tal vez este dormido… y cansado…

-y como haremos eso

-es que por eso existen los duplicados mi querida Rei…- se levantó de puntitas y del marco de la puerta tomo una llave mostrándosela a la morena

-bueno entonces abre y yo me voy

-no!... acompáñame no quiero despertarlo y yo sola me aburriré… y si me ayudas podemos prepararle un rico desayuno

-serena que es lo que te pasa?

-no lo sé…

-de acuerdo entremos y te ayudare con el desayuno pero luego me voy…

-está bien…

Al entrar al departamento todo se encontraba en silencio… parecía ausente todo ser vivo, sigilosamente comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la habitación del joven para cerciorarse de que estuviese dormido…

¿Darien?– dijo la rubia quien cubría su boca con ambas manos señal de la sorpresa…

-Pero Que Demonios Está Pasando Aquí?! – grito la morena

-Serena! – dijo Darien que no salía de su asombro al ver a su novia enfrente de él y a la otra chica que estaba a su lado cubierta por una sábana blanca únicamente… - Espera Serena Yo No… - sin embargo serena salió corriendo de la habitación con lágrimas sobre su rostro mientras que a la acompañante de Darien se le formaba una risita burlona… - SERENA!... DEJA EXPLICARTE! – Darien se levantó de la cama y corrió detrás de la rubia cubierto por una de las sabanas…-Espera por favor!- la tomo del brazo haciéndola detenerse…- serena yo… yo lo siento…

- Lo Sientes?... Lo Sientes?... Que Es Lo Que Sientes Darien?

- per… perdóname – dijo con la cabeza agachada, serena sin embargo sonrió irónicamente recargándose en la pared de la estancia del departamento del joven… cerro con fuerza sus ojos tratando de calmar esas lagrimas que se empeñaban en querer salir…

- sabes?... Yo Siempre Creí Y Deseaba Que Nuestra Relación Fuera Un Lazo De Amor Inquebrantable Ante Todos Los Obstáculos Que Se Nos Presentaran… Deje De Pensar En Mi Para Pensar En Un Nosotros… Quería Que Habláramos Sin Mascaras… Sin Tabús… Sin Tener Que Esconder Nada… Lo Único Es Que Tu Y Yo Fuéramos El Complemento Para Poder Platicar De Nuestros Problemas, Alegrías, Sentimientos… Solo… Solo Con El Único Deseo De Compartirlos Mutuamente… Y Con La Certeza De Que Nunca… Nunca Nos Engañaríamos, Pero Me Equivoque… - el nudo en su garganta se había alojado de tal forma que no le permitía seguir continuando, pero con un doble esfuerzo prosiguió…- Pensé Que Tu Querías Lo Mismo Que Yo… Pensé Que Caminaríamos Juntos Tomados De La Mano, Que Lucharíamos Por Los Mismos Ideales Por El Amor Que Nos Teníamos… Pero También Me Equivoque… Pensé Que Tú Me Amabas Tanto Como Yo Te Amo… Pero También Me Equivoque… - las lágrimas de nuevo hicieron su aparición desbordándose aceleradamente sobre las mejillas de la rubia y Darien… él también lloraba cada una de las palabras de serena le dolían en el alma, en el corazón… no entendía porque sentía esa opresión… si él estaba seguro de que ya había alguien más en su corazón… y sin darse cuenta las cuatro chicas amigas ya habían llegado y escuchaban atentamente lo que su princesa estaba diciendo-… Creí En Un Futuro… En Una Utopía Maravillosa… Creí En Ti… Creí En Ella… - en ese momento serena abrió los ojos posando su mirada en la de Darien que ya estaba opacada por las lágrimas… - que lastima que este amor de milenios haya terminado así…

- lo siento…

- Porque Darien?...Por Que Me Engañaste?... Sabes Que Te Amo Con Todo Mi Corazón… Porque?... Porque Me Ilusionaste?... Porque Mi Hiciste Creer Que Me Amabas?... Porque Me Engañaste, Porque… Porque? – ya no pudo más… el llanto profeso su aparición con más dolor y amargura, tristeza y coraje… y a la vez mucha impotencia, soledad, abandono e ira… quería destruir todo… quería terminar con todo pero no se atrevió… no podía lastimar lo que ella más amaba… - Dime Porque Darien?... Dímelo Porque Esto Me Está Matando, Me Estoy Consumiendo En Esta Agonía… Yo… Yo Hubiera Dado Mi Vida Por Ti… Yo… - ya no pudo continuar más, su voz se negó a emitir sonido alguno…

Serena camino hasta la salida del edificio, más que una persona parecía un muerto en vida… no sentía el frío del ambiente lo único en su mente y en su cuerpo era el dolor de la separación… sin embargo al salir a la calle justo detrás de ella llego Darien quien corrió para alcanzarla y pedirle perdón… implorarle perdón… no podía permitirle que se fuera así… pero de repente aquella mujer que arriba minutos antes parecía un roble se desvaneció cayendo al suelo… quedo en shock, no sabía porque había pasado todo esto, no entendía a su corazón… no entendía nada… como pudo comenzó a correr pero se detuvo en seco al ver que ella ya estaba en brazos de un joven pelirrojo… la sangre comenzó a hervirle de los celos y al llegar junto a ellos quiso quitársela de los brazos pero todo fue vano…

- No Te Atrevas A Tocarla De Nuevo Suficiente Daño Le Has Causado Ya

- Pero Quien Te Crees Tú Para Hablarme Así…- _quien demonios es este… con qué derecho…_

- Mi Nombre Es Evan Soy Un Amigo De Serena… Y El Hombre Que La Ama Con Todo Su Ser

- Que?

- Ya Te Lo Dije Darien… Aléjate De Ella O No Respondo

- Me Estas Amenazando?

- Tómalo Como Quieras – dio media vuelta para marcharse pero fue detenido por Darien

- No Dejare Que Te La Lleves

A No?... Y Que Piensas Hacer?...- Darien estaba a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo pero justo en ese momento serena abrió los ojos

- Evan…

- preciosa cómo te sientes?

- llévame lejos… so… solo llévame… - el chico asintió alejándose de ahí y llevándosela. Darien por su parte estaba lleno de ira al ver que ese chico se llevaba a su princesa… a la siguiente semana Serena y sus amigos regresaron a Francia como lo tenían planeado, durante ese tiempo Darien intento llamarla, platicar con ella pero fue imposible, Evan no le permitía acercarse a ella; lo único que le dejo fue una carta, el anillo y una medalla…

Darien:

Lamento todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, sé que no fui la novia que tu quisiste y también sé que nuestro amor fue algo que se impuso desde tiempo atrás… te amo… solo sé que te amo, pero no puedo perdonar una traición de esa manera… eres libre, te dejo en libertad para que realices la vida que siempre quisiste tener, lejos de una responsabilidad y de un futuro a tus espaldas… se muy Feliz… yo lo hare… viviré mi vida no como la princesa de la Luna, ni como Sailor Moon… viviré como Serena Tsukino, quizás algún día me enamore de nuevo y tenga una familia… pero eso… eso solo es un quizás…

Buena suerte… Amigo…

**ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`°"Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses"°´¯)*¤°"****ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ**

**ISLA GENESSE**

-¿así los dejaras?

-¿Cómo?

-separados

-si su amor es realmente puro y fuerte algún día se reencontraran, recordaran cuando comenzó todo y por qué terminó, se darán cuenta de que todo esto paso mucho antes de lo que ellos imaginan… mucho antes y es ahí donde se darán cuenta de la importancia y del gran amor que hay entre ellos… justo en ese momento recordaran todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para volver a estar juntos… esta es la prueba de amor más grande que hay entre la princesa y el príncipe de la tierra…

-y entonces ¿Ikaro?

-él también tiene la oportunidad de ser feliz, de encontrar la felicidad a lado de su amada o bien de alguien más…

-¿por eso borraste sus recuerdos?

-así es… ellos tienen que marcar su propio destino…

-¿y tú que harás?

-es hora de descansar… mil años no son suficientes…

-es verdad…-sonrió aquel hombre y beso la frente de su hija

-gracias padre…

-Isis…

-si…

-gracias

**ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`°"Sailor Moon: Batalla de los Dioses"°´¯)*¤°"****ღღ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღღ**

POR FIN EL FINAL U_U

SE ACEPTA DE TODO…. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA ES LA MAYOR HISTORIA CREADA Y PUES SOLO ESPERO QUE NO SEA YO ASESINADA POR BERE HERNANDEZ Y QUE MI HERMANA DEL ALMA PATTY SOBREVIVA AL INFARTO

GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y COMPRENCION…

PD. FALTA EL EPILOGO….


End file.
